Otras Mil y Una Noches
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es la continuación de la historia "El comienzo" y es la versión alternativa de lo que podría haber ocurrido en Las Mil y Una Noches, distinta a la versión original. Denle una oportunidad, es una versión libre pero espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta historia sería la continuación de "El Comienzo" que relataba la etapa anterior al inicio de Las Mil y Una Noches. Obviamente se trata de una versión distinta y totalmente libre. Espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad!**

**Otras mil y una noches**

Sehrazat terminó de vestirse, se sentía desolada. En su cabeza resonaban las últimas palabras de Onur, haciéndole esa sucia propuesta.

Y ella que se había enamorado de él, de alguna forma… que había fantaseado también con él… que se había ilusionado con que él la mirara con otros ojos.

Se sintió avasallada por todas las penas que había sufrido esos días, por los desencantos, con su hijo, sobre todo. Aunque todavía hubiera esperanza, el médico le había asegurado que su donante había recibido un mensaje y que era compatible con alguien más… y si ella no lograba reunir el dinero suficiente, la mujer se iría a ayudar al otro paciente y los dejaría sin nada.

Se miró al espejo y no pudo ver su belleza, vio la inevitable depresión producida por la inseguridad, la tristeza de tener que hacer algo que estaba más allá de su límite, pero cualquier cosa que hiciese, estaba justificada para salvar a su hijo…

Odió a don Onur y al personaje que le había hecho creer que era. ¿Tan tonta había sido de no darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones? Todas esas miradas, las caricias, esos gestos que la enamoraban, todo había sido con un propósito y ella se lo había servido en bandeja al pedirle el dinero…

Sintió una opresión en su pecho, pensó en llamarlo y cancelar todo, a pesar de que ella misma le había pedido que no mezclaran las cosas ¿cómo haría para mirarlo a la cara después de haber pasado una noche con él a cambio de dinero?

Se obligó a calmarse, sería él quien no podría mirarla luego de eso… cerró los ojos y recordó todas esas fantasías… en otra circunstancia, si él le hubiese propuesto una cita, las cosas serían tan distintas… pero ahora debía enfocarse en conseguir lo que necesitaba… el dinero para traer a la donante de su hijo…

Llegó al hotel envuelta en un chal negro. Lo encontró en el bar, en donde el empleado le indicó que estaría…

No hablaron demasiado, Onur se permitió observarla y se sintió halagado de que ella se hubiese arreglado especialmente para él.

Subieron a la habitación casi enseguida. Ella iba tras él, caminando y tratando de calmarse.

Al entrar él se dirigió directamente a buscar un trago. En un punto sintió que lo ayudaría a distenderse. A pesar de la desilusión, él había fantaseado con tenerla entre sus brazos desde que la había conocido, pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

Ella se quedó de pie sin decir ni hacer nada. Él le ofreció un trago y cuando ella se negó, giró hacia la ventana…

-Tienes razón… esta es una noche negra…- le dijo y dejó el vaso, luego de darle un último trago.

Se acercó a ella y le señaló el bolso de dinero, Sehrazat dejó su cartera e hizo el ademán de acercarse a él, pero se detuvo. Onur se paró frente a ella, estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aroma, ese que lo mareaba cada vez que ella se acercaba.

Retiró su chal con ansiedad y ella bajó la vista, no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Pero se dio cuenta de que él la observaba, miraba su piel, parecía querer sumergirse en ella…

Luego él soltó su cabello y ella sintió un estremecimiento, su aliento suave le hacía cosquillas en la piel y Sehrazat quiso cerrar los ojos y dejar que todo sucediera.

Onur levantó la mano, queriendo liberar su hombro para poder acariciarla y ella sintió que no podía permitírselo y alzó su mano también, pero se detuvo, realmente necesitaba ese dinero…

Él levantó la vista en ese momento y al ver la cara incomodidad de ella y la forma en que se había agitado, bajó su mano y cerró los ojos un momento…

Ella se quedó esperándolo, sin saber qué hacer… y él se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos…

-No puedo cruzar esta línea…- le dijo y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Ya la ha cruzado, estamos aquí…

-Es cierto… pero todavía estamos a tiempo…

-Don Onur… no lo entiendo…- dijo ella y él alzó una mano y acarició su cara, apenas.

-Quizá no lo entiendas ahora ni nunca… pero tenía necesidad… necesité que te negaras, que te enojaras conmigo, incluso me imaginé que me pegarías una cachetada… pero no lo hiciste… aceptaste… aunque primero te ofendiste, por supuesto…

-¿Acaso piensa que, si no necesitara el dinero realmente, estaría aquí, vendiéndole mi cuerpo?

-Pensé que eras distinta…- dijo él con pesar.

-Lo soy… pero no tengo alternativa… tuve que aceptarlo…

-No te entiendo Sehrazat…

-La que no entiende aquí soy yo… me enfrenté a usted y le dije que necesitaba un préstamo, a cambio de eso usted me hizo una sucia proposición y yo no tuve otra opción que aceptarla… ¿acaso se arrepintió?

-Sehrazat… desde que te conocí, no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza… pero estos últimos días fueron tan raros, tan fríos entre nosotros… yo… creí que teníamos posibilidades como pareja… sin embargo… el otro día te llamé y me atendió un hombre… me puse muy mal… me sentí un tonto… pensé que eras igual a todas y cuando viniste a pedirme ese dinero… no pude evitar probarte… esa era la forma de que supiera si lo que yo había sentido era en vano o valía la pena…

-Don Onur…

-Escucha… te pido disculpas… creo que este fue un gran error…- dijo él y bajó la vista. Sehrazat se sintió vacía, supo que si no se explicaba tal como él lo había hecho, entonces perdería todo, y no solo el dinero que necesitaba, sino también la confianza de él y su trabajo.

-Don Onur… usted me contó su verdad… el motivo por el que me trató así, me cuesta entenderlo… pero ahora yo me siento en la necesidad de explicarle por qué todo esto era tan importante para mí…- dijo ella y él alzó sus ojos y se perdió en los de ella.

-Te escucho…- dijo y miró sus labios, si fuera posible, todavía añoraba tener la posibilidad de besarla.

-Hay algo que usted no sabe sobre mi vida… que para mí es muy importante… Don Onur… yo tengo un hijo… él… Kaan… tiene cuatro años y está muy enfermo… él es quien estaba internado el otro día y la causa por la que últimamente estoy tan distraída y preocupada…

-Pero ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

Porque sé que ustedes buscan personal full time y tener un hijo no ayuda a convencerlos… en fin… mi hijo necesita hacerse un trasplante de médula, porque tiene leucemia, y estuvimos esperando un donante, pero resulta que ahora el tratamiento y el procedimiento al que tiene que someterse cuestan un montón de dinero… y no tengo de donde sacarlo… por eso estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera, por la vida de mi hijo… así que… quizá si, soy una cualquiera, pero tengo un motivo muy poderoso para serlo… creo que podrá entenderme mejor…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y vio tanto dolor en los ojos de ella que casi se puso a llorar.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, prometí que mañana iría con el dinero… todavía tengo que ver de dónde lo sacaré…

-Espera…- dijo él y la tomó con suavidad del brazo.

-No puedo, realmente tengo que hacer algo…

-Sehrazat… quiero darte ese dinero… por favor acéptalo… no me porté bien contigo… quiero arreglarlo, hacer las cosas bien…

-Don Onur… realmente me siento muy sucia… dudo que pueda seguir trabajando para usted luego de esto…

-Por favor, necesito que aceptes el dinero… no me hablaste del padre de Kaan… ¿acaso él no puede ayudarte?

-Mi marido murió hace un par de años… en eso no le mentí, estoy sola… y sola es como me quedaré y como saldré adelante…

-Por supuesto… quiero decir… - dijo y levantó su mano y tomó la de ella- quiero que aceptes el dinero… quiero ayudarte, has sido sincera conmigo y elijo comprenderte y ayudarte…

-Es mucho dinero, don Onur…

-Tengo mucho dinero… puedo hacer lo que quiera… y estará bien invertido…

-Don Onur….

-Sehrazat… no seas terca…

-Se lo devolveré…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No hace falta…- dijo él.

-Le devolveré billete sobre billete, don Onur…- dijo ella y lo abrazó brevemente, casi llevada más por la alegría que por la confianza que había entre ellos, que era muy poca.

-Bien… yo… estoy feliz de que aceptes mi ayuda…- dijo él perdido otra vez en sus ojos.

-Pero quiero que entienda que yo no… no estoy disponible en este momento… quiero decir…- dijo bajando la vista.

-Entiendo… no importa… me interesa conservarte en mi vida aunque sea como una empleada… sé que te costará perdonarme lo que hice… supongo que esperaré que alguna vez ocurra.

-Yo no… no soy quien para perdonarlo o no perdonarlo…

-Herí tus sentimientos y lo lamento… tienes mi apoyo, no sólo mi dinero… y me gustaría estar al tanto de lo que ocurra con tu hijo…

-Le agradezco… yo… lo tendré al tanto…

-Y espero que puedas seguir trabajando, pero cuando necesites tiempo no dudes en pedirlo…

-Yo… seguiré cumpliendo con mis responsabilidades… no sólo necesito este trabajo y devolverle el dinero, sino que también disfruto de trabajar en la empresa… nunca se lo oculté…

-¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo?

-Don Onur… - dijo ella y suspiró suavemente.

-Estamos aquí… aprovechemos la comida del bar… así no tendrás que cocinar cuando llegues a casa…

-Pero…

-Sehrazat… en serio… tienes que alimentarte… ven, vamos…- dijo y le ayudó a levantar el chal, que estaba en el suelo y tomó el bolso para salir de la habitación.

Bajaron y se sentaron en una mesa. Ella no dijo nada, él pidió el plato del día, pero tomaron agua. Sehrazat se mantuvo callada. Y él se lo respetó. Sentía un profundo dolor por haber estado tan equivocado con ella.

Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes y luego él la acompañó a tomar un taxi, porque ella se negó a que él la llevara a casa.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y la tomó suavemente del brazo antes de que subiera al auto.

-Gracias, don Onur… a pesar de todo… estoy muy agradecida…

-Gracias a ti por seguir mirándome a los ojos luego de lo mal que me porté contigo…- dijo y ella sonrió con suavidad.

Onur miró el auto mientras se iba e inspiró hondo. No se había equivocado con Sehrazat, no al principio, cuando había seguido a su corazón. Lástima que había cometido un error tan grave al final… un error que le costaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo subsanar.

Pero en un rincón de su corazón, Onur se sintió feliz y algo admirado de haber ayudado el menos económicamente a esa bella mujer, que también era madre, una madre dispuesta a todo por su hijo…

* * *

**Bueno, obviamente que esto recién empieza. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la famosa Noche Negra no lo sería? Pero antes de que se enojen quiero aclarar que esta es solo una versión para probar si podría existir una historia de amor entre estos queridos protagonistas si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sehrazat se quedó medio dormida, había pasado la noche en el hospital, cuidando de Kaan durante el procedimiento y ahora estaba afuera, esperando que lo revisaran, él todavía no estaba conciente, o si lo estaba, era durante poco rato.

Se acomodó en la silla y cuando se disponía a seguir descansando, escuchó el sonido de su móvil.

-Diga…- contestó sin mirar el identificador.

-Sehrazat… soy yo, Onur…

-Don Onur…

-¿Estabas descansando? Te pido disculpas…

-No… no…- dijo ella acomodándose el cabello, como si él pudiera verla- en realidad estaba esperando que revisen a Kaan, y me había quedado medio dormida…

-¿Estás cansada? ¿necesitas algo?

-No, no… me quedé toda la noche, pero ahora aprovecho los momentos que tengo para descansar…

-¿Cómo está tu hijo?

-Espero que bien… las primeras horas del tratamiento son cruciales.

-Entiendo, bueno, si necesitas algo házmelo saber…

-No se preocupe… gracias…

-No hace falta que vengas mañana si estás cansada…- agregó Onur, aún en contra de sus deseos, se moría por verla.

-Iré… tengo que hacerlo…

-No es necesario…

-Don Onur… necesito dedicarme a mi trabajo, no me olvido que tengo una deuda que pagar y una casa que mantener…

-Como digas… te veo mañana entonces…

-Don Onur…

-Dime…

-Gracias… de verdad… no puedo pensar en qué hubiese pasado si no conseguía ese dinero…

-Me alegra haber podido ayudar…- dijo él y sonrió antes de cortar.

* * *

Sehrazat se acomodó en la silla, sabía que le quedaba un rato más de descanso y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Un rato más tarde, el médico salió a buscarla y le contó que todo iba normal, que las mejorías eran muy lentas pero que no había indicios de rechazo o de que el tratamiento no fuera a funcionar.

Ella y Mihriban se quedaron largo tiempo charlando de cosas de la vida mientras cuidaban al niño y la mujer se ofreció para cuidarlo en cuanto ella tuviera que irse a trabajar.

Sehrazat durmió en el hospital y fue a ducharse a su casa antes de ir a trabajar. Cuando llegó, Bennu, que estaba esperándola, le preguntó como iba todo y se ofreció a acompañarla, Sehrazat no le había contado de dónde había sacado el dinero y ella insistía en saberlo.

Se tomaron un café juntas y luego Sehrazat decidió ir a ver a don Onur, tenía que llevarle la actualización de un proyecto y de paso lo vería y le agradecería otra vez su gesto de ayudarla.

Golpeó la puerta y lo escuchó desde adentro…

-Sí…- dijo él y cuando levantó la vista y la vio, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Don Onur… - dijo ella

-¿Cómo estás? Te ves cansada, Sehrazat…- dijo él y se levantó, acercándose despacio a ella.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe… venía a traerle esto… se lo debía…- dijo y le entregó un CD.

-Bien… después lo veré… ahora cuéntame… ¿cómo está el pequeño?

-Está bien… reaccionando de forma favorable… dijo ella con una sonrisa cargada de cansancio.

-Qué bien… me alegra…- dijo él y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Me gustaría que pudiera ver el proyecto, por si tengo que hacerle alguna modificación…- insistió ella.

-No te preocupes… confío en ti… estará bien…

-Don Onur…

-Por favor llámame Onur…

-Lo siento… no puedo… quiero decirle que sigo estando muy agradecida… pero necesito trabajar… ¿me comprende?

-Por supuesto… bien… siéntate, te pediré un café… y miraré el proyecto, tienes razón…

-No hace falta, recién tomé uno con Bennu…

-Bien… descansa un poco mientras miro esto…- dijo él y abrió el archivo.

Se quedó un rato observando los detalles y cada tanto, la miraba a ella que parecía concentrada en sus manos, o en nada en particular…

-Está muy bien…- dijo finalmente, luego de un rato.

-¿De verdad lo cree? ¿Qué hay de las últimas modificaciones?

-¿Cuáles son las últimas? - preguntó él y ella se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio.

-Estas… - dijo rozando su mano para tocar el teclado. Él la miró de cerca, tal como hacía siempre que ella se acercaba.

Ella le mostró lo que le decía y cuando él buscaba las palabras para responderle, comenzó a sonar el móvil de ella.

-Lo siento… no contestaré…- dijo y cuando estaba por desconectar la llamada él la detuvo.

-Atiende… puede ser importante…

-Diga…- dijo ella y se quedó escuchando- si… soy yo… ¿mucha fiebre?... si, por supuesto… la señora Mihriban tiene mi autorización… yo estoy un poco lejos…

-Yo te llevo…- intervino Onur y ella levantó la mano y le hizo un gesto de que se callara.

-No hace falta… sí… bueno, está bien…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-¿Es por Kaan? - dijo él y ella asintió.

-Tiene fiebre… no pueden bajársela…

-Vamos… te llevaré…

-Don Onur, no… ya arreglé para ir más tarde…

-¿Te quedarás intranquila? Vamos…- dijo y apretó su mano un momento.

Ella lo miró y sonrió agradecida.

-No hace falta que me lleve, puedo tomar un taxi…- dijo ella e inspiró hondo.

-No te dejaré sola, Sehrazat…- dijo él y ella sintió que su piel se erizaba a la altura de su nuca.

-Don Onur…- empezó a decir.

-No entiendes ¿verdad? Vamos…- le dijo y la empujó para que comenzara a caminar.

Bennu se quedó mirándolos cuando entraron a buscar el abrigo y la cartera de ella. Sehrazat no dijo nada y Onur tampoco permitió que Bennu preguntara.

* * *

Llegaron rápidamente y él la siguió, casi tan nervioso y preocupado como ella. Sehrazat se encontró con Mihriban que la puso al tanto, la fiebre estaba casi en 39 grados y no habían conseguido bajarla.

-¿Será que algo salió mal? - dijo ella y comenzó a llorar.

Mihriban trató de consolarla y Onur también se acercó. La mujer lo miró y bajó la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

-Si quiere tomarse un descanso, yo me quedaré aquí con Sehrazat…- le dijo él con una media sonrisa.

-No ser necesario, yo poder quedarme…- dijo la mujer.

-De verdad, descanse, así podrá acompañarla o quedarse cuando ella deba irse…

-Se lo agradezco…- dijo Mihriban y acarició el hombro de Sehrazat que se quedó con la cara entre las manos.

Onur se sentó a su lado y la acompañó. Ella no dijo nada, pero se fue calmando, no era tanto lo que lloraba, pero estaba algo angustiada.

-Don Onur…- dijo en un momento y él se acercó- ¿por qué no vuelve a la empresa? No puede ser que esté aquí… usted tiene muchas obligaciones…

-Sehrazat… no… me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes, todo estará bien…

-Yo estoy bien… en serio…

-No te dejaré…- dijo él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Don Onur…- dijo ella y él apretó sus manos.

-No te pediré nada a cambio… sólo déjame acompañarte…

Ella se perdió en sus ojos y asintió. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que el médico salió a hablar con ella.

-Doctor…- dijo ella y el médico sonrió.

-La fiebre bajó, costó bastante… pero bajó… él está despierto, preguntó por ti…- dijo y ella miró a Onur.

-Te esperaré…

-No hace falta… gracias por todo… yo, prometo llamarlo a la noche y contarle como está Kaan…

-Hazlo…- dijo y sonrió antes de irse.

Sehrazat entró a ver a su hijo y sintió que las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, estaba emocionada. Kaan la abrazó y le contó que se sentía mejor.

Se quedó toda la tarde con él y luego, cuando llegó la hora de ir a dormir, Mihriban la reemplazó.

Pensó en llamar a Onur, pero tuvo miedo de que él estuviese ocupado.

Cuando se acostó, escuchó su móvil y sonrió.

-Don Onur…- dijo en voz baja.

-Sehrazat… ¿todo bien?

-Sí…. Iba a llamarlo, pero no me animé, creí que estaba cansado… ocupado…

-No estoy ocupado, estaba esperando que me llamaras… pero tuve miedo que hubiera pasado algo….

-Todo está bien… no se preocupe… Kaan está bien…

-Me alegra…

-Don Onur… yo… no le he dicho a nadie que usted me ayudó… hoy mismo Bennu me preguntó y no sé que decirle… quería consultarlo con usted…

-No hace falta que mientas…

-Sólo no quería comprometerlo…

-Es cierto, no es bueno que todos sepan que te ayudé porque tendré que hacerlo con todos y no creo que pueda…

-¿Entonces?

-Diremos que te ayudé a conseguirlo… no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien…

-Gracias…

-¿Y tú? ¿descansaste?

-Vine a dormir a mi casa… estoy bien …

-Bueno, descansa entonces…

-Lo haré… gracias…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

Él cortó la comunicación y se recostó sobre su almohada. Extrajo el pañuelo que se había quedado de ella y hundió su nariz allí…

Algún día volverás a mirarme como solías hacerlo…- dijo y cerró los ojos, deseando soñar con ella, como le sucedía cuando tenía suerte…

* * *

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sehrazat levantó la vista y sonrió cuando vio que Onur se asomaba por la puerta de su oficina, buscándola.

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Buenos días, Sehrazat…- dijo él ceremonioso.

-¿Necesita algo? - le preguntó y él sonrió, evitando contestarle "solo quería verte".

-Sólo… se me ocurrió pasar para ver como estabas… ¿todo bien en el hospital?

-Así es… fue un día tranquilo hoy…

-Me alegra… me gustaría pedirte si puedes traerme una copia del último trabajo, cuando puedas…

-No hay problema, dentro de un rato lo llevo, justamente estoy trabajando en eso…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-Me quedaré un rato más con Kerem en mi oficina, luego tenemos una cena, así que te espero…- dijo y se fue, luego de verla asentir.

Sehrazat sonrió y siguió trabajando. No quería hacerles caso a las mariposas en su estómago cada vez que lo veía. Él se había portado muy bien con ella, pero Sehrazat aún no podía olvidar el incidente de la propuesta, aún le daba vergüenza recordar que había aceptado y que había estado a segundos de convertirse en una prostituta.

Su semblante se ensombreció un poco. Por suerte él había revisado su escala de valores y había decidido echarse atrás, porque ella no lo hubiera hecho, no con la necesidad que tenía de conseguir ese dinero para Kaan.

Un rato más tarde, golpeó la puerta de la presidencia y entró luego de escuchar a Onur autorizándola.

Él conversaba con Kerem y ambos se detuvieron para mirarla.

-Don Onur… aquí le traigo el CD del proyecto que me pidió. Igual me quedaré un rato más para seguir, así lo podré terminar cuanto antes…

-Sehrazat… no podrás quedarte trabajando…- le dijo Kerem y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó.

-¿No te dijo Nurayat? Tenemos una cena de negocios con Onur… nos gustaría que vengas… tú eres la arquitecta premiada, sería bueno que estuvieses…

-Pero… yo no sabía nada…

-Quizá se olvidó de avisarte- insistió Kerem.

-¿No puedo no ir? Tendría que terminar…

-No es necesario que vayas, en serio… tienes mucho trabajo y muchas complicaciones…- dijo Onur y la miró comprensivo.

-Pero Onur…- protestó Kerem.

-Voy a ir… me arreglaré un poco si me esperan y los acompañaré…- resolvió ella.

-Sehrazat…no hace falta…- dijo Onur y ella salió por la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella, Onur? - dijo Kerem mirándolo confundido.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Antes vivías atacándola… ahora la cuidas… ¿me perdí de algo?

-Sólo… quiero cuidarla… es nuestra arquitecta premiada… no me gustaría que alguien viniera y se la llevara porque nosotros la explotamos…

-¿Eso solo?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Onur y salieron hacia el estacionamiento.

Se encontraron con ella y Bennu, que trataba de hablar con ella desde hacía rato. Estaba preocupada por Kaan y Sehrazat no había hecho otra cosa que esquivar sus comentarios.

* * *

Al llegar al restaurant se sentaron a comer con los empresarios. Onur tomó una silla al lado de la de Sehrazat y ella se sintió cómoda de tenerlo cerca.

Hablaron de los estudios, del premio. Se dedicaron a competir para elegir cuál era la mejor ciudad para vivir y ella comenzó a mirar la hora, inquieta por saber de su hijo.

Se levantó y él la miró y le preguntó dónde iba.

-Al baño…- dijo algo incómoda.

-Bien…- dijo él y la observó irse, sabía que ella estaba preocupada y que no tenía ganas de estar allí, escuchó un poco mas de lo que Kerem decía y no pudo evitar levantarse para ir a buscarla.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraban los baños y la vio hablando por teléfono. Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando la vio venir. Mihriban había tardado bastante en atenderla y eso la había hecho poner más nerviosa.

Se acercó despacio, tratando de no incomodarla mientras seguía hablando y cuando llegó a su lado, ella cortó la comunicación.

-¿Pasó algo? - le preguntó y la miró de cerca. Él no podía evitar esa cercanía y ella se sentía cómoda, pero a veces dudaba de que eso los condujera a algo que ella no podía ni quería que sucediera…

-Sólo… quería llamar para preguntar por Kaan…

-¿Él está bien?

-Sí… al parecer sí… solo… me asusté un poco porque Mihriban tardó en atenderme…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y levantó su mano para acariciar su cara con suavidad- todo estará bien… estoy seguro…

Sehrazat entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando del gesto. Él era tan tierno con ella, y ella estaba segura de que Onur en el fondo esperaba algo de ella, pero que no haría nada para obligarla. Aún se sentía en deuda por aquel error cometido.

Se dijo a sí misma que se permitiría disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas.

-Lo sé… pero eso no quita que me preocupe…- dijo ella en voz baja y él miró sus labios.

-No debiste venir… estás cansada… ven, te llevaré a casa o al hospital…- dijo Onur y la tomó del brazo para empujarla a caminar.

-Don Onur, mejor no…- dijo ella con cuidado, sentía que podría quedarse toda la vida perdida en esos ojos.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y cuando se acercaba a ella lentamente, escucharon pasos y la voz de Bennu, que seguramente se había preocupado por su tardanza.

-Sehrazat… aquí estás… creí que había pasado algo…- dijo y se sintió algo incómoda al ver la cercanía que ella y don Onur tenían.

-Bennu… sí… hablé por teléfono… y le contaba a don Onur que todo está bien con Kaan…

-¿Kaan? No sabía que le habías contado de él…- dijo Bennu mirándola confundida.

-Digamos que Sehrazat estaba algo preocupada porque no conseguía el dinero necesario para el trasplante de Kaan…

-Y don Onur me ayudó a conseguirlo…- dijo Sehrazat y le sonrió con timidez a él.

-¿Lo hizo? - dijo Bennu con una sonrisa.

-Así es…- dijo Onur- Sehrazat se sinceró conmigo… me contó que tenía un hijo y que necesitaba el dinero… le dije que intentaría conseguirlo… por supuesto que me importa que luego del esfuerzo que hizo por hacernos ganar el premio, pueda estar tranquila y siga trabajando con nosotros…

-¡Qué alegría!- dijo Bennu y se quedó mirándolos- pero ¿está todo bien?

-Sí… sí…

-Le decía que podía llevarla al hospital a ver a Kaan… pero ella se estaba negando…

-Porque usted debería quedarse… no se preocupe, yo iré después…

-Sehrazat…- comenzó a decir Onur y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, don Onur, yo la llevaré cuando termine la cena, no creo que falte mucho…- dijo Bennu y Sehrazat asintió.

-Bien… ustedes vayan que yo ya voy…

Sehrazat caminó hacia la escalera con Bennu, que de pronto se acercó a ella y sonrió divertida.

-Cuéntame todo…- dijo su amiga con interés.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-No te hagas la loca, Sehrazat… me refiero a don Onur…

-Odio repetir las cosas… pero… ¿qué quieres saber?

-Vamos Sehrazat… ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes?

-Ya te lo conté. Él me ayudó a conseguir el dinero… estoy muy agradecida…

-¿Cómo reaccionó cuando se enteró que tenías un hijo?

-Me preguntó por que se lo había ocultado… le dije que temía no conseguir el trabajo… me entendió…

-Te mira con amor…

-No es así…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Es así, créeme… pero no necesitas hacerlo, porque realmente es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta…

-No tengo tiempo para eso… estoy con el tema de Kaan… entiende…

-El tema de Kaan se resolverá… ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé, Bennu, no quiero pensar en eso.

-Es como un príncipe, Sehrazat… ¿te imaginas teniendo un romance con él?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Mira lo que dices… no es momento… además… ¿lo has visto? No tenemos nada que ver…- dijo y se apuró a subir para evitar más comentarios de su amiga.

* * *

La cena terminó rápidamente luego de que volvieron y todos salieron charlando alegremente antes de irse.

-Llámame antes de irte a dormir…- le dijo Onur casi en secreto y ella asintió.

-Bueno… mejor nos vamos…- dijo Bennu y se quedó observando el intercambio entre Onur y Sehrazat.

-¿Quieres que te lleve, Sehrazat? - ofreció Kerem y Sehrazat lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, Bennu me llevará… se lo agradezco…- dijo ella y luego de saludarse con ambos, se dirigieron al auto.

Bennu la sintió algo tensa y prefirió no insistir con el tema de Onur. Llegaron al hospital un rato antes de las doce de la noche y así Sehrazat llegó a tiempo para besar a su hijo cuando su cumpleaños comenzaba.

Él dormía plácidamente y a ella no le importó, se quedó mirándolo, amándolo y se preguntó como reaccionaría él al conocerlo a don Onur.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué tendría que conocerlo?, se dijo y luego pensó en que algún día le contaría que él la había ayudado a conseguir el dinero para su curación…

Un rato después salió de la habitación un momento y tomó su móvil. Se mordió el labio cuando encontró el nombre de don Onur

No lo pensó demasiado y lo llamó. Se quiso morir cuando escuchó su voz de dormido.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y ella pensó en cortar, pero era una tontería, porque él la había reconocido… o al menos al identificador…

-Don Onur… disculpe la hora…

-No te preocupes, dime… ¿cómo está Kaan?

-Muy bien… llegué justo antes de las doce, hoy es su cumpleaños y quería estar…

-¿En serio? Me alegra que hayas podido llegar…

-Bueno, no lo molesto más… buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y luego bajó la voz- mi vida…- agregó antes de cortar, pero ella lo escuchó.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, no podía hacerse la desentendida, le seguían pasando cosas muy fuertes con él…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, seguimos con la historia, esta vez me autodedico el capítulo porque hoy es mi cumpleaños! Ahora a leer!**

**Capítulo 4**

Onur suspiró cuando sintió los golpecitos en su puerta, se había acostumbrado a ellos, eran distintos a todos. Eran los de Sehrazat, que por supuesto venía porque él la había hecho llamar…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esos días habían sido muy buenos para ella. Kaan se había recuperado rápidamente, más de lo esperado y hacía poco estaba instalado en su casa. Él no había querido molestarlos, pero se moría de ganas de conocerlo, de saber más de él, de ver a Sehrazat en él y actuando como madre…

-Sí…- dijo y se dio cuenta de que quizá había tardado mucho en contestar.

-Permiso don Onur…- dijo ella y entró, su mirada en la de él, ya sin esconderla tanto.

-Sehrazat… ¿todo bien? ¿Kaan?

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, recuperándose…

-Me alegra mucho… - dijo con sinceridad y se guardó el comentario de "me gustaría conocerlo pronto".

-Dígame… ¿qué necesitaba?

Bueno… tengo que hablarte de un tema que lamentablemente tiene que ver con nosotros y que he tratado de evitar y no he podido, o al menos pude hasta ahora…

-Don Onur… puede decirme lo que sea… lo escucho…- dijo ella, sintiéndose confiada.

-La gente de Dubai… he venido retrasando una reunión con ellos y ya no puedo posponerlo más…

-No lo haga, no hace falta… ¿cuándo vendrán?

-Ese es el problema… tendríamos que ir allá…

-¿Nosotros? - dijo ella y comprendió la incomodidad de él.

-Así es… y la verdad es que sería muy positivo que te conocieran… no es lo que opino solo yo, me lo han pedido especialmente… yo les adelanté que tenías algunos problemas personales, pero insisten…

-No se preocupe… si no tardamos mucho, le pediré a Mihriban que se quede con Kaan…

-Yo… te prometo que, si se puede, iremos y volveremos el mismo día…- le dijo con algo de pesar, sabía que ella hacía un esfuerzo y la comprendía.

-Muchas gracias… ¿cuándo saldríamos?

-Mañana mismo…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Bien… me prepararé…- le dijo y sonrió más relajada.

-Te pido disculpas… yo sé que estás pasando por una etapa en que no querrías despegarte de tu hijo y que ya bastante haces viniendo todos los días a cumplir tu horario de trabajo…

-Don Onur… yo disfruto de mi trabajo, para mí no es un peso, al contrario, me gusta mucho… es cierto que en este momento quiero estar lo más cerca posible de Kaan, pero por suerte no es bajo presión y de verdad, lo aprecio mucho…

* * *

Ese día a la noche, Sehrazat habló con Mihriban y le pidió ayuda. La mujer le prometió que se quedaría con Kaan y ella se sintió infinitamente más liviana.

Al día siguiente fue a trabajar y al encontrarse con Bennu, le contó que se iría de viaje y su amiga se puso contenta.

-Irás con tu príncipe a la tierra de "Las Mil y Una Noches", seguramente lo pasarás genial, amiga…- le dijo y Sehrazat sacudió la cabeza.

-Sigues insistiendo… don Onur no es ningún príncipe, deja ya esos comentarios…

-Que tú no quieras verlo de esa forma no significa que no suceda…- dijo y bajó la voz, temiendo que alguien pudiese escucharla- don Onur está de cabeza por ti… así que yo me prepararía para el romance…

-Las cosas que dices… ¿qué hay de ti y don Kerem? - le dijo en el mismo tono bajo.

-¿Qué hay con don Kerem? - preguntó Bennu sonrojada y Sehrazat rio.

-Oh, vamos… tú hablas de mí, pero cuando lo ves…

-¿Cuándo lo veo qué? - dijo Bennu a la defensiva.

-Te brillan los ojitos…- dijo y se tapó la boca para no reír tan alto.

-Eres experta en cambiar de tema… te deseo suerte, amiga…- dijo y le hizo una reverencia a don Onur que se asomaba por la puerta buscándola.

-¿Estás lista? - le dijo y ella asintió y buscó su valija para seguirlo.

El vuelo fue bastante corto y cuando quisieron acordar, paseaban en limusina con los representantes de la empresa que habían ido a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

Él le mostró algunos puntos importantes y cuando estaban por llegar al hotel, Onur recibió una llamada.

-¿No pueden hacer nada? No… pero usted me había dicho que era casi seguro… déjelo… no me dan ganas de seguir viajando con ustedes…- dijo y desconectó la llamada, molesto.

-¿Ocurrió algo? - preguntó Sehrazat algo preocupada.

-Ocurrió que pedí los pasajes de vuelta para hoy, me aseguraron que había y ahora me dicen que no tienen nada hasta mañana…

-Ah…- dijo Sehrazat algo desilusionada.

-Lo siento… si quieres puedo probar con otras compañías…

-No se preocupe, no pasará nada, serán solo unas horas más…

-De verdad lo siento, Sehrazat…

-Don Onur… tranquilo, todo está bien…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, realmente sabía que él no era el culpable de lo que había sucedido, y a pesar de que quería volver para estar con su hijo, se obligó a pensar que quizá podría distenderse un poco y conocer un lindo lugar.

* * *

La cena con los empresarios fue muy satisfactoria, ellos quedaron fascinados con Sehrazat y por supuesto hicieron referencia a Las Mil y Una Noches varias veces.

Onur no podía dejar de mirarla, ya no importaba ponerse en evidencia, que ella se diera cuenta de su casi exagerado interés, lo único importante era no perderse detalle de ella…

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ella se dio cuenta de las miradas que él le dirigía, trató de mantenerse lo más relajada posible y cuando terminó la cena, luego de despedir a los empresarios, Onur la miró de costado, como si midiera cada una de sus palabras…

-Quizás estés cansada, pero igual quería invitarte a tomar algo en el bar que hay en la terraza del hotel… es un lindo lugar, pasan buena música… y tiene una vista increíble…- dijo él algo nervioso y ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Bien… así no podré decir que no conocí la noche en Dubai…

-Si quieres salir a algún lado…

-No, con disfrutar la vista estará bien…-dijo ella y se subieron al ascensor.

Él no dijo nada en todo el viaje y cuando llegaron, se acercaron a la barra y Onur pidió tragos para ambos.

Sehrazat se acercó a una mesa daba al balcón. La vista era realmente especial y ella se sentó allí, disfrutando.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo él y ella asintió, en agradecimiento.

-Por el éxito de este negocio… porque sé que es muy importante para Binyapi…- dijo ella y levantó el vaso y él lo chocó.

-¿Supiste algo de Kaan?

-Él está bien, hablamos hace un rato… se porta bien con su tía Mihriban…

-¿Me lo presentarás algún día?

-Sí, ¿cómo no?

-No lo sé… quizá no querías mezclar las cosas…

-Las cosas… como usted dice, ya están mezcladas…

-Sehrazat…

-Don Onur…

-Ya no sé como pedirte que me llames Onur…

-Lo siento… es muy difícil… - dijo ella y tomó un sorbo del trago.

-Está bien… ¿por qué dices que las cosas ya están mezcladas?

-Porque usted me prestó el dinero para su operación… nuestra relación dejó de ser simplemente laboral…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Y si tengo que ser sincera, me siento muy cómoda y siento su apoyo, y para mí eso es muy importante…

-¿En serio? - preguntó él y ella sonrió.

Continuaron hablando de distintas cosas, él tomó unos cuantos tragos más y ella solo terminó el que tenía delante.

-Bueno, fue una hermosa noche…- dijo Sehrazat y se levantó.

-Sí…- dijo él y se puso de pie, se sintió rato, el trago era muy dulce y con la cantidad que había tomado, estaba algo mareado.

-Don Onur, ¿se siente bien? - le dijo ella y atinó a sostenerlo, él la miró de cerca, humedeció sus labios mientras miraba los de ella y Sehrazat bajó la vista, algo incómoda.

-Sehrazat…- dijo solamente y ella se puso de costado y lo hizo abrazarla para caminar.

-Lo acompañaré a su habitación…- dijo y él se apoyó en ella, su cara muy cerca, anhelando mayor contacto.

Sehrazat lo acompañó hasta la puerta, él intentó buscar la tarjeta de la llave y no la encontró. Ella se mordió el labio y trató de ayudarlo, buscando en sus bolsillos. Él se quedó quieto sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirarla y disfrutar de esas pequeñas "caricias".

Finalmente encontró la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y él se quedó mirándola.

-Aquí está…- dijo y la levantó para mostrársela.

-Sí… ahí está…- dijo e intentó sacársela.

-Yo lo haré…- dijo ella y abrió la puerta.

Volvió a soportar su peso para llevarlo y lo dejó sobre la cama. Él se quedó allí, sus ojos abiertos, y sin moverse.

Sehrazat lo miró y no pudo evitar acercarse y ayudarlo un poco. Quitó sus zapatos, aflojó su cinturón y desabotonó un poco su camisa. Él la miró sin moverse y ella finalmente sonrió cuando lo pudo tapar y arropar con una manta.

-Que descanse…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo en voz baja y ella se inclinó un poco para escucharlo.

Él estiró los brazos y cuando ella quiso reaccionar, la tomó del cuello y besó sus labios húmedamente, de forma irreverente y ella no pudo ni quiso detenerlo.

Sehrazat se separó cuando el beso terminó y él miró sus labios.

-Somos amigos…- dijo él con una sonrisa y ella asintió.

-Somos amigos…- repitió ella y sonrió.

Onur hizo el intento de retenerla, pero ella se fue, dejándolo allí, casi a punto de dormirse.

Ella salió de la habitación y trató de calmar su corazón que latía apresurado. Él, sin duda no sabía lo que hacía, pero que ambos querían ese beso, de eso no había dudas.

Sehrazat llegó a su habitación y se acostó enseguida, tardó en dormirse, pero al final lo consiguió.

Al día siguiente se encontraron como habían pactado, en el desayuno, ella esquivó su mirada al principio, pero al ver que él no aludía al beso que habían compartido, pensó que quizá no lo recordaba y se sintió aliviada.

Onur sonrió al sentarse en su asiento de primera clase en el avión junto a Sehrazat, _lo que pasó en Dubai, se queda en Dubai_, pensó.

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a la lectura de lo que escribo! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Pues… yo no sabía que doña Feride era la mamá de don Onur…- dijo Sehrazat jugando con la cuchara de su café.

-Claro, no tendrías por qué saberlo… ella no viene mucho a la empresa…- dijo Bennu- pero ¿qué pasó?

-Nada… ella se sorprendió al verme aquí y, digamos que don Kerem se sorprendió de saber que tenía un hijo…

-Claro… bueno, yo no le dije nada…

-Parece que don Onur tampoco…- dijo Sehrazat- me sentí algo incómoda porque digamos que mi mentira salió a la luz…

-¿Acaso don Kerem te reclamó?

-Bueno, no del todo… porque don Onur les dijo que él estaba al tanto e incluso que me había ayudado a conseguir el dinero…

-¿Te defendió delante de su madre y su socio? - dijo Bennu con una sonrisa.

-Ay, Bennu… él solo aclaró la situación, yo no pensaba decir que él lo sabía, pero no podía mirar para otro lado… así que lo aclaró… me pareció bien…- dijo y Bennu alzó la ceja divertida, le daba gracia como a su amiga se le complicaba tanto asumir que Onur estaba muerto por ella.

En ese momento, tanto Kerem como Onur se asomaron a la oficina y Bennu sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Buenos días…- dijo Kerem y les hizo una reverencia a ambas.

-Buenos días, don Kerem…- dijo Bennu, Sehrazat le dedicó una media sonrisa a Onur y él se la devolvió.

-Veníamos a invitarlas personalmente a la fiesta de fin de año…- dijo Onur.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo rápidamente Bennu- yo iré encantada… me gustan mucho este tipo de fiestas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vendrás? Quizá podrías traer a tu hijo…- dijo Kerem a Sehrazat.

-No lo sé…

-¿No vendrás? - intervino Onur- sería una lástima…

-Bueno… en realidad planeaba pasar la fiesta con mi tía en Ankara…

-No hagas esto, Sehrazat… puedes viajar al día siguiente… ¿por qué no lo pasas con nosotros? Verás que será divertido…

-Lo pensaré…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió con algo de timidez al ver cómo la miraba Onur.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Sehrazat estaba por irse cuando Onur volvió a aparecer por su oficina y la miró un momento antes de hablar…

-Don Onur…- dijo ella mientras terminaba de cerrar los documentos que tenía en su ordenador.

-Sehrazat… qué bueno que no te fuiste… quería hablar contigo…

-Dígame…

-Bueno, no quiero que estés incómoda… créeme que me encantaría que vinieses a la fiesta… pero te vi algo intranquila con mi madre y con Kerem, cuando se enteró de la existencia de Kaan…

-En realidad… sabía que este tema saldría a la luz y me da impotencia haberlo ocultado y haberlo puesto en el lugar de tener que admitirlo…

-Eso no es un problema, Kerem ya comprendió y mi madre… ella te adora… te respeta mucho como madre y ya lo hacía desde que ganaste el premio de la Fundación…

-Bien… si usted dice que está todo bien, le creo…- dijo Sehrazat.

-¿Vendrás entonces? - le dijo con una expresión de tanta expectativa que ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza… siento que no podré relajarme…

-Prometo que te ayudaré a distenderte… vamos Sehrazat… anímate…

-Está bien…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

El día de la fiesta, todos los empleados tuvieron asueto unas horas antes, ya que todos querían volver a su casa a prepararse para la ocasión.

Sehrazat estaba algo nerviosa, pero antes de irse había vuelto a hablar con don Onur y eso le traía mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Te irás a tu casa y luego volverás? - le dijo él cuando ella había ido a llevarle unos papeles que le debía.

-Así es… quiero arreglarme un poco…

-No hay nada que arreglar… te ves muy bonita…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-Pero lo que visto no es adecuado para la fiesta…- dijo ella intentando no contestar a su halago.

-Bien… nos vemos luego…- dijo él- ¿vendrás con Kaan?

-No… no creo… se aburrirá y además, luego tengo que tomar el transporte público…

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo puedo llevarlos…

Prefiero que Kaan se quede… en serio… muchas gracias…- dijo ella y él se acercó un poco más a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Relájate un poco… somos amigos… ¿verdad? - le dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

Sehrazat miró sus labios brevemente, recordó la noche de Dubai, en donde él le había hecho el mismo comentario luego de ese beso robado.

-No se si amigos es la palabra… pero intentaré relajarme…- dijo ella y sonrió, apartándose un poco de lo que se había convertido en una dulce tortura.

Al llegar a la fiesta, había visto a Bennu a lo lejos, su amiga estaba entretenida bebiendo y don Kerem se había acercado a saludarla. Él la hacía sentir algo incómoda, porque por un lado era cordial con ella, pero a veces, esa cordialidad se transformaba en un interés demasiado evidente y ella no quería que Bennu sufriese por eso.

Kerem la saludó besando ambas mejillas y deseándole felicidades, ella intentó sonreír, pero al ver la expresión de tristeza de su amiga, quiso irse corriendo.

Él le hizo un par de comentarios que ella no llegó a oír porque sus ojos se enfocaron en Onur, que estaba de espaldas, charlando con una mujer que claramente se le insinuaba.

Se disculpó y se fue a ver a Bennu. La abrazó con ternura y advirtió que ella estaba algo incómoda por haberla visto con Kerem.

Comenzó a sonar la música y Kerem se acercó para sacarla a bailar, Sehrazat se negó amablemente, entonces Bennu lo miró y sonrió, Kerem la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista improvisada para bailar.

Sehrazat sonrió satisfecha mientras tomaba de un trago el whisky que tenía en la mano.

Onur se demoró un poco en reparar que estaba allí, se excusó y se acercó a ella que se hizo la que no lo había visto.

-Sehrazat… qué suerte que viniste… ¿recién llegas?

-No… estoy desde hace un rato…

-¿Por qué no te había visto?

-No lo sé… no importa… quizá estaba ocupado…- dijo y bebió otro trago, que le dejó a un mozo que pasaba.

Onur la tomó de los hombros y besó ambas mejillas, deteniéndose en su oído.

-Felicidades… que tengas un maravilloso año…- le dijo y la sintió tensarse un poco.

-Igualmente para usted…- le respondió con cortesía.

-Ven… bailemos…- dijo y la tomó de la mano.

Sehrazat se dejó llevar y se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de él atrayéndola a su cuerpo y la calidez que emanaba.

Trató de no pensar demasiado, la cercanía de él no la ayudaba a relajarse y él no hacía otra cosa que mirar sus labios. Sehrazat enfocó sus ojos en las otras parejas que bailaban y sonrió al ver a Bennu charlando sonriente con don Kerem.

Onur reclamó su atención y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-Estás hermosa…

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y bajó la vista, no podía ni quería dejarse llevar. Esos últimos días se había ilusionado con otro tipo de relación con él, sobre todo luego de ese beso en Dubai, pero luego se sentía culpable por toda la situación del dinero y pensaba que al menos aspiraba a ser su amiga, algún día…

-Me encanta tu perfume…- dijo y se inclinó, acercando su nariz al cuello de ella.

-Es… es el de siempre…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y de pronto una voz femenina los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Onur… me habías prometido un baile…- dijo la mujer que Sehrazat había visto con él hacía un rato.

Onur la miró con algo de fastidio.

-Lo siento querida, estoy ocupado…- le dijo de forma cortés y miró a Sehrazat, que bajó la cabeza y se alejó sin decir nada.

La mujer lo abrazó para bailar y Onur no quiso ser antipático, era una periodista invitada por la empresa.

Sehrazat se acercó a la mesa donde estaban algunos compañeros y se tomó otro vaso de whisky, se sentía incómoda y ridícula. Miró a su amiga que seguía bailando con Kerem y sonrió con tristeza, al menos ella lo pasaba bien.

Saludó a todos los que pudo y cuando se escapaba, algo mareada por lo que había bebido, sintió una mano en su codo que le impedía avanzar y cuando giró para mirar hacia atrás se encontró con Onur.

-Sehrazat… ¿ya te vas?

-No me siento bien…- dijo ella evitando su mirada.

-Te llevaré…

-No hace falta, don Onur… yo puedo irme sola…

-No permitiré que lo hagas…

-Me tomaré un taxi… por favor no insista…

-Lo haré hasta que aceptes…- le dijo sin soltarla.

Sehrazat bajó la vista y asintió. Él la tomó de los hombros luego de ayudarla con su abrigo y salieron al frío de la noche.

Onur le pidió a su chofer que le dejara el auto y la hizo sentar en el asiento de acompañante.

Ella se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Él la observó un momento antes de arrancar el auto. El viaje fue casi en silencio. Él la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa y cuando estaba por bajar, él la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

-¿De verdad solo te sentiste mal?

-¿Sólo? ¿qué quiere decir?

-Quiero saber si no hay otro motivo… por ejemplo la irrupción de esa mujer cuando estábamos bailando…

-¿Qué mujer?- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Don Onur… tengo una vida demasiado complicada como para estar pensando en los detalles… nosotros tenemos una excelente relación y yo estoy muy agradecida por su ayuda… así que buenas noches y gracias por traerme…- dijo y se dispuso a bajarse del auto.

-Sehrazat…

-Por favor…- dijo con algo de angustia.

-Dime por qué estás triste… dímelo por favor…- le rogó.

-Porque soy una tonta… porque me ilusiono… porque no debería hacerlo…

-¿Te ilusionas? Soy yo quien lo hace…- dijo y acarició su cara.

Ella humedeció sus labios y lo miró un momento, como si no pudiera controlarse más. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia delante y cuando casi rozaba sus labios, se detuvo y los entreabrió, como si fuera a decir algo, pero lo besó, con suavidad al principio, aunque luego lo hizo más intensamente y él la dejó hacer, sorprendido de alguna manera.

El beso terminó rápidamente y ella se escapó, bajando del auto y dando la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

Onur bajó rápidamente y la tomó en sus brazos. No había forma de que se reprimiera más.

Sehrazat sintió su espalda chocando contra el auto y el cuerpo de Onur cubriéndola mientras él la besaba con tanto ímpetu que lo único que pudo hacer ella fue responderle. Su lengua la exploraba exquisitamente y él la oyó suspirar, sus manos acercándolo a su cuerpo, ansiosa por sentirlo más cerca.

El beso se extendió durante unos minutos y luego, al terminarse, él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, intentando calmar su respiración.

Escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas y Sehrazat se escapó al ver que alguien salía de su edificio y abría la puerta.

Onur la miró, todavía agitado y cerró los ojos, ¿ahora qué?

* * *

**Bueno, las cosas empezaron a ponerse algo intensas. Veremos cómo sigue! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sehazat se miró al espejo y se arregló la ropa. Se sentía rara, incómoda y sobre todo alerta porque no sabía qué pasaría con Onur luego de lo que había sucedido entre ellos la última vez.

Sintió que las manos le temblaban cuando se acomodó el cabello y se miró por última vez antes de salir. Los recuerdos de cómo se había sentido con él la torturaban y trató de pensar que quizá pasaría como cuando habían estado en Dubai, el tema no había vuelto a mencionarse, la diferencia era que él probablemente no se acordaba de nada y a ella le había resultado conveniente no recordarlo…

Kaan la abrazó con ternura cuando bajaron y Sehrazat besó ambas mejillas y le deseó suerte en su visita a la escuela luego de tanto tiempo, ella sabía que tendría que pensar en que volviera, pero todavía no tenía el alta definitiva como para hacerlo.

Se despidió de él y de Mihriban y cuando giró, pensando en tomarse un taxi para llegar más rápido al trabajo se encontró con Onur, que la esperaba al lado de su auto.

-Don Onur…- dijo y sintió que su corazón era totalmente audible para ambos.

-Sehrazat… buenos días…- dijo y sonrió, lo más relajadamente posible, aunque se moría de nervios.

-¿Qué necesita? - le preguntó ella, tratando de no darse por aludida, era clara y evidente la razón por la que él estaba allí.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y se acercó un poco, ella lo miró con terror y entrecerró los ojos- vine a buscarte, necesito hablar contigo… ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar?

-Pero… estaría llegando tarde a la reunión… ¿recuerda?

-Acabo de cancelarla… por favor…- dijo y ella asintió.

Se subieron al auto y él la llevó al lugar de siempre. Esta vez estaba casi vacío, ya que además de que estaba fresco, el lugar era muy concurrido en horas del almuerzo y la cena, no tanto a esas horas…

-Bien…- dijo ella luego de pedirse un café y unas tostadas.

-Recién te miraba con Kaan… es precioso… ya me lo habías mostrado en una foto, pero verlos fue especial…- dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias… sí, Kaan es un pequeño muy especial…- dijo sonriendo.

-Escucha…- dijo y levantó su mano, dispuesto a tomar la de ella, pero se retrajo un poco cuando vio que ella estaba seria, incómoda, como en esa noche en que él casi le había arruinado la vida.

-Don Onur…

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó… pero sobre todo de lo que pasa…

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? - dijo y se perdió en sus ojos, él trató de ver en ellos si realmente no recordaba y se dio cuenta de que ella no quería hablar del tema, pero el recuerdo estaba allí.

-Pasó que te sentí cerca… muy cerca… y que no he podido dejar de pensar en eso…

-Por favor, don Onur…

-Necesito que entiendas que eres muy importante para mí… que sé que tienes dudas…

-No… no son dudas… don Onur… esto está muy por fuera de lo que yo planeé para mi vida…

-¿Acaso no planeaste ser feliz?

-No creo que pueda… no en el amor… quizá si logre realizarme en lo profesional y con mi hijo…

-Es triste que no le dejes espacio al amor…

-Aposté a eso una vez y no me fue bien, al final…

-Porque la vida te quitó a tu marido… Sehrazat… sé que quizá no me merezco ni siquiera que me tengas en cuenta, pero digamos que esos besos que nos dimos… se sintieron sinceros, y me permitieron soñar con que podría convencerte de tenerte a mi lado… compartir algo lindo… ¿entiendes?

-¿Esos besos?

-Sehrazat… sé que los recuerdas… quizá habías tomado un poco pero más allá de la desinhibición, sabes lo que sucedió porque participaste en eso…

-Bueno, digamos que yo no soy la única que quiere olvidar y esconderse detrás del alcohol para justificar conductas inapropiadas…

-Créeme, no fueron para nada inapropiadas… pero si debemos ser justos… y te refieres a la noche en Dubai, es cierto… también recuerdo ese beso… lo reconozco…

-Bien…- dijo ella y reprimió una sonrisa.

-También tengo miles de cosas para contarte que no harían más que demostrar que desde que te conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… necesito que me des una oportunidad…

-No puedo… lo siento… no estoy en condiciones… - dijo con tristeza. Realmente no se consideraba capaz de mantener una relación con nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera me dejarás intentarlo? - le preguntó él y la tomó de la cara, para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Mejor no… lo único que puedo ofrecerle en este momento es mi amistad… la más sincera... pero no más que eso…

-Sehrazat… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

-Lo siento…- dijo y miró al camarero que les traía el pedido.

Tomaron el desayuno casi en silencio. Sehrazat intentaba no mirarlo demasiado, en cambio él cada tanto perdía su mirada en ella, algo triste.

Cuando se levantaron para irse. Él la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y la hizo girar para mirarlo. Ella esquivó su mirada y él volvió a tomarla de la cara para obligarla a hacerlo.

-No es justo lo que haces…- dijo él y ella miró sus labios.

-¿No lo es? - ella no parecía comprender.

-En realidad, no… si me dijeses que no te gusto, que no me soportas, que sientes que entre nosotros no hay buena química o simplemente que no te intereso, podría intentar entenderte… pero que no planeas enamorarte me suena a algo demasiado cerebral…

-Puede ser…

-Yo le estoy hablando a tu corazón, no a tu cerebro…

-Don Onur… Onur… - dijo y él se quedó mirándola- por favor, necesito que respete mi decisión… si quiere que seamos amigos… incluso confidentes… estaré complacida… pero nada más que eso…

-Lo tomaré… por ahora…- dijo y le sonrió con complicidad.

Ella no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa y salieron hacia la empresa.

* * *

Bennu reprimió una sonrisa cuando la vio entrar con Onur. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar, pero ella los había visto bailar y luego habían desaparecido juntos de la fiesta de fin de año.

Sehrazat se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a trabajar, luego de saludarla brevemente, pero en un momento, no pudo evitar mirarla y ver su gesto de curiosidad…

-¿Quieres contarme algo Bennu? - preguntó, sabiendo hacia donde quería ir su amiga con la conversación.

-¿Contarte? Más bien quería saber…

-¿Qué querías saber? - dijo, aunque sabía lo que venía.

-Bailas con don Onur, desapareces con él, hoy llegan juntos y tarde… ¿qué me perdí?

Sehrazat, que la estaba mirando volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo y se tomó unos cuantos segundos que a Bennu le parecieron interminables para contestar.

-Te perdiste tanto que no sé por donde comenzar…- dijo y suspiró- ¿cómo estuvo el baile con don Kerem? -siguió y al ver que Bennu no contestaba, la miró con la ceja alzada.

-Siempre haces lo mismo… ¿qué puedo decirte? Tengo una debilidad por él… es lindo… pero se que no se fijaría en alguien como yo… eso está claro…- dijo Bennu y Sehrazat la miró molesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no eres tú la que dijo que don Onur me mira con amor? ¿por qué a mí podrían mirarme así y a ti no?

-Bueno, digamos que don Onur no es igual a don Kerem…

-Te lo regalo…- dijo Sehrazat fingiendo fastidio.

-Sí, claro… además, como si a él le pudiera interesar el cambio…

-Bennu…

-¿No me contarás nada?

-No hay nada que contar… sí tengo que decirte que tenías razón, que él está interesado en mí…

-Lo sabía… era muy evidente… ¿entonces? ¿qué pasó?

-No pasó nada… realmente no estoy en condiciones de pensar en algo como eso… ya te lo dije…

-Pero se pasan todo el tiempo juntos…

-Me llevo bien con él… estoy agradecida por su ayuda… es todo… somos algo así como buenos amigos…

-Buenos amigos… claro… y cuando menos te lo esperes te dirá cosas bellas al oído y hasta podría robarte un beso…

Sehrazat estuvo a punto de contarle que eso ya había sucedido, pero supo que su amiga seguiría insistiendo y no quería que eso sucediera. La conversación se terminó y siguieron trabajando.

Onur se asomó cuando el día casi terminaba y le sonrió al ver que Bennu ya no estaba. Sehrazat sintió una revolución en su cuerpo, realmente se sentía increíble todo lo que él hacía para estar cerca de ella.

-¿Muy ocupada? - dijo y la miró con interés.

-Algo así… estoy terminando…- dijo ella con una sonrisa algo cansada.

-Tendré que hablar con tu jefe… te está explotando…- dijo y sonrió.

-Mi jefe es un buen hombre… no es su culpa que yo sea adicta al trabajo…- dijo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y para festejar eso…- dijo y levantó la mano y le mostró unos tickets- saqué entradas para que vayamos al cine con Kaan esta tarde…

-Don Onur…

-Sehrazat… como amigos… te lo prometo…

-No me parece bien… Kaan no lo conoce… no puedo decirle simplemente, que iremos al cine con un desconocido que es mi amigo…

-Tienes razón…- dijo Onur pensativo y le entregó dos tickets y rompió el tercero.

-¿Qué hace? - dijo Sehrazat sin comprender.

-Llévalo tú, eso estaría bien… ¿qué te parece?

-No quiero… eso sería un abuso…

-Es un regalo… tienes razón, debería conocer a Kaan antes de compartir nada con él… disfrútenlo…- dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo algo sorprendida, miró los tickets y llamó a Mihriban.

Onur salió de la oficina de Sehrazat y tomó el móvil. Lo pensó un momento y tuvo una idea que le pareció interesante…

-¿Kerem? ¿quieres ir al cine hoy? - le preguntó y sonrió.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sehrazat sonrió cuando Kaan le señaló el contenedor más grande de popcorn…

-Llevaremos el intermedio…- le dijo a la vendedora del local del cine y Kaan la miró con una sonrisa- con eso alcanzará…

-Pero yo tengo mucha hambre…- insistió Kaan, aunque ya se había conformado.

-No te preocupes, no comeré mucho…- le aseguró y escuchó una voz llamándola.

Cuando giró se encontró, a unos pasos, cerca de la puerta de entrada a los cines, a Onur y Kerem que sonreían y la saludaban.

Kaan la tomó de la mano, casi instintivamente y Sehrazat se sintió algo incómoda.

-Sehrazat… qué casualidad…- dijo Kerem todavía sorprendido y observando a Kaan que se escondía tras su madre, algo tímido.

-¿Cómo estás? - dijo Onur y ella lo miró con la mayor naturalidad posible, de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a que su corazón se acelerara al verlo, pero no se había imaginado que él haría algo así.

-Muy bien, gracias…- dijo y miró a Kaan- hijo, quiero presentarte a los señores Kerem y Onur… trabajamos juntos…- agregó.

-Kaan… encantado…- dijo Kerem y se agachó a su altura.

-Hola…- dijo solamente Kaan, algo retraído.

Sehrazat miró a Onur que se había quedado algo impactado con ver a Kaan allí con ella. Vio algo de emoción en sus ojos y se conmovió. Ese hombre realmente se había enamorado de ella y ahora, viéndolo tan interesado en su hijo le hacía cosquillas a su corazón.

Onur quiso agacharse, imitando a Kerem, pero cuando se decidía a hacerlo, vio que su amigo levantaba al niño y Sehrazat sonreía.

-Hey…- le dijo y tocó su manito con suavidad, tenía miedo de que se rompiera, de lastimarlo.

-Di hola a don Onur, Kaan… -dijo Sehrazat y Kaan giró entre los brazos de Kerem y lo miró.

-Hola…- dijo otra vez y Kerem besó su cabecita.

-¿Han venido a ver una película? - preguntó Kerem.

-Sí… mamá me trajo…

-Qué bien…- dijo Kerem y miró a Sehrazat que le sonrió- ven… te compraré una gaseosa si mamá nos deja…

-¿Nos dejas mami? - dijo Kaan y Sehrazat miró a don Kerem y asintió.

-Pero no quiero que se moleste…- dijo sintiendo algo de culpa.

-No es molestia… ven Kaan…- dijo y lo llevó en sus brazos para comprarla.

-Es hermoso…- dijo Onur, con su vista perdida en el niño.

-Sí, lo es…- dijo Sehrazat y se quedó mirándolo a él- don Onur… ¿por qué no me dijo que igual vendría?

-Quería conocerlo… quería verlo de cerca… y tenías razón con eso de que sería algo incómodo para él compartir una salida… así todo fue casual y nadie se incomodará…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se perdió unos instantes en sus ojos.

-¿Se parece a ti? - le preguntó él, tratando de ver si se parecía.

-Es más parecido a su papá… pero supongo que algunos gestos míos tiene…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Onur quiso tomarla entre sus brazos y quedarse allí, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo porque Kerem volvió con Kaan y lo trajo a la realidad.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar, Kaan…- dijo Sehrazat mirando la hora.

-Nosotros también, ¿verdad Onur? - dijo Kerem y Onur asintió.

-¿Nos vemos a la salida? - preguntó Onur y Sehrazat suspiró, como queriendo encontrar una respuesta que no tenía

-No tengo idea… pero espero que lo pasen muy bien…- les dijo y Kaan levantó su mano para saludarlos cuando ellos se encaminaron hacia la escalera.

-Adiós, Kaan…- dijo Kerem y Onur también alzó su mano.

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolos y volvió a suspirar cuando se fueron. Kaan tiró de su mano y la llevó hacia la puerta de la sala.

* * *

Cuando la película terminó, Onur salió buscándolos y los encontró saliendo de la sala.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la película? ¿Te gustó Kaan? - se animó a preguntarle.

-Bien… me gustó, sí…- dijo Kaan y le sonrió. Onur sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver que el niño había reparado en su presencia. Eso lo hizo sentir importante y cuando miró a Sehrazat, notó que a ella la complacía que él tuviera esa clase de gestos con su hijo.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer unas hamburguesas? - preguntó Kerem y Sehrazat miró a Kaan.

-Yo quiero, mami…

-Pero ya es un poco tarde y…

-Por favor…

-Prometemos no tardar mucho, así Kaan puede acostarse temprano…- insistió Onur y Sehrazat no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió.

-Está bien… pero no comeremos mucho, este señor se ha comido casi todo el popcorn…

-Será una hamburguesa pequeñita…- dijo Kerem y lo volvió a levantar en sus brazos.

Kerem caminó unos pasos adelante, mientras charlaba con Kaan sobre la película y Onur y Sehrazat iban detrás.

-¿De verdad no te molesta que vayamos a comer hamburguesas? - le preguntó en voz baja y ella sonrió.

-Para nada… lo que no me gusta es ocasionarles una molestia…

-No es ninguna molestia… parece que Kerem se lleva bien con Kaan…

-Usted también… -dijo Sehrazat.

-Yo soy un poco más tímido…

-Puede ser…- dijo ella y sonrió- en algunos momentos no lo parece…

-Me gusta que hayas podido percibirlo…- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hay gente que se inhibe con los niños… quizás es falta de práctica…- insistió ella.

-Pues tendré que practicar un poco para cuando tengamos los nuestros… -dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Don Onur…- intentó.

-Era una broma… sé que somos amigos y lo valoro…- dijo él y la miró de costado.

-Mejor así…- dijo ella tratando de poner un poco de distancia.

-¿Mejor así? Eso es un poco más aburrido… pero como me sonó a una amenaza, entonces me quedaré tranquilo…- dijo y él y la escuchó reír.

Kerem giró para mirarlos cuando los escuchó reír y Onur se puso más serio.

-¿Qué pasó? - dijo sin comprender.

-Hablábamos de cuánto te gustaban las hamburguesas con queso cuando éramos pequeños… y que tu madre no te las dejaba comer...- dijo Onur.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso? A mí no me gustaba nada…- dijo Kerem.

-Tu cara cuando me las veías comer a mí lo era, créeme…- dijo y Sehrazat reprimió una carcajada al imaginarlo.

-Por suerte ahora puedo tomar mis decisiones… te pasará a ti cuando seas grande, ¿verdad Kaan? - dijo y Kaan asintió, sin comprender demasiado.

-Pero Kaan sabe que su mamá toma algunas decisiones porque lo ama… ¿no es así?

-Mi mamá me quiere mucho…- dijo Kaan y Sehrazat lo miró con amor.

-Bien… vamos de una vez que tengo hambre…- dijo Kerem y siguió caminando.

Fueron a comer y Kerem siguió buscando atraer la atención de Kaan. Onur sentía que era muy evidente y en un punto competía con él, pero le agradaba por ejemplo que Kaan se hubiese sentado al lado de él porque así él se había sentado al lado de Sehrazat.

Comieron hablando de la película y Kaan sorprendió a todos imitando a los personajes.

Cada tanto, Onur la miraba de costado y se perdía en sus facciones, era como que estaba descubriendo una faceta nueva en ella, algo que imaginaba, pero hasta hoy desconocía…

Cuando salían, Onur se ofreció a llevarlos, esta vez le ganó de mano a Kerem, que tuvo que irse solo a su casa.

-No te muevas mucho, el cinturón tiene que estar alrededor de tu cuerpo, ¿entiendes, Kaan?

-Creo que tendré que comprar una butaca de seguridad para el auto…-dijo Onur reflexivo y ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Para qué? - preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo para qué? Para que vaya seguro, Sehrazat… - dijo como resaltando lo obvio.

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo, esperaba que él le dijera que todo era una broma, pero eso no sucedió.

Llegaron a su casa y cuando ella se iba a bajar, él estiró su mano y tomó la de ella. La besó con suavidad y la miró a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

-Don Onur…- dijo algo tocada por su gesto.

-Me da mucho placer contemplarte en tu rol de madre…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bueno, es lo que soy…- dijo y giró para mirar a Kaan que se había quedado dormido.

-Se quedó dormido…- dijo él y miró sus labios, quería desesperadamente aprovechar la situación, pero tuvo que sobreponerse- te ayudaré a bajarlo…

-No hay problema, lo despertaré…

-No… no lo hagas, pobrecito…- dijo Onur y abrió la puerta.

Onur desabrochó el cinturón y lo tomó en sus brazos. El niño lo abrazó del cuello y Onur cerró los ojos con placidez.

Sehrazat abrió la puerta de su edificio y él subió los dos pisos para acompañarla.

Entraron a su casa y ella lo llevó hasta la habitación de Kaan. Allí él lo dejó sobre la cama y ella lo arropó luego de quitarle las zapatillas.

Se reunieron en el living, él observaba cada detalle de su casa y ella sonrió agradecida por haberlo llevado hasta allí…

-Muchas gracias, don Onur…

-¿Cuándo me darás el gusto de llamarme solo Onur?

-Algún día…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Sehrazat la abrió.

-Hasta mañana… - le dijo y ella lo vio inclinarse. Él sólo se acercó y besó su mejilla con suavidad.

Luego le dedicó una sonrisa y salió hacia la escalera. Sehrazat cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella y suspiró. Iba a ser casi imposible mantener todas esas sensaciones y emociones a raya si él seguía comportándose así con ella.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy! Espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sehrazat entró a su oficina detrás de Bennu y se sentó en su silla en silencio. Notaba que su amiga estaba molesta y no era para menos, don Kerem la había elegido a ella para trabajar juntos en un proyecto nuevo, cosa inusual, porque ella casi siempre trabajaba con Onur, o por lo menos, creyó que para eso había sido contratada.

Ella lo había visto también en el gesto de Onur, a él tampoco le había gustado, pero lamentablemente no era su decisión, ¿o sí?

Le dio una mirada al proyecto y se dio cuenta de que era bastante interesante. Pero se había cansado de esa ambigüedad que planteaba don Kerem, por un lado la perseguía a ella, amablemente, por supuesto, y por otro compartía cosas con Bennu y le ilusionaba, ella estaba segura de eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Tenía que arreglar la situación.

Tomó sus carpetas y fue a la oficina de Presidencia, donde ahora se encontraba, tras el traspaso, don Kerem.

Su corazón se perdió un par de latidos cuando vio que Onur estaba allí con él. Sin embargo, a ella no le importó. Onur levantó la vista y la miró como si delante tuviera a cualquier empleado y en un punto, ella se lo agradeció, porque eso la hacía sentir más tranquila y cómoda en el trabajo.

-Don Kerem… quería pedirle que me liberara del nuevo proyecto en el que quiere que trabajemos…

-Pero… ¿por qué? - le preguntó él y ella vio que Onur disimulaba su entusiasmo por lo que acababa de oír.

-Bueno… porque estoy trabajando en otro proyecto y no me gustaría desviar mi atención… además, Bennu ya terminó con su proyecto anterior y ella es experta en los centros de ski… quizá le sería más productivo trabajar con ella…

-Bueno, si lo pones en esos términos… te entiendo…- dijo Kerem y Onur sonrió.

-Muchas gracias y disculpe que pase por encima de sus decisiones…

-No te preocupes…

-Sehrazat… ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? - le preguntó Onur y Kerem se quedó mirándolos.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y alzó las cejas, esperando que él comenzara a hablar.

-Ven… vamos a mi oficina… tengo algo allí para mostrarte sobre el proyecto en el que trabajas…

Onur se levantó de la silla y ella caminó tras él para cruzar el pasillo.

-Espero que don Kerem no se haya tomado mal lo que acabo de decirle…- dijo ella queriendo saber qué opinaba Onur sobre lo que había sucedido.

-No creo… digamos que le diste buenas razones…- dijo Onur con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo no soy su jefe…

-No lo eres…- dijo él y deseó tomarla en sus brazos- dime… ¿por qué lo hiciste realmente?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno, a mí me pareció que había otro motivo detrás… ¿me equivoqué?

Sehrazat estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba equivocado pero no lo hizo.

-Digamos que me pareció que era mejor que trabajara con Bennu, ellos tienen muy buena relación y siempre trabajan juntos… y yo estoy más acostumbrada a trabajar con usted…

-Entiendo…

-Y… se nota que entre ellos hay algo flotando en el aire…- dijo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eres de esas que quiere ayudar a todo el mundo a encontrar pareja?- dijo Onur y sonrió.

-No tanto… míreme a mí, no soy ejemplo de nada…

-Eso es porque no quieres…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, dígame… ¿qué quería mostrarme? - era mejor cambiar de tema.

-Tengo esta carpeta para ti y quería decirte que esta noche tenemos una cena de negocios, relacionada con el proyecto…

-Bien… estaré lista a las 8…- dijo y cuando se iba, él la tomó suavemente del brazo.

-Sehrazat… ¿cómo está Kaan?

-Bien… muy bien… por suerte el tratamiento está dando resultados.

-Me alegra oír eso… si necesitas algo, ayuda, dinero, contactos, házmelo saber… lo que sea… ¿estamos?

-Muchas gracias, pero no necesitamos nada… quiero decir, lo que necesito lo puedo conseguir…- dijo ella amablemente y se fue.

Onur se quedó mirando la puerta, se sentía extraño. Cada cosa que él hacía, con buenas intenciones, buscando conquistar su corazón, ella la tomaba como algo digno de su desconfianza, y eso a él no le gustaba nada…

Tomó su móvil e hizo lo que sentía. Canceló la reunión de trabajo que tenía y llamó al restaurant para avisar que eran solo dos quienes irían esa noche. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo…

Esa noche antes de irse, Sehrazat saludó efusivamente a Bennu que estaba feliz porque don Kerem la había llamado para comunicarle que trabajaría con ella, además supo que la llevaría a cenar para festejar la culminación del proyecto anterior.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Onur se asomó buscándola y ella sonrió y se puso de pie. Fueron juntos hasta el auto y se subieron. Él la notó algo cansada y se lamentó de haber tomado la decisión de llevarla a cenar sin su consentimiento.

-¿Tardará mucho? - le preguntó y él casi se arrepiente, pero evidentemente las cartas estaban echadas y tenía que cumplir con su plan.

Llegaron al restaurante y Onur prestó atención a la forma en que ella reaccionó al lugar. Era realmente imponente, uno de esos viejos edificios de época, restaurado y decorado con muchísimo gusto y perfectamente iluminado.

Subieron las escaleras uno a lado del otro y cuando llegaron arriba, un séquito de empleados del restaurante los recibió y uno de ellos, el maître, les indicó cuál era su mesa…

Un trío de cuerdas entonaba un viejo vals y de pronto, Sehrazat se dio cuenta.

-¿Y la gente que teníamos que encontrarnos? Don Onur…- dijo algo molesta.

-Sehrazat… perdón por no haberte dicho toda la verdad…

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque necesito que hablemos, necesito decirte muchas cosas…

-No me gustan las mentiras…

-Si te hubiese dicho la verdad no habrías aceptado… por favor… quédate a cenar…

Sehrazat entornó los ojos y suspiró. Era cierto lo que él decía, si le hubiese planteado esa especie de cita que estaban teniendo, ella no hubiese aceptado.

Asintió en silencio y permitió que él le corriera la silla para poder sentarse. Él se sentó frente a ella y Sehrazat lo sintió demasiado lejos.

Él la miró con culpa y ella trató de sonreír. Eran increíbles todos los esfuerzos que él hacía por agradarle más… como si eso fuera realmente posible.

El mozo se acercó a ofrecerles vino y ella aceptó lo que él propuso.

-Don Onur…- dijo y él la miró tan serio que se corrigió- Onur… no creas que no me doy cuenta de cual es la intención…

-¿Te das cuenta? ¿Cuál es la intención? - quiso saber él.

-Doblegar mi resistencia… pero eso no es posible… por favor entiéndeme…

-Yo no quiero doblegar nada, Sehrazat… solo quiero que sepas todo lo que siento… todo lo que me pasa por el corazón, por la cabeza, por el cuerpo cuando estás cerca…

-Onur…

-En serio… desde que te conocí no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza… no hago más que inventar excusas para verte, solo quiero perderme en tus ojos, estrecharte entre mis brazos y no soltarte más… besarte hasta cansarme, y me da la impresión de que eso no sucederá nunca…

Ella se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué decir, sabía que él estaba siendo sincero y no quería decir nada que se malinterpretara…

-Yo… soy conciente de que no me perdonas aquella propuesta que te hice, cuando necesitabas el dinero… se que estuvo mal, pero fue una salida desesperada a todo el daño que me hizo escucharte hablar con otro hombre, creer que me habías mentido… que eras como todas las mujeres que conocí…

-Eso fue algo que tú te inventaste… yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, incluso ni estaba al tanto…

-Lo sé, por eso me arrepiento tanto… pero sé que tú no lo olvidas, que por eso no quieres saber nada conmigo… y la verdad es que me pesa mucho…

-Lo siento… realmente es difícil de olvidar algo así…

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto, se trata de eso, no de que no te sientes en condiciones de tener una relación…

-Es un poco de todo… perdí a mi esposo hace cuatro años… fue muy duro, y no quiero volver a sentirme así, ya no más… no por amor…

-Creo que es un poco tarde…

-¿Tarde por qué?

-Porque las veces que nos besamos… porque no fui yo, también fuiste tú, eso no solo se sintió sincero, sino muy real… y ahí entendí que no era yo solo quien se ilusionaba contigo… a ti también te pasan muchas cosas, aunque no quieras verlo, aunque te niegues…

-Ese beso, el que yo te di, además de inducido por el alcohol, fue un impulso, como te dije, hace cuatro años que perdí a mi esposo y me sentí vulnerable, quizá un poco necesitada de sentirme viva…

-Claro… y después yo fui quien se abusó de la situación y te obligó…

-Yo no dije eso… yo quise darte ese beso y lo disfruté...

-¿Entonces? Escúchame Sehrazat, te traje aquí con la intención de hacerte una propuesta…- dijo y ella lo miró, seria, tratando de imaginarse hacia donde iba todo eso…

Se quedó mirándolo, no se atrevía a decir nada más que lo necesario, sentía que cada palabra que dijera sería una especie de trampa mortal.

-Creo que todos se imaginan lo que me pasa contigo… no soy tonto… lo veo, pero me gustaría poder decirlo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… que todo le mundo sepa que estoy enamorado de ti… yo no quiero que esto sea algo solo nuestro, quiero decir… nos besamos, eventualmente formamos una pareja y quizá si no funciona, nadie se entera… lo que digo es que quiero que seas mi novia, mi pareja o como quieras llamarlo, pero quiero que todos lo sepan…

-Pero… Onur… ¿qué te hace pensar que eso cambiaría en algo lo que siento?

-Sehrazat…- dijo y se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y se agachó a su nivel, para poder mirarla a los ojos- me enamoré de ti y también de Kaan… aspiro a poder ser como su papá algún día… por eso quiero darte una seguridad, quiero que todos sean testigos de cuánto te amo… ¿entiendes?

Sehrazat lo miró y pestañeó. ¿Cómo hacía él para meterse tan hondo en su corazón? Lo que le decía era cierto. Ella se sentiría más segura en una relación como esa, pero tenía pánico de volverse a enamorar. Y eso era lo que justamente estaba pasando. La pregunta más importante era, ¿se sentía en condiciones de seguir luchando contra eso que ya le pasaba o era demasiado tarde?

-Onur…

-No me contestes ahora mismo, me gustaría que lo pensaras, aún sabiendo que si no te apuro podrás pensar una excusa para negarte…

-Es que…

-Podría esperarte mil y una noches… porque desde que te vi y especialmente después de esa noche que pudo haber sido muy negra… siento que eres el amor de mi vida… y no quiero perder esta oportunidad, tal vez la única de ser feliz…

Sehrazat sitió que el corazón le latía a mil revoluciones, era casi imposible poder mantenerse serena y objetiva con semejante declaración… ella agradeció no tener que decir nada en ese momento, quizá pensándolo en frío pudiera inventar una buena excusa…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Sehrazat observó a Onur desde el otro lado de la mesa, lucía relajado y cómodo. Seguramente la tensión se había perdido cuando finalmente él le había dicho lo que quería decirle.

Ahora los nervios estaban de su lado. Porque más allá de sus bellas palabras, a ella le pesaba una tonelada todo lo que él le había dicho. Sobre todo, porque en su corazón estaban pasando infinidad de cosas que ella no quería que pasaran…

Él le habló de miles de cosas que la hicieron casi olvidar del motivo por el que habían ido a ese lugar y ella se sintió agradecida por eso. Incluso a lo último, mientras comían el postre, ella se rio divertida de algunas anécdotas que él le contaba.

Cuando decidieron irse, él se levantó y la ayudó con su abrigo y su cartera.

Salieron caminando uno al lado del otro y cuando iban a bajar la escalera, él estiró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella…

-Onur…

-Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? - dijo él mirándola de cerca mientras, simulando que acomodaba y ajustaba sus dedos a los de ella, la acariciaba.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Bien… relájate entonces…-le dijo y ella asintió.

Llegaron al auto y Onur le pidió a su chofer que los dejara, ya era demasiado tarde como para que él tuviera que llevar a cada uno y luego volverse a su casa.

-Me puedo tomar un taxi…- protestó Sehrazat.

-Por supuesto que puedes, pero no lo harás… te llevaré a tu casa…- le dijo con resolución y abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante para que ella pudiera subir.

Sehrazat se acomodó en su asiento y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras él daba la vuelta.

-¿Música? – dijo luego de arrancar y encendió la radio. La música de Rimsky Korsakov comenzó a sonar y ella lo miró de costado. Él le devolvió la mirada y de inmediato movió su mano para cambiarla, no quería ninguna clase de presión para ella.

Sehrazat cubrió su mano con la de ella y le impidió que tocara nada. Él perdió sus ojos en los de ella, que sonrió apenas.

-Está bien… me gusta…- le dijo y asintió, dándole a entender que eso no significaba ninguna presión.

Él giró su mano y tomó la de ella, Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo y él besó sus dedos con ternura y la dejó en libertad.

Ella sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de él. Quiso levantar su mano y tocar su cara, acariciarlo, descubrir cómo se sentiría su piel bajo sus dedos…

Se removió en el asiento y se relajó escuchando la música. Unos cuantos minutos después, cuando la pieza terminó, ella presionó la tecla para volver a repetirla y lo miró de costado.

-Realmente me gusta mucho esta versión…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Puedes llevártela si quieres… es tuya...

-No quisiera dejarte sin ella… trataré de aprovecharla alguna vez que suba a tu auto…

-Tendré que llevarte a casa todos los días, entonces…- dijo él con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

El resto del viaje fue casi en silencio, solo se limitaron a escuchar la música y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de ella, él se bajó y le abrió la puerta.

-Gracias…- dijo cuando él extendió su mano y tomó la de ella para ayudarla a bajar.

-Sehrazat…

-Dígame… dime…- dijo corrigiéndose y él sonrió.

-¿Lo pasaste bien? ¿Estuviste muy incómoda?

-Digamos que, al principio, creí que estaría incómoda, sin embargo, lo pasé muy bien… gracias por la invitación, aunque sigue sin gustarme la mentira.

-No habrá más mentiras… prometido…- dijo él y levantó una mano solemne.

-No hacen falta… puedo aceptar una invitación a cenar… somos amigos después de todo…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Aunque, digamos que yo aspiro a que seamos mucho más que eso…

-Lo sé… me quedó muy claro…

-Pero te di tiempo para decidirlo…

-Onur… yo…

-Tienes tiempo, Sehrazat… sin presiones… yo te estoy ofreciendo mi corazón… y tomarlo o no es una decisión importante… lo es para mí… así que si quieres mil y una noches, las tienes… sólo hazme saber cuando estés decidida…

-Lo… lo haré…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

Él levantó su mano y acarició su cara con suavidad. Ella entrecerró los ojos, deseando hacer lo mismo, pero no se atrevió.

Onur miró sus labios y ella los humedeció en anticipación. Él se inclinó, pero cuando su boca estaba a milímetros de la de ella, y Sehrazat casi cerraba la distancia que quedaba para besarlo, él giró un poco la cabeza y besó su mejilla, dejando sus labios un momento allí, saboreando el aroma de su piel.

Sehrazat creyó que sus latidos eran totalmente audibles para él y se sintió avergonzada. Ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo sobre sus labios y acarició su mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella mientras se reprimía de besarlo ella misma.

-Déjale mis saludos a Kaan…- ¿acaso lo hacía a propósito él?

-Sí…- dijo solo ella y se separó de él con incomodidad y sonrió antes de girar hacia la puerta de su edificio.

Onur se quedó mirándola y sonrió. Deseo había, de eso no cabían dudas. Ahora sólo le restaba asegurarse de que también había amor entre ellos, de ambas partes.

Se subió al auto y cuando arrancó, subió el volumen de su canción favorita mientras manejaba hacia su casa…

* * *

Kaan y Mihriban se habían ido a dormir cuando Sehrazat llegó. Todo estaba en penumbras. Dejó su cartera y su abrigo y se quitó los zapatos para dirigirse a ver a su hijo.

Sonrió al ver a Kaan abrazado a su osito de peluche favorito, lo besó y se fue a su habitación.

Se desvistió lentamente y cuando quiso preparar su ropa para el día siguiente, abrió un cajón y encontró su diario íntimo.

Hacía unos días que no escribía nada en él. Las entradas no eran tan extensas, pero supo que, si algún día Onur lo leía, ella se moriría, simplemente eso…

Se sentó sobre su cama con un bolígrafo, puso la fecha y se mordió el labio antes de comenzar…

"_Querido diario: _

_El día de hoy fue muy complicado. Siento que Onur está tan cerca que en cualquier momento puede quebrar todas mis resistencias. Ese no era el plan. Aunque tengo que reconocer, y ya te lo he dicho, que me resultó atractivo desde que lo conocí, pero no quiero complicarme la vida con una relación, ya no más. Sin embargo, él hace todo lo posible para que yo lo vea, lo tome en cuenta y si él supiera cuánto late mi corazón cuando me mira, las súbitas ganas que tengo a veces de tocarlo, de perderme entre sus brazos, esa sería una sentencia muerte para mí… o por lo menos para mis planes… _

_Todo parece tan complicado y a la vez tan simple: me estoy enamorando otra vez. Me estoy enamorando de Onur"._

Sehrazat cerró su diario, lo guardó en el cajón, entre su ropa y dejó el bolígrafo. Se estiró mientras bostezaba y se acostó. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar lo cerca que había estado de él hacía solo un par de minutos.

Se tocó los labios y suspiró. Recordó esos besos compartidos que la dejaban sin aliento. Por suerte él no se había atrevido a besarla esta noche… ¿o tal vez había sido una táctica de Onur para dejarla con ganas de más? Si así era le había resultado a la perfección, ella había estado cerca de flaquear y besarlo ella misma, otra vez…

Inspiró hondo para tratar de no pensar en eso y en la necesidad de llamarlo y gritarle _"sí, quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que sientes por mí, porque me pasa lo mismo"_. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó perdida en sus ojos azules, sintiéndose abrigada en sus brazos, protegida, amada… se lo imaginó porque todavía no se consideraba emocionalmente preparada para poder experimentarlo en la realidad…

* * *

Muy cerca de allí, Onur también se acostaba a dormir, enfundado en su pijama de seda oscuro y sus ojos mirando el techo, sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, tratando de recordar las facciones de ella. Se movió un poco y extrajo de debajo de su almohada el pañuelo que hacía un tiempo, le había robado. Hundió su nariz allí y se imaginó hundiéndola en su cuello. Cerró los ojos con placidez y se quedó dormido, esperando tener la fortuna de tenerla en sus brazos, aunque sea en sus sueños…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les siga gustando. Confieso que es una de las historias que más disfruto de escribir. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sehrazat terminó su trabajo, lo guardó en un cd para poder mostrárselo a Onur y sonrió satisfecha, estaba segura de que a él le gustaría. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que a él le gustaba todo lo que ella hacía. Pero no podía impedirlo, y la realidad era que ella estaba segura de que todos sus trabajos estaban bien hechos…

Bennu se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa y Sehrazat la observó con complicidad.

-Has estado sonriendo mucho estos últimos días, querida amiga… ¿acaso hay alguna información que quieras compartir conmigo?

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero…

-Oh, vamos… tú puedes preguntar lo que quieras, pero yo no…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - dijo Bennu ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tan solo eso…

-Estoy bien… paso por un buen momento…

-¿Con don Kerem? - preguntó Sehrazat alzando las cejas.

-Con él también…

-Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

-¿Se nota mucho?

-Bueno… digamos que yo me di cuenta…

-Como yo me di cuenta de que a ti te gusta don Onur…

-Bennu, ya basta con eso… te dije que yo no…

-Amiga… que no quieras tener una relación con él no significa que no pueda gustarte… quiero que me lo reconozcas…

-¿Qué?

-Que te gusta don Onur…- dijo en voz mas baja.

-Está bien… lo reconozco… pero nada más…

-Bien…- dijo Bennu y sonrió.

En ese momento sonó el interno del teléfono y Bennu atendió.

-Dígame… sí… está bien, yo le aviso…- dijo y la miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Sehrazat.

-Él te espera…

-¿Él? ¿quién?

-Don Onur… ¿quién más?

-Bennu…- dijo y se levantó, se acomodó el vestido que tenía puesto, instintivamente y se llevó el CD con ella. Bennu le dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de verla desaparecer.

Sehrazat golpeó la puerta y entró como siempre lo hacía. Él la estaba esperando, detrás de su escritorio.

-Le traje el cd del proyecto… ¿quería verme por eso?- le preguntó y él ladeó la cara, preguntándole por què tanta distancia- lo siento…

-No te preocupes… no, no te llamé por eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Quería invitarte a almorzar…

-Pero… quedé en comer con Bennu hoy… lo siento…

-Es que… se trata de una despedida… esta tarde viajo a Dubai… negocios… y quería verte y estar contigo antes de irme…

-Bueno…- dijo algo pensativa- creo que puedo hablar con Bennu y cancelar…

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó él sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no? Mi amigo se va de viaje…- dijo ella justificándose.

-Bien… te espero…- dijo y ella le entregó el cd y giró para irse- Sehrazat… ¿le dijiste a Bennu?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sucede entre nosotros…

-¿Qué somos amigos? Digamos que no hace falta… supongo que se habrá dado cuenta…- dijo y sonrió antes de irse.

Sehrazat le dijo a Bennu que tenía un almuerzo de negocios con Onur y por supuesto, su amiga la comprendió.

* * *

Se encontró con él cuando iba saliendo de su oficina y él le sonrió galante. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y Onur le dijo al chofer que él manejaría.

Llegaron al restaurant de siempre y se sentaron a almorzar…

-Así que Dubai…- dijo ella mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

-Buenos recuerdos…- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es un bello lugar…- dijo ella.

-Pero no me refería a eso… - dijo él y sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-Onur…

-Dime…

-Ya basta… ¿sí?

-Está bien…- dijo él con una sonrisa y se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Cuáles son esos negocios?

-Se trata de tu proyecto, Sky Towers… y la verdad es que iba a proponerte que me acompañes… pero ibas a creer que se trataba de presión y prefiero no hacerlo…

-Bien…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-¿Te molesta que sea sincero?

-No… para nada…

-¿Acaso me equivoqué? ¿querías venir? Quiero decir… ¿habrías aceptado?

-Lo hubiera hecho si era una obligación…

-Entiendo…

-No… no entiendes… dices que no quieres presionarme, pero es lo único que siento… presión…

-No fue mi intención, te pido disculpas… quería ser sincero…

-Bien…

-No será mucho tiempo… como mucho dos noches…

-Dos días…

-Tres… y dos noches…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Me echarás de menos?

-No creo que tenga tiempo…

-Yo estaré pensando en ti… todo el tiempo…- dijo él y ella alzó sus ceja- no dije nada malo…

Comieron mientras Sehrazat le comentaba sobre el proyecto que le había entregado. Al terminar, volvieron a la oficina de él con el pretexto de que le mostrara ella misma lo que había diseñado y se quedaron un rato más juntos.

-Bien… creo que tendría que irme… mi avión sale en dos horas…

-Que tengas un buen viaje…- le dijo ella y él extendió los brazos para que ella lo abrazara.

-No sería muy prudente que nos abracemos…

-Ven aquí, Sehrazat…

Ella revoleó los ojos con incomodidad y le permitió tomarla entre sus brazos. Onur hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y sonrió.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y la miró de cerca.

-Está bien…- dijo ella y sonrió con suavidad.

-Nos vemos… te llamaré cuando llegue…

-Bueno, quizá no hace falta que lo hagas…

-Como quieras…- dijo él y la dejó ir.

Ella se escapó de la oficina de Onur y sintió que su cuerpo le pasaba factura por lo que no permitía que sucediera entre ellos.

El día se le hizo largo y cuando llegó a su casa, se quedó jugando con Kaan, que estaba esperándola, como siempre, para recibir su atención.

Él no la llamó ese día y ella echó de menos escucharlo. Supo que, de alguna manera, ese era una especie de castigo por haber hablado de más y pedirle que no llamase.

* * *

Soñó con él y con sus ojos en los de ella. Se despertó con deseos de verlo, pero sabía que probablemente no lo vería ese día. Varias veces durante la mañana, estando en Binyapi tuvo la idea de llamarlo, pero no se atrevió y casi al mediodía, cuando su móvil vibró y vio el identificador, sintió un nudo en la garganta, él no se había podido aguantar de no llamarla…

-Don Onur…- dijo a modo de saludo y él tardó en contestar.

-Sehrazat… ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó, casi con la misma voz de siempre, ella no notó si estaba ansioso.

-Bien… trabajando…

-Siento interrumpir…

-No lo hace… - dijo ella y se reprendió por tratarlo otra vez de usted.

-Te llamo porque no tengo opción… tengo que pedirte un favor…

-Dime…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Necesito que vayas a mi casa… en uno de los cajones en mi habitación encontrarás una carpeta color gris, que dice Ankara, necesito que se la entregues a Nurayat… es muy importante… ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Sí…

-Encontrarás las llaves en el primer cajón de mi oficina…

-¿No quieres que le avise a Nurayat para que vaya ella?

-Prefiero que no, no te pido este favor como mi empleada, sino como mi amiga…

-Está bien… considéralo hecho…

-Gracias… avísame cuando encuentres la carpeta… tengo miedo de haberla cambiado de lugar…

-No te preocupes…

Sehrazat cortó la comunicación y cerró los ojos. Lo había echado de menos y mucho, aunque nunca se lo reconociera a él.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Onur y Nurayat la miró pasar sin hacer comentarios.

Entró y fue directo a donde él le había dicho que tenía las llaves. Abrió el primer cajón y esperó encontrar el libro de "Las Mil y una Noches", pero no estaba. Sonrió al pensar que él se lo había llevado para recordarla. Encontró una corbata de él e instintivamente la olió, buscando encontrar su aroma, la dejó otra vez donde estaba y tomó las llaves.

Era media tarde cuando decidió que era el momento apropiado para ir a la casa de Onur. Nurayat le había dicho que la esperaría hasta las 7, que era su horario habitual de salida.

Entró e inspiró hondo. Miró hacia todos lados, todo lo que veía le hacía recordar a él. Su aroma estaba suspendido en el aire y Sehrazat se quedó parada ahí un momento, al lado de la puerta, sin poder moverse.

Se decidió y caminó por la casa. Sentía curiosidad por ver en qué lugar él se desenvolvía con mayor cotidianeidad.

Una vez que recorrió la sala y la cocina, fue a la habitación. Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba cucando observó la cama deshecha. Se lo imaginó allí, pensando en ella y se mordió el labio, tratando de no pensar más.

Se obligó a buscar lo que había ido a buscar y extrajo la carpeta del cajón en el cual él le dijo que estaría.

Se aseguró de que era la correcta y cuando iba a escapar, algo llamó su atención. Se acercó a la cama y extrajo, de debajo de la almohada su pañuelo. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Ella creyó que lo había perdido, días antes, cuando lo buscó para usarlo. Sin embargo, estaba allí y él lo tenía.

Sehrazat se lo enroscó alrededor del cuello y cerró los ojos. Tenía el aroma de su perfume, mezclado con el de él.

Tomó su almohada y hundió su nariz allí, cerrando los ojos para memorizar su perfume… quiso quedarse allí un momento, se sentía en el cielo.

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de ese estado de ensueño. El identificador la hizo sobresaltar.

-Onur…- dijo en un tono tan bajo y grueso, que sintió que él podría malinterpretarla.

-Sehrazat… - dijo él y ella notó que la voz de él era también algo particular.

-Acabo de encontrar tu carpeta… se la llevaré a Nurayat…- siguió ella.

-Bien… sí… gracias…- dijo él y ella cerró los ojos, concentrada en su voz.

-Estaba saliendo…

-Sehrazat… por favor disculpa el desorden… mi empleada irá mañana por la mañana…

-No te preocupes… la carpeta estaba donde me dijiste…

-¿Estás en mi habitación? - le preguntó él y ella se volvió a morder el labio.

-Sí…

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo él y ella lo oyó suspirar.

-¿Qué? - le preguntó.

-Que estás en mi habitación y yo no estoy allí…- dijo y fue ella quien suspiró.

-Onur…- dijo ella.

-No dije nada malo… solo… solo trato de imaginarte allí, entre mis cosas… recostada en mi cama… y no puedo evitar pensar en acariciarte…

-Onur… por favor…- dijo y se recostó sobre su almohada.

-No creo que esté mal contarte lo que me gustaría hacer…

-No… no es que esté mal… pero sabes lo que pienso…

-Y sin embargo sigues allí, en mi habitación… escuchando lo que te digo…

-No estoy en tu habitación…

-No te has movido… lo sé…

Sehrazat se levantó y sintió que su corazón latía al doble de lo normal.

-Dime algo, Sehrazat… dime que no te pasa nada de pensar que yo deseo acariciarte, hablarte al oído, besar tu piel… pero quiero que seas sincera… niégamelo y no diré más nada…

Pasaron segundos interminables en los que Onur evaluó la posibilidad de que ella hubiese cortado la comunicación hasta que le contestó.

-No puedo…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

-Si fuera posible… ¿te gustaría que esté allí contigo?

-Onur…- dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Hasta mañana… estaré pensando en ti… me muero por verte…- le dijo y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, cortó la comunicación.

Sehrazat suspiró y volvió a hundir su nariz en la almohada de él. Tenía que escaparse de allí, urgente…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando mi versión. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Sehrazat sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba un segundo antes que su mente cuando lo vio aparecer en la puerta de su oficina. La noche anterior había salido huyendo de su casa y se había llevado su pañuelo.

-Buenos días…- dijo él en voz baja y Bennu levantó la cabeza, justo a tiempo para verlo mirar a su amiga.

-Buenos días, don Onur… - dijo Bennu

-Buenos días…- repitió Sehrazat y se concentró en su pantalla, si él tenía el coraje suficiente para seguir hablando, que así fuera…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y ella lo miró, esperando que continuara- ¿podrás pasar un momento por mi oficina? Necesito hablar contigo…

-Sí… voy…- dijo ella y cuando se levantaba, Bennu siguió hablando.

-¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

-Bien… pero lamentablemente eché de menos Estambul…- dijo y sus ojos se perdieron en los de Sehrazat, que desvió la mirada.

-Entiendo… es hermoso viajar, pero lo mejor es, cuando se tiene a alguien, poder volver…

-Es así…- dijo él y sonrió antes de desaparecer.

-Menuda declaración de amor…- dijo Bennu con una sonrisa, mientras Sehrazat encontraba más interesante para mirar, la mancha que había dejado su taza de café sobre su escritorio.

-Tú ayudaste en eso…

-Él no se resistió para nada…- dijo y la miró con interés- amiga… no lo hagas esperar…

Sehrazat levantó la ceja y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Onur.

-Permiso- dijo luego de golpear.

-Sehrazat…- dijo Onur en voz baja.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado… bien…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-Me alegra haber vuelto…- dijo y él vio que ella usaba su pañuelo y sonrió- veo que lo encontraste…- agregó y ella lo miró con seriedad.

-Creí que lo había perdido…

-Lo olvidaste un día y lo llevé a casa… lo siento, no pude resistirme…

-Creí que inventaría una excusa…

-Sería una excusa ridícula, sobre todo porque sabes que lo conservé para recordar tu aroma… para sentirte cerca…

-Onur…

-Me alegra que no te hayas enojado…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no dije que no me haya enojado…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Bueno… dime qué quieres que haga y estoy dispuesto a enmendar mi error… lo siento, de verdad…

-Lo pensaré… ahora… ¿para qué necesitabas verme?

-Solo quería verte y que Bennu no estuviese presente…- dijo y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

-¿Para qué inventar excusas? Podríamos haber ido a tomar un café…- dijo y él asintió y le entregó un pequeño estuche.

-Me acordé de ti cuando lo vi… espero que te guste…

-Onur… yo… ¿por qué haces esto?

-Porque somos amigos… ¿acaso no era así?

-Bueno, sí… pero por momentos no parecemos amigos… eso no me gusta…

-Entiendo… bueno…- dijo y le extendió el estuche- ahora ya lo compré… si no te gusta, me lo dices y puedo regalárselo a alguna otra amiga…

-No te ofendas…- dijo y se sorprendió al ver dos hermosos pendientes en forma de corazón, con diminutas piedras color aguamarina alrededor.

-No me ofendo… simplemente siento que cada cosa que hago, es para que me pongas límites…

-Límites que tú buscas pasar todo el tiempo… reconoce que tengo razón Onur… me dices que somos amigos, pero estás todo el tiempo tratándome como si fuera tu pareja…

-Quizá son las ganas que tengo de que me des una oportunidad…- dijo y ella suspiró con impotencia.

-Me voy a trabajar… muchas gracias por el regalo…-dijo y se llevó el estuche.

Onur la miró irse y suspiró también. Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo llegar a ella, pero sabía que el esfuerzo valía la pena, porque en un punto, estaba convencido de que ella cambiaría su actitud.

Se preguntó si no estaba equivocándose al mostrarse tan interesado en ella y tan abiertamente.

Decidió cambiar un poco su estrategia, aunque le incomodara tratarla de manera más distante, sabía que, de esa manera, quizás ella reaccionaría…

* * *

Cuando se iba, ya era bastante tarde y al pasar por la oficina de ella, la vio sola y se acercó otra vez…

Sehrazat levantó la vista y él vio que usaba los pendientes… ella sonrió y él la miró con seriedad…

-Disculpa… ¿Bennu? - preguntó y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Se fue un poco más temprano… ¿puedo ayudarte? - le ofreció ella y él hizo una mueca, como si estuviese evaluando su oferta.

-No, lo siento… quería preguntarle algo sobre el proyecto sobre el centro de esquí…

-¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje? - le preguntó algo desanimada.

-No hace falta…la llamaré al móvil, creo que lo tengo en mi agenda de contactos… hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo Sehrazat y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Sehrazat juntó sus cosas y se apresuró a salir de allí. No quería quedarse sola, y cuando salió lo vio esperando que su chofer llegara con su auto.

No quiso decir demasiado, se sintió algo incómoda pero el guardia de seguridad la miró y se disculpó.

-Lo siento, señorita Sehrazat… su taxi no ha llegado aún…

-No importa… lo esperaré aquí… el aire me ayudará a despejarse.

Onur no hizo ningún comentario, aunque había escuchado la conversación y cuando su auto llegó, se subió y bajó la ventanilla y la observó.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? - le preguntó fingiendo que era por compromiso.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió apenas.

-Sube…- dijo y la esperó del otro lado, ambos sentados en el asiento de atrás.

El camino fue casi en silencio. Onur encendió la radio y cambió la música para escuchar las noticias. Ella lo miró con algo de tristeza, pero no dijo nada. El chofer los miró un par de veces por el espejo, asombrado de que no hablaran.

Al llegar a la casa de ella, él la miro de costado y sonrió.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo y asintió, con cortesía.

-¿Quieres tomar un café en mi casa? - le preguntó- así me cuentas sobre tu viaje…

-Estoy un poco cansado, lo siento…

-Estás ofendido… sigo sin lograr que me comprendas…

-Te comprendo… y es mejor así, Sehrazat… quizá logremos ser amigos algún día… ahora es un poco difícil…

-¿Por qué? Creí que lo estábamos haciendo bien…

-No… lo estábamos haciendo pésimo… porque no había paso que yo diera sin intención de lograr que me mires de otra forma…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besar su mejilla antes de bajarse.

Onur se reclinó en su asiento y la miró entrar a su edificio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ella llamó a Nurayat para decirle que llegaría un rato más tarde porque tenía que hacerse unos estudios con Kaan y la mujer le avisó a Onur.

Él se preocupó y decidió llamarla por teléfono. Ella no esperó mucho por contestar.

-Onur…- dijo solamente y él entrecerró los ojos al escuchar que no estaba preocupada.

-Me dijo Nurayat que habías ido a hacer un estudio con Kaan… ¿él está bien?

-Sí… sí… es un estudio de rutina para ver si el tratamiento está dando resultado… lo iba a llevar Mihriban pero él quiso ir conmigo…

-Está bien, no te preocupes… ¿necesitas algo?

-No… gracias… pero si quieres venir… yo…

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-No es necesario… es que…

-Está bien, no te preocupes… cualquier cosa me avisas…- dijo él y cortó antes de que ella pudiera hacerle otro comentario.

Sehrazat suspiró con impotencia cuando dejó el móvil en su cartera. Kaan la miró con ternura y por un momento se olvidó de la tristeza que tenía.

¿Acaso alguna vez él entendería que ella no podía dejar que el amor volviera a su vida? ¿O sería ella la que tendría que entender que él era el amor de su vida?

* * *

**Bueno, las cosas se van acomodando pero no de la mejor manera, ¿le resultará el cambio de táctica a Onur? Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Sehrazat se recostó en su cama con su diario y colocó la fecha.

"_Querido diario: los días se están haciendo interminablemente largos, me siento rara, apática y triste. No debería estar pasando esto porque Kaan está mejorando y la relación con su abuela se ha reiniciado, y aunque confieso que aún guardo algo de rencor por lo que me hicieron y a Kaan, estoy satisfecha de que así sea…_

_Me ocurre algo complicado con Onur, él está como yo, apático, algo triste y, sobre todo, distante. Casi no me habla y las pocas veces que lo hace es debido a alguna circunstancia del trabajo. Estoy un poco cansada de esto, pero no sé que hacer, porque sé que si hago algo y él reacciona, luego vendrá mi inevitable rechazo y en un punto entiendo lo que él hace, se preserva de mí. Pero no puedo evitar intentar hacerme visible ante él porque, como te confesé hace no mucho, he descubierto que me estoy enamorando de él, eso si aún no lo estoy completamente, lo cual dudo…_

_Haber estado en su casa fue una experiencia nefasta para mis resistencias, porque me hizo darme cuenta de cuan cerca lo necesitaba y probablemente, sea por eso que ahora lo siento tan distante. _

_Si él supiera que con un abrazo me alcanza para mejorar el día… pero no puedo decírselo porque se ilusionará y no quiero herirlo."_

Cerró el diario cuando oyó que su móvil vibraba y atendió a Bennu. Escuchó muy por encima lo que su amiga le contaba y suspiró antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Al otro día llegó temprano a la empresa y se dedicó a trabajar, Mihriban había quedado en llevar a Kaan al parque y le habían prometido llamarla desde allí para contarle lo que estaban haciendo para divertirse.

La llamada no se produjo y Sehrazat se lamentó de tener que apagar su móvil para concentrarse en una reunión de directivos que tendría con Onur, don Kerem y sus madres.

Ellas le habían pedido que se hiciese cargo de un proyecto de ayuda a niños con leucemia y por supuesto había aceptado.

Llegó y miró por un instante a Onur, que le sonrió con cortesía y corrió su silla para que se sentara, doña Feride advirtió su gesto y los miró con la ceja alzada. Onur no le hizo caso y Sehrazat se sintió algo incómoda.

Comenzaron a hablar del proyecto y de pronto, Nurayat entró diciendo que Mihriban la había llamado y no había dejado nada dicho.

Sehrazat se inquietó, si Mihriban había llamado a la empresa era porque algo había sucedido. Se disculpó ante todos y encendió su móvil, casi desesperada por recibir la llamada de su amiga.

Unos minutos después intentó llamarla, varias veces y no pudo localizarla. Llamó a su casa y tampoco le contestaron, su cara se transfiguró al pensar que algo les había podido pasar…

Onur la tomó del brazo y la miró, tratando de tranquilizarla…

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa, ahí veremos qué hacer…- dijo y ella asintió. A pesar del mal momento, el hecho de tener su apoyo le hacía más fáciles las cosas.

Los presentes se quedaron mirándolos sin decir nada y ellos salieron en busca del auto. Onur se empecinó en manejar y condujo a gran velocidad para llegar lo antes posible.

No dijeron nada en el camino, salvo por un par de veces en que ella lo miró y él asintió y le dijo que se quedara tranquila, que encontrarían a Kaan…

Al llegar, había intentado comunicarse varias veces sin conseguirlo y estaba ansiosa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y cuando llegó arriba, seguida de Onur, encontró su casa vacía, el móvil de Mihriban sobre la mesa y ningún rastro de ellos…

Tuvo una crisis y comenzó a llorar. Estaba desesperada. Comenzó a repetir el nombre de don Burham, creyendo que el hombre se lo había llevado, ahora que ella había reanudado su relación con doña Nadide.

Onur la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó fuerte. Quería infundirle confianza y realmente estaba preocupado como ella. Sehrazat se quedó allí, de alguna manera disfrutando como podía de esa cercanía, que no le quitaba ni un gramo de nerviosismo, pero la hacía sentir acompañada, reconfortada…

Él la miró de cerca y tomó su móvil. Llamó a sus contactos en la policía mientras acariciaba su cara y se mantenía cerca. Comenzó a darles los datos de Kaan y Mihriban cuando escuchó la voz del niño que gritaba desde afuera, llamándola…

Sehrazat corrió hacia la puerta y lo abrazó no bien lo vio. Mihriban entró detrás de él, muy nerviosa y disculpándose de todas las formas posibles.

* * *

Se sentaron a tomar un café, Mihriban se lo preparó especialmente a Onur, que intentó acercarse un poco a un Kaan que no le prestaba demasiada atención.

Sehrazat se sintió un poco más relajada y sonrió. Estaba agradecida, porque en medio de toda esa distancia que él intentaba poner, la había reconfortado, había hecho lo necesario por traerle a su hijo de vuelta, aunque no finalmente no hubiese sido necesario…

Kaan le preguntó a su mamá si podía ir a jugar con su barco a la bañera y Mihriban se lo llevó a bañarse.

Onur se levantó no bien se vio solo con ella y se excusó para irse. Sehrazat lo acompañó hasta la puerta sin decir nada y cuando él salía, ella lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo…

-Onur…- dijo y él la miró y por un breve instante se perdió en sus ojos.

-Dime…

-Gracias… fue muy importante para mí que estuvieras a mi lado hoy… tratando de ayudarme, haciendo que no me sintiera tan sola…

-No tienes que agradecer… te dije que estaría cuando tú y Kaan lo necesitaran…

-Onur…- dijo cuando vio que él intentaba irse.

-Sí, Sehrazat… dime…- le dijo él y ella lo tomó de la cara y besó sus labios casi sin pensarlo. Estaba cansada de analizar cada paso, cada gesto que hacía…y eso era lo que quería hacer en ese momento, a pesar de las consecuencias que podría traerle.

Onur se sorprendió y no atinó a hacer mucho sino a disfrutar de ese breve contacto, y cuando ella se separó, bajando la vista, algo ruborizada y sin saber qué decir… él intentó decir algo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sacarla de la puerta y arrinconarla contra la pared que daba a la escalera, y besarla sin reprimirse, su cuerpo sobre el de ella y sus labios devorando los de Sehrazat con intensidad.

La escuchó suspirar y ahondó el beso, sus manos dirigiéndose a su cadera, provocando una fricción casi insoportable para ambos.

Y entonces él se detuvo de golpe y se separó, tratando de no seguir adelante con todo eso.

-Onur…- jadeó ella con la voz tan grave y agitada que ella misma se sorprendió.

-Perdón… perdón, Sehrazat…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-No… no digas nada…- dijo ella y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él, rogándole que no siguiera reprimiéndose.

-Perdón…- murmuró sobre sus labios y volvió a besarla. Ella lo dejó hacer y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, devolviéndole cada beso.

Onur volvió a separarse, la miró un segundo, su corazón latiendo desesperado y se fue, bajando las escaleras tan rápido que ella creyó que se caería.

Pensó en gritarle, pensó en seguirlo, pero hubiese sido una locura, algo que, en un punto, no quería que sucediera.

Se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró. Se tocó los labios y sintió el aroma de su perfume sobre su mano.

-Onur…- dijo por lo bajo y cerró los ojos.

Se quedó ahí parada un rato hasta que pudo recuperarse.

Entró en su casa y fue a ver a Kaan, todavía tenía para un rato en el baño y ella se recostó en su cama.

Tomó su diario íntimo, lo abrió y puso la fecha de ese día…

_"Querido diario: definitivamente estoy enamorada de Onur… lástima que él se resiste a seguir enamorado de mí… y tiene razón, porque, aunque esté enamorada de él, no estoy preparada para pensar en tenerlo a mi lado, no por ahora, y quizá por mucho tiempo, y no sé si él estaría dispuesto a esperarme, tampoco me atrevería a pedírselo…_

_Mis labios todavía me arden luego de su muestra de pasión y casi no puedo esperar a volver a sentirlos sobre los míos…"_

Sehrazat se quedó dormida con el diario entre sus manos. Soñó con sus ojos, como tantas noches…

* * *

**¿Qué me dicen? Espero que les siga gustando, gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Sehrazat golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Onur y se arregló inconscientemente el vestido que llevaba puesto. Nurayat la miró con comprensión y aunque era muy respetuosa con todo lo que sucedía de puertas para adentro, era de las que se había dado cuenta del interés mutuo entre su jefe y su compañera.

-Adelante…- escuchó decir a Onur y entró.

-Permiso…- dijo ella y bajó un poco la vista, algo nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se encontró con don Kerem allí.

-Sehrazat…- dijo Kerem.

-Don Kerem…- dijo ella y le hizo una especie de reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Dime…- dijo Onur, mirándola con un aire algo distante.

-Don Onur… me gustaría hacerle algunos comentarios del proyecto… pero si está ocupado…

-No… para nada… dime…- dijo y ella miró a Kerem, obviamente no se trataba de trabajo, ella había decidido hablar con Onur, algo tenía que decirle luego de lo que había sucedido el día anterior en su casa.

-Es que…

-Sehrazat… ¿está bien Kaan? - preguntó Kerem totalmente afuera de lo que sucedía allí entre ellos.

-Sí, muchas gracias… solo fue un susto lo de ayer… don Onur… mejor vuelvo más tarde…

-Como quieras…- dijo Onur.

-No, no… yo me voy… no tengo demasiado que ver con ese proyecto, así que los dejo…- dijo y se levantó.

-Gracias…- dijo Sehrazat y lo espero a que se fuera.

-¿Quieres sentarte? - le dijo Onur cuando escuchó la puerta y se quedó mirando que ella usaba el pañuelo con el que él se había quedado.

-Onur…

-Dime…

-No quería hablarte del proyecto…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-¿No? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿tienes problemas?

-Solo…. Solo quería decirte que las cosas se están confundiendo y que…

-¿Se están confundiendo? La que confundes aquí eres tú, Sehrazat… eres tú la que viene a hablarme de un proyecto y cuando nos quedamos solos me dice que las cosas se están confundiendo….

-Tienes toda la razón… olvida todo esto… iré a trabajar, después de todo, para eso me pagas…- le dijo y se fue.

Onur se quedó mirándola y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Quería salir corriendo y abrazarla, pero sentía que tenía razón con lo que le planteaba.

* * *

Sehrazat llegó a su oficina y se sentó. Los ojos se le nublaban con las lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar y Bennu la miró sin comprender.

-¿Problemas con don Onur? - preguntó para sondear su ánimo.

-¿Problemas? Esos, aunque sea tienen solución…- dijo con tristeza.

-Amiga… ¿qué pasa?

-Es largo de contar y no sé si quiero hacerlo… te pido disculpas, pero no tengo ganas de hablar…

-Está bien… solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy…

-Gracias amiga…- dijo y Bennu la miró justo cuando se secaba las lágrimas y sintió pena por ella.

-Sehrazat… ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

-¿Qué dices Bennu?

-Digo que se nota que don Onur siente cosas por ti… y que tú también las sientes por él… ¿por qué no se dan una oportunidad?

-No… no es así…

-¿Qué parte? ¿Acaso tú no sientes nada?

-Es complicado… créeme…

-Sí… por supuesto… pero no te niegues… él parece un buen tipo… no te lo pierdas por tener tantos reparos…- dijo y continuó trabajando, sabiendo que la había dejado pensando.

-Esa tarde, cuando Bennu se iba, Onur se asomó a la oficina donde estaban ambas y le sonrió a Bennu que se fue rápidamente, aunque hubiese querido quedarse para ver qué sucedía allí…

-Sehrazat…

-Si… dígame…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, si… dígame don Onur…- le dijo ella y cuando lo miró, él pudo ver dolor en su mirada.

-Es personal…

-Entonces me temo que estamos en un mal lugar…

-¿Ni siquiera podremos ser amigos?

-¿No fue usted quien me dijo no hace mucho que no podíamos serlo?

-Me arrepentí…

-Bueno… no lo culpo…

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Mejor no…

-Sehrazat…- dijo y le vio levantarse y juntar sus cosas.

-Lo siento… terminó mi horario… mañana temprano termino las modificaciones que me pidió y le entregaré el trabajo…- le dijo y lo dejó allí, luego de pasar a su lado.

Onur se quedó mirándola y la siguió despacio. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la vio subir a un taxi y suspiró.

* * *

Un rato después, Sehrazat llegó a su casa y se quedó un rato con Kaan. El niño la estaba esperando para jugar y contarle lo que había hecho ese día y ella se regocijó de verlo tan bien…

Estaba recostada en su cama cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y ella supo que era Onur.

-Dígame…

-Disculpa que te moleste… ¿estabas ocupada?

-Descansando un poco… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Quiero verte…

-Don Onur…

-Por favor, Sehrazat… solo un momento… necesito decirte algo…

-Está bien… sí… dígame donde… de acuerdo…- dijo ella y cortó.

Sehrazat entró al lugar en donde se encontrarían con Onur media hora más tarde. Él la esperaba sentado en una mesa más apartada y se levantó para recibirla.

Extendió su mano y ella la estrechó con suavidad.

-Siéntate… por favor…- dijo y se sentó una vez que ella lo hizo.

-Bien… aquí estoy…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Sehrazat… yo… quería decirte que sé perfectamente que hemos cometido muchos errores… que hemos mezclado las cosas aún sabiendo que no debíamos y no queríamos hacerlo.

-Es cierto…

-Pero lo que pasa entre nosotros…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que sea necesario que lo explique…

-Don Onur… Onur…- se corrigió- sabes que yo no estoy sola… que inevitablemente el hecho de ser madre influye en mis decisiones…

-Yo nunca dejé de tener en cuenta a Kaan…

-Bien… muy bien entonces…

-¿Quieres decir que para que podamos pensar en algo juntos tengo que tener la aprobación de él?

-Digamos que sería muy importante… todavía no estoy seguro de que sea definitivo…

-Te pido que me dejes intentarlo...

\- No tengo nada que decir sobre eso...- dijo ella y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y ella se sintió algo incómoda cuando él perdió sus ojos en los de ella.

-Onur… ¿de verdad piensas que podríamos ser amigos?

-Escucha… yo no quiero ser tu amigo…- dijo y ella lo miró y entrecerró los ojos- pero con tal de tenerte cerca, lo aceptaría… eso sí…

-Me alegra… porque me pasa lo mismo…

-¿Lo mismo? - preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Me hace bien tenerte cerca… pero no quiero discutir contigo, ya no más…

-Entiendo…- dijo y como no había soltado su mano, aprovechó para acercarla a sus labios y besar sus dedos con suavidad.

Tomaron un café hablando de cosas de la empresa y Onur se sintió reconfortado. Después de todo no era tan difícil tener una relación con ella de ese tipo mientras esperaba a que ella se decidiera… y era mejor así…

Sehrazat se relajó y terminó riéndose con él. Dos o tres veces durante la conversación, Onur aludió a su pañuelo, que ella todavía llevaba anudado a su cuello y cuando se estaban por ir, ella se lo quitó y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó él y ella alzó la ceja.

-Es tuyo…- dijo ella y sonrió al ver la cara de él, parecía un niño al que le habían regalado lo que había pedido.

-¿Mío? - preguntó él.

-Digamos que tú lo necesitas más que yo…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Seguro que sí…- dijo él y hundió su nariz en el pañuelo.

Sehrazat sintió que su cuerpo temblaba suavemente. Pensar que él aspiraba su aroma la hizo sentir algo más cómoda de lo que pretendía…

Se levantó como para irse y él se levantó junto con ella…

-¿Te llevo?

-No hace falta…

-Sí… hace falta… no quiero que te vayas sola… es tarde…- dijo Onur y colocó una mano sobre su espalda baja para empujarla a caminar.

Ella no dijo nada, solo disfrutó del momento, porque cuando se subieron él puso su música favorita y le sonrió de costado.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, él se bajó para abrirle la puerta y tomó su mano para ayudarla.

-Me alegra que hayamos podido hablar…- dijo él y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-A mí también…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Que tengas buenas noches…- le dijo él y extendió sus brazos.

-Tú también- ella sonrió y lo abrazó, permitiéndole que él hundiera su nariz en su cuello.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos sin rebelarse a la agradable sensación que le producía tenerlo tan cerca y cuando se separaron, él le volvió a sonreír y se perdió en sus ojos. Por supuesto que deseó besarla y ella lo supo, pero se separó respetuosamente de ella y levantó su mano cuando ella giró antes de entrar al edificio.

-Que sueñes lindo…- le dijo él antes de que ella entrara.

-Soñaré contigo…- dijo ella en voz baja, luego de cerrar la puerta y trató de calmar su respiración agitada.

Onur se subió a su auto y extrajo de su bolsillo el pañuelo de ella, sintió su aroma y sonrió. Se sentía cada vez más cerca de ella… ahora tenía que pensar en Kaan…

* * *

**Bueno, estos dos están cada vez más cerca. Veremos como sigue, y prometo que será pronto. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Feride abrió la puerta de la oficina de su hijo y observó el intercambio de miradas entre Onur y Sehrazat. La chica le caía bien, sobre todo porque tenía ese drama en su vida, debido a la enfermedad de su hijo, pero de ahí a aceptarla como posible nuera, había mucho… tendría que hablar con Onur para sondear su estado de ánimo.

-Buenos días…- dijo con cortesía.

-Buenos días, doña Feride…- dijo Sehrazat y se levantó de la silla que había acomodado al lado de la de Onur con una sonrisa.

-Madre…- dijo Onur y miró a Sehrazat sin reprimirse, y Feride le prestó atención.

-Vine a preguntarles si irán a la exposición…- dijo Feride sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Es cierto… la exposición…- dijo Onur- es hoy… ¿quieres ir Sehrazat? - le dijo sonriendo y Sehrazat se ruborizó un poco.

-Bueno… debo admitir que me interesa mucho… había oído de esta pero no sabía bien cuando era…

-Estás demasiado dedicada al trabajo, querida…- dijo Feride con una sonrisa que a Onur se le antojó un poco falsa.

-Es posible… es lo que más disfruto…- dijo Sehrazat.

-¿Cómo está tu hijo?

-Muy bien, gracias…

-¿Irás a la exposición con nosotros, madre?- preguntó Onur.

-No, hijo… ya estoy grande… aunque tengo ganas… pero mejor llévala a Sehrazat… quizá ella no está acostumbrada a disfrutar de estas cosas… no debe tener acceso demasiado seguido a ellas…

-Madre…- dijo Onur y Sehrazat se puso seria.

-Si me disculpan, don Onur… debo ir a imprimir los planos que me pidió…- dijo y tomó el disco de arriba del escritorio y Onur la siguió hasta la puerta luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina a su madre.

-Sehrazat… espera…- le dijo tomándola con suavidad del brazo al llegar a la puerta- no dejes que un comentario malintencionado te ponga de mal humor… te esperaré hoy para ir a la exposición… vamos juntos, ¿sí? - le dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos un momento y asintió.

Onur cerró la puerta de su oficina y caminó hacia su escritorio.

-¿De verdad viniste solo a preguntar si iríamos a la exposición? - le preguntó luego de sentarse.

-Vine a preguntártelo a ti… - se excusó Feride poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero los encontré a ambos entre sonrisitas…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Estábamos trabajando, nos llevamos bien… ¿por qué tienes que meterte con mi trabajo?

-Onur… yo podré ser vieja pero no tengo un pelo de tonta… esa chica… ella te gusta, se te nota y a ella también… pero… tienes que ser sensato… date cuenta… ella no pertenece a nuestro entorno y encima tiene un hijo…

-Tiene un hijo maravilloso… Kaan…

-Sí… lo conozco… pero es el hijo de alguien más…

-Madre… Sehrazat y yo, por ahora somos amigos… pero quiero que sepas que aspiro a mucho más con ella…

-Claro, por supuesto… como es que me sorprendo… eres igual a tu padre…

-Mamá… por favor… ya estoy grande para que me estés retando… y no quiero que molestes a Sehrazat bajo ningún punto de vista… ¿estamos?

-Hijo… yo me preocupo por ti… pero debería hacerme a un lado y dejarte… después de todo eres inteligente y te darás cuenta de que esa chica no te conviene…

Onur inspiró hondo y decidió no seguir con la tortura de escuchar a su madre, después de todo, él ya le había dejado en claro que no la quería opinando ni diciendo cosas acerca de su posible futura relación con Sehrazat…

* * *

Esa tarde, cuando era la hora de salir, se acercó a la oficina de Sehrazat y la escuchó hablando con Bennu.

-… de verdad me hizo sentir muy mal… ¿acaso cree que, porque soy de una familia no tan acomodada, no sé lo que es el arte o una exposición?

-Yo creo que deberías haberla puesto en su lugar…- le decía Bennu.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Bennu? Es una señora grande y además es la madre de don Onur…

-Todavía no es tu suegra y ya se comporta como tal…- dijo divertida.

-Ya basta, Bennu… no es gracioso…- dijo y se mordió el labio con impotencia cuando vio a Onur en la puerta.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros, Bennu? - preguntó Onur cuando la vio sonrojarse por lo que estaba diciendo.

-No, don Onur… todavía debo arreglarme un poco… nos vemos allá…- dijo y vio como Sehrazat se quedaba sin decir nada.

-Por cierto, Sehrazat… te pido disculpas por los comentarios de mi madre… se dedica a avergonzarme frente a mis amigos… lo hizo toda la vida...- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No t… se preocupe… ya pasó…- dijo Sehrazat y buscó su abrigo.

Cuando llegaron a la exposición, algunos periodistas los entrevistaron y Sehrazat se logró escapar, todavía se sentía incómoda cada vez que un periodista se acercaba a hablarle.

Onur la miró de lejos, estaba absorta mirando un cuadro cuando él pudo librarse de los periodistas y se acercó a ella. Disfrutó de cómo ella miraba y se perdía en la observación de esa obra, como si estuviera en trance. No se dio cuenta de que lo mismo que hacía Sehrazat con el cuadro, lo estaba haciendo él con ella.

-Parece que te gustó ese cuadro…- dijo y ella sonrió, en circunstancias normales, con cualquier otra persona se habría sobresaltado, pero con él era diferente.

-Mucho… es increíble… - dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Eres hermosa… pero observándote así, lo eres mucho más…- dijo y ella lo miró y sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

-Onur…

-Es la verdad… entre amigos podemos ser sinceros…

-Eso es peligroso…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque apoyándonos en la sinceridad podríamos decir cosas que serían complicadas….

-¿Cómo que siempre estás hermosa pero esta noche lo aprecio aún más?

-Como que si no fuera porque somos amigos…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-¿Qué? - dijo y al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza- dime…

-Tú también estás lindo hoy…- dijo solamente.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y estiró su mano, tomó su brazo y lo acarició con la otra, perdido en sus ojos.

-Onur…- dijo y bajó la vista, conciente de todo lo que sus ojos le estaban haciendo sentir.

-Relájate… disfrutemos…- le dijo aún acariciando su brazo y ella asintió.

Kerem los observó de lejos. No entendía como era que ella, aún con lo mal que él la trataba a veces, estaba allí, sonriéndole y permitiendo que acariciara su brazo, como si fueran tan íntimos… amantes…

Giró y tuvo que salir de allí. Creía que sus sentimientos para con ella eran profundos y cuando estaba alcanzando la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Bennu, que le sonrió nerviosa.

En ese momento, Kerem se dio cuenta de que las cartas estaban echadas, quizá él podría tener sentimientos para con Sehrazat, pero la adecuada para él era Bennu, no por imposición, con ella también se sentía a gusto y la veía hermosa… quizá lo que le interesaba de Sehrazat era que ella no sabía que él existía…

Le pidió a Bennu que lo acompañara, quería irse de allí, y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo con la mujer que lo podría comprender?

La exposición continuó y Onur y Sehrazat se tomaron una foto con los restantes empleados que estaban presentes en la exposición.

* * *

Al terminar, se fueron a tomar un café y él se quedó mirándola cuando comenzó a reírse luego de una anécdota que él le contó…

Sehrazat se dio cuenta de su mirada y se tapó la boca con una mano, queriendo ponerse seria. Se perdió en sus ojos un instante y él sonrió.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella

-Nada… te miro… y no puedo creer que no haya conseguido que me des una oportunidad…

-Onur…

-En serio… sé que cometí un estúpido error contigo… pero traté de enmendarme…

-Esto no tiene que ver solo con eso…

-¿Ah, ¿no?

-Ya te lo dije… sufrí mucho cuando perdí a mi esposo, no me considero estable como para poder construir una pareja con nadie… y tú… quiero decir…- dijo y él tomó sus manos y la miró de cerca- en otro caso no me hubiese importado, me hubiese dejado llevar, pero tú… tú eres demasiado bueno para mí… y si me dejo llevar, te haré sufrir…

-No tiene que ser así…

-Lo será… ya lo sé… entonces prefiero que sigamos así…

-Sehrazat…

-Onur… por favor…

-Voy a seguir insistiendo… tengo que confesártelo…

-Demasiada sinceridad…- dijo y sonrió.

-Tú dijiste que debía ser así…

-Pero tú no quieres ser mi amigo…

-Acepto lo que tú estés dispuesta a ofrecerme…

-¿Algún consejo para conseguir un amor? Eso podría ofrecerte…

-Me haría bien saberlo… ¿cómo te conquisto, Sehrazat?

-Onur…- dijo y estuvo a punto de decirle _"ya me conquistaste"_ pero, por supuesto, no se lo dijo.

Él besó su mano y le sonrió. Ella se relajó un poco, debía acostumbrarse a que las cosas serían así.

Onur la acompañó a su casa y repitieron el abrazo de despedida. Eso era algo que les hacía bien a ambos y no había confusiones con eso.

-Lamento profundamente lo que te dijo mi madre, Sehrazat…

-No te preocupes… lamento que tú estés en medio de eso… y lamento que ella no se de cuenta de que el dinero no hace a una persona, solo la ayuda a relajarse un poco…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Interesante punto de vista… lo compartiré si lo permites….

-Hasta mañana…- dijo y besó su mejilla, porque se sintió valiente para hacerlo.

Ella giró en redondo para irse y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, él la tomó del brazo y cuando Sehrazat quiso acordar, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos.

Onur la besó húmedamente, explorándola con suavidad, aprovechando su sorpresa y luego de unos instantes, la dejó ir…

-Perdón…- dijo agitado y ella bajó la vista.

-Sí…- dijo y se escapó, sin mirar atrás.

Onur se quedó mirándola y suspiró. Ella parecía difícil de convencer, pero él seguiría intentándolo…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que será pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Nurayat entró en la oficina de Onur luego de golpear la puerta y lo miró preocupada.

-Don Onur, disculpe… pero la señorita Bennu acaba de llamar… ocurrió algo…

-¿Qué ocurrió? Dime Nurayat…- dijo Onur inquieto.

-Sehrazat tuvo alguna clase de accidente… está en el hospital…

-¿Cómo que está en el hospital? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? - preguntó Onur desesperado.

No me dijo mucho…- dijo y lo vio sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y marcar un número.

-Bennu… dime qué pasó…- dijo antes de que Bennu tuviera oportunidad de saludarlo.

-Don Onur… ella está bien… tuvieron que hacerle cirugía para extraerle la bala…

-¿Cómo que la bala? ¿Qué pasó Bennu? Explícame porque no entiendo…- dijo mientras salía de su oficina y se subía a su auto.

-Yo tampoco don Onur… la verdad es que ella salía para ir a Binyapi y de pronto alguien se acercó y le disparó…

-¿Dónde fue?

-En la pierna… casi rozó la rodilla…

-Estoy yendo para allá… espérame y cuando vaya, ve a buscar a Kaan… si es lo que yo pienso, podrían estar en peligro…

-Bien… lo haré, quédese tranquilo…

Onur llamó a Kerem y le contó lo que había sucedido. Ellos sabían que había enemigos que eran capaces de cualquier bajeza con tal de demostrarles su poder. Kerem le ofreció su quinta para que Sehrazat pudiera quedarse allí y se recuperara.

* * *

Cuando llegó al hospital, se dirigió directo a verla. El médico acababa de examinarla y ella se había quedado medio dormida.

Onur se resistió un poco a la necesidad de arrojarse en sus brazos para ver cómo estaba, se la veía serena, seguramente los calmantes ayudaban a que no tuviese dolor.

-Bennu, por favor trae a Kaan… ocúpate de traer un bolso con ropa de Sehrazat, nos iremos a la quinta de Kerem… tú también te quedarás con nosotros…

-Pero…

-No argumentes, Bennu, por favor… sé lo que estoy diciendo…

-Está bien…- dijo y se fue.

Luego de hablar con el médico, Onur se quedó un rato en la habitación de Sehrazat, que seguía durmiendo y no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciar su cara y besar su mejilla con suavidad.

-Mi vida… estarás bien… te lo prometo…- dijo y la sintió moverse lentamente.

-Onur…- dijo con pesar, era como si no pudiese despertarse.

-Estoy aquí… no te dejaré…- dijo y besó su frente.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y la observó dormir. Sehrazat fue despertando de a poco y cuando lo vio, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Viniste…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Sí… ¿cómo podría no haber venido?

-No lo sé… quizá tenías mucho trabajo…

-Creo que no eres conciente de lo que significas para mí, Sehrazat…

-Kaan…

-No te preocupes, le pedí a Bennu que lo trajera, y que te trajera algo de ropa también, iremos a pasar un par de días a la quinta de Kerem… todos…

-Pero… ¿por qué? No es necesario…

-Lo es… sospechamos que el ataque fue un atentado… enemigos de Kerem y míos… y queremos cuidarte…

-Onur…

-No digas nada… será inútil…- dijo y la escuchó suspirar.

* * *

Unas horas después, cuando el médico le dio el alta a Sehrazat, salieron todos para la quinta.

Kerem y Onur dejaron a las mujeres en el lugar, custodiadas por la gente de seguridad y pasaron para arreglar todo en la empresa.

Cuando volvieron, Mihriban y Firdevs se habían ocupado de la cocina y Bennu corría tras Kaan, tratando de entretenerlo mientras Sehrazat descansaba…

-¿Cómo estás? - le dijo Onur al verla sentada, con la pierna en alto.

-Un poco dolorida… pero supongo que es normal…- dijo y sonrió cuando él se inclinó y besó su frente.

-Tio Kerem…- dijo Kaan al verlo entrar y Bennu se acercó tras el niño y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio levantarlo y besar su mejilla.

Se quedaron un rato en la sala y tiempo después, Firdevs apareció con un vaso de agua.

-Disculpe Sehrazat… debería tomar su medicación…- dijo y Onur sacó el frasco de su bolsillo y le dio una pastilla para que tomara.

Bennu miró a Sehrazat y no pudo evitar alzar las cejas, algo sorprendida de la actitud de su jefe…

Sehrazat tomó su medicación y Kerem le pidió a Onur si podían hablar a solas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Bennu y Sehrazat trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices, Bennu? - preguntó sin darle importancia al comentario.

-Sehrazat, no te hagas la loca… sabes a qué me refiero… don Onur… ¿acaso ustedes finalmente…?

-Nosotros nada… solo somos amigos… se preocupa por mí…

-Claro… si… entiendo…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada feliz.

Luego de que todos cenaran juntos, Mihriban se llevó a dormir a Kaan, Bennu se fue a su habitación un rato, al igual que Kerem y Sehrazat y Onur, que habían quedado sentados en el sillón, charlaron un rato, él le explicó su teoría sobre el atentado y ella le agradeció que la cuidara y a su hijo…

-Creo que me iré a dormir… estoy cansada y el calmante me da un poco de sueño…

-Bien…- dijo y se levantó, dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Yo puedo…- le dijo ella y él se mantuvo cerca, por si ella lo necesitaba, pero la dejó sola.

-Con cuidado…- le advirtió él cuando la vio moverse.

Sehrazat estiró una pierna y la adelantó para dar el paso y allí fue cuando sintió dolor. Su cara se contrajo con una mezcla de pena e impotencia y él la tomó de los hombros y su cara quedó muy cerca de la de ella, que lo miró con deseo, pero no se movió.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó sobre sus labios.

-Sí… - fue casi un suspiro de ella y él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

La depositó sobre la cama y ella le sonrió con timidez…

-Estaré en la habitación de al lado… llámame cualquier cosa que necesites…- dijo Onur y ella asintió.

-Gracias…- dijo y él se fue cerrando la puerta.

Sehrazat se cambió como pudo y cuando se acostó finalmente, se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto, Bennu fue a servirse un vaso de agua a la cocina y se encontró con Kerem que se había levantado para repetir la porción de tarta de chocolate que tanto le había gustado en la cena.

-Disculpe don Kerem…- dijo cuando lo vio.

-No te preocupes… puedes llamarme Kerem, Bennu…- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿has probado esta maravilla?

-No… estoy intentando cuidarme…

-Pues… te ves perfecta… y deberías probarla…- dijo y cortó un trozo y se lo extendió con su tenedor.

Bennu sintió que se sonrojaba y se acercó para probar. Él le sonrió y la miró con intensidad cuando ella cerró los ojos ante el delicado gusto de la tarta.

-¿Nos tomamos un café? ¿O tienes mucho sueño? - le preguntó.

-Estoy bien…- dijo Bennu y sonrió.

* * *

Onur se cambió y se recostó en su cama. Estaba preocupado, por Sehrazat más que nada, pero por la situación en sí…

Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría esa gente en su deseo de molestarlos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de no sentir que exageraba con sus pensamientos.

Aguzó su oído y le pareció que Sehrazat lo había llamado…

Se levantó y fue a verla. Entró sin golpear la puerta y la vio durmiendo. Evidentemente se lo había imaginado.

Decidió quedarse un momento contemplándola, velando su sueño, ya que estaba allí.

Ella se removió nerviosa y él notó que estaba agitada.

-Onur…- la escuchó jadear y prestó atención.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él en voz bajísima.

-Onur… te necesito… por favor no me dejes…- dijo y él se quedó mirándola.

-Aquí estoy…- le dijo y se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Onur… Onur…- dijo ella y él levantó su mano y acarició su cara.

Ella suspiró al sentir su caricia y él se acomodó y la abrazó por detrás. Se sintió en el cielo, era como que sentía que tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de ella sin restricciones, después de todo no era nada malo lo que hacían… él solo la estaba reconfortando y cuidando para que se recuperara.

Sehrazat se movió un poco en sus brazos y él se inclinó y le habló al oído.

-Te amo, Sehrazat… nunca lo olvides…

-Onur… por favor…- le dijo ella suspirando y movió la cadera hacia atrás instintivamente.

Onur suspiró y cerró los ojos, deleitado en todas las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir.

Ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho y él inspiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. No quería reproches y lo que estaba sucediendo iba mucho más allá de lo que él había planeado…

-Sehrazat… por favor… me estás volviendo loco…

-Onur…- volvió a jadear ella y se movió para quedar boca arriba.

Él se colocó casi sobre ella, por supuesto soportando su peso en un brazo y la miró. Tenía las mejillas arrebatadas y los labios entreabiertos. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Decía su nombre así que seguramente estaba soñando con él.. y el sueño era bastante intenso…

Onur sonrió y se inclinó para mirarla de cerca. Sehrazat lo sintió y lo tomó del cuello, incorporándose para besarlo húmedamente y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi imposible para no dejarse llevar.

Permitió que el beso terminara y luego la miró a los ojos, tratando de guardar esa imagen en su memoria y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida…- le dijo y ella lo miró casi sin comprender.

-¿Onur?- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Me llamaste en sueños y vine a verte… creí que necesitabas algo…

-¿Que te llamé dices?- le dijo ella.

-Así es…

-Y por eso te acostaste a mi lado y me estabas besando…- agregó ella.

-Bueno, tú sabes que no puedo evitarlo…- dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que será mejor que me vuelva a dormir… estaba soñando algo lindo…- le dijo y cerró los ojos.

-Ya lo creo…- dijo él y la arropó un poco antes de dejarla descansando…

Onur salió de la habitación y suspiró. Esta clase de cosas le devolvían las ganas de seguir esperándola…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Sehrazat atendió la llamada que entraba a su móvil mientras bajaba del taxi para ir a trabajar. Se sorprendió de no conocer el número, pero se imaginó que podría ser por trabajo.

-Dígame…- dijo y se quedó escuchando.

-Sehrazat ¿cómo estás querida? - dijo Sebal

-Señora Sebal… ¿cómo está?

-Muy bien… escúchame… te llamaba porque estamos aquí con Feride y nos gustaría que fueras parte de la subasta para la fundación de niños con leucemia… ¿qué te parece?

-Señora Sebal… cualquier proyecto que la fundación tenga, me interesa, así que cuenten conmigo…

-Muy bien… nos reuniremos esta tarde, si puedes… porque el evento es mañana y a pesar de que tenemos casi todo pensado, necesitamos de tu ayuda…

-No se preocupe, hablaré con don Onur para avisarle…

-Bien… pasaremos por Binyapi… a las cuatro…

Al entrar en su oficina, Bennu la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Amiga… mira esa sonrisa… parece que tus cosas están bien con… don Kerem…- dijo y bajó la voz al decir su nombre.

-Sí…- dijo y suspiró- hemos hablado tanto… pasamos horas juntos… me ha invitado a tomar café, a caminar… hasta hemos paseado en bicicleta….

-Me alegra… hacen una bonita pareja…

-Bueno… todavía no lo somos… quiero decir…

-¿No lo son? ¿Luego de compartir todas esas cosas?

-Bueno… tú también compartiste muchas cosas con don Onur… y sin embargo…

-Eso es porque yo no quiero y él lo sabe…

-Es una lástima… ustedes también hacen linda pareja…

-¿Qué dices Bennu?

-La verdad…

-Pero volviendo a ti… ¿por qué dices que no son una pareja?

-Pues… no me ha besado…

-Entiendo… ya lo hará… estate preparada…

-¿Don Onur te ha besado? - dijo y sonrió con complicidad cuando Sehrazat se sonrojó y no pudo contestarle.

-Bennu…

-Lo ha hecho… y más de una vez…- aseguró Bennu y Sehrazat se quitó el abrigo y no quiso hablar más del tema.

-Tu suegra ma ha llamado hace un rato… la señora Sebal… me pidió que organizara la subasta…

-Qué bien… claro… doña Feride no se anima a llamarte…

-Por supuesto… pero no debería temerme… no tengo nada en su contra…

-Claramente está incómoda contigo, amiga…- dijo Bennu y sacudió la cabeza.

La reunión les sirvió a todos para poder dividir las tareas que tenían que realizar. Onur se pasó todo el tiempo mirando a Sehrazat y Feride algo molesta por su actitud.

Sehrazat hizo de cuenta que nada había sucedido y se preocupó por cumplir con sus deberes.

* * *

Esa noche, Onur la acompañó a su casa y quiso subir a saludar a Kaan, quería testear su buena voluntad hacia él y además, quería saber si el cuadro que le había gustado tanto a Sehrazat y él le había comprado, ya había llegado.

Mihriban la recibió con la novedad de que había llegado un paquete para ella y Onur observó que los portarretratos en donde estaban las fotos del marido de Sehrazat ya no estaban en el living…

-Kaan quiso llevárselas a su habitación…

-Bueno… ahora tienes con qué llenar ese espacio…- dijo y sonrió cuando Sehrazat se dio cuenta de que era lo que el paquete contenía.

-Onur… por favor… esto es demasiado…

-No lo es, créeme…

-Pero si… un cuadro de estos es carísimo…

-Y yo tengo los medios para pagarlo… además… ¿acaso intentas impedir que te regale algo que te gustó tanto?

-No… No es eso…

-¿Acaso piensas que te lo regalé para obtener puntos a mi favor?

-¿No es así?

-Bueno… algunos puntos serían buenos- dijo sin poder evitar sonreír-… pero en realidad fue un gusto que quise darme… tú me regalaste una magnífica y bella imagen mientras lo observabas… ahora es mi turno…

Sehrazat sonrió y prefirió no decirle que con solo mirarlo a él, la deuda estaba saldada.

Asintió en silencio y cuando Kaan apareció otra vez, quiso jugar con él, pero el niño no le prestó atención, solo quería estar con su madre y se refugió en sus brazos.

Finalmente, Onur se rindió y decidió irse. Sehrazat lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo vio algo deprimido.

-Kaan es así con la gente que no conoce demasiado…

-No lo es con Kerem…

-Bueno… hay excepciones…

-Yo tendría que ser la excepción… ¿no entiendes?

-Onur… eres mi amigo… él ya te conocerá y te aprenderá a querer…

-Eso… suena muy bien…

-Así será…- dijo y él levantó su mano y besó sus dedos con suavidad antes de sonreírle e irse.

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció y sintió que su corazón se enternecía. Le daba lástima que Onur hiciera el esfuerzo por llevarse bien con su hijo y que no consiguiera más que algún saludo de él.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, de eso estaba segura…

Se quedó mirando el cuadro por largo rato y luego, le avisó a Mihriban que tendría la subasta al día siguiente.

* * *

Feride sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando supo que la hija de su amiga, Ceren, acudiría a la subasta a pedido de ella, para que Onur la volviera a ver. Se conocían desde niños y se habían llevado maravillosamente bien hasta que Onur viajó a América para estudiar, allí dejaron de verse, pero ni Feride ni su madre Bihter habían perdido las esperanzas.

Onur esperó a Sehrazat y llegaron juntos a la subasta. Él la persiguió durante casi todos los preparativos previos y cuando estaba por comenzar, Bihter y su hija llegaron y la chica sorprendió a Onur tapando sus ojos por detrás de él.

-Conozco ese perfume…- dijo Onur sonriendo y eso captó la atención de Sehrazat que levantó la vista desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Querido…- dijo Ceren y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Ceren… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - dijo Onur con una sonrisa mientras la chica lo apretaba entre sus brazos con familiaridad.

-Siglos…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y alzó las cejas.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tu madre nos invitó a mamá y a mí… se encontraron el otro día en el centro comercial y nos comentó de la subasta.

-Tu madre ha estado siempre interesada en la antigüedades del período otomano…

-Exacto…- dijo Ceren y lo abrazó otra vez.

Sehrazat sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Onur. Sabía que él había sido muy mujeriego en el pasado, pero desde que se habían conocido, no lo había visto con nadie y este último tiempo, menos todavía porque así era como le demostraba su interés a ella.

Lo miró de lejos y cuando la subasta comenzó, él se las ingenió para sentarse a su lado y la miró de costado.

-Todo está saliendo magnífico…- dijo a modo de cumplido y ella asintió.

-Mmm- hmmm- dijo solamente y se quedó callada.

Onur levantó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella unos instantes, luego la soltó. Disfrutaba de esos pequeños adelantos que había hecho con ella.

-¿Quién es ella? - le preguntó ella sin mirarlo, solo mirando al frente.

-¿Ella? - fingió no entender él- ¿Ceren? Una vieja amiga…

-¿Amiga? Mas bien parecía una ex novia…- dijo Sehrazat y apretó los ojos un momento, intentando que no se notara tanto su incomodidad.

-No… no lo es… su madre y la mía son amigas…

-Entiendo….

-Sehrazat…- dijo y la miró hasta que ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Dime…

-¿Estás celosa? -le preguntó y ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Celosa? ¿por qué debería estarlo? No soy nadie más que otra de tus amigas…

-En realidad, eres una muy especial…

-No soy de las viejas…- dijo intentando ser sarcástica.

-Eres la más importante….

-Claro…- dijo y continuó mirando hacia delante sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que había dibujado Onur al escucharla.

* * *

La subasta terminó y entre saludos y felicitaciones, un hombre se acercó a Sehrazat y la invitó a un café. Ella se sintió halagada, sobre todo luego del ataque de celos que había tenido con Onur, pero cuando él se acercó y la apartó del hombre, creyó que él le haría un escándalo y no estaba de humor para nada de eso.

Onur se quedó a su lado, marcando territorio, pero no pudo evitar que Ceren se les acercara y las tuvo que presentar.

-Ceren… te presento a Sehrazat…

-Encantada, querida…- dijo la chica- me enteré que eres la arquitecta premiada… te felicito…

-Eso fue hace un tiempo… muchas gracias…- dijo Sehrazat algo incómoda con la familiaridad con que ella trataba a Onur.

-Onur… ¿podrías venir un momento? - dijo Kerem y Onur se disculpó y las dejó hablando.

-Así que Sehrazat… ¿acaso tienes algo que ver con la obsesión que tiene Onur con las "Mil y una Noches"?

-¿Obsesión dices? Creí que solo le gustaba…

-Mucho… es fanático… me ha torturado durante años con ese libro…

-No lo sabía…

-Claro… bueno… fue un gusto conocerte… hacen una linda pareja…

-¿Quiénes?

-Onur y tú…- dijo Ceren con una sonrisa.

-¿Pareja? No… te equivocas… sólo somos amigos…

-Amigos…- dijo y asintió antes de irse.

Sehrazat quiso irse y trató de hacerlo sin que nadie la viese, pero cuando llegó a la puerta del salón, Onur la alcanzó y se quedaron mirando a Bennu y Kerem que se subían a un taxi, con los dedos entrelazados.

-Me alegra por ellos…- dijo Onur con suavidad, a espaldas de ella.

-Sí… a mí también… - dijo Sehrazat con seriedad.

-¿Te llevo?

-¿Puedo negarme?- preguntó ella con fastidio.

-No… - dijo él y sonrió.

Sehrazat se alzó de hombros y caminó con él hacia su auto.

-¿Tú le dijiste a Ceren que somos pareja? - le preguntó directamente.

-La vi durante cinco minutos…. ¿cómo se supone que podría contarle una historia tan complicada como la nuestra?

-Bien… porque me lo preguntó….

-Entonces lo intuyó…

-Se equivocó…

-Claro…- dijo Onur con pesar.

Se subieron al auto en silencio y el camino fue igual. Cuando estaban cerca de la casa de ella, Sehrazat lo miró de costado.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-La verdad.

-¿Cuál se supone que es la verdad?

-Onur…

-Está bien… la conozco desde que éramos niños… mi madre y su madre son muy amigas y desde que nacimos han deseado que seamos una pareja…

Entiendo…

-Dejé de verla cuando me fui a estudiar a Harvard… es todo…

-¿no la has visto más?

-Alguna vez me la he cruzado… pero nada importante…

-Entiendo…

-No… no lo haces… Sehrazat… no hay nadie entre nosotros… pero si tengo que serte sincero…- dijo luego de estacionar el auto y así pudo mirarla a los ojos- me fascina que estés celosa…

-¿Celosa? No lo estoy, Onur…

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas tanto por alguien que recién reaparece en mi vida? - dijo y cuando ella fue a contestar, la tomó de la cara y la besó en un arrebato.

Sehrazat suspiró y se abandonó a sus caricias por un rato. No le respondió los besos inmediatamente, pero lo dejó hacer. El beso disminuyó de intensidad y se convirtió en una caricia.

-No estoy celosa…- dijo ella sobre sus labios.

-Te besaré hasta que lo reconozcas…- dijo y volvió a besarla.

Onur estaba casi sobre ella y la intensidad del beso la hizo reaccionar y comenzó a responderle.

-¿Estás celosa? - le preguntó agitado cuando se separaron, mirándola tan de cerca que le costaba enfocarla.

-No lo estoy… - insistió ella y el beso no se hizo esperar, pero cada vez se tornaba más intenso.

La apretó entre sus brazos y cuando la soltó alzó las cejas, estaban más apartados, pero él miraba sus labios con insistencia.

-Onur…

-Te seguiré besando si no lo reconoces…

-Está bien… ¿sabes qué reconozco? Que te estás aprovechando de esto para seguir besándome…

-No…- dijo él y luego de poner los ojos en blanco volvió a besarla.

Sehrazat lo empujó un poco y lo miró agitada.

-Estoy celosa… lo estoy, Onur… me muero de los celos…- dijo y se bajó del auto, dando un portazo y corriendo hacia la puerta de su edificio sin mirar atrás.

Onur sonrió agitado y cerró los ojos.

Sehrazat entró a su edificio y se obligó a serenarse, no podía llegar a su casa en ese estado. De algo sí estaba segura, Cerem era la candidata elegida por doña Feride, y eso sería difícil de revertir…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Onur observó a Sehrazat mientras ella le hablaba del proyecto en el que trabajaban. Era difícil concentrarse con tanta confusión, tantos besos. Pero allí estaban ellos y Onur sabía que no faltaba mucho para que las cosas se encaminaran hacia donde él quería.

Sehrazat sonrió en medio de lo que le decía y cuando él iba a levantar su mano y acariciar su cara, casi sin pensarlo, sonó su móvil.

-Madre… ¿cómo estás? ¿Ceren? No, no la he visto…- dijo y miró a Sehrazat que hizo una mueca- no… no sé si pueda… está bien… nos vemos en la noche…

-¿Tu madre?

-Así es… quiere que esta noche cene en su casa, estará su amiga, la madre de Ceren…

-Entiendo…- dijo Sehrazat más concentrada en el papel que tenía enfrente que en lo que Onur le decía.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y fue el turno de su móvil de sonar.

-Disculpa… si… dígame… sí, soy yo… si, por supuesto… ¿cómo? ¿en serio? Por supuesto, iré para allá enseguida…

-¿Qué pasó? - dijo cuando ella desconectó la llamada.

-Mi tía tuvo un ataque… debo viajar urgente a Ankara…

-Bien… bueno… no te preocupes… ¿necesitas algo?

-No… si me disculpas me iré ahora…

-Bien… te llamaré luego…- dijo y la miró irse.

Cuando Sehrazat estaba en el hospital lo llamó por teléfono y él la atendió mientras se reía de una broma que Ceren acababa de hacer…

-Sehrazat… menos mal que me llamaste… quería saber cómo estaba tu tía…- le dijo y se apartó un poco de la charla en la casa de su madre para oírla mejor.

-Ella… la situación es un poco complicada…- dijo con algo de rabia al oírlo tan relajado, sabiendo que probablemente estaba con su amiga- pero no te preocupes, me quedaré por lo menos hasta mañana… quería avisarte que no podré ir a trabajar…

-No te hagas ningún problema… espero que todo se resuelva y tu tía mejore…

-Gracias…

-Sehrazat…

-Dime…

-Te echo de menos…

-Pues… no parece… hasta mañana, Onur…- le dijo y desconectó la llamada.

Quiso tirar el teléfono, pero supo que no podría estar sin saber sobre Kaan. Se le ocurrió que lo silenciaría en caso de que él tuviera la mala idea de volver a llamarla. Lo hizo justo a tiempo porque Onur la intentó llamar, pero no le contestó. Estaba enojada. Sentía que tenía razón en estarlo, pero la realidad era que muy en el fondo, sabía que no podía reclamarle mucho.

Onur se quedó algo preocupado cuando ella no le contestó. Pensó en intentar más tarde, cuando se volviera a su casa.

Volvió a la cena en donde se la pasó escuchando indirectas de sumadre acerca de por qué tanto él como Ceren se habían quedado solteros, que por algo tenía que ser y vio que Ceren parecía encantada con la idea que sus respectivas madres traían a la conversación…

Finalmente se excusó y rechazó la invitación de Ceren a ir a tomar un café para charlar un poco. Quería ver si podía comunicarse con Sehrazat y así sondear su estado de ánimo.

Ella le contestó brevemente, luego de varias llamadas perdidas, diciéndole que estaba en un área con poca señal y que no podía hacer mucho ruido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Onur fue a trabajar y allí recibió un mensaje de texto de ella, contándole que su tía se estaba reponiendo de a poco y que estimaba que volvería esa noche o tal vez en la mañana.

Luego del almuerzo, Onur recibió una llamada de Mihriban, que llorando le contó que su hermano había sufrido un accidente en su trabajo y que como no había podido localizar a Sehrazat, entonces lo llamaba a él…

Onur salió enseguida para su casa y le entregó un pasaje para que pudiese ir a ver a su hermano y también algo de dinero para poder manejarse. Mihriban se quedó muy agradecida y dejó a Kaan al cuidado de Onur.

Buscó distintas formas de acercarse a él y cuando jugaban a armar casas con piezas de encastre, el niño comenzó a responderle y contestar algunas preguntas.

Finalmente salió el tema de su padre y el niño le contó que había muerto. Lo llevó a su habitación y le mostró una fotografía de él, Onur le dijo que se parecía a él y en ese momento, el pequeño conectó con él y cuando Onur le pidió un abrazo, Kaan se arrojó a sus brazos, como si realmente hubiera comprendido sus intenciones de acercarse a él…

Jugaron un rato más y luego decidieron comer algo, no tenían novedades de Sehrazat, así que luego de quemar la comida que se habían preparado, resolvieron encargar una pizza y se quedaron mirando una película mientras la comían…

Se hizo tarde y Kaan comenzó a bostezar. Onur le preguntó si no quería que le leyera un cuento y el niño aceptó, se cambió, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó mientras Onur preparaba la habitación.

Le contó el cuento, usando un títere que era su preferido y ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados en la cama.

Unas horas después, Sehrazat llegó, cansada, dispuesta a irse a dormir cuanto antes y encontró su casa hecha un desastre. Se preguntó si había sucedido algo, Mihriban no era de las que dejaba todo tirado, al contrario, era bastante más ordenada que ella.

Caminó entre cosas tiradas en el suelo y cuando llegó a la habitación de su hijo, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver a Onur abrazado a Kaan, con el títere aún en su mano y durmiendo plácidamente.

Se quedó un momento mirándolos y luego tomó una manta y cubrió a Onur. Se sentó un momento y los contempló un poco más...

Decidió que no lo despertaría, si él se despertaba, entonces quizá hablarían.

Ordenó un poco el lío que tenía en la sala y sintió que el móvil de Onur vibraba al recibir un mensaje. Su curiosidad la pudo y se acercó a ver quién le enviaba un mensaje a medianoche…

"_Anoche te perdoné por el café, esta noche no te perdono"_ decía Ceren…

Sehrazat entrecerró los ojos con rabia. ¿Acaso ella se había perdido de algo?

"_Eso sí, no digamos nada a nuestras madres porque se pondrán a organizar nuestra boda"_, fue el otro mensaje que llegó.

Sehrazat sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su viaje no había hecho más que acelerar lo inevitable, Onur y Ceren estaban juntos… o al menos eso quería ella, y contaba con el apoyo de doña Feride…

Se mordió el labio con impotencia y se dio cuenta de que quizás era un poco tarde para arrepentirse.

Decidió irse a dormir. Pasó por la habitación de su hijo otra vez y se quedó contemplando la escena que quizá no volvería a repetirse…

Tardó en dormirse, el nudo en la garganta no cedía…

* * *

Cuando se despertó, lo hizo porque sintió el olor del café recién hecho, aún en pijama y con el cabello alborotado, salió de la habitación…

-No te escuché llegar…- le dijo y le sirvió una taza.

-Gracias…- dijo ella, más allá de la desilusión, hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado, él se había hecho cargo de su hijo.

-Mihriban me llamó, su hermano tuvo un accidente y no podía comunicarse contigo…

-¿En serio? - dijo Sehrazat con pesar mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su café.

-Vine, le conseguí un pasaje para que pudiese ir lo antes posible a verlo y me quedé con Kaan…

-Por eso… gracias Onur…

-No tienes que agradecer… tu hijo es increíble… hemos jugado, intentamos cocinar… aunque eso no nos salió demasiado bien, entonces terminamos comiendo pizza… y finalmente, fuimos a dormir…

-Sí… los ví anoche cuando llegué…

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? - dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo sé… te vi durmiendo tan serenamente que no me atreví a hacerlo… espero que no te hayas perdido ningún plan…- dijo y el nudo en la garganta volvió.

-En realidad… - dijo y recordó el mensaje que había leído de Ceren esa mañana al levantarse- había quedado en tomar un café con Ceren… no hemos podido hablar tranquilamente desde que nos vimos en la subasta… el otro día me sentí cansado y ayer le había prometido que iría…

-Hermosa chica… muy simpática y seguramente tiene una familia muy adecuada…

-Sehrazat…

-Me gusta para ti…

-Sehrazat… no hace falta que hagas esto…

-¿Cómo no? Onur… somos amigos… te doy mi opinión acerca de lo que me parece que te conviene… yo en tu lugar no la dejaría ir…- dijo y creyó que se quedaría sin voz porque sentía que cada palabra era una tortura para su garganta.

-¿Tú crees? - le siguió la corriente él, quería ver adonde llegaba.

-Por supuesto… además, a tu madre le encanta, eso es una bendición… me imagino que es importante para ti su aprobación…

-Es importante si aprueba, si no, no me importa…

-Bueno, en este caso está todo a tu favor…

Onur se quedó mirándola y no dijo nada. Sehrazat sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos y luchó para que no salieran…

-Debo despertar a Kaan… ¿vamos a trabajar? Tengo un montón de trabajo atrasado…

-No hay problema, si quieres podemos llevarlo a Binyapi, así puedes hacer lo tuyo…

-Bien… genial… me daré una ducha, si quieres puedes ir yendo y en un rato iré yo con Kaan…

-¿Quieres que me lo lleve? No tengo problemas…

-No te preocupes… iremos no bien me duche…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió

-Gracias por todo…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él se acercó a la puerta y se fue.

En ese momento, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y lloró amargamente durante un buen rato. Luego se duchó y despertó a Kaan, a pesar de todo tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones…

* * *

**Bueno, a ver si Sehrazat reacciona de una vez. Veremos como sigue, y será pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Onur se asomó sonriente en la oficina donde trabajaban Bennu y Sehrazat. Las dos levantaron la vista y Sehrazat sonrió.

-No me digan que siguen ocupadas… planeaba ir a tomar algo contigo, Sehrazat… tengo algunas cosas que contarte…- le dijo y Bennu se quedó mirándolos, conocía algo de la relación que ellos tenían, sobre todo últimamente, lo que ocurría era que ella no se creía el versito de "solo amigos" que Sehrazat le había contado.

-Lo siento…- dijo Sehrazat- pero estoy ayudando a Bennu con su proyecto del centro de Ski… ¿podrá esperar?

-Sehrazat…- se quejó Onur y Bennu alzó las cejas hacia su amiga.

-Si es por mí vayan… yo puedo terminar…- dijo y Onur sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? Vamos, ven…- dijo y Sehrazat se levantó.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Sehrazat y Bennu asintió.

-Espérame un momento que olvidé mi móvil sobre mi escritorio…- dijo y se fue a buscarlo.

-Está muy cambiado don Onur…- dijo Bennu sonriendo con complicidad.

-Es cierto… es muy divertido si se lo propone…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió.

-Ya lo creo…- dijo Bennu y le hizo señas de que Onur volvía a pasar por ella- que se diviertan…

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y el chofer los llevó hasta la confitería donde se habían encontrado aquella noche, cuando él quiso verla.

Se sentaron y se pidieron unos tragos. No bebían mucho, solo algo, coincidían en los gustos y tomaban casi lo mismo.

Cuando el camarero les dejó los dos Martinis sobre la mesa y se retiró, Onur estiró una mano por sobre la mesa y apretó la de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Onur?

-Estoy algo nervioso…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno… el otro día… digamos que seguí tu consejo y le di una oportunidad a Ceren…

-¿Se la diste? - preguntó Sehrazat y tragó saliva.

-Es lo que dijiste… ¿verdad?

-Es así…

-Bueno… nos quedamos toda la noche hablando… obviamente no es lo mismo que contigo… pero tenías razón, somos muy parecidos… queremos casi lo mismo para nuestro futuro… así que… estoy pensando en tomarla en serio…

-¿Tienes que pensarlo? - preguntó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes a qué me refiero… hablo de tener una relación en serio…

-Está bien… te dije que sería buena para ti…- dijo Sehrazat ignorando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Bien… pero quería pedirte consejo… ¿adónde puedo llevarla para impactarla? Recuerda que ella es una chica de mundo… conoce miles de lugares… otras ciudades… ha vivido en España…

-Es complicado, entonces… pero seguro que una cena íntima en tu departamento sería grandiosa…- dijo ella.

-Bien… directo al grano…

-¿No es lo mejor? Dadas las circunstancias…- dijo ella alzándose de hombros.

-Bueno, sí… el tema es que nuestras madres ya están armando la boda…

-Eso creo que debería depender de ustedes ¿no crees?

-Sí, claro… pero están ilusionadas…

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Onur apretó su mano, Sehrazat lo miró y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Me encanta poder compartir esto contigo… siento que no te equivocaste cuando me lo propusiste hace un tiempo… y yo creí que no podría separar las cosas… mis sentimientos, quiero decir…

-Claro… pero ahora está todo claro, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto, me quedó claro que no tengo chances… así que está bien que busque ser feliz por otro lado…

-Así es…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con impotencia.

-¿Cómo está Kaan? - preguntó sin soltar su mano.

-Bien… me preguntó cuando irías a jugar con él… pero no te preocupes… se le pasará… aún recuerda aquella noche que te quedaste…

-Puedo cuidarlo si alguna vez tienes que salir o irte a ver a tu tía… me encariñé con él…

-Y él contigo…

-Pues… dile que su tío Onur le manda saludos y que irá a visitarlo cuando pueda…

-Se lo diré… gracias…

Tomaron sus tragos y Onur pidió otros dos. La charla se distendió y Onur comenzó a contarle chistes porque le encantaba verla reírse.

El móvil de él sonó y trató de serenarse para atender. Se trataba de Ceren, que lo esperaba en un rato en su casa. Sehrazat se fastidió un poco de tener que dejarlo ir, pero Onur pidió otra ronda de Martinis y ella sintió que estaba algo borracha, por lo menos más de lo que querría estar…

-¿Y si no vas a tu cita? - le dijo riendo.

-¿Y dejar plantada a la futura madre de mis hijos por una amiga? Sería empezar muy mal, Sehrazat…

-Tienes razón…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Un desastre…- dijo él y rio también.

-Bueno… entonces creo que tendríamos que irnos ya… tampoco me quedaré aquí para esperar al hombre de mi vida… porque no aparecerá…

-¿Tú crees que no? Podrías tenerlo en frente, lo importante es saber reconocerlo…- dijo Onur y le guiñó le ojo.

-Dices que tú eres el hombre de mi vida… no lo eres…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Podría haberlo sido si me hubieses dejado… pero bueno, ya entendí… seremos amigos… con eso alcanza…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Onur…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos un instante- ya vámonos… ¿sí? Creo que estoy borracha y no quiero pasar vergüenza…- dijo y él acarició su mejilla con suavidad y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa antes de ponerse de pie para ayudarla.

Tuvo que sostenerla cuando comenzaban a caminar porque ella se tambaleaba un poco. Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo para estabilizarla y casi se cae al tratar de esquivar una mesa.

-Lo siento… todo me da vueltas…- dijo y él la hizo apoyar contra la pared, al salir a la calle...

-¿Estás bien? - le dijo y miró sus labios, que ella tenía entreabiertos, porque estaba algo agitada.

-Mejor…- dijo y fue casi un jadeo porque él prácticamente la sostenía contra la pared con su propio cuerpo y Sehrazat sintió que el suyo reaccionaba a su cercanía.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y no pudo evitar acariciarla con sus labios.

La caricia fue tenue, casi respetuosa y cuando Sehrazat reaccionó, lo estimuló para que ahondara el beso y terminó abrazándolo y devolviéndole cada caricia.

El beso se tornó intenso y demoró unos cuantos minutos en desvanecerse. Cuando se separaron, él apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, que lo miró de cerca, agitada.

-Debo irme…- le dijo y ella se mordió el labio y se inclinó para volver a besarlo.

Onur cerró los ojos y la dejó hacer, respondiéndole también, pero esta vez el beso fue más corto y él lo interrumpió.

-Sehrazat…- dijo sobre sus labios.

-Lo siento…

-Me confundes… debo ir a mi cita y me haces esto… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé… estoy borracha…- se excusó y bajó la vista.

Onur se separó de ella y buscó las llaves que su chofer le había dejado.

-¿Vienes? - le preguntó.

-No… me tomaré un taxi…- dijo e inspiró hondo antes de separarse de la comodidad de la pared.

-Como quieras…- dijo y detuvo un taxi que pasaba y le dio su dirección.

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Adiós…- dijo él y se quedó mirándola mientras el taxi se iba.

Sehrazat trató de mantenerse lo más lúcida posible durante el viaje. El hombre la dejó en su casa y ella bajó como pudo y se sentó un momento en la escalera para reponerse.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Sin duda seguía pensando que no estaba preparada para una relación en ese momento, pero la idea de que Onur estuviese con alguien más, y sobre todo si era en serio, la hacían sentirse un despojo.

Evidentemente más allá de no estar preparada, ella ya lo amaba.

Trató de serenarse y subió los dos pisos como pudo. Tomando descansos y asegurándose de no caerse.

* * *

Cuando llegó, por suerte, tanto Mihriban como Kaan se habían ido a dormir.

Se dio una ducha y lloró un rato más, para descargarse. Cuando salió, tenía una llamada perdida de Bennu y pensó en contestarla, era de hacía escasa media hora.

-Bennu ¿te desperté?

-No… no… estoy trabajando en casa…

-Disculpa que no te contesté en el momento… llegué y me di una ducha… no me siento muy bien…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Tomé de más…

-¿Cuándo saliste con don Onur?

-Sí… Bennu… estoy triste…

-¿Triste? ¿por qué, amiga?

-Es tan largo y complicado… pero… estoy muy triste…

-¿En serio? Voy para allá y nos tomamos un café ¿qué te parece? - dijo Bennu compasiva.

-No hace falta, estabas trabajando…

-Estoy aburrida y tú necesitas un consejo, estoy segura…- dijo y luego de pedirle que la espere, cortaron.

Bennu tardó menos de media hora en llegar y cuando Sehrazat le abrió, la notó muy mal.

-¿Qué ocurrió, amiga? - le preguntó cuando se sentaron con dos cafés recién hechos.

-Tanto... que no sé por donde comenzar…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

-¿Acaso se pelearon? ¿te hizo algo?

-Bennu, amiga… Onur se casará…

-No puede ser…

-Me lo dijo… aún no está totalmente decidido, pero como soy su amiga, me lo confesó…

-No puedo creerlo… él está perdidamente enamorado de ti… no puede hacer algo así…

-Yo lo arruiné todo con mis inseguridades… si tú me preguntas, yo siento que no estoy preparada para volver a amar a alguien…

-El amor no pregunta, no se fija si estás o no preparada, simplemente se siente…

-Lo sé…

-¿Tú lo amas?

-Bennu…

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Qué importa si lo amo o no? Él se cansó de mí… y se casará con otra…

-¿Vas a permitírselo?

-¿Qué podría hacer yo para impedirlo?

-Escucha… hace meses que ustedes vienen dando vueltas… ese hombre está enamorado de ti… todo el mundo lo sabe…

-Yo soy su amiga…

-Deberías besarlo, sacarte el gusto y ver qué le pasa a él…

-Lo he besado miles de veces…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Lo has besado? ¿y qué pasó?

-Nada… nada… él se disculpa… ambos asumimos que nos confundimos…

-Eso no es confusión, es deseo… y amor… amiga… despiértate… porque vendrá otra mujer y te lo quitará… y sería una lástima que no pudieses ser feliz…

Sehrazat se quedó pensativa y Bennu se fue luego de terminar el café.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se despertó un poco mejor, se levantó para desayunar con Kaan y se preparó para irse. Un rato después, Sehrazat llegó su oficina y se sorprendió de ver que Onur la esperaba.

Buenos días…

-Buenos días… me quedé preocupado anoche… te llamé hace un rato, pero no me contestaste… ¿estás bien?

-Sí… bien… no te preocupes… dejé mi móvil olvidado en casa… ¿cómo fue tu cita? - preguntó, aunque no tenía ganas de saber.

-Bien… increíble… creo que me casaré Sehrazat…- dijo y ella lo miró con tristeza.

-Me alegra… en serio…- dijo y cuando estaba por irse, escuchó que sonaba su móvil.

-Es tu teléfono, Sehrazat…- dijo y ella arrugó el entrecejo- diga… Kaan… ¿como estás?

-Estoy bien… mi mamá se olvidó su móvil, por eso te llamé… ella dice que estás ocupado… pero yo quiero invitarte a jugar a mi casa…

-Iré… te prometo que iré hoy, más tarde… ¿quieres hablar con tu mamá?

-Dame…- le dijo ella y tomó su móvil- Kaan… ¿qué haces?

-Llamé a don Onur para preguntarle si podía venir….

-No molestes…- le pidió.

-Sehrazat… Kaan no me molesta… despreocúpate…

Sehrazat se despidió de su hijo e inventó una excusa para irse, realmente se sentía incómoda con toda la situación. ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía? ¿Más allá de lo que ella pudiera decirle de la boca para afuera?

* * *

**Bueno, veremos si Onur se da cuenta de lo que sucede o tendrá que ser Sehrazat la que tenga la iniciativa ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Sehrazat se acercó a la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre. Kaan estaba terminando de bañarse, lo había convencido de hacerlo al decirle que Onur iría a visitarlo.

Abrió la puerta y lo miró de arriba a abajo. Vestía un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca, y Sehrazat tuvo ganas de hundir su nariz en su cuello, y aspirar el aroma de su perfume.

-Onur…- dijo solamente y sonrió.

-¿Llego muy tarde? - preguntó él mientras caminaba tras ella luego de cerrar la puerta.

-No, no… pasa… Kaan se está bañando… enseguida sale… ¿estabas apurado? - le preguntó ella más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-No, no te preocupes…

-Siéntate…

-Gracias… Sehrazat… quería conversar contigo…- dijo y se sentó a su lado.

-Dime…

-Bueno… quería pedir tu consejo…- dijo y sacó un estuche- nunca hice esto y me gustaría hacerlo bien…

-Bien… te escucho…

-Le pediré matrimonio a Ceren…- dijo y le mostró un hermoso anillo- ¿qué es lo que puedo decirle?

-No lo sé…- dijo apretando los dientes porque sintió que temblaba de repente- intenta ser sincero, habla desde tu corazón…

-Bien…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos- ¿Qué te parece un… sencillo… mi vida… quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo y ella se quedó mirándolo.

Onur alzó las cejas y la miró con intención.

-¿Muy usado? - le dijo y ella intentó decir algo pero no pudo- bien… déjame pensar… mi vida… eres la mujer que he estado esperando desde siempre… ¿quieres compartir tu vida junto a mí?.

Sehrazat asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-Sehrazat…

-Lo siento… recordé la propuesta de mi marido… el papá de Kaan…-dijo y tomó el anillo y se lo probó en el dedo- es hermoso… le encantará Onur…

-¿Crees que aceptará?

-¿Quién podría negarse? - preguntó ella y él alzó una ceja.

-Entonces crees que lo hará…

-Sin duda…- dijo ella y se quitó el anillo y se lo devolvió.

-Sehrazat…-dijo y tomó su mano y ella lo miró y luego miró sus labios.

-Estoy segura de que serás muy feliz…- dijo ella y él asintió y cuando se inclinaba buscando sus labios con los suyos, escucharon la voz de Kaan.

-Onur… viniste…-dijo corriendo a abrazarlo.

Onur lo tomó entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él. Sehrazat parecía estar en trance, como si quisiera grabar esa imagen en su memoria.

-Te lo había prometido… pero el otro día terminamos tarde el trabajo… por eso vine hoy…

-Si… mi mamá me explicó…- dijo y sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?

-Mmmm… no lo sé…- dijo Onur y miró a Sehrazat, que sonrió apenas, por el momento difícil que lo hacía pasar- te diré que haremos… me quedaré hasta que estés dormido…- dijo y el niño lo abrazó otra vez...

Onur cerró los ojos con placidez al sentirlo cerca y le sonrió a Sehrazat. Ella sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y trató de hablar de algo para no entristecerse.

Jugaron un rato y luego Onur lo hizo acostar y le contó un cuento hasta que se quedó dormido…

-Es muy tierno…- dijo cuando se encontró con ella en el living.

-Sí… lo es… Onur… gracias por todo esto… no tienes por que hacerlo, sobre todo con los planes que tienes…

-Sehrazat… no tienes que agradecerlo… realmente Kaan se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón… me ha dado ganas de convertirme en padre… algún día…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que me iré y te dejaré descansar…- dijo él y ella casi toma su mano y le pide que se quede.

-¿Quieres tomar un café? ¿Charlar un rato?

-Bueno…- dijo meditándolo un momento.

-A no ser que tengas planes con Ceren…

-No… no los tengo… y no estés celosa… el lugar que tú ocupas en mi corazón es solo tuyo…- dijo y ella estuvo a punto de arrojarse en sus brazos.

-No son celos… sólo no quiero incomodarte, sé lo que sientes por mí… y no quiero ponerte en la necesidad de tener que elegir…

-No hace falta… pero en realidad quiero que descanses.

Sehrazat no insistió más y lo dejó ir. Le costó mucho dormirse esa noche, no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de Onur interactuando y abrazando a su hijo. ¿Por qué había permitido que pasara tanto tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que él era la persona que podría ocupar un lugar a su lado?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Onur llegó temprano y llamó a Ceren para hablar con ella. Le pidió a Nurayat que les trajera dos cafés y Ceren lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-Dime Onur… ¿me trajiste para torturarla aquí? - le preguntó.

-Ceren… te juro que no estaría haciendo esto si no fuera necesario…- dijo y vio que Ceren ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso no puedes enamorarla como un tipo normal?

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Necesito que entienda todo lo que le pasa conmigo… porque yo sé que estoy en su corazón… el problema es que ella no quiere verlo…

-Bueno… allá tú… dime… ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?

-Sólo quiero que te vea aquí…

Onur llamó a Nurayat y le pidió que hiciera ir a Sehrazat a su oficina.

Cuando Sehrazat golpeó la puerta y entró, vio a Onur abrazando a Ceren y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento… Nurayat me dijo que querías verme…-dijo tratando de sobreponerse al shock de verlos así.

-Es cierto… quería que vinieras…- dijo soltando a Ceren pero tomando su mano.

-Dime…

-Hola Sehrazat…- dijo Ceren.

-¿Cómo estás? - respondió Sehrazat con una sonrisa fingida.

-Quería pedirles a ambas algo que para mí es muy importante… Ceren será mi esposa… y tú, Sehrazat… eres mi mejor amiga… necesito que ustedes sean muy cercanas, porque serán las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida…

-Así será, Onur… no te preocupes que sé perfectamente el lugar que Sehrazat ocupa en tu corazón…- dijo y le sonrió.

-De mi lado no es necesario que te prometa nada… si Ceren es la elegida para ser tu esposa, tiene mi aprobación y mi afecto…- dijo y temió quedarse sin voz por la angustia que tenía.

-Gracias…- dijo Onur y le sonrió.

Sehrazat volvió a su oficina y no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas. Bennu se asustó un poco al verla, pero luego comprendió. Su amiga estaba sufriendo por amor y ella no sabía qué hacer…

-Amiga… no puedo verte así… debes hablar con él y decirle lo que te pasa… no para que él cambie de opinión, sino para sentirte mejor… te sentirás más liviana si se lo dices…

-¿Cómo voy a hacer algo así, Bennu?- dijo Sehrazat tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué importa lo que él piense o haga? Aquí lo importante es que te saques de encima ese pensamiento… que se lo digas y así quien tendrá que tomar decisiones será él…

-Él se enamoró de Ceren… perdí mi oportunidad… por algo será… quizá no tenía que ser…

-No digas tonterías, Sehrazat...- dijo Bennu y decidió no presionarla más.

Esa tarde, cuando llegó a su casa, Kaan la recibió con buenas noticias, el médico lo había autorizado a volver a la escuela definitivamente y Sehrazat se emocionó.

Mientras jugaban con su juego favorito de encastre y Mihriban preparaba la comida, recibió una llamada de Onur…

-¿Estabas ocupada?

-No… en realidad jugaba un poco con Kaan…

-Lo siento… quería invitarte a comer… - dijo y ella sonrió- estará Ceren y será una buena oportunidad para conocerse mejor…

-¿Con Ceren? Onur… no me parece… habrá muchas oportunidades para conocernos mejor… ahora ella seguramente querrá estar contigo y sin nadie en medio…- dijo y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-He estado casi toda la tarde con ella, créeme… queremos que vengas a casa para cenar… ¿vendrás?

-Mejor no, Onur…

-Sehrazat…- insistió Onur.

-¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de compartir conmigo todo lo que haces? ¿Acaso me invitarás a tu noche de bodas?

-Sabes lo que significas para mí…

-Pero no hace falta que comparta todo contigo… lo siento… prefiero que no…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Se obligó a no pensar, estaba cansada de toda esa situación. Salió a caminar y no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover.

Quiso llamarlo, pero él no le contestó. Tenía derecho de estar enojado. Y ella tenía derecho de estar así, también. Se acordó de Bennu y de lo que le había dicho. Si hablaba con él, si se animaba a encararlo, entonces se sentiría mejor. La presión caería sobre él.

Se sentó en el banco de una plaza tratando de serenarse, pero no hacía otra cosa que llorar. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿qué lo amaba, pero tenía pánico de iniciar algo con él?

Onur miró el identificador de su móvil y entrecerró los ojos. Sintió que se le estaba yendo de las manos. Serhazat no reaccionaba y él la estaba haciendo sufrir mucho. ¿Y si todo eso en lugar de funcionar tornaba todo más difícil?

Pensó en llamar a Ceren y pedirle consejo. Se sintió algo frustrado y sin saber qué decir, estaba seguro de que ella le diría que había estado equivocado con su plan y no tenía deseos de escucharlo.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre de su casa. Afuera parecía que se desarrollaba el fin del mundo, la tormenta y la lluvia asustaban…

Abrió la puerta sin fijarse de quién se trataba y se encontró con una Sehrazat empapada.

Su expresión cambió cucando reparó en sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar…

-¿Sehrazat? - dijo y ella apretó sus labios- ¿estás bien? - agregó y ella se removió inquieta- hay una tormenta terrible allá afuera…

-Onur…- dijo con una voz que a los dos les sonó desconocida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Creí que no te interesaba compartir conmigo…

-Onur…- dijo y se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le dijo.

-Por favor… no te cases… no me dejes… yo… yo te amo, Onur…- le dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes.

Onur se adueñó de sus labios en un par de segundos y ella se entregó totalmente al beso. Su cuerpo se erizó cuando lo sintió apretarla en sus brazos y le permitió el acceso a su boca. Él la empujó contra la puerta y ella quedó atrapada allí mientras las manos de Onur la acariciaban.

Sehrazat dejó su rol pasivo y comenzó a besarlo también, hasta que él siguió camino por su cuello y llegó hasta los botones de su camisa…

La miró a los ojos, estaba agitada, pero había un fuego en su mirada que lo animaba a seguir adelante…

-Te amo… te amo, Sehrazat…- le dijo y volvió a besarla mientras sus dedos desabotonaban su camisa y ella hacía lo mismo con la de él.

* * *

**Bueno, como digo siempre en estos casos, seguiré pronto porque aprecio mi vida! Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Sehrazat jadeó al sentir los dedos de él sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago. Hacía siglos que no se sentía así, simplemente había estado sola durante demasiado tiempo…

Onur apoyó su frente sobre la de ella mientras seguía acariciando con suavidad su piel…

-Sehrazat…- dijo en voz baja- esto es una locura… mira como estás… empapada…

-No importa…- dijo ella buscando sus labios- no importa nada… sólo tú y yo…- le dijo y volvió a besarlo y suspiró al sentir que los dedos de él ascendían y acariciaban su pecho…

Sehrazat apretó su cuerpo al de él y Onur se volvió loco. La tomó de sus caderas y la levantó, provocando mayor fricción entre ellos.

-¿Estás segura de esto? - le preguntó con lo poco que le quedaba de resistencia, entre besos y ella asintió en silencio.

Se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Desde este punto ya no habría retorno.

-Si… sí…- jadeó ella- estoy segura…- le dijo y luego de besarlo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él para llevarlo a su habitación.

Ella subió las escaleras delante de él y al llegar arriba entraron a la habitación y él la tomó de ambas manos.

-Tienes que quitarte esa ropa húmeda… te enfermarás…- le dijo mirándola con ternura mientras ella le sonreía.

-Ayúdame…- le dijo y mantuvo su mirada en la de él cuando lo vio acercarse y deslizar su camisa hacia abajo por los hombros hasta retirarla.

Sehrazat desabotonó su jean y se encontró con las manos de él.

-Déjame hacerlo…- le dijo él y giró por detrás de ella y acarició su cintura, ayudando a bajar el jean.

Onur se quedó allí, besando su hombro con suavidad mientras su cuerpo se apretaba al de ella por detrás, mostrándole cuan estimulado estaba por tenerla en sus brazos.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y se movió suavemente, rozándolo. Él alzó sus manos y subió desde su ombligo hasta su pecho con una mano y con la otra la liberó de su ropa interior para tener mayor acceso a su piel…

Sehrazat suspiró de placer y giró en redondo, buscando sus labios con los de ella y tironeando de su ropa para quitársela,

Él suspiró placenteramente cuando ella interrumpió el beso para bordear con sus labios su cara y descender por el cuello hasta su torso mientras sus manos aflojaban y se deshacían de sus pantalones y boxers.

Onur deslizó hacia abajo la última prenda que le quedaba a ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Sehrazat…

-Te amo, Onur… no creí que me atreviera a decírtelo nunca… pero es así…- le dijo y él no pudo soportar más y la besó impetuosamente.

Ella lo dejó hacer y él la levantó en sus brazos y la depositó sobre la cama. Ella lo buscó para seguir besándolo, pero él se separó un poco y se permitió el lujo de mirarla.

-Onur…- se quejó ella y él sonrió con dulzura.

-Déjame mirarte un poco… te he deseado casi dolorosamente durante mucho tiempo…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Onur la miró un momento y luego se perdió en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió con algo de timidez y se reunieron en un beso intenso y apasionado mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban uno al otro…

El tiempo dejó de importarles y pasaron largo rato satisfaciéndose mutuamente. Él era conciente de que ella hacía mucho no estaba con nadie y se preocupó por estimularla para que no se sintiera incómoda.

Luego de estar seguro, él se colocó protección y se acomodó entre las piernas de ella. Volvió a perderse en sus ojos y la vio entrecerrarlos cuando iba completándola milímetro a milímetro.

Se quedó quieto, dándole tiempo a que se ajustara a él y sonrió al verla abrir los ojos.

-Te amo… -le dijo él y comenzó a moverse despacio, saboreando esa nueva intimidad.

Hicieron el amor hasta quedar rendidos y él la tomó entre sus brazos mientras se recuperaban del clímax y besó su cabello…

-Fue increíble…- le dijo al oído- tal como lo había imaginado…

-Mmmm… sí…- dijo ella algo adormilada pero sonriente, sintiéndose plena, satisfecha.

-Sehrazat…

-Onur… debemos hablar…- le dijo y su semblante se puso algo más serio.

-Por supuesto…

Ella se acomodó para mirarlo de frente y él no pudo evitar besar sus labios una vez más.

-Yo… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, que quizá me acordé de decirte que te amaba demasiado tarde y que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de…

-Sehrazat…- le interrumpió él, quería sacarla de su error.

-Onur… yo sé que soy complicada, insegura en el amor… pero… cuando vi cómo te llevas con Kaan… el amor con que lo cuidaste el otro día… la huella que dejaste en su corazón…

-¿Todo esto es solamente por Kaan? Sehrazat… él es una personita que se metió en mi corazón, yo sé que nunca podría reemplazar a su papá, pero me encantaría estar a su lado…

Sehrazat dejó escapar algunas lágrimas y Onur se las secó con suavidad.

-Esto tiene que ver con Kaan, pero también conmigo… cuando mi marido falleció, yo creí que no podría volver a sentir nada por nadie… y apenas te vi me di cuenta de que eras especial… y no hablo solo de atracción… me enamoré de ti, Onur… y lamentablemente me di cuenta de mi error al tener miedo de reconocerlo cuando ya era tarde… no puedo culparte si después de esta noche quieres mantener tu promesa a Ceren y casarte con ella…

-Mi vida…- le dijo él y cuando iba a besarla, ella lo interrumpió.

-Hablo en serio…

-No me casaré con Ceren… no lo haré… no lo hubiese hecho porque te amo a ti…

-Onur…

-Esperaste hasta el último aliento para arrepentirte… eres tan obstinada y te amo tanto…

Sehrazat achicó los ojos mientras las piezas se acomodaban en su cabeza.

-Entonces…- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Ceren es una gran amiga, es cierto que nuestras madres fantaseaban con vernos juntos, pero siempre nos sentimos como hermanos… digamos que ella me ayudó un poco para que pudieras reaccionar…

-Onur…

-Lo siento… no quise hacerte sufrir… solo quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes…

-Fue un sufrimiento intenso…- le dijo ella con la ceja alzada.

-Lo siento… prometo compensártelo…

-Lo harás… créeme…- le dijo ella y se colocó sobre él.

-¿Empezando ahora? - le dijo él y ella sonrió mientras descendía dejando un rastro de besos en su torso y su abdomen.

-Empezando mañana…- le dijo y besó sus labios otra vez.

Se pasaron la noche acariciándose y haciendo el amor. Cuando salió el sol, los encontró durmiendo, uno en brazos del otro, extenuados y Onur fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y sonrió al verla acurrucada en sus brazos, completamente dormida, toda de él.

* * *

Cerró los ojos recordando sus caricias, sus besos y sus palabras de amor. Pensó en despertarla, pero decidió que era mejor prepararle un rico desayuno y darle una sorpresa.

Preparó todo y cuando subió con la bandeja se encontró con que ella no estaba allí.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y la vio duchándose. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al contemplarla y se quitó los boxers para reunirse con ella.

Sehrazat sonrió y lo besó cuando lo vio entrar al cubículo.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo él y ella rio con suavidad.

-Muy buenos días, mi amor…- le dijo y él la besó con ternura.

Una vez que salieron, se sentaron a comer envueltos en toallas y él la miró de costado.

-¿De verdad no estás enojada por lo que te hice?

-No te voy a decir que me agrada, pero tuvo el efecto que ambos necesitábamos…

-Es cierto…

-Aunque… no creas que me compensarás solo con este desayuno…

-Por supuesto que no…- le aseguró él y ella sonrió.

Un rato después, Sehrazat le envió un mensaje a Mihriban para avisarle que estaba bien y que pasaría a cambiarse por su casa antes de ir a trabajar…

-¿Y si nos tomamos el día hoy? No vayamos a trabajar…- dijo Onur mirándola mientras ella recolectaba su ropa para intentar ponérsela antes de irse.

-¿Otra compensación más patrocinada por don Onur?- le preguntó.

-No me digas más don Onur… me haces sentir un anciano…- le dijo y la tomó del brazo para apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Sehrazat se rio con ganas pero luego, a los pocos minutos, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a él…

-¿Qué me dices?- le preguntó y ella alzó una ceja.

-No eres un anciano… y podemos tomarnos el día si quieres, total, el jefe eres tú…

-Y tú eres mi empleada favorita…- dijo él empujándola hacia la cama.

-Más te vale…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él, estimulándola donde ya había aprendido que produciría un efecto en ella…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se van encaminando. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Onur lanzó una carcajada cuando cortó la comunicación con Sehrazat. La había estado llamando por teléfono desde su oficina y, al principio ella lo había tomado bien, pero las últimas veces se había mostrado algo molesta, porque quería terminar su trabajo y él estaba decidido a no dejarla hacerlo.

Estuvo a punto de volver a levantar el teléfono, pero la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Sehrazat entró y lo miró con seriedad.

-Onur…- le dijo y él reprimió una sonrisa, imitó su gesto serio y alzó la ceja- ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¿No es evidente? Quería verte. Menos mal que viniste, por fin…

-¿Querías verme? ¿cómo se supone que te explique que estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo por el que me pagas y para cuidar los intereses de tu empresa?

-Dicho así suena a que soy un irresponsable…- dijo y la vio alzar las cejas a ella- y no es así… estoy enamorado… intento disfrutar de este estado… que es maravilloso…

-Maravilloso, si… pero tenemos obligaciones por cumplir…- insistió ella y se mordió el labio cuando lo vio levantarse de su silla.

-Ven aquí…

-Onur…

-Oh, vamos…- le dijo y la tomó de la mano para acercarla a su cuerpo- dime que no te gusta estar así…- agregó mientras ella sentía que se fundiría por el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué negarlo? Me encanta…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… no podemos estar uno encima de otro en la empresa… no es una conducta apropiada para un jefe y una empleada…

-Bueno, no si no blanqueamos nuestra relación, de esa forma, todo el mundo lo sabría y no molestaríamos a nadie…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y asintió.

-¿Qué?

-Que tú quieres que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos…

-¿Está mal?

-No… por supuesto… y yo no tendría problemas… el tema es que Kaan está en el medio de todo esto y odiaría que se enterase por otra persona que no fuéramos nosotros…

-Bien… hablemos con él…

-¿Ya?

-¿Cuánto tiempo más querrás esperar?

-No, no… me da la impresión de que debería prepararlo…

-¿Para decirle que tenemos una relación?

-¿Tú crees que no?

-Yo creo que él tiene en claro lo que sucede… sabe que perdió a su papá, que tú has estado sola todo el tiempo y que yo aparecí en tu vida, y estuve en su casa y lo cuidé mientras tú no podías…

-Es cierto…

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… si tú quieres estar en ese momento para apoyarme…

-Siempre… quiero estar siempre contigo…- le dijo él y buscó sus labios con los de él.

Sehrazat se abandonó unos instantes al beso. Por un momento se olvidó de donde estaban y él saboreó esa pequeña victoria que había tenido. Entendía las razones de ella pero deseaba desesperadamente que todo el mundo supiera que estaban juntos… aunque, primero lo primero, y eso era que Kaan lo tomara de la mejor manera…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Onur acompañó a Sehrazat a su casa y cuando llegaron, Kaan los recibió alegre, primero corrió a abrazar a su mamá y luego a Onur…

-Viniste…-le dijo mientras Onur lo levantaba en sus brazos y miraba a Sehrazat que se emocionaba un poco.

-Vine… - le dijo y acarició su cabeza y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-Kaan… mi vida…- le dijo Sehrazat cuando se sentaron en el sillón, Kaan sobre las rodillas de Onur.

-Mami, ¿se quedará Onur a comer? ¿puede?

-Escucha, Kaan… tu mamá y yo queremos hablar contigo… queremos contarte algunas cosas que están sucediendo… y…

-¿Van a casarse? - preguntó el niño y Onur apretó los labios tratando de no reír.

-¿De dónde sacas eso, hijo? - lo reprendió un poco Sehrazat.

-No lo sé… creí que era eso lo que me dirían…- dijo alzándose de hombros el pequeño.

-Bueno… por ahora no es eso…- dijo Onur y miró a Sehrazat- sólo queríamos decirte que… que somos novios… que nos queremos y…

-Que también te queremos a ti… y queríamos contártelo…- terminó ella y el niño asintió- ¿qué piensas Kaancito?

-Ya lo sabía…

-¿Lo sabías? - preguntó Onur y el niño volvió a asentir- ¿cómo?

-Siempre están juntos… mi mamá sonríe y tú le sonríes a mi mamá…

-Ah… muy bien, Kaan… entonces… ¿te gusta que tu mami y yo estemos juntos?

-Aha…- dijo Kaan y volvió a asentir y Onur lo estrechó en sus brazos.

Kaan fue a buscar unos juguetes a su habitación y Sehrazat miró a Onur con una sonrisa emocionada. Él tenía una noción de lo que para ella significaba todo eso pero la felicidad de ella era infinita…

Onur extendió su mano y apretó la de ella. Le sonrió para que ella se relajara un poco, él sentía que ella se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento y no creía que esa fuera la mejor forma de que Kaan los viera interactuar…

Mihriban salió a comer con unas amigas y Sehrazat preparó algo de comer mientras Onur entretenía a Kaan con un juego.

Comieron juntos y el niño se la pasó observándolos interactuar. Nada era demasiado extraño porque ellos actuaron exactamente igual que siempre, pero sin evitar algunos roces, algunas sonrisas…

Cuando casi terminaban de comer, Onur tomó la mano de ella y la llevó a sus labios…

-La comida estuvo deliciosa… creo que vendré a cenar más seguido con ustedes…- dijo y besó sus dedos con ternura y vio que Kaan lo observaba en silencio- ¿tú me autorizas a venir de vez en cuando a cenar, verdad Kaan?

-Sí… sí puedes… y puedes quedarte a dormir… en mi cama…- le dijo y Serhazat sonrió.

-Pues… un día de estos me quedaré… ya verás…

-¿En serio? - preguntó Kaan abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Pero no hoy… porque mañana tenemos que trabajar…

-Mamá también tiene que trabajar…

-Claro… porque trabajamos juntos…

-¿Y son novios en el trabajo también? - preguntó Kaan y Serhazat sonrió.

-No… allí solo trabajamos…- dijo Onur y le hizo una mueca a ella.

-Ah…- dijo Kaan pero se quedó pensando.

* * *

Un rato después, Kaan insistió en que Onur le leyera un cuento antes de dormir y Serhazat fue a prepararle un café…

Onur se tomó su tiempo, le leyó el cuento que el niño le pidió y cuando Sehrazat se asomó para ver si aun seguía despierto, los vio durmiendo a ambos y se quedó mirándolos un rato.

Se acercó despacio y acarició la cara de Onur, que abrió los ojos, sonriente y se levantó despacio, cuidando de no despertarlo.

Entrelazó los dedos con Serhazat y fueron a living, a sentarse en el sillón, abrazados…

-Es increíble, Kaan… me sorprende todo el tiempo…- dijo Onur con su nariz perdida en el cuello de ella.

-Lo hace desde que nació…- dijo ella con orgullo- Kaan te quiere, es un mérito… quiero decir… él es muy cariñoso, pero de ti se enamoró…

-Como tú…- le dijo él y buscó sus labios…

-Mmmmm… como yo…- dijo ella entre caricias y le permitió ahondar el beso, habían pasado esa noche juntos y luego, más allá de un par de besos no habían podido tener nada.

Onur la apretó entre sus brazos y cuando ella quiso acordar, él estaba casi sobre ella, acariciándola y besándola como ambos querían que sucediera…

-Onur…- dijo ella y él se incorporó y se mordió el labio con impotencia.

-Sí… lo sé… parecemos dos adolescentes y Kaan está allí… no sería bueno que nos viera…

-Es cierto… bueno… pero podemos besarnos un poco más…- dijo ella y volvió a besarlo.

Un buen rato después, luego de acariciarse y besarse y quedarse con ganas de más, él decidió volver a su casa y se despidió de ella en la puerta.

-Soñaré contigo… - le dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Yo también…- admitió ella y sonrió.

Sehrazat cerró la puerta de su casa y suspiró con alegría. Hacía siglos que no se sentía tan feliz, tan amada y tan conciente de estar haciendo lo correcto…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Onur caminó por el pasillo que lo separaba de la oficina de Sehrazat y sonrió al verla trabajando en su computadora. Bennu levantó la vista al verlo y sonrió, de alguna manera siendo testigo de su observación amorosa.

-Buenos días...- dijo él y Sehrazat se sonrojó un poco al mirarlo y asentir.

-Buenos días don Onur…- dijo Bennu totalmente consciente de que estaba de más y disfrutándolo un poco.

-Solo… pasaba a saludar y me preguntaba si podría tomarme un café con ustedes…- dijo Onur en un tono que Bennu desconoció totalmente y la hizo sonreír.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Bennu y se levantó para servírselo. Onur le guiñó el ojo a Sehrazat y ella sonrió, él se acercó a su escritorio y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

Bennu le entregó el café y Onur le hizo una reverencia.

-Creo que los dejaré un momento, debo ir abajo… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo a su amiga antes de irse, cuando Onur desvió la mirada.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo ella y él sonrió y se inclinó suavemente para besar sus labios.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien… aunque me hubiese gustado estar contigo… desde aquella noche que pasamos juntos…

-Yo tampoco he podido olvidarme de la sensación de dormir contigo en mis brazos…

-Pues… sería lindo poder hacerlo más seguido… aunque no creo que podamos…

-Siempre podemos inventar un trabajo urgente que te obliga a pasar la noche en la empresa…

-Una mentira…

-Una mentira inocente… para defender nuestro amor…

-Si lo dices así suena como si fuera algo bueno…

-Y lo es… ¿qué te parece esta noche?

-Supongo que eso se lo puedo decir a Kaan… pero no a Mihriban… digamos que aunque no le dije que estábamos juntos, ella lo sabe… o Kaan se lo ha dicho…

-Mucho mejor entonces… te prepararé una rica cena y dormiremos abrazados… casi no puedo esperar…

-Onur…

-Dime, mi vida…

-Nada…- dijo y sonrió. Tenía que aprender a disfrutar de esos momentos tiernos en su compañía, después de todo estaban intentando ser felices.

Cuando Onur terminó el café la dejó trabajar y se fue a hacer unas llamadas. Bennu volvió al rato y le sonrió feliz.

-Me encanta verlos juntos… se ven felices… estoy muy contenta por ti, amiga…

-Sí… digamos que estoy en un muy buen momento…

-¿Dices que Kaan lo aceptó bien?

-Muy bien… desde esa vez que Onur se quedó con él porque Mihriban tuvo ese problema con el hermano, se han hecho muy cercanos y Kaan pregunta todo el tiempo por él y le pide que se quede en casa…

-¿Y él? ¿Cómo es con Kaan?

-Bueno… has visto que él parece medio malhumorado y distante…

-No contigo…

-Es cierto… al menos ahora… al principio lo fue y mucho…

-Es cierto…

-Con Kaan es un amor… le cuenta cuentos, lo hace dormir y…

-Y tú te mueres de amor por él… qué lindo…

-La verdad es que si… una vez le dije que, si quería intentar algo conmigo, debía ganarse el corazón de mi hijo…

-Y lo hizo…

-Lo hizo…-dijo Sehrazat y sonrió.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente y cuando Onur volvió a asomarse, Sehrazat estaba hablando con Kaan, explicándole que no volvería a dormir.

-¿Con Onur? - dijo Sehrazat- hijo… él está ocupado…- dijo y cuando lo vio él le hizo el gesto de que quería hablar con él.

-Kaan… ¿cómo estás?... bien, me alegra… ¿si puedo quedarme contigo hoy? ...- dijo y Sehrazat lo miró con algo de culpa- no voy a poder… es que tengo que ayudar a tu mamá con el trabajo… sí… te prometo que la cuidaré… quédate con tu tía Mihriban… de acuerdo, iré mañana a verte… adiós…

-Onur…

-No te sientas mal, Sehrazat… él se quedará con su tía… estará bien y nosotros también…

-Sí…- dijo ella algo apenada.

* * *

Llegaron temprano a la casa y Onur se puso a cocinar. Sehrazat le ofreció ayuda pero él se negó, le dijo que se relajara y que aprovechara para descansar…

Ella se recostó en la cama y al poco rato se quedó dormida.

Onur subió un rato después, buscándola, mientras la comida terminaba de hacerse y sonrió al verla allí, en su cama, dormida, con un gesto de absoluta inocencia.

Se sentó a su lado, la miró dormir un rato y ella pareció sentir su presencia y se acurrucó buscando su calor.

Onur no pudo evitar comenzar a besarla, comenzó por su frente y sus mejillas, siguió camino hacia su cuello y fue allí donde ella comenzó a suspirar.

Se movió por su cuello y desabotonó la camisa que ella llevaba puesta. Ella abrió los ojos con un poco de trabajo y se mordió el labio cuando sintió los besos de él por sobre su ropa interior.

-Onur…- dijo en un tono bajo, excitado.

Él abandonó su tarea de besarla para mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Siento haberte despertado… no pude reprimirme…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Hiciste bien…- le dijo y él retomó sus caricias.

Onur llegó hasta su cintura y la camisa quedó abierta. Se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes y ella casi le rogó en silencio que siguiera adelante. Entonces él desabotonó su pantalón de vestir y lo deslizó hacia abajo.

Sehrazat suspiró al sentir sus labios explorándola y se abandonó totalmente a sus caricias.

Un momento después, sintió que alcanzaba el máximo placer y él se quedó observándola para luego incorporarse y reunirse con ella en un abrazo cargado de pasión…

Sehrazat se incorporó y lo despojó de su ropa en pocos segundos y fue su turno de explorarlo con una lentitud que lo volvió loco y finalmente él no pudo soportar más la espera y volvieron a intercambiar posiciones para que él, luego de ponerse protección, pudiera sentirse en ella…

Onur la tomó de la cara y besó sus labios mientras se movía rítmicamente contra ella. La vio cerrar los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, la sintió tensarse y se dejó ir, alcanzando el clímax al mismo tiempo que ella…

Ella levantó la cabeza y buscó sus labios mientras intentaban reponerse.

-¿Quieres que te traiga la comida aquí?- le preguntó unos minutos más tarde, cuando la abrazaba bajo las sábanas.

-Mmmm… no tengo mucha hambre ahora… pero si quieres podríamos bajar a comer…

-Me parece que prefiero traer todo aquí… así no tendremos que volver a subir luego…

-Bien… pero no digas que soy una malcriada…- dijo ella.

-No lo eres, pero me gusta consentirte…

-¿No crees que podría acostumbrarme?

-Sería fantástico… -le dijo él y besó sus labios antes de levantarse.

Sehrazat lo miró moverse por la habitación, buscando un par de boxers. A los pocos minutos, cuando todavía ella se desperezaba y estiraba sus brazos y piernas, lo vio aparecer con una bandeja y la cena para ambos.

Él le sonrió provocativamente cuando ella se incorporó y la sábana se cayó a un costado.

-¿Comemos?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero rápido…- dijo él y sonrió.

Sehrazat elogió la comida de él, aunque sabía que quizá le faltaba un poco de sal y se había enfriado un poco. De todas formas, ella disfrutaba de todas las atenciones que él le brindaba y lo hacía en todo sentido…

No bien terminaron de comer, otra vez los besos y las caricias los hicieron sucumbir y se entregaron a la pasión. Terminaron bastante cansados y se abrazaron para dormir.

Sehrazat se despertó un par de horas después y sonrió al sentir la respiración acompasada de él en su nuca. Se movió un poco y advirtió que una mano de él estaba por debajo de su cuerpo y se había cerrado sobre su pecho, mientras la otra la sostenía posesivamente de la cadera.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar las caricias de él y trató de girar para mirarlo.

Él siguió durmiendo, a pesar de que ella se movió y Sehrazat se dio el lujo de observarlo.

-Mi vida…- le dijo ella y acarició su cara.

-Mmmmm…- dijo él y eso la hizo sonreír.

-Todavía no entiendo como lo has hecho pero estás en mi corazón… - dijo y él abrió los ojos

-Tú también… y en un momento tuve miedo de que no te atrevieras a nada conmigo…

-Soy lenta…- dijo ella y él la besó.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No podría… te amo demasiado…

-Yo también…- le dijo y luego de besar sus labios, cerró los ojos y ella volvió a girar, quedando de espaldas a él.

Onur la abrazó, hundió la nariz en su nuca y retomó la posición que tenían al despertarse ella. Posesiva, reclamándola para él.

Sehrazat sonrió y suspiró. ¿Acaso había posibilidad de que fuera más feliz que en ese momento?

* * *

**Bueno, este romance sigue. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Sehrazat sonrió cuando Kaan corrió a saludar a Onur. Él los había invitado al club y habían quedado en encontrarse allí. Él había ido temprano a encargarse de su caballo porque hacía siglos que no iba.

Con Kaan entre sus brazos, Onur se acercó y besó los labios de Sehrazat suavemente. Kaan lo abrazó con fuerza y se quedó allí un momento. Onur sonrió y lo miró a los ojos cuando el niño se separó un poco.

-¿Estás bien, Kaan? - dijo y miró a Sehrazat que alzó las cejas tratando de ver qué podría estar sucediéndole.

-Sí…- dijo solo el niño y Onur acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-¿Te gustaría subirte al caballo?

-Tengo miedo de hacerlo solo…

-¿Y si vienes conmigo? ¿Y tu mamá nos acompaña?

-Mmmm…no sé…

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres Kaan…- dijo Sehrazat, creyendo que Kaan no se animaba a subir con Onur.

-Iré con él…- dijo el niño y Sehrazat sonrió.

Se subieron al caballo y Kaan sonrió cuando Onur lo abrazó y le indicó como llevar las riendas.

Sehrazat iba al lado de ambos, en otro caballo y salieron al galope. Pasearon un rato y luego decidieron sentarse a almorzar. Onur tuvo algunos gestos románticos con ella y Kann se quedó mirándolos sin decir nada varias veces…

* * *

Después de comer, el niño insistió con ir a pasear y Onur se ofreció a llevarlo, mientras su madre se quedaba descansando, todo el paseo de la mañana la había dejado agotada.

Caminaron por un bosquecito y llegaron hasta un arroyo, allí se sentaron sobre unas piedras y Onur observó a Kaan pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre Kaan? ¿En qué piensas?

-Pienso en… muchas cosas…

-¿Ah sí? - dijo Onur sonriendo- cuéntame…

-Estoy contento de que tú y mi mamá sean novios…

-Me alegra… yo estoy contento de que tú estés contento…

-Claro…

-Así es…- dijo Onur y lo despeinó un poco con una caricia.

-Y pensaba que mi papá se murió y que ya no tengo…

-No digas eso… tú lo tienes… está en tu corazón…

-Pero necesito uno para poder abrazarlo, jugar… hacer cosas juntos… y…

-Y como ahora yo soy el novio de tu mamá…

-Sí…- dijo y bajó la vista, como si se sintiera culpable.

-Te diré algo…todas las veces que quieras abrazarme, o jugar conmigo o hacer cosas juntos, lo haremos…

-Si no tienes que trabajar…

-Por supuesto… los papás trabajan…

-¿Tú serás mi papá?

-Kaan… no es que no quiera… pero tú ya tienes el tuyo…

-¿Te casarás con mi mamá?

-¿A ti te gustaría?

-Sí… mucho…

-¿Tú crees que tu mamá se quiera casar conmigo?

-Yo creo que si… ella sonríe mucho contigo…

-Bien…

-¿Se casarán?

-No lo sé… tendría que hablarlo con ella… ver qué piensa…

-Le preguntaremos…

-Mejor no, Kaan… esperemos un poco…

-¿Te da vergüenza?

-No, no… para nada… pero hace poco que somos novios… y no quiero presionarla…

-Si se casan tú serás mi papá…

-De alguna forma…- dijo él y el niño sonrió complacido.

El tema cambió y Onur siguió conversando un rato con el niño. Cuando volvieron vieron que Sehrazat estaba dormida en un cómodo sillón al aire libre, al reparo del sol y se acercaron en silencio a despertarla.

Kaan sonrió cuando Onur se acercó y la miró de cerca.

-¿La despertamos como a una princesa?

-¿La despertarás con un beso? - le preguntó y se tapó la boca sonriendo.

-Es una princesa…- le dijo Onur y alzó una ceja.

-Despiértala…- le dijo Kaan y Onur se inclinó y besó sus labios con suavidad. Kaan lanzó una risita incómoda y Sehrazat abrió los ojos y suspiró. Se había despertado antes, pero había dejado que todo siguiera su curso, parecía que su hijo estaba disfrutando y no quiso desilusionarlo.

-Onur… Kaan…- dijo y el niño se arrojó en sus brazos y Onur sonrió.

-Has descansado... ¿verdad mami? - dijo y Sehrazat sonrió y asintió.

-Mucho…

-Bien…- dijo Onur y sonrió- ¿qué les parece si volvemos y los dejo en casa?

-¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?

-Kaan… no molestes a Onur…

-¿Te quedarás? - insistió el niño y Onur sonrió.

-Kaan… ¿qué te dije? - dijo Sehrazat algo molesta.

-Mi vida… no me molesta… me encantaría quedarme a comer con ustedes…- dijo y miró a Kaan- si tu mamá me invita y no está tan cansada para pensar en la cena.

-¿Podemos pedir una pizza? - preguntó Kaan y Sehrazat sonrió.

-No me molestas… parece que eres el invitado de Kaan…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Kaan besó la mejilla de su madre.

Salieron del club al atardecer y cuando llegaron, encontraron una nota de Mihriban avisando que no cenaría en casa, pero que volvería temprano.

* * *

Pidieron una pizza y mientras llegaba, Onur llevó a Kaan a bañarse y lo dejó jugando un rato.

-Es increíble Kaan… te lo dije muchas veces… hoy estuvimos hablando mucho…

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Sehrazat sonriendo complacida- ¿de qué hablaron?

-De la vida…-dijo y ella arrugó la nariz- aunque no lo creas es así…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… Kaan me preguntó cuál sería mi rol con él si soy tu novio…

-¿Te preguntó eso? - dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos- ¿qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que compartiríamos muchas cosas y que nos llevaríamos muy bien… pero él me preguntó concretamente si sería su papá…- dijo y vio que los ojos de ella se humedecían.

-Kaancito…- dijo y sacudió a cabeza- ¿qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que él ya tenía a su papá pero que conmigo podía hacer todo lo quisiera hacer con él y no puede…

-Onur…- dijo ella algo emocionada.

-¿Hice mal?

-No, no… para nada… me da mucha pena que él necesite tanto a su papá…

-Es normal lo que le pasa… por eso no quise darle grandes explicaciones… no quería confundirlo...

-Entiendo… gracias…-dijo y se sumergió en sus brazos.

-No tienes que agradecer… te dije que me enamoré de ese pequeño… y no quiero confundirlo, porque él recién se está haciendo a la idea de nuestra relación…

-Es cierto…

-¿Onur? - escucharon decir a Kaan y él besó los labios de ella antes de contestarle.

Comieron la pizza y se rieron de los chistes que Kaan comenzó a contarles. Cuando terminaron, Mihriban llegó y se fue directamente a su habitación, luego de saludarlos. Se notaba que la mujer no quería incomodarlos con su presencia.

-Mami… ¿se puede quedar Onur a dormir?

-Kaan… hemos pasado todo el día juntos…

-Pero dormiría conmigo…

-No es eso, cariño… además, en tu cama estaría muy incómodo…

-Contigo en tu cama no… hay más espacio… te cuidaría… como los papás a las mamás…

-Kaan…- dijeron a coro Onur y Sehrazat y se miraron cuando Kaan sonrió con picardía.

-Buenas noches…- dijo el niño y saludó a su madre y a Onur.

Cuando Kaan desapareció, Onur apretó a Sehrazat en sus brazos y suspiró.

-Está obsesionado con el tema…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Es cierto… ya se le pasará… no te preocupes…- djo él y besó su cabello.

-Espero que si…

-Y dime… ¿me invitarás a dormir a tu cama que es taaaaan cómoda y según tu hijo tan espaciosa?

-No lo haré… porque no podrás mantener quietas tus manos... y yo tampoco…

-Te diré algo… si prometes portarte bien, yo también lo haré… tenemos el permiso de tu hijo para que me quede… muero por dormir en tus brazos…

-Onur…

-Dime que sí… te prometo que no te arrepentirás…

-Estoy segura de que no…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Se puso de pie y entrelazó sus dedos con él, para llevarlo a su habitación.

Se puso un pijama cómodo y él se aflojó el cinturón y abrió su camisa. Él la tomó en sus brazos cuando se acostaron y entrelazaron sus dedos para dormir. Un par de horas más tarde, Kaan apareció en la habitación de su madre y sonrió al verla abrazada a Onur, durmiendo plácidamente.

Se acomodó del lado de ella y la abrazó para dormir. Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue muy pronto. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Sehrazat abrió los ojos y se sintió regocijada por el calor de su hijo y Onur. Estaba acostada entre ambos y, aunque Onur estaba a su espalda, ella podía sentir su respiración cálida en su nuca y su cuerpo pegado al de ella…

Observó a Kaan y sonrió. El niño quería que todo eso sucediera. Quería entrar a su habitación en medio de la noche y encontrarla con Onur para poder acostarse con ellos y dormir los tres juntos, como si fuesen una familia…

Sehrazat sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y acarició con suavidad el cabello de su hijo que no se despertó, pero le dedicó una sonrisa, conciente de su caricia…

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Onur, que había acomodado los suyos sobre su vientre y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró sola en la cama y escuchó risas algo sofocadas en la cocina. Decidió levantarse, y aún rascándose la cabeza y tratando de no frotarse tanto los ojos, se asomó para ver a Kaan y Onur preparando el desayuno, o al menos, haciendo como que lo hacían…

-Buenos días… mi vida…- le dijo Onur y Kaan sonrió.

-Buenos días… no me han despertado para que los ayude…- dijo Sehrazat y Onur sonrió.

-Queríamos sorprenderte con el desayuno…- dijo Kaan.

-Kaan se despertó con hambre y me pidió que le hiciera el desayuno…

-Onur me dijo que te sorprendiéramos… ¿estás sorprendida?

-Mucho…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Onur también sonrió.

-Pero la próxima vez espéranos en la cama ¿si, mami? - dijo Kaan y Sehrazat lo tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió.

-Lo prometo… déjenme ver si puedo ayudar en algo…- dijo con una sonrisa y vieron aparecer a Mihriban.

-Buenos días… a todos…- dijo la mujer y Kaan corrió a saludarla.

Onur tomó la mano de Sehrazat y besó sus dedos…

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y lo miró con ternura.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que Kaan se pasó a la cama en mitad de la noche? - dijo él en tono bajo.

-Hacía mucho que no lo hacía…- dijo en el mismo tono y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Bueno… supongo que quiso compartir con nosotros…

-Así es… ¿sabes? Fue lindo despertarme más temprano y verlos dormir a mi lado…

-Bueno… yo no tuve esa suerte… Kaan me despertó pellizcando mis mejillas y diciendo que tenía hambre…

-Es un poco intenso a veces…- dijo Sehrazat riendo.

Onur miró la hora y suspiró.

-Deberíamos irnos a trabajar…- dijo y ella asintió.

-Yo terminar con esto… así ustedes comer algo antes de irse…-dijo Mihriban y Kaan asintió.

-Les prepararemos el desayuno…- dijo el pequeño y Sehrazat asintió.

Ella se fue a cambiarse y Onur se quedó esperando en la sala. Desayunaron todos juntos rápidamente y luego se fueron a trabajar.

Pasaron un momento por la casa de Onur para que él se cambiara de ropa y fue el turno de ella de esperarlo…

Onur se duchó rápidamente y cuando salió, ella lo miró con intensidad, sus ojos paseándose por el torso húmedo de él y la toalla anudada a su cadera.

-¿Te quedarás así todo el día? - le preguntó sintiendo que se agitaba.

-No…- dijo él divertido y dejó caer la toalla para poder vestirse.

-Sehrazat se mordió el labio y pensó en lo tarde que ya estaban llegando…

-Onur… ya basta ¿sí? No me tortures… ¿acaso no quieres que volvamos a la empresa?

-Por supuesto… pero también me gustas tú… y la forma en que me miras… y…- dijo y se acercó, así como estaba a ella, que se había sentado en la cama- me dan ganas de quitarte toda la ropa y…

-Onur…- insistió ella, entrecerrando los ojos para no sucumbir ante sus encantos.

-Bien… no te torturaré…- le dijo y se puso el bóxer que traía en la mano.

* * *

Entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices fueron a trabajar y cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo. Casi a última hora, Sehrazat golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Onur y porque quería llevarle y mostrarle una copia del proyecto en el que trabajaba y la abrir la puerta se encontró con doña Feride…

-Buenas tardes, doña Feride…

-Buenas tarde, Sehrazat…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de compromiso.

Onur se sintió algo incómodo con la interacción de las mujeres.

-¿Cómo están tus cosas? ¿Y el pequeño, Kaan?

-Muy bien, muchas gracias…

-Sehrazat… ¿querías mostrarme algo?

-Así es… pero si estás ocupado…- dijo y se arrepintió, no sabía hasta qué punto Feride estaba al tanto de la relación entre ellos y no quería meterlo en problemas a Onur.

-No, no… no lo estoy… muéstrame…- le hizo un gesto para que abriese la carpeta que tenía en la mano y ella se la entregó.

-Está todo marcado en otro color… todas las modificaciones que me pediste…

-Ven de este lado y muéstrame por favor…- dijo él y ella asintió y giró alrededor del escritorio hasta que se inclinó a su lado y le explicó detalle por detalle lo que había modificado.

Feride observó la interacción de ambos con interés. Se los veía relajados y cercanos y de no ser por sus prejuicios, hasta hubiese pensado que hacían una linda pareja.

-Perfecto…- dijo Onur y sonrió.

-Me alegra que te guste…- dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es increíble como captas la idea de lo que digo y lo traduces en tus modificaciones… quedó exactamente como yo quería…

-Bien… bueno…- dijo e intentó cerrar la carpeta para dejar que Onur siguiera charlando con su madre. En realidad, quería escaparse.

-Sehrazat… querida…- dijo Feride y ella sintió que preferiría salir corriendo.

-Dígame…

-Me gustaría invitarte a almorzar, mañana… ¿será posible? - preguntó Feride alzando las cejas.

-Yo… creo que… sí…- dijo y se perdió en los ojos de Onur que estaba tan sorprendido como ella con la invitación de su madre.

-¿Acaso me invitarás a - también? - le preguntó Onur en tono de broma.

Bueno… no creo que te interesen las charlas de mujeres… podemos salir los tres en otro momento… pero como tú y Sehrazat son muy cercanos… creo que podríamos conversar un poco para conocernos mas… ¿no lo crees?

-Por mí está bien…- dijo Sehrazat, aunque por dentro no estuviera tan segura.

-Bien… supongo que podríamos encontrarnos en el restaurant o ¿prefieres que pase a buscarte por aquí?

-No te preocupes, madre… yo la llevaré al lugar de encuentro… y luego me iré, respetuosamente aceptando el lugar que me han dado aquí…- dijo Onur y Sehrazat sonrió.

-Bien... me parece bien…- dijo la mujer y se quedó pensativa.

Sehrazat se las ingenió para escaparse, un rato más tarde y Feride se volvió a su casa porque según ella estaba agotada de tanto hacer ese día…

Onur insistió en llevarla hasta su casa y ella terminó aceptando.

-No estés nerviosa… mi madre debe querer entender lo que yo vi en ti…y cuando lo vea, estará maravillada…

-¿Tú lo crees así?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y se inclinó para besarla.

-¿Acaso no crees que me increpará por ser viuda, por tener un hijo o por dejarla sin la posibilidad de que ella y su amiga cumplan su deseo de ver a sus hijos casados?

-No… digamos que en primera instancia debe querer saber por qué todo esto dejó de tener importancia para mí porque tú eres más importante…

-Entiendo… bueno… si no hay nada para temer… me encontraré con tu madre…

-Bien… me alegra… verás cómo se encariñará contigo y te adoptaré fácilmente…

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo ella cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

-Hasta mañana, mi vida…- le dijo él y acarició su cara mientras miraba con deseo sus labios.

-Descansa…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besarlo.

Él la mantuvo cerca luego del beso y apoyó la frente sobre la suya.

-Me quedé con muchas ganas de tenerte en mis brazos hoy… lo siento…

-Bueno… no se puede tener todo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa. NO era que no sintiera lo mismo, pero recordaba la forma en que él se había comportado más temprano y no le gustaba.

-Al menos ¿me dejarás llamarte por teléfono antes de dormirme?

-Estaré esperando tu llamada…- dijo ella y sonrió antes de besar sus labios e irse.

Onur se quedó pensativo mirándola irse. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien entre su madre y ella, porque simplemente no quería arruinar todo lo que estaba construyendo tan de a poco con ella….

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue más que nunca. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Sehrazat entró al restaurant en donde doña Feride la había citado y suspiró. Ella siempre se había sentido con el temple suficiente como para hacerle frente a quien sea, pero el genio de esa mujer merecía un capítulo aparte, además de toda la situación de que ella era ahora, la pareja de su hijo y eso había ocurrido sin su consentimiento…

La vio sentada en una mesa cercana al balcón que daba al Bósforo y se acercó con una sonrisa entre fingida y nerviosa. No porque hubiese elegido tenerla, sino porque así le había salido…

-Buenas tardes, doña Feride…- dijo cuando la mujer la miró- lamento haber llegado tarde, teníamos mucho trabajo en la empresa y Onur insistió en traerme…

-No te preocupes, Sehrazat… estaba disfrutando de este fantástico día y de la vista…

-Bien…- dijo más distendida y tomó asiento frente a ella- aquí estoy…

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado reunirte conmigo…- dijo con una sonrisa Feride.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Bueno… la gente tiende a temerme… dicen que tengo mal genio…

-Doña Feride… para discutir se necesitan dos… créame que yo no quiero discutir con usted…

-Me parece bien… por eso quería conocerte más… tengo que admitir que el hecho de que seas madre, por un lado me inhibe un poco, porque hubiera querido que mi hijo tuviera sus propios hijos pero por otro lado me alivia pensar que tú me entenderás…

-Intentaré entenderla… y en lo referente a los hijos, la entiendo, pero piense que Onur y yo tendremos nuestros propios hijos en caso de que nuestra relación llegue a ese punto…

El camarero se acercó y doña Feride encargó la comida para las dos, era bastante autoritaria, pero Sehrazat se lo dejó pasar, no valía la pena discutir por cosas sin sentido, sobre todo cuando le había dado a entender que no quería hacerlo y menos por tonterías…

-Cuéntame… ¿cómo es que ustedes se enamoraron?

-Bueno… - dijo Sehrazat algo nerviosa, pero sonriendo ante los recuerdos.

-Lo que se pueda contar… por supuesto…

-Así es…- dijo ella en lugar de contradecirla- él me dio una entrevista, yo vine recomendada por mi amiga Bennu….

-Sí… por supuesto… la recuerdo bien…

-En el momento en que nos vimos, siento que fue como un flechazo… pero por supuesto, a pesar de la atracción, ninguno de los dos hizo nada… yo consideraba que él era mi jefe y no pensaría ni remotamente en mostrarle algún tipo de interés… pero ocurrió que él sí comenzó a demostrármelo y le soy honesta… luego de la muerte de mi marido, el papá de Kaan… creí que no querría volver a enamorarme… su muerte fue muy dura para mí…

-Te entiendo… pero ¿qué cambió?

-Bueno… le dije que no estaba preparada para una relación, que era lo que él quería y entonces me propuso ser amigos y empezamos a compartir muchas más cosas que como jefe y empleada… y estuvo a mi lado en el peor momento de la enfermedad de Kaan... y así empecé a contemplar la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a nuestra pareja…

-Claro…

-Y un día creí que se casaría con Cerem… bueno, él me lo hizo creer y ahí sentí que lo perdía para siempre y que no quería que eso sucediera… entonces fui a su puerta y a decirle que lo amaba y que quería estar con él…

-Ay, querida… la mamá de Cerem y yo perdimos las esperanzas de que se casaran hace mucho, siempre fueron como hermanos…

-Bueno, yo no lo sabía… y eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que quería estar con él realmente…

-Cuando Onur está decidido a algo… es muy raro que no lo consiga…- dijo Feride y comenzó a comer cuando el camarero les trajo sus platos.

La conversación se mantuvo amena, Feride le contó anécdotas de ella con su marido cuando aún estaban juntos y Sehrazat se fue distendiendo un poco…

* * *

Onur las vio charlando de lejos, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y creyó que debía salvar a Sehrazat de las garras de su madre. Se sorprendió de oir las risas de ambas y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Sehrazat a ella se le iluminaron los ojos…

-Madre… mi vida…- dijo con una sonrisa cuando llegó.

-Onur, querido… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sehrazat quedó en llamarme para que viniera a buscarla y como pasó mucho tiempo…

-¿Quieres sentarte a tomar un café con nosotras? Recién terminamos el postre…

-Deberíamos volver a la empresa, Sehrazat…- dijo y ella lo miró y alzó las cejas.

-Sólo será un momento… todo almuerzo siempre debería terminar con un rico café…

-Bien… si se han puesto de acuerdo….

-No realmente- dijo Feride - solo he descubierto que pensamos similar en algunas cosas…

-Me alegra…- dijo Onur y le hizo señas al camarero de que le trajera un café también a él.

Luego del café y de despedir a doña Feride que se fue con su chofer, Onur abrió la puerta a Sehrazat y ella le sonrió contenta.

-Te ves relajada, parece que estuvo todo bien con mi madre…

-Más que bien… me alegra que nos hayamos entendido….

-No se qué tienes, pero la has cautivado…

-Me alegra… pero la realidad es que hay una sola persona a quien quiero cautivar… y ese eres tú…- dijo y él se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios.

-Mmmm- jadeó Onur en el beso- ¿por qué no vamos directamente a casa? Ya se ha hecho tarde y…

-Onur… ¿a casa dices? ¿a la mía o a la tuya?

-Técnicamente, faltarían poco menos de dos horas para que terminara tu horario… he pensado que si pasamos por mi casa, podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo para algo productivo…

-No sabía que te gustaba llevar el trabajo a casa…- dijo Sehrazat riendo.

-¿Trabajo? No… déjame decirte que no solo el trabajo puede ser productivo…

-Ah…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas, cuando él sonrió con picardía.

* * *

Onur se apresuró a llegar a su casa con la promesa de que podrían pasar un momento juntos y cuando llegaron, recibió la llamada de Kaan en su móvil. Sehrazat se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que se trataba de su hijo…

-Dime, Kaan…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Sehrazat mientras se iba quitando la camisa- si… puede ser… está bien, lo prometo… pero primero lo hablaré con tu mamá, ¿sí?... yo también te quiero… nos vemos luego… sí… le diré a tu mamá… - cuando cortó, se mordió el labio y ella lo miró expectante.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué quería Kaan?

-Quería comer hamburguesas y que yo te convenciera para quedarme a dormir esta noche en tu casa…

-¿Está intentando manejarme a través de ti?- dijo Sehrazat sorprendida.

-Está pidiendo que los consintamos un poco…

-Onur…. ¿se lo prometiste?

-Le dije que lo hablaría contigo… no le aseguré nada…

-Está manejándote…

-Sehrazat… podemos negociar las hamburguesas, pero no negociaré la noche en tus brazos… es mi oportunidad y no pienso perderla…

Sehrazat asintió y desabotonó su camisa para provocarlo un poco y mostrarle parte de su ropa interior.

-Yo me preocuparía más por el aquí y ahora…- dijo y él se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Mmmmm… sí…- dijo él y permitió que ella bajara sus pantalones y boxers mientras se entretenía besando su torso.

Onur cerró los ojos cuando la sintió estimularlo intensamente. Cada vez que estaban juntos él se descubría anhelando el roce de su piel con la de él, pero cada cosa que ella hacía para que él disfrutara lo hacía sentir mas y más estimulado y sensible…

Luego de mucho soportar las ganas de llegar al clímax, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó arriba.

La depositó en su cama y descendió sus labios por toda su piel. Ella entrecerró los ojos, amaba observarlo mientras la besaba…

Cuando él regresó por su abdomen y luego su pecho hasta llegar a su labios, Sehrazat se incorporó y lo hizo girar para descender sobre él, algo ansiosa y necesitada de sentirlo en ella…

Hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo y luego se abrazaron un momento…

-Es tardísimo…- dijo ella mirando el reloj de la mesa de noche…

-Kaan nos debe estar esperando…- dijo él y besó su hombro con dulzura.

-¿Entonces te quedarás a dormir?

-Por supuesto… ¿acaso tú no quieres?

-Sí… ¿cómo no querría? ¿y las hamburguesas?

-Yo creo que deberíamos llevárselas… después de todo nos entretuvimos un rato más "trabajando" y se las merece por esperarnos…

-Puede ser…- dijo Sehrazat y frunció la nariz- espero que no lo use en nuestra contra luego…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando él se levantó de un salto y comenzó a buscar qué ponerse…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue! Espero que les siga gustando. Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Buen año 2020 para todos. Estuve algo ocupada por las fiestas pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Que este sea un año brillante para todos y que aquellos proyectos que tenemos se cumplan! **

**Capítulo 26**

Sehrazat sintió la mano de Onur apoyada en su vientre, por debajo de su pijama y sonrió... Le pareció que podría acostumbrarse a esas caricias rápidamente y supo que quizá ya se había acostumbrado…

Se quedó dormida un rato más y luego sintió en su cara los deditos de su hijo a la altura de sus mejillas.

-Mamita… ¿estás despierta?

-Kaan... dime…- pudo decir.

-¿Sorprendemos a Onur? - le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Vamos…- dijo y deslizó su mano con suavidad para soltarse de su abrazo. Kaan sonrió al ver que ella se inclinaba sin pensarlo demasiado y besaba su mejilla.

Caminaron sin hacer ruido hasta la cocina y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno. Kaan se encargó del jugo y luego ayudó a su madre a preparar unos huevos.

-¿Tú quieres mucho a Onur? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos mientras ella terminaba de cortar algunas frutas.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Kaan?

-Eso, si lo quieres mucho…

-Pues… sí… lo quiero mucho…- admitió ella y el niño sonrió.

-Yo también lo quiero… ¿por qué no lo invitamos a vivir con nosotros?

-Kaan… eso no se puede… quiero decir… una cosa es que se quede con tu permiso algunas noches… pero él tiene su casa y nosotros la nuestra…

-¿Podemos pedirle que nos invite a su casa? ¿tú has estado allí?

-Fui una vez… sí…- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Yo quiero ir…

-Alguna vez podrás ir…

-Si… - dijo y sonrió el niño.

-Bien… preparemos esto y vamos…

Juntaron todas las cosas y las pusieron en una bandeja, caminaron hacia la habitación con cuidado y cuando llegaron, Kaan saltó sobre él y Sehrazat casi tira la bandeja de la risa.

Para Kaan la sorpresa incluía un buen susto, y era absolutamente imposible que él mismo no se encargara de suministrarlo.

Onur tardó un poco en recuperarse del impacto y Sehrazat se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-Sorpresa…- dijo Kaan y lo abrazó con apretadamente.

-Kaan… buenos días…- dijo y miró a Sehrazat que había cambiado su expresión divertida por la de una ternura infinita.

-Buenos días…- dijo y suspiró antes de inclinarse a besar sus labios, aprovechando que Kaan miraba hacia otro lado. No era que quisiera ocultarlo, pero tampoco quería hacerlo tan notorio y evidente para él.

-Me has sorprendido…- dijo Onur despeinándolo.

-Mamá también lo hizo, ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que fuiste tú… pero tu mamá ayudó… ¿no es así? - dijo y ella asintió.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a desayunar? - dijo ella y se sentaron en la cama.

-Yo no comeré huevo… no me gusta…- dijo Kaan cuando Sehrazat le extendió su huevo duro.

-Kaan… debes comer huevo… tú sabes que hay que comer de todo…

-No quiero…- dijo el niño algo molesto y Sehrazat iba a replicar cuando Onur la interrumpió.

-¿No te gusta el huevo? Eres un niño raro… te entiendo, hay cosas que no me gustan… pero las como igual… porque quiero ser grande y fuerte…

-Ya lo eres…

-Pero no quiero dejar de serlo…- dijo y Sehrazat sonrió.

-Me comeré el huevo entonces…- resolvió Kaan.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Onur y le guiñó el ojo a Sehrazat.

Kaan sonrió y miró a su madre que no pudo evitar sonreír también. Mihriban se despertó y el niño la alcanzó en la cocina. Le contó que había desayunado con su mamá y Onur y le ofreció ayuda para lavar los platos.

Onur cerró la puerta de la habitación y se volvió hacia Sehrazat que había comenzado a hacer su cama.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y tiró de su brazo para que ella se reuniera con él.

-Dime…- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mirando sus labios.

-Esto que estamos viviendo es como un sueño… ¿no lo crees?

-Así es…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas mientras sonreía.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo?

-Mucho… sí…- dijo ella y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Miro a Kaan y de repente me dan ganas de tener una familia… tener hijos… tenerte a ti… dormir contigo no dos o tres noches, sino todas…

-Onur…

-No te asustes… solo estoy siendo sincero… hablando en voz alta…

-Bien…

-¿Qué tal tú?

-Bueno… si hablamos de ser sinceros…

-¿Qué? - preguntó él con interés.

-Veo a Kaan y la relación que tiene contigo y me dan ganas de arriesgarme…

-¿Arriesgarte?

-A construir algo…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y la apretó entre sus brazos.

.Bien… ya nos sinceramos… ahora tenemos que ir a trabajar…

.¿Puedo ayudarte con la ropa? - le dijo desabotonando la chaqueta de su pijama mientras sus ojos se perdían en su escote.

.Onur…- dijo con una voz baja y cargada de deseo.

.Shhhh…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su cuello y ella cerró los ojos un momento, deleitada por sus caricias.

.Onur…

.La puerta está trabada…

.Pero…- dijo y sintió que él la empujaba hacia la cama mientras sus manos le quitaban los pantalones en un solo movimiento…

Las cosas se pusieron intensas, pero terminaron rápidamente luego de unas cuantas caricias porque ambos se dieron cuenta de que no era el momento de seguir más allá…

* * *

-Dime como está todo con don Onur…- le dijo Bennu unas horas después cuando ambas se encontraron en Binyapi.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Demasiado bien… Kaan lo ha invitado dos veces a dormir y lo pasamos genial los tres…

-¿Él duerme con ustedes?

-¿Kaan? La primera vez se pasó en medio de la noche y se despertó temprano para pedirle a Onur que me sorprendieran con el desayuno…

-¿En serio? ¿qué sentiste cuando los viste?

-Me hace cosquillas en el corazón verlos juntos… creí que Kaan crecería sin una figura paterna y mira lo que sucedió…

-Qué lindos…

-Hoy, Kaan durmió en su cuarto, pero vino a buscarme a mí para sorprender a Onur…

-¿Lo hicieron?

-Sí… tremendo susto le dio a Onur…- dijo riendo y Bennu sonrió al ver que Onur se asomaba por la puerta.

-No es bueno que se rían a costa mía…- dijo y Sehrazat bajó la vista sonriendo.

-Lo siento… fue muy graciosa tu cara cuando te despertaste… y… no deberíamos estar hablando de esto en el trabajo… ¿verdad Bennu?

-A mí no me molesta…- dijo Bennu sonriente y Onur alzó las cejas.

-No está bien mezclar las cosas…- dijo ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que los dejaré, estoy comenzando a sentirme incómoda…- dijo Bennu y se levantó para irse.

-Lo siento… no debería haberle contado a Bennu nuestras intimidades…

-¿Qué le has contado? ¿lo de esta mañana en tu habitación, después del desayuno?

-Claro que no, Onur…- dijo y él, luego de mirar hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no venía nadie, la acercó a su cuerpo y miró sus labios con deseo.

-Onur…- dijo ella.

-¿Qué? Sabes que me vuelves loco…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella sonriendo con algo de timidez.

-Bien…- dijo y besó su frente, reprimiéndose de seguir adelante- vamos a trabajar mejor…

-Mejor…- dijo ella y lanzó una risita cómplice.

Ella se quedó allí parada, en medio de la oficina y él se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a salir giró en redondo y se quedó mirándola…

-Dime…- dijo ella creyendo que había olvidado algo importante para decirle.

-No puedo dejar de mirarte… espero que tengas en claro lo que significas para mí…

-Lo tengo muy en claro… espero que tú también lo tengas en claro…

-¿Lo que sientes por mí? - preguntó él- mmmm…- dijo pensativo- me gustaría que me refresques la memoria…

-Te amo…- dijo ella en voz baja y se sonrojó.

-¿Disculpa? No te oí…

-Te amo, Onur… - dijo ella en voz más alta y él sonrió.

-Yo también…- le dijo y le tiró un beso antes de irse.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta y sonrió. En días como ese, quería olvidarse de todos los prejuicios y ponerse a proyectar un futuro con él, pero con todas las letras…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue. Espero que lo sigan disfrutando. Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por acompañarme en todas mis locuras. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Sehrazat cerró los ojos al sentir sobre su piel la suavidad de la espuma de baño. Tenía una hermosa fragancia a jazmines y en ese momento, era lo que ella realmente necesitaba.

Se sentía cómoda en soledad en la casa de Onur y, sobre todo, a pesar de echarlo de menos, sabía que él estaba igual que ella, y eso era lo mejor de echarlo de menos… el reencuentro…

Se había pasado los últimos días hablando en secreto con Kaan y ella no era ninguna tonta, sabía que todo tenía que ver con su cumpleaños, que sería la semana próxima, así que los había dejado tranquilos, contenta de que se hicieran cómplices para sorprenderla con algún festejo…

Y como habían salido toda la tarde, Onur le había ofrecido la posibilidad de relajarse en su enorme tina y con un burbujeante baño…

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó allí mismo, bañándose, pensando en ella. Su piel se erizó. Ella había tenido fantasías con Onur al principio, cuando casi ni se conocían… y estaba segura de que él también las había tenido…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se mordió el labio anhelando que él estuviese allí con ella. Se quedó dormida, por más estimulación que sintiera, esos días estaba agotada y necesitaba dormir…

* * *

Onur llegó una hora más tarde, Kaan se había quedado en su casa con Mihriban y él le había dicho que invitaría a su mamá a cenar, para disimular todas las sorpresas que le estaban preparando…

Vio que todo estaba en penumbras y se preguntó si ella no se habría ido, creyendo que él no volvería temprano…

Llegó hasta el baño y se asomó para verla durmiendo plácidamente en la tina. Todavía quedaba bastante espuma y él se acercó suavemente y tocó la temperatura del agua…

No estaba tan caliente ya, pero él no pudo resistir la tentación y comenzó a desvestirse. Quería reunirse con ella allí, tomarla en sus brazos, aunque ella siguiera durmiendo…

Se sumergió con cuidado, a su lado y ella apenas se movió, protestando. Onur sonrió, ella parecía una niña cuando dormía y algo la incomodaba.

Se acomodó y la apoyó sobre su torso, abrigándola con sus brazos…

-Onur…- dijo suspirando y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando más calor.

-Descansa, mi vida…- le dijo y ella volvió a suspirar.

-Sí… si…- dijo y se acomodó en sus brazos.

Onur cerró los ojos y se limitó a disfrutar. Y fue su turno de recordar todas las veces que estando allí se había imaginado con ella, acariciando su piel, ayudándola a lavar su cabello, entregándose a la pasión…

Ella se movió un poco y se puso de costado, sentada sobre sus piernas y su cara a milímetros de la de él.

Onur no pudo evitar comenzar a besarla y ella, aún dormida, comenzó a responderle…

Él abandonó su boca y deslizó sus labios por su cuello, mordisqueando su piel y cuando llegó a su oído, murmuró suavemente…

-Eres hermosa… he fantaseado con esto muchas veces…- le dijo y ella abrió los ojos y miró sus labios.

-Onur… creí que estaba soñando…- le dijo y humedeció sus labios.

-Sueño, fantasía… lo importante es que ambos lo deseamos…- le dijo y la rozó con suavidad para que supiera cuánto la deseaba.

Onur la tomó de la cara y la besó con intensidad. Ella suspiró en el beso y se posicionó sobre él.

Sehrazat sonrió y le ofreció su cuello. Él se perdió en su aroma y la sostuvo cerca.

Se pasaron un buen rato besándose y disfrutando uno del otro hasta que decidieron salir del baño y seguir en la cama de él.

-Le dije a Kaan que te llevaría a cenar…- le dijo cuando ambos descansaban abrazados bajo las sábanas.

-No hace falta…- le dijo ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Podríamos decirle que estás cansada y que yo te cuidaré…- le dijo inclinándose sobre ella.

-Debería volver…

-¿Por qué no te relajas? Estás cansada… no es una locura que te quedes en mi casa…

-Lo se… - dijo pensativa- pásame mi móvil…

Onur lo tomó de la mesa de noche el móvil y se lo pasó.

-Hola… Kaan… sí… es que… terminé de trabajar y pasé por la casa de Onur… y me quedé dormida porque estoy muy cansada… sí… me quedaré aquí, ¿tú te quedas con tu tía Mihriban?... bien, cariño… nos vemos mañana… te quiero… ¿Onur? Te lo paso…

-Kaan… ¿cómo estás?... sí, estoy cuidándola, no te preocupes… ¿ahora?... mmmm… te prometo que otro día te invitaré a ti a dormir… si, nos vemos mañana…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Te pidió que me cuides…

-Es increíble Kaan…

-Así es… ¿en qué andan ustedes dos?

-Mmmm… no puedo decírtelo… pero te imaginarás de qué se trata…

-Me imagino… pero te pido que no lo malcríes…

-Prometido… -dijo él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella- ¿tienes hambre?

-Tengo sueño…

-Bien… descansa… y sobre los sueños…

-¿Los sueños? - dijo ella sin comprender.

-Cuando estábamos en el baño dijiste que creías que se trataba de un sueño, ¿acaso sueles soñar conmigo? - le preguntó y ella fingió un bostezo para evitar responderle.

-Fue solo una expresión porque no te oí llegar…

-Entiendo…

-¿Qué hay de tu "he fantaseado con esto muchas veces"?- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-¿Yo dije eso?- preguntó él fingiendo no acordarse.

-Así es… en mi oído…

-Mmm…

-¿Sí?

-Bueno… tampoco es algo grave fantasear un poco… supongo que tú también lo has hecho alguna vez…

-Mmmm… ¿fantasear dices? ¿para qué si te tengo a mi lado?

-¿Y antes?

-Antes… nuestro amor era tormentoso, complicado…

-¿Y antes de eso?

-¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

-Yo comencé allí…

-Onur…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Sehrazat, dime…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Si alguna vez fantaseaste conmigo… y cuando fue…

-De acuerdo… puede ser que alguna vez… una, creo… haya fantaseado contigo porque me sentía sola… - dijo y suspiró, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pensado en él en sus momentos de soledad…

-Una sola… claro…

-En serio…

-¿Cuándo fue? - quiso saber él.

-No me acuerdo…- dijo y se mordió el labio, sonrojándose considerablemente.

-Lo sabes… Sehrazat… no tiene nada de malo…

-Onur, no...

-Estamos juntos ahora… tenemos confianza…

-Esas cosas no se cuentan…

-Pero yo te conté…

-Fue al principio, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando entré a trabajar… una noche me enviaste un mensaje, tarde… y me quedé pensando en ti…

Onur sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-¿No dirás nada? - le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Sé que no fue una sola vez…

-Onur…- intentó ella y él sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie…- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Podría comenzar a fantasear con matarte si eso ocurre… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Mejor quédate con las otras fantasías, que son más placenteras… ¿no crees?

-Así es…- dijo y cerró los ojos con placidez.

-¿Alguna vez me contarás cuales eran tus fantasías?

-Ya basta, Onur…- dijo y sofocó una carcajada cuando él alzó las cejas y la hizo girar para acomodarse detrás de ella y dormir como más disfrutaban ambos…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Kaan acarició la cara de su mamá con ternura y Sehrazat abrió los ojos despacio. Sonrió cuando lo vio mirándola con tanto amor que ella lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo llenó de besos…

-Feliz cumpleaños, mamita…- dijo el niño y ella sonrió.

-Muchas gracias mi kaancito…- le dijo mientras continuaba besándolo y lo acomodaba a su lado en la cama.

-Con Mihriban te hicimos le desayuno…- dijo y ella acarició su cara.

-¿En serio?… ¿nos levantamos a disfrutarlo?

-¡Sí! - dijo el niño y se levantaron juntos.

Sehrazat salió al living y abrió la boca al ver el enorme ramo de tulipanes que había sobre la mesa.

Mihriban sonrió. Onur estaba de viaje por un negocio urgente y volvería más tarde, así que se había asegurado de hacerle llegar su saludo lo más temprano posible.

-Llegar recién para ti…- dijo y le entregó una tarjeta, sonriendo- traer mensaje…

-Gracias Mihriban…

Sehrazat abrió la tarjeta y sonrió la leer.

"_Mi vida: mi corazón y mis pensamientos están contigo ahora mismo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me hubiese gustado estar allí contigo, despertarte con el desayuno, pero supongo que Kaan lo hizo muy bien. Te veré esta noche para cenar contigo y con él. Que pases un hermoso día. Te amo. Onur"_

Sehrazat sonrió y guardó la tarjeta. Miró un momento el ramo y vio que Kaan y Mihriban le sonreían, el desayuno estaba servido.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo cuando se sentó a comer.

-Feliz cumpleaños…- le dijo Mihriban y le entregó un regalo.

-Mihriban… no tenías que molestarte…- le dijo y lo abrió.

-Hacerlo con mis manos…- dijo cuando ella sacó una pequeña toalla bordada.

-Es preciosa…- dijo observándola- muchas gracias, hermana…

-¿Gustarte?

-Mucho…- dijo y apretó su mano con ternura.

-Yo te hice una tarjeta de cumpleaños… pero nuestro regalo lo tiene Onur…- dijo Kaan y ella aceptó el papel que le entregaba con un dibujo.

-¿Lo hiciste tú solo? - dijo observándolo con cariño.

-Onur me escribió las palabras…- dijo y sonrió.

-Están muy compinches con Onur estos días…- dijo y le dedicó una sonrisita.

-Estamos preparando una sorpresa enorme… pero…- dijo y apretó sus labios con los dedos, indicando que no diría más nada.

Sehrazat y Mihriban le sonrieron y continuaron desayunando.

* * *

Un rato después, cuando Sehrazat se vistió y recibió un par de mensajes, entre ellos el de Bennu, sonrió al ver en el identificador de su móvil que se trataba de Onur…

-Buenos días, cariño…- le dijo él- ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Casi perfecto…

-Me alegra… ¿por qué casi?

-Porque no estabas tú…- dijo y supo que él entrecerraba los ojos con placidez

-Pero estaré en un par de horas… te lo prometo…

-Kaan me dijo que tienen una enorme sorpresa…

-Espero que Kaan no haya contado más que eso…- dijo como advertencia.

-No, no lo hizo… tranquilo…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… debo terminar algo por aquí… - le dijo y ella asintió, aunque él no la viera- te amo… te veo después…

-Yo también… nos vemos…- dijo Sehrazat y cortaron.

El día se presentó normal y cuando ella fue a darse una ducha para prepararse para la noche, Mihriban le avisó a Onur y él entró con cuidado para dejarle una enorme caja con un moño rojo sobre la cama…

Tomó a Kaan de la mano y se encerraron en su habitación para cambiarse también…

Sehrazat salió del baño enfundada en una bata y se sorprendió al ver la caja.

Se acercó con cuidado y leyó la nota que la acompañaba. _"Ábreme"._

Sehrazat abrió la caja y también su boca al observar un hermoso vestido de fiesta. Era largo, al cuerpo y con mangas cortas. El color era un azul oscuro pero tenía algunos detalles más claros…

Sintió golpes en su puerta y Mihriban entró.

-Don Onur y Kaan te estarán esperando en la sala… pedirme que te avise que uses el vestido…

-Lo haré…- dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

* * *

Se puso el vestido que le quedaba perfecto porque era de su medida. Lo acompañó con unos zapatos negros cerrados, de taco no muy alto, un maquillaje suave y el cabello suelto. Salió caminando y abrió los ojos como platos y la boca con sorpresa cuando los encontró idénticamente vestidos, con traje oscuro, camisa blanca y un moño del color de su vestido.

-Sorpresa…- dijo Kaan y aplaudió contento.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida…- le dijo y se acercó para besar sus labios con suavidad- estás preciosa…- le dijo en voz baja, al oído y ella se estremeció un poco.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y sonrió- están hermosos… ¿adónde vamos?

-A un lugar secreto…- dijo Kaan con una sonrisa y Onur lo miró de costado…

-Kaan…- le advirtió.

-Shhh…- dijo Sehrazat divertida.

Onur y Kaan la tomaron uno de cada brazo y Mihriban les sacó una foto antes de salir.

Cuando se subieron al auto, Kaan le mostró un pañuelo y Sehrazat frunció la nariz.

-Lo siento, mi vida… pero tendremos que vendarte los ojos…- le dijo y Kaan le ató el pañuelo para tapárselos.

Onur condujo durante un buen rato, cada tanto tocando su mano, besándola en la mejilla y ella tratando de sonreír.

Notaba a Kaan súper feliz y eso era un gran estímulo para ella.

El auto se detuvo y la hicieron bajar. Notó que caminaba por el pasto y se preguntó adonde estarían…

Escuchó el ruido de unas llaves que abrían una puerta y sintió un agradable aroma a flores… en el fondo se podía sentir también el aroma a una rica comida…

-¿Estás lista? - le preguntó Onur al oído cuando entraron y caminaron un poco.

-Ansiosa...- reconoció ella y él le guiñó el ojo a Kaan que sonreía.

-Bien…- dijo y le quitó la venda.

Al principio Sehrazat se dedicó a observar el lugar, era una hermosa casa, tenía flores por todos lados y era enorme… antigua pero remodelada… el estilo la enamoraba…

-¿Y esto?

-Un lugar especial para festejar un cumpleaños especial… el primero juntos…- dijo Onur y Kaan sonrió.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa, mamita? - le preguntó.

-Es un hermoso lugar…- dijo sin poder dejar de mirar la decoración y la ambientación de la casa.

-Ven por aquí…- dijo Kaan y la condujo al enorme comedor. Allí había una mesa puesta para tres y adornada.

-Siéntate…- le dijo Onur y corrió la silla para ella.

Onur y Kaan desaparecieron y volvieron trayendo los platos de comida. Kaan se lo dio a su mamá y Onur puso los de ellos en sus lugares.

* * *

Se sentaron a comer, pero primero brindaron y le desearon felicidades…

Sehrazat estaba conmovida por la forma en que todo estaba arreglado, pensado, hecho con todo el amor…

Cuando la cena terminó, la dejaron esperando un momento y volvieron con la torta. La hicieron pedir los tres deseos y luego de apagar la vela, la cortaron y probaron.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien, mi vida?

-Es increíble todo esto… es el mejor día de mi vida…

-Y… espera porque las sorpresas no han terminado…- le dijo misterioso- ¿verdad Kaan?

-Es verdad…- dijo sonriendo el niño.

-¿Todavía hay más?

-Sí… mucho más…- dijo el niño divertido.

Onur la condujo hacia la zona del living y se sentaron en el sillón. Le hizo señas a Kaan y él salió corriendo. Él se perdió en sus ojos y levantó sus manos para besar sus dedos…

-Onur… ¿qué pasa aquí?

-Ya verás… no arruines la sorpresa…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy listo…- dijo Kaan e intentó guiñarle el ojo a Onur. Sehrazat reprimió una carcajada divertida.

-Sehrazat, mi vida… este tiempo que pasamos juntos fue inolvidable…

-Sí… mucho…

Kaan seguía la conversación atentamente.

-Me enamoré de ti… por ti… por tu forma de ser, por tus ojos, por tu actitud frente a la vida… son tantas cosas que debería hacer una extensa lista…

-Onur…

-Déjalo que quiere decirte algo mami…- dijo Kaan algo ansioso y Onur sonrió.

-El otro día estuvimos hablando mucho con Kaan… y estamos de acuerdo… ¿verdad Kaan?

-Es verdad… estamos de acuerdo…

-Y entonces resolvimos que... queríamos decirte algo… Sehrazat… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos mientras sentía que los de ella se humedecían.

Ella sintió que los ojos de ambos estaban en ella esperando una respuesta y no podía articular una sola palabra.

-Mami…

-Kaan…- dijo Onur.

-Onur y yo elegimos este anillo para ti…- dijo y se lo entregó en una cajita- pero primero debes aceptar…

-Kaan, no presiones…- dijo Onur nervioso.

-Acepto… por supuesto que acepto… ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?- dijo secándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado sin permiso.

-Yo ya lo acepté…- dijo Kaan con orgullo y Sehrazat pellizcó su mejilla con amor.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Onur también con los ojos húmedos por la emoción- me haces muy feliz…

-Tú más…- le dijo ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Kaan aplaudió contento y se quedó mirándolos un momento.

-¿Le pondrás el anillo? - preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabes tú todas esas cosas? - le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Onur me explicó… - dijo mientras veía que él sacaba el anillo y lo deslizaba en el dedo de su mamá.

-Entiendo…- dijo y estiró sus brazos para besarlo también- así que venían planeando todo esto en secreto…

-Era una sorpresa… - dijo Kaan.

-Y qué bueno que aceptaste… porque sino la última sorpresa hubiera estado de más…

-¿Otra sorpresa?

-Así es…- dijo y tomó sus manos- esta casa… la compré para que vivamos los tres…

-Onur…- dijo sorprendida.

-¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta… pero…

-¿Demasiado grande? - preguntó Onur haciendo una mueca.

-A mí me gusta mucho…- intervino Kaan.

-Me imagino…- dijo Sehrazat sonriendo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir hoy? - preguntó el niño- yo tengo mi cuarto ya…

Onur miró a Sehrazat y alzó las cejas. Se moría de ganas de estrenar la cama con ella, pero no quería presionarla, esa había sido una noche de muchas sorpresas…

-Nos quedamos…- dijo Sehrazat y besó los labios de Onur mientras Kaan saltaba de un lugar al otro festejando.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta proposición de matrimonio tan particular. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Sehrazat se despertó sintiendo los besos de Onur en su hombro. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a sus caricias y cuando pudo abrir los ojos giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

Kaan dormía del otro lado, Sehrazat estaba en medio de ambos y Onur se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

-Mmmm…- suspiró ella cuando sintió la mano de él, deslizarse por el costado de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo él al oído y ella cerró los ojos al sentir el estímulo de él en su espalda baja.

-Onur…- dijo en voz baja y melosa.

-Ven…- le dijo él y se levantó y tiró de su mano.

Sehrazat se levantó y caminó tras él por el pasillo que daba a otras habitaciones que tenía la casa, que como era enorme, ella todavía no la conocía completa…

-¿Adónde vamos? - le preguntó ella con la voz medio adormilada aún.

-Quiero mostrarte algo…- dijo y abrió una puerta, al final del pasillo.

-¿Y este lugar? - dijo Sehrazat cuando vio que la habitación ya estaba decorada.

-He pensado que aunque Kaan tenga su habitación, alguna vez dormirá con nosotros… así que, como la casa tiene varias habitaciones que no usaremos, se me ocurrió que este podría ser nuestro lugar de encuentro… uno que sea solo nuestro… para cuando queramos estar a solas…

-Mmmm… como ahora… suena bien…- dijo ella y sonrió mientras él la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Me encantaría que pudiéramos estrenar esta habitación ahora mismo…

-¿Qué nos lo impide? - dijo ella con los ojos centelleantes de interés.

-Que Kaan se despierte y nos busque…

-¿Qué hora es? - dijo y él miró hacia la mesa de noche, en donde había un reloj.

-Las 6:15…

-Todavía tenemos un buen rato para que despierte…- dijo ella con una sonrisa- además… anoche se durmió tarde, no creo que se despierte temprano hoy…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… estrenemos la habitación… ¿o quieres esperar a que nos casemos?

-Para eso falta… aunque fuera mañana…- dijo él y la apretó entre sus brazos mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuello.

Ella se soltó y él la miró sin comprender. Sehrazat se quitó el camisón que llevaba puesto y él se quedó mirándola intensamente.

-¿Vienes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, al ver que él no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Voy…- dijo él y sonrió, no sabiendo que quitarse primero, si la chaqueta o los pantalones.

Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando lo vio desesperado, luchando con su ropa para lograr el tan ansiado contacto piel contra piel…

Unos segundos después, se reunieron en un abrazo intenso.

-No puedo creer que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo…- le dijo él al oído haciendo un alto en las caricias y besos.

-¿Cómo podría negarme? Usaste artillería pesada para convencerme…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a Kaan?

-Además… y tus ojos… y todo el plan… era imposible siquiera dudarlo… además también lo quería… - le confesó ella.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Por supuesto… desde que te vi con Kaan, me di cuenta de que eras el indicado…

-Bien… bien…- dijo Onur y besó sus labios efusivamente.

* * *

Todo se puso intenso durante un buen rato, hasta que él la hizo descender sobre él y cerró los ojos al sentir que la completaba…

Ella le sonrió desde la posición en la que estaba, sobre él y comenzó a moverse.

Sehrazat se inclinó hacia abajo para capturar sus labios en un beso húmedo. Sintió las manos de él acariciando su cadera y luego su vientre, para ascender hasta su pecho y no pudo evitar un jadeo placentero…

El clímax llegó para ambos casi al mismo tiempo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Me siento un tonto…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque nunca pensé que podría volver a enamorarme como lo estoy de ti… y al principio te trataba mal porque lo que sentía me atemorizaba…

-Sí que me has tratado mal…- dijo ella y lo pellizcó en el brazo.

-Bueno, tú también me has rechazado suficiente… ¿no crees?

-Puede ser… yo también tengo mi historia y mis miedos…

-Pero por suerte ya no más…- dijo él y besó su hombro.

-Me gustó este lugar…

-¿Nuestro lugar secreto?

-¿Así lo llamaremos?

-Pues… entre nosotros… porque como su nombre lo indica… "es secreto"- dijo él y volvió a besar su hombro.

-¿Y si alguien entra?

-Bueno, tampoco tenemos nada que ocultar… sacando el momento en que estamos aquí adentro… haciendo… nuestras cosas…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos por la piel de Sehrazat y la hizo erizar.

-Bien… ¿preparamos algo de desayunar? Estoy hambrienta…

-¿Ya? Quédate un rato más conmigo…

-Bueno…- dijo ella como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo.

Onur se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y ella se olvidó del mundo.

* * *

Un buen rato después se vistieron y pasaron por su habitación para ver que Kaan seguía durmiendo en la misma posición en la que lo habían dejado.

Onur miró a Sehrazat con una sonrisa y ella asintió. Fueron a la cocina y prepararon juntos el desayuno para los tres.

Pensaron en compartirlo y luego despertar a Kaan, pero supieron que el niño querría comer con ellos.

Prepararon dos bandejas y volvieron a la habitación. Lo observaron un momento y luego Sehrazat comenzó a besar sus mejillas y le habló al oído para despertarlo…

-Kaancito… trajimos el desayuno para todos… ¿tienes hambre? - le preguntó ella.

-Si…- dijo solamente Kaan, al que le estaba costando mucho trabajo despertarse.

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo Onur cuando el niño se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Cómo has dormido? -le preguntó su mamá mientras el niño comía el plato de frutas que Onur le había alcanzado.

-Muy bien… ¿puedo dormir con ustedes todas las noches?

-Escucha, Kaancito…- dijo ella con una sonrisa- todavía no nos hemos mudado aquí… lo haremos después de la boda…

-¿Y cuándo es la boda? - quiso saber el niño.

-Todavía no lo hemos pensado… queremos que todo sea hermoso para que tengamos los mejores recuerdos…- dijo ella.

-Está bien…

-Pero mientras, prepararemos todo para cuando vengamos a vivir aquí…- agregó Onur.

-Y yo dormiré todos los días con ustedes…

-¿Para qué una casa tan grande si todos dormiremos en la misma habitación?- planteó Onur.

-Pero ¿por qué tengo que estar solo y ustedes dos juntos?

-Porque nosotros nos casaremos… Kaan…- dijo Onur y miró a Sehrazat que apretaba los labios para evitar reírse.

-Kaan… alguna vez podrás venir a dormir con nosotros… pero tal como en casa, tendrás tu propia habitación y podrás poner todas tus cosas allí, tus juguetes, tu ropa, tus cosas de la escuela… ¿entiendes?

-Sí, si, entiendo…

-Bien…- dijo Sehrazat y le guiñó el ojo a Onur.

Terminaron de desayunar y volvieron a la casa de ella para dejar a Kaan y prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Onur entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sehrazat y acarició el anillo que le había regalado cuando entraban a Binyapi.

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos y definimos la fecha? - le dijo Onur antes de dejarla en su oficina.

-¿Estás apurado? - le dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Mucho… - confesó él y besó sus labios antes de girar para irse.

-Buenos días, amiga…- dijo Bennu mirándola con ojos soñadores al verla con Onur.

-Buenos días…- dijo y se mordió el labio al ver la cara de Bennu al levantar su mano y mostrarle el anillo.

-No puedo creerlo ¿te vas a casar? - dijo Bennu sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Sí… sí…- dijo Sehrazat y la abrazó contenta.

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Sehrazat no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Onur asomándose en su oficina. Él venía a verla todos los días, con cualquier pretexto, aunque no lo necesitara y compartía un rato con ella.

Él le sonrió a lo lejos y ella se puso de pie.

-Perdón por no haber venido antes… tuve una reunión interminable…

-No te preocupes… lo sabía… y sé que tú tienes ganas de pasar tiempo conmigo siempre…

-Así es… y hablando de eso… han pintado nuestra habitación en la casa nueva… quería que la vieras…

-Mmmmm… estoy complicada hoy… Kaan tiene una pijamada en la casa de un vecino y…

-Y estarás sola…

-Bueno… mi idea era quedarme en casa por si Kaan me necesita y tengo que ir a buscarlo…

-Kaan estará bien… y tenemos tu móvil y mi auto veloz en caso de que nos necesite…

-Onur…- dijo dudándolo, realmente él siempre triunfaba en hacerle tambalear cualquier plan con los suyos.

-No lo pienses más… pasemos tiempo juntos… últimamente…

-Últimamente fuiste tu quien tuvo compromisos…

-¿Me lo echas en cara?

-No… pero es la verdad…

-¿Entonces no vendrás?

-No es que no quiera… pero…

-Bueno… supongo que podría ir a nuestra casa, cocinarme algo… pensar en ti… echarte de menos…

-Onur…

-Y tú podrás fantasear conmigo en tu casa…

-Pero…

-Estaré en casa… pensando en ti…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su frente antes de irse.

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo y suspiró. Empezó a pensar en las posibilidades y se dio cuenta de que probablemente la situación de quedarse cerca por si Kaan la necesitaba era más por ella que por el niño.

Pensó en llamarlo, pero se contuvo. Volvió a su casa, preparó a Kaan que estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de hablar, y lo llevó a la casa de su vecino.

Le dijo a la madre que pasaría la anoche fuera pero que tendría su móvil disponible en caso de que ocurriera algo y que tuviera que volver a buscarlo…

La mujer le aseguró que no sería necesario y Sehrazat volvió a darse una ducha y pidió un taxi para ir a su futura casa con Onur.

* * *

Cuando llegó notó que no había mucha luz y lo encontró en la cocina… sus ojos lo acariciaron cuando se dio cuenta de que él solo vestía un pantalón deportivo y el torso desnudo.

-Onur…- dijo y él giró para mirarla

-Viniste…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Digamos que dijiste lo que debías para convencerme… al final, era más un tema mío que de Kaan, el hecho de quedarme cerca…

-Me imaginé…- dijo él y extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

-Espero que no estés enojado… no me gustó decirte que no vendría…

-¿Enojado? No… algo desilusionado…

-Entiendo…-dijo ella- bueno, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para enmendarme…

-¿Lo dices en serio? - dijo él alzando las cejas.

-Mmm… ahora ya lo dije, no queda bien que me eche atrás… pero confieso que tengo algo de miedo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… honestamente no creo que sea tan complicado…

-Bien… me animaré entonces… ¿qué necesitas para complacerte y perdonarme?

Onur la miró con una sonrisa, dejó todo apagado en la cocina y la empujó un poco para conducirla a la habitación…

Sehrazat sonrió al ver como había quedado la pintura. Realmente habían elegido un lindo color y la decoración hacía mucho para convertirla en un lugar muy agradable…

-¿Te gusta?

-Ha quedado muy lindo… especial…- dijo con una sonrisa y él la hizo sentar sobre la cama y tomó sus manos- ¿entonces?

-Bueno… entre nosotros, hace un tiempo, ha quedado un tema pendiente y creo que este es un buen momento para poder solucionarlo…

-¿Un tema pendiente? ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas aquel día, no hace mucho, que hablamos de nuestras fantasías? - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Onur… ya sé adonde vas… olvídalo…

-Ah, no… tú me prometiste… ahora tienes que cumplir…

-Onur…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Soy yo, Sehrazat… no me digas que te avergüenzas…

-Por supuesto… es algo muy personal…

-Oh, vamos…- dijo y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué quieres saber? - le preguntó con fingido fastidio.

-Cuando, cómo, dónde… qué…

-Entiendo… quieres un informe detallado de mis momentos de soledad…

-Sería increíble…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

Sehrazat se tapó la cara con ambas manos y él supo que meditaba lo que podía o no contarle…

-De acuerdo… te dije que aquella vez en que me había olvidado el móvil sobre la mesa… y recibí ese mensaje tuyo que no pude contestar porque se había hecho tarde…

-Sí… me dijiste…

-Bueno… lo escuché varias veces…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Ah…- dijo él y esperó a que ella lo mirara- ¿sólo eso?

-Sabes que no…

-Cuéntame…

-Lo escuchaba y me imaginaba que tú me hablabas… con esa voz… al oído… y que luego comenzabas a acariciarme… y besabas mi cuello…

-¿Dónde estábamos?

-En Binyapi… en tu oficina…

Onur se perdió en sus ojos y ella supo que intentaba imaginarlo.

-¿Nada más?

-Onur… sabes que hay más…

-Sehrazat…

-De acuerdo… yo… usaba mis manos pretendiendo que eran las tuyas… y así sentía tus caricias…

-¿En dónde estabas cuando ocurrió?

-Duchándome…- dijo y lo vio cerrar los ojos.

-No puedo creer que hayamos fantaseado así con estar juntos y no hayamos podido concretarlo antes…

Sehrazat se alzó de hombros y suspiró.

-¿Contento?

-¿No pensarás que me conformaré con una sola fantasía?

¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno… yo he fantaseado contigo tantas veces que no se me ocurre por donde empezar…

-Cuéntame una…

-Una vez estábamos en tu oficina y te sentaste sobre el escritorio y… estabas tan cerca, tan hermosa… que me imaginé deslizando mis dedos por tu pierna, acariciando tu piel y mientras tú me hablabas, yo pensaba en besarte, en hacerte el amor sobre el escritorio y no pude prestar atención… tú me decías que me veías cansado y yo no podía decirte lo que realmente pasaba…

-No puedo creerlo… me acuerdo del día…

-Dime algo… aquella vez que te pedí que fueras a mi casa a buscar la carpeta para Nurayat…

-Sí…- dijo y se mordió el labio, sabía adonde iba la referencia.

-Aquel día que encontraste el pañuelo que yo me había quedado…

-¿Quieres saber si fantaseé contigo en tu habitación?

-¿Lo hiciste? - le dijo con su mirada en la de ella.

-Me acosté en tu cama y aspiré tu aroma en tu almohada… no tuve tiempo de fantasear ahí porque me llamaste en ese instante y…

-Te corté la inspiración…

-Algo así…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Qué lástima…

-Bueno… pero eso no terminó ahí…

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó con curiosidad él.

-Digamos que luego tuve una noche algo intensa… sentía tu perfume impregnado en mi nariz… no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en tenerte cerca…

-Y… ¿aquella vez que nos quedamos en la quinta de Kerem? Luego del disparo en tu rodilla… esa noche me llamaste en sueños y cuando fui estabas dormida… ¿soñabas conmigo?

-Lo hacía… y cuando me desperté pensé que no lo había soñado y que estaba contigo… finalmente…

-Sehrazat…

-Onur… por favor… ya basta de fantasías… te necesito a ti… eso es mejor que cualquier fantasía…

-Tienes razón, ya fue suficiente de fantasías… ahora no enfocaremos en la realidad…

-Por supuesto… - dijo y se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a desabotonar su propia camisa…

Onur detuvo sus manos y la desvistió él mismo. Cuando terminó, se incorporó y hundió su cara en el pecho de ella y la escuchó jadear de placer.

Ella se incorporó cuando pudo y deslizó el pantalón de él hacia abajo, comprobando cuán estimulado estaba él con todo lo que habían hablado…

-Cada vez que te siento así…- le dijo él mientras suspiraba con los besos húmedos de ella sobre su piel- me haces olvidar de todo…

-Me pasa lo mismo…- dijo ella sonriente siguiendo con su tarea.

Se entregaron a la pasión durante un buen rato y luego él le llevó la comida a la cama.

Sehrazat comió riendo por la incomodidad que había sentido al contarle sus fantasías a él y Onur haciendo bromas sobre eso…

Una vez que terminaron, y cuando se disponían a irse a dormir, Sehrazat lo miró y Onur achicó los ojos cuando vio que ella tenía dificultades para expresarse…

-Quieres ir a tu casa para estar cerca de Kaan, ¿verdad?

-¿No te enojas? Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo…

-De eso no hay dudas… yo quería que vinieras, aunque sea un rato para compartir contigo…

-Hemos compartido…

-Lo hicimos….

-También las fantasías…

-Así es…

-¿Y si te digo que ahora fantaseo con dormir en tus brazos y en mi cama?

-Yo te diría que tengo la misma fantasía…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios con ternura.

* * *

**Hasta acá llegamos por hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les siga gustando.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Onur se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba a Sehrazat que había ido a probarse un vestido de novia. Por supuesto que había querido acompañarla porque por nada del mundo se perdería a la mujer de su vida vestida para ser su novia…

Ella le había dicho que prefería que el vestido fuese una sorpresa, pero él había insistido tanto que Sehrazat había terminado por complacerlo…

Onur recibió una llamada en su móvil que lo distrajo y ella salió de la habitación en donde se estaba probando algunos modelos, dispuesta a mostrárselo.

Lo miró a lo lejos y su cuerpo reaccionó a él como tantas veces. La conexión entre ambos era increíble. Lo había sido desde el primer momento, pero luego de compartir momentos íntimos, ella sentía que no podría estar con nadie más que con él…

Él giró hacia Sehrazat, al parecer, discutiendo o algo molesto por lo que estaba hablando y sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella.

Onur dejó de prestar atención a lo que sucedía, cortó la comunicación y la recorrió con su mirada. Se le antojó que nunca había visto nada más maravilloso que ella.

Ella sonrió con una mezcla de timidez y alegría y él alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué te parece? - le dijo ella en voz baja, con un poco de inseguridad.

-No creo que sea el adecuado…- dijo él y ella no pudo ocultar la desilusión.

-¿No te gusta? - le preguntó y él sonrió.

-Gustarme es poco… no se como haré para mantener mis emociones a raya teniéndote así, tan hermosa, tan cerca de mi…

-Onur…- dijo ella más distendida y él la abrazó, sosteniéndola de la cintura, cerca de su cuerpo.

-Estás hermosa, mi vida… pero honestamente creo que cualquier vestido te quedaría bien… debes relajarte… estarás preciosa el día de la boda… y hablando de eso… tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti, si es que estás dispuesta a aceptar una invitación a cenar conmigo esta noche…

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a aceptar tus invitaciones, porque lo que me importa es estar contigo…- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa, perdida en sus ojos y él la tomó de la mano.

-Vámonos de aquí… ahora…- le dijo y ella soltó una carcajada cuando la dueña del lugar los miró con incomodidad, sabiendo que ella aún llevaba puesto el vestido que no había comprado…

-Onur… ¿qué haces? - dijo todavía riendo.

-Te llevo lejos de aquí… quiero besarte…- le dijo al oído y ella sonrió.

-Me cambiaré… creo que tendré que venir otro día con más tiempo- le dijo a la señora, que sacudió la cabeza comprendiendo la situación.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Onur le sonrió al verla salir cambiada del lugar, había decidido esperarla afuera para no tener que soportar las miradas de las empleadas que seguramente lo habían reconocido y ahora hablaban y opinaban sobre su vida…

La acompañó a su casa y mientras ella se daba un baño, entretuvo a Kaan que lo aprovechó al máximo cuando lo vio llegar con su mamá…

Cuando Sehrazat estuvo lista, se despidieron de Kaan que les pidió autorización para invitar a su amigo a dormir.

-Si Mihriban está de acuerdo, porque quizá no volvamos, vamos algo lejos así que nos quedaremos a dormir en otro lado… pórtate bien, ¿me lo prometes Kaancito?

-Te lo prometo, mami…- dijo el niño y Sehrazat besó su frente, luego lo hizo Onur y se fueron.

Onur la llevó a comer a un hermoso restaurante que pidió cerrar para ambos y ella se la pasó sonriendo todo el tiempo, sentía que no podía estar en un mejor lugar que allí con él…

Él tomó sus manos con ternura y corrió la silla para sentarse a su lado, porque durante la comida habían estado enfrentados para estar más cómodos…

Sehrazat se perdió en sus ojos y Onur quiso detener el tiempo.

-Hace un rato te dije que tenía una sorpresa…

-Así es… pero no importa cuál sea, tú me haces feliz… es lo único que me importa…

-Tú me haces feliz a mí… nunca pensé que llegaría a sentirlo, pero lo has logrado…- dijo él en modo de confesión.

-Te juro que no me lo propuse en ningún momento…

-Te creo… pero sucedió… - dijo él y besó sus manos.

-Te amo…

-Yo también…- le dijo él y extrajo un sobre del bolsillo de su saco.

-¿Qué es esto? - dijo cuando él se lo entregó, con una mirada misteriosa.

-Quiero que lo veas y no prejuzgues… he tomado una decisión y espero que estés de acuerdo…

Sehrazat frunció el entrecejo y lo miró sin comprender, tampoco quería hacer elucubraciones sin sentido…

Abrió el sobre y también su boca cuando vio dos pasajes con fecha para dentro de unos pocos días…

-Onur… ¿qué es esto?

-Nuestra luna de miel…

-Pero… esto será antes de la boda…

-Así es… dijimos que sería complicado tomarnos unos días luego de la boda, por lo que decidí que nos iríamos antes…

-Onur…

-¿Qué te parece?

-Paris… siempre quise conocer esa ciudad…

-¿No la conoces? ¿qué mejor que sea un viaje romántico de luna de miel?

-Tienes razón…- dijo ella luego de meditarlo un poco.

-¿Entonces? ¿no hay excusas? ¿nos vamos a París? - dijo y ella lo miró alzando las cejas.

-Nos vamos a París…- le dijo y él se inclinó para besar sus labios.

* * *

Onur la miró de reojo cuando llegaron a su casa, habían decidido que no pasarían la noche otra vez en su futura casa hasta que estuvieran formalmente casados, no porque no pudieran, sino para que fuera realmente especial el cambio…

-Ponte cómoda… ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿una copa de vino?

-Una copa de vino estará bien…- dijo ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba en el sillón.

Onur llegó un momento después con las copas servidas y le entregó una a ella…

-Brindemos por nuestra luna de miel adelantada…- le dijo y ella sonrió y chocó la copa con la de él.

-No serán muchos días…- dijo ella tratando de auto convencerse y no sentirse culpable por dejar a Kaan…

-Por supuesto… siempre nos quedarán cortos… pero te prometo que haré valer cada segundo… - dijo él y ella lo atrajo abrazándolo por el cuello…

-¿No me digas? ¿cómo es eso?

-Ya lo verás…- dijo él sobre sus labios.

-¿No piensas en darme un adelanto? - le dijo rozando apenas sus labios con los de él, para provocarlo.

-Mmmm…- dijo él casi sin poder resistirse a ella.

-Solo…- dijo y humedeció sus labios y sonrió al ver que él la miraba con deseo- un pequeñísimo adelanto…

Onur sacudió la cabeza fingiendo fastidio y capturó sus labios con ansiedad. Ella soltó una carcajada que se vio sofocada por la intensidad del beso y él cayó sobre ella en el sillón…

Se entregaron a la pasión durante un buen rato y terminaron agotados, piel contra piel en el mismo lugar…

-¿Hablas algo de francés? - le preguntó Onur mientras acariciaba su hombro como al descuido.

-¿Francés? Apenas me defiendo con el inglés…- protestó ella y sonrió- ¿qué hay de ti?

-Poco y nada… _merci, mon amour_… lo más importante…

-Pero hablas inglés…

-Muy bien… estudié en Harvard… - dijo y sonrió.

-Es cierto… discúlpame…- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Te disculpo…- dijo él y sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Tú crees que necesitaremos saber francés para comunicarnos?

-Mi vida…- le dijo él y se colocó sobre ella, rozándola y haciéndola desearlo otra vez- con la única persona que me interesa comunicarme es contigo… y créeme… no hacen falta palabras…- le dijo y la besó impidiendo que ella contestara por un largo rato e incluso logrando que se olvidara de lo que quería decirle.

* * *

**Bueno, veremos como les va en la luna de miel adelantada. Espero que les siga gustando la historia! Gracias por leer!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Sehrazat sonrió con ternura cuando escuchó la vocecita de su hijo en el teléfono.

-¿Cómo estás Kaancito? ¿Te portas bien? - le preguntó y alzó las cejas, esperando su respuesta.

-Sí… sí me porto bien… ¿ustedes llegaron a París?

-Hace un rato llegamos mi niño…

-¿Es lindo?

-Muy lindo…- dijo y volvió a sonreír cuando sintió que Onur la abrazaba y hundía su nariz en su nuca, besando suavemente su cuello.

-¿Puedo comerme un yogur de postre mamá?

-Puedes… pero si te comes toda la comida que la tía Mihriban te dio… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…-dijo y sonrió al escuchar que Mihriban le decía lo que debía decirle.

-Que lo pasen muy bien… y sean como novios…

-Te prometo que lo seremos… te quiero mucho Kaan…

-Yo también mami…- dijo y cortaron.

Sehrazat suspiró y giró en redondo para abrazar a Onur que seguía su tarea de besar su cuello sin decir nada…

-¿Kaan está bien? - le dijo él y ella buscó sus labios y lo besó.

-Mmmm… muy bien… nos pidió que seamos como novios…- dijo con una sonrisa sobre sus labios y él volvió a besarla.

-Parece que le quedó en la cabeza la conversación que tuvimos el otro día…

-Fue una buena conversación…

-¿Lo fue verdad? - dijo él sonriendo y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Me encanta que él confíe en ti y te pregunte…

-Él sintió que eran cosas de hombres…

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Sí…

-Mi Kaancito…- dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Se distrajo recordando lo que había sido esa conversación que ella había oído entre Onur y su hijo y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

" _\- Pero ¿por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?_

_-Bueno, Kaan no es que no puedas… pero se supone que si es nuestra Luna de Miel, seremos novios y los niños no deberían estar_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes no son novios aquí también?_

_-Así es… pero… ven, ten contaré un secreto…_

_-¿Cuál? - preguntó el niño con interés_

_-A tu mamá le da un poco de vergüenza que yo la abrace y le de besos cuando tú estás presente… _

_-Y lo novios se dan besos y abrazos…_

_-Todo el tiempo…_

_-¿Yo también tendré una novia?_

_-Por supuesto… cuando seas mayor…_

_-Ah…- dijo y se quedó pensando- a París van todos los novios a ser como novios…_

_-Algo así…_

_-Entiendo…_

_-¿Entiendes? Muy bien, Kaan… ¿entonces qué dices? ¿puedo llevarme a tu mamá unos días de luna de miel y tú nos ayudarás quedándote con tu tía Mihriban?_

_-Sí… sí lo haré…- dijo el niño y lo abrazó."_

-¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó Onur mientras deslizaba su nariz por su cuello, a manera de caricia.

-En la conversación que tuviste con Kaan… es muy tierno mi pequeño…

-Así es…- dijo y volvió a buscar sus labios.

-Onur…- dijo ella cuando sintió que él ya estaba suficientemente estimulado y la empujaba hacia la amplia cama de la habitación del lujoso hotel céntrico, el Athéneé de París en donde se habían hospedado hacía unas horas, al llegar a la ciudad.

-Dime…- le dijo empujándola un poco más, y ella no pudo evitar trastabillar y caer con él sobre su cuerpo.

-Hemos llegado hace unas horas, prácticamente no hemos hecho otra cosa que venir directo al hotel… ¿no crees que sería bueno salir un poco?

-Pero…

-Entiendo lo del romance… pero ¿de verdad piensas que solo hemos venido a París para encerrarnos en esta habitación?

-Creí que comenzaríamos a conocer a partir de mañana… pensé que hoy estábamos cansados…

-Entiendo… y como no hay nada para hacer en la noche de París… nos quedaremos aquí…

-No… como tú quieras, mi vida…- dijo él y se levantó con rapidez, dándole a entender que tenía razón.

Sehrazat sintió que estaba siendo algo brusca con él y lo miró con deseo. Claramente él se estaba sobreponiendo a las ganas de saltar sobre ella para darle el gusto y decidió aprovechar su gesto…

-Es un hotel céntrico… podríamos ir a caminar por aquí y luego ir a cenar a un lindo restaurante… ¿qué te parece?

-Bien… muy bien…- dijo ella y buscó su abrigo con una sonrisa.

* * *

El clima era bastante ameno, porque ya estaba llegando la primavera y no hacía tanto frío. No bien salieron del hotel, caminaron con los dedos entrelazados y Sehrazat sintió que no podía dejar de mirar cada detalle, de las edificaciones, las luces, todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Onur la observó de costado y disfrutó de la forma en que ella no se perdía detalle. Caminaron un largo rato, llegaron al Arco del Triunfo y a la avenida du champs Elysees hasta que ella le dijo que moría de hambre y fueron a comer a un bonito restaurant y café… en una de las esquinas más bulliciosas de la ciudad.

-¿Te gusta la música de Edith Piaf?

-No la he escuchado mucho…

-Pero seguramente conocerás alguna de sus canciones…

-Sé quien es, Onur…

-Hay un bonito show aquí… podríamos venir… solo tengo que averiguar si siguen haciéndolo… es un tributo a ella… y si quieres conocer cosas de este lugar, ella es una parte importante…

-Bien… hagámoslo…

-¿Hoy mismo?

-Si quieres…

-Averiguaré…- dijo y se puso de pie para ir a hablar con el empleado que estaba tras la barra.

Sehrazat se concentró en él y se dio cuenta de que tenía algunos problemas para hablar y hacerse entender en francés y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si solo supiera que ella entendía mucho más del idioma de lo que le había dicho… pero que su timidez le impedía expresarlo, porque lo había aprendido de su tía, hacía muchos años y lo consideraba casi olvidado…

Sin embargo, al llegar a París, se había entretenido intentado decodificar algunos carteles y anuncios y se había dado cuenta de que todavía entendía bastante…

Onur regresó a la mesa algo desolado un momento después, se sentó a su lado y bufó con fastidio.

-Debo practicar más el idioma… el chico que atiende la barra no me entendió nada… es muy frustrante…

-¿Quieres que lo intente?

-No creo que puedas sacarle información…

-No pierdo nada con ir a preguntarle…

-Bien… hazlo…- dijo él y se quedó mirando mientras ella se acercaba.

El chico le sonrió ampliamente y ella dijo algunas palabras que él no pudo escuchar. Onur observó como se quedaba un buen rato hablando y que Sehrazat asentía.

La vio venir con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios y la miró sin comprender.

-Debemos irnos ya, hay un club aquí a unas pocas calles, el show se mudó allí hace unos meses… si no vamos ahora, no conseguiremos entradas…

-Pero… ¿cómo fue que pudiste hablar con él?

-Onur… ¿intentaste hablar en francés? Yo mezclé inglés y turco… nos entendimos bien…- dijo y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Pero…

-Vámonos… ¿o no quieres conseguir las entradas?- dijo y Onur se quedó mirándola y dejó la cuenta paga antes de irse.

Como era de esperarse, cuando llegaron no había más entradas para ese día pero reservaron para el día siguiente…

Onur entrelazó los dedos con los de Sehrazat y caminaron uno pegado al otro. Estaba más fresco ahora que era casi medianoche y decidieron ir hasta la torre Eiffel..

Caminaron rápido y llegaron en unos cuantos minutos… decidieron que subirían al día siguiente porque ella tenía frío y entonces volvieron al hotel en taxi…

Sehrazat decidió darse una ducha caliente y él se comprometió a esperarla.

Se preparó para él, sabiendo que quizás Onur quería terminar con lo que habían comenzado hacía unas horas y cuando salió, perfumada y dispuesta para el romance, lo encontró profundamente dormido…

Se mordió el labio con impotencia, se enterneció al verlo descansando tan inocente y relajado.

Se quitó la bata que traía puesta y se acostó a su lado.

Onur se removió en sueños y la atrapó entre sus brazos, Serhazat sonrió, no podía estar en mejor lugar…

* * *

**Bueno, la luna de miel seguirá pronto! Espero que les guste! Gracias por seguir la historia! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Onur abrió los ojos y sonrió. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y las luces débiles que llegaban de la calle mantenían la habitación en una penumbra agradable…

Se movió un poco y escuchó a Sehrazat quejarse. Giró para acomodar su brazo, que estaba un poco incómodo y ella se movió para darle espacio…

Se frotó los ojos suavemente y se quedó mirándola. Llevaba puesto un camisolín de seda de color gris claro, sus largas piernas se enroscaban entre las sábanas y su interminable cabello, algo alborotado le tapaba parte de la cara….

Onur levantó una mano y lo acomodó para poder mirarla mejor. Ella suspiró y se movió instintivamente hacia él.

De pronto, Onur cayó en cuenta de que la noche anterior, él se había quedado esperándola y luego, no había recuerdo de nada más…

Se sintió un idiota, se había quedado dormido esperándola y habían pasado su primera noche juntos en París sólo durmiendo abrazados…

Sonrió. Sin quererlo le había dado una lección por haberlo rechazado el día anterior, aunque claro, la lección la había sufrido también él…

La buscó con sus brazos y ella le dio la espalda y se acomodó en ellos, amoldando su cuerpo al de él…

Onur intentó seguir durmiendo, pero la suavidad de su piel, su perfume y la forma en que ella se había acomodado se lo impidieron…

Deslizó sus dedos por la pierna de ella, acariciándola y ascendiendo hasta su cintura, por debajo de la tela de su camisolín. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando notó que no había más barreras entre ellos que esa prenda…

Su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente y la escuchó suspirar cuando sus dedos se movieron para acariciarla más íntimamente.

-Onur…- dijo con la voz grave, cargada de deseo y él le habló al oído.

-Mi vida…- le dijo y ella abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarlo- no me despertaste…

-Supongo que yo también estaba cansada… tenías razón…- dijo y giró su cuerpo y besó sus labios.

-¿De pronto y me estás dando la razón? - le dijo con una sonrisa él y ella alzó las cejas.

-Te diría lo que quisieras si sigues acariciándome así…- le dijo y él notó que sus dedos seguían moviéndose y los detuvo- Onur…- se quejó ella.

-Te diré lo que quiero que me digas…

Sehrazat puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió. Ella sola se había dejado caer en esa trampa…

-Te escucho…- le dijo y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama.

-Mmmmm…- dijo él pensativo.

-Pierdes tiempo… sigues haciéndolo…

-Es cierto…- dijo, pero continuó con el gesto pensativo.

Sehrazat lo miró, se quitó el camisolín y alzó las cejas…

-¿Quieres seguir perdiendo tiempo? - dijo y él no le dio tiempo a decir nada más y la hizo caer hacia atrás mientras la cubría con su cuerpo y besaba sus labios para no dejarla seguir hablando…

Se perdieron uno en brazos del otro durante un buen rato antes de que él la sintiera parte suya y la mirara a los ojos con una mezcla perfecta de amor y pasión…

-Me has devuelto a la vida ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sabía… porque tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió moverse con lentitud al principio, pero luego incrementando el ritmo para que ambos llegaran al máximo placer…

Sehrazat lo observó mientras ambos se recuperaban del clímax, un momento después, y luego se desplomó sobre él, agotada…

* * *

Se quedaron dormidos un rato más y luego él la despertó besándola suavemente y pidieron el desayuno…

Se pasaron todo el día de aquí para allá, conociendo lugares, sacándose fotos y por supuesto, llamaron varias veces a Kaan y a Mihriban para contarles y preguntarles si todo estaba bien…

Doña Feride los sorprendió con un llamado casi a la hora de la cena y Sehrazat comenzó a gesticular cuando Onur quiso cortar la comunicación a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado…

-¿Quieres hablar con tu futura nuera? - le dijo y Sehrazat puso los ojos en blanco.

-Doña Feride… ¿cómo está?... sí… por supuesto… París es un hermoso lugar… no, no lo conocía… pues, claro… sí… iremos a ver el tributo a Edith Piaf dentro de un rato… por supuesto… cuídese… adiós…

-Yo también te quiero…- le dijo al ver el gesto de fastidio de ella.

-Onur… se trata de tu madre, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto demostrarle un poco de interés?

-¿Ahora la defiendes? No puedo creerlo…- dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-No la defiendo… pero ella quería hablar contigo, no conmigo…

-Ella te quiere más a ti que a mí…

Sehrazat sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Era raro que su suegra la aceptara pero, más allá de la broma, ella sabía que doña Feride la apreciaba más de lo que hubiera podido imaginarse…

Se prepararon para ir a cenar y Onur no pudo evitar escanearla con la mirada cuando la vio con su vestido negro, largo, ceñido al cuerpo y con un escote y un tajo que poco dejaban para la imaginación… ella lo miró incómoda y hasta que no lo vio sonreír, sintió que estaba desubicada…

-¿No es mucho?

-¿Mucho? - dijo él volviendo a pasear su mirada por ella- créeme… nunca es suficiente…

-¿Para ti? ¿qué tal los demás?

-Bueno, ese no es mi problema, yo seré el hombre más feliz porque iré contigo de la mano…

-Bien… en un punto creí que me harías una escena de celos…

-¿A ti? No… pero no puedo asegurarte que no golpearé ninguna cara por ahí…- dijo sonriendo y ella alzó la ceja.

-Terminarás preso, y no podré sacarte si no sé hablar en francés...

-Por lo visto te haces entender bastante bien igual…- le dijo y le extendió su brazo.

Sehrazat se detuvo frente al espejo antes de darle su brazo y se arregló el peinado recogido. Caminaron juntos hasta salir del hotel y decidieron que también caminarían hasta el restaurant donde habían reservado las entradas…

* * *

Al llegar se quedaron observando los detalles de la decoración, toda en distintos tonos de rosa y ambientada en la época dorada de París…

Se sentaron, pidieron la comida y cuando el camarero se las trajo, empezó al show…

Una cantante salió y recibió un caluroso aplauso, hizo una reverencia al público y se sentó en un banquillo alto. La luz se enfocó solo en ella y comenzó a cantar…

Onur observó de costado a Sehrazat que miraba el show con interés. Ella cada tanto le sonreía, quería que supiera que estaba disfrutando…

Un par de canciones se fueron sucediendo y Sehrazat estuvo muy atenta, el que no pudo prestar tanta atención fue Onur, al que solo le importaba mirarla a ella…

La gente aplaudió encantada y la cantante amagó con irse. Pero los espectadores le pidieron una más y la mujer sonrió con un halo de misterio y la música de "La vie en rose" comenzó a sonar…

Onur sonrió complacido, era su canción favorita.

Sehrazat sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, la letra le llegaba profundo al corazón y la música era inigualable…

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó él al oído y ella asintió.

-Demasiado… la letra es perfecta…- dijo y se concentró en escuchar.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo sin comprender- ¿la letra?

Sehrazat lo miró con algo de culpa y apretó los labios, quería seguir escuchando, luego podrían hablar…

La canción terminó y los espectadores aplaudieron intensamente…

Onur miró a Sehrazat que se secaba las lágrimas y alzó una ceja.

-¿Me explicarás qué sucede aquí o tendré que adivinarlo? - le dijo con seriedad.

-Bueno… digamos que sé un poco más de francés de lo que te dije…

-¿Un poco más? ¿por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Porque me daba vergüenza… lo que sé lo aprendí de mi tía, hace siglos… pensé que no lo recordaría, pero el hecho de estar aquí hizo que se me hiciera fácil…

-No puedo creerlo…

-Onur… no quise mentirte…

-Bien… ahora llamaré al camarero y le pedirás la cuenta… en francés…

-Onur…

-Hazlo…- dijo con seriedad, necesitaba escucharla...

-Está bien, si con eso me perdonas…

-Lo pensaré…

Sehrazat hizo señas al camarero y cuando se acercó, miró a Onur y le sonrió.

-Excusez-moi. L'addition, s'il vous plaît- dijo y el camarero le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Ok, madame…- dijo el joven.

-Merci…- dijo ella y lo vio irse- ¿satisfecho?

-Mmmm… algo… ahora espero que me hables un poco más, al llegar al hotel…

-Onur…- dijo y se mordió el labio con resignación cuando él le sonrió disfrutando de su incomodidad.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel un rato después, él se quedó mirándola mientras ella se acercaba a la ventana y observaba la silueta de la torre Eiffel…

Se acercó con cuidado, sintiendo que reaccionaba a la imagen delante suyo… la vio más hermosa que nunca y la abrazó con ternura mientras besaba su hombro con suavidad… también disfrutando del paisaje...

-Dime algo lindo…- le dijo al oído y ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

-No me dejarás en paz, ¿verdad?

-No… te escucho…

-Je t´aime…

-Eso lo sé…

-Tu es mon grand amour… - le dijo y se quedó pensativa, tratando de formar otra oración- parfois, je pense que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi- le dijo y sonrió aliviada.

-Sehrazat…

-Tú eres mi gran amor, a veces pienso que no podría vivir si ti…

-Lo entendí perfectamente…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Es la verdad… te amo…- le dijo y él la besó con dulzura.

Onur la tomó de la mano y besó sus dedos con dedicación…

-¿Qué tal un baño caliente antes de dormir?

-Perfecto… si es que lo compartimos…- dijo ella y él sonrió…

* * *

**Bueno, la luna de miel sigue, creí que duraría menos pero al parecer sigue la inspiración. Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

En los días que les quedaban, Onur y Sehrazat visitaron el Louvre, el palacio de Versalles, la Ópera Garnier, en donde asistieron a un espectáculo y hasta se dieron el gusto de visitar Eurodisney…

Las noches eran intensas algunas, otras más románticas, para recuperarse de tanto ajetreo durante el día, lo extraño fue que casi no tuvieron discusiones, sacando alguna cosa sencilla, sobre los horarios a cumplir o la comida que querían comer.

El último día, Onur la sorprendió con un crucero de una hora por el Sena. Aunque Sehrazat había tenido tanto romance que le duraría años, y estaba segura y complacida por eso, disfrutó del momento, abrazada a él sobre la cubierta del barco, observando el paisaje con algo de melancolía porque en unas horas, esa misma noche salía su vuelo de vuelta a Estambul…

Por supuesto que Sehrazat echaba de menos a Kaan y se moría de ganas de verlo, pero ese ensueño que estaban viviendo se terminaría y no sabía cuándo podría volver a repetirse…

Se sentía melancólica y a la vez tan feliz que sentía deseos de llorar.

Antes de volver al hotel, pasaron a comprar unos recuerdos para Kaan, Feride, Bennu y Mihriban y cuando volvieron, empacaron sus cosas, que ya venían juntando los últimos días…

-No puedo creer que todo esto se termine…- dijo ella en voz alta lo que venía pensando desde hacía horas.

-Si quieres podemos quedarnos indefinidamente…- dijo él tomándola en sus brazos.

-Te diría que sí con los ojos cerrados si Kaan no nos estuviera esperando… además están mis obligaciones en Binyapi…

-De eso no hay problema… entiendo lo de Kaan… quizás unos días más…

-No… no, hay que volver a la realidad…

-Y dime… mi vida…- dijo mirándola a los ojos y la apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndole notar su deseo por ella.

-Onur….

-¿Qué? - dijo él sonriendo con un gesto seductor.

-Tendríamos que estar saliendo para el aeropuerto… nos avisaron que a esta hora hay mucho tránsito y debemos llegar con tiempo…

-¿Quién nos apura? - le dijo él y se inclinó para besar su cuello.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos un momento, totalmente focalizada en las caricias insistentes de él. Onur la empujó hacia la cama y cayó sobe ella mientras la besaba intensamente en los labios…

-Onur…- jadeó ella y él sonrió un momento para luego seguir con su tarea de desabotonar la camisa de ella y testear con sus dedos la suavidad de su piel…

El teléfono de la habitación sonó y Sehrazat lo empujó un poco para atenderlo…

-Oui…- dijo y se quedó escuchando- merci…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Onur intentó seguir besándola y quitándole la ropa y ella lo empujó con suavidad, tentada por la insistencia de él…

-Onur… nuestro taxi llegó… perderemos el vuelo…- le dijo riendo.

-No seas exagerada, mi vida…- le dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Podemos seguir con esto cuando lleguemos a Estambul…

-Serán casi tres largas horas de vuelo…- se quejó él mientras se levantaba y le daba lugar para acomodarse la ropa…

Ella continuó sonriendo y se apresuraron a dejar el hotel.

* * *

Llegaron al aeropuerto justo a tiempo y se embarcaron de inmediato. Se sentaron en sus asientos y no bien el avión despegó, les sirvieron algo para comer…

Sehrazat no comió mucho pero Onur pudo disfrutar de la cena…

-Mi vida…- le dijo él y tomó su mano cuando les retiraron el servicio. Ella lo miró de costado y sonrió, enamorada…

Onur levantó la mano y acarició su cara con suavidad, ella se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios pero cuando iba a apartarse, él la tomó de la cara y ahondó el beso.

Ella disfrutó la caricia pero luego sintió la mano de él sobre su pierna y cuando se separó, lo miró a los ojos y se sintió estimulada por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Onur….- dijo en voz baja y él se levantó y ella pudo ver su necesidad por ella directamente sobre su jean…

-Ven conmigo…- le dijo él y ella se levantó para seguirlo.

En la parte trasera del avión, no había casi nadie, el vuelo no iba completo y como no había que pasar la noche allí, nadie se había desplazado de asiento. Onur abrió la puerta del baño y la empujó hacia adentro con él…

-¿Qué haces? ¿estás loco? - le dijo cuando sintió que él bajaba sus pantalones y boxers con rapidez, luego de trabar la puerta.

-Estoy loco por ti… no voy a esperar porque cuando lleguemos a Estambul, Kaan reclamará tu atención y la mía… y adiós romance…

-Como si no hubieses tenido suficiente estos días…- dijo y jadeó cuando él deslizó su vestido hacia arriba y su ropa interior hacia abajo y la sentó sobre la pequeña pileta.

-Shhh….- le dijo él y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y luego la vio entrecerrar los ojos cuando lo sintió en ella.

-Onur…- dijo tratando de no perder la calma mientras él se movía rítmicamente- alguien podría venir y me moriría de vergüenza…

-Nadie vendrá… relájate… aprovechemos esto…- le dijo él y continuó.

Sehrazat suspiró y se enfocó en disfrutar. Comenzó a besarlo con intensidad y cuando el clímax estaba comenzando a sentirse, escucharon un clic y las luces se apagaron.

Ella se separó abruptamente de él y Onur puso un dedo sobre sus labios…

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - escucharon del otro lado. Sehrazat se mordió el labio y Onur encontró un interruptor para encender la luz.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - dijo ella y él alzó sus hombros.

-Sí…- dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchen- ocupado…- aclaró y miró los labios de Sehrazat que se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

-Disculpe…- dijo el hombre que había intentado entrar.

-Ahora tendremos que salir juntos de aquí…- dijo ella y él alzó las cejas con fastidio….

Acomodaron su ropa rápidamente y antes de salir, ella lo abrazó y lo tomó de la cara para obligarlo a mirarla…

-Onur… no te enojes… te prometo unas caricias y besos en el asiento y dormiré en tus brazos esta noche, pase lo que pase…

-Está bien…- dijo él y aceptó el beso de ella en los labios.

Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada divertida antes de salir y cuando él destrabó la puerta, el hombre lo miró sintiéndose culpable…

-Disculpe…- le dijo y Onur asintió- el letrero decía "libre", por eso intenté entrar…

-No se preocupe… pase…- le dijo con seriedad Onur y Sehrazat se tapó la cara cuando pasó a su lado.

Se acomodaron en sus asientos y él suspiró cuando ella levantó el apoya brazos y se sumergió en él…

El vuelo llegó a horario y por supuesto, cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, Kaan los esperaba ansioso y le entregaron todos los regalos que le habían comprado…

Como ya era casi medianoche, Onur se quedó a dormir allí y le contó un cuento a Kaan para que se durmiera…

Sehrazat le sonrió cuando lo vio entrar en su habitación, quitándose la ropa para sumergirse ahora él en sus brazos…

Onur besó sus labios y se acomodó tras ella, abrazándola… ella cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando sintió que él deslizaba sus dedos por su cadera y se dirigía a acariciarla donde sabía que ella no podría resistirse…

* * *

**Bueno, ya estamos de vuelta en Estambul, veremos como sigue todo! Hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Sehrazat se miró al espejo y sonrió. Era el día más importante de su vida. O al menos uno de ellos, el día de su boda…

Había llegado al hotel bien temprano, acompañada por Bennu y Melek, doña Feride había llegado luego y ahora se estaba terminando de cambiar y la imagen que le devolvía el espejo le agradaba mucho, porque veía a una mujer profundamente feliz…

Onur llegaría en un rato, él también se estaba preparando y Mihriban se encargaría de vestir y traer a Kaan, su pequeño… que estaba tan feliz…

Sehrazat salió del vestidor y sonrió al ver el gesto amoroso con que la miraban sus amigas y su suegra. Bennu encendió la televisión luego de que le dijeran que era la novia más hermosa que habían visto.

-Por favor, nada de política…- dijo Melek y la hizo cambiar el canal. Bennu eligió un programa de espectáculos, y lo dejó de fondo.

-Querida…- dijo Feride tomando sus manos- estoy muy contenta hoy… la verdad es que espero que tú y Onur sean infinitamente felices… yo sé que al principio te prejuzgué… pero me duró hasta que te conocí bien… eres una mujer encantadora, la mujer ideal para mi hijo…

-Doña Feride… me alegra escuchar que usted aceptó nuestra relación… - dijo y la mujer asintió y besó su mejilla con cariño.

-Estás preciosa… solo quiero ver la cara de Onur cuando te vea…- dijo y escucharon golpes en la puerta y lo vieron entrar- allí está él…

Onur se quedó mirándola algo impactado, si bien ya había visto el vestido antes. Ella sonrió algo avergonzada por la intensidad de su mirada y tanto Feride como Bennu y Melek, se hicieron señas mutuamente para dejarlos solos...

Él se acercó despacio, no podía dejar de mirarla y ella se dejó mirar y sonrió, él también se veía increíble…

-Mi vida…- le dijo y se acercó- eres la mujer de mis sueños… la más hermosa…

-Mi vida…- repitió ella y sonrió- tú eres el hombre de mi vida…

-Acepta esto…- dijo mientras extraía de su bolsillo un hermoso collar, ella giró y él se lo colocó frente al espejo y ella la hizo sonreír.

Onur acarició sus brazos y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, mientras besaba su hombro y veía su expresión.

-Tu regalo de bodas…

-Onur…- dijo ella y se tocó el collar, estaba tan emocionada…

-No brilla como lo haces tú, pero espero que igual te guste…- le dijo girando para colocarse frente a ella mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Es maravilloso…- dijo ella perdida en sus ojos.

-Justo igual que tú…- le dijo él y tomó su cara. Sehrazat miró sus labios, necesitaba besarlo ahora mismo, sin embargo, algo que dijeron en la televisión la distrajo y cuando giró la cabeza vio la foto de Onur y la de su ex compañera Jale.

Onur también miró hacia el costado y, cuando ella iba a bromear porque lo había visto en televisión, los dos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar de qué se trataba la noticia…

Sehrazat abrió la boca sin poder dejar de mirar la televisión y Onur se removió inquieto…

Ella soltó su mano y se acercó unos pocos pasos, su vista en la televisión. Él quedó apenas detrás de ella hasta que la declaración de Jale terminó. Lo acusaba de haberle ofrecido dinero para pasar una noche con él… decía que ella no había aceptado y que por eso la habían despedido… Onur sintió que su corazón se aceleraba…

-Sehrazat, no vas a creer todo esto, ¿verdad? - dijo y ella cerró los ojos.

Ella lo miró un momento, pero luego volvió su vista al televisor, en el que recordaban que la boda entre ellos, a pesar del escándalo, se celebraría ese día…

-Onur…- dijo y él supo que tenía dudas.

-Escucha… esa mujer…

-Hiciste lo mismo conmigo…- dijo mirándolo como si en sus ojos quisiera buscar la verdad.

-¿Puedo explicarte?

-¿Entonces ocurrió?- Sehrazat sintió que sus labios temblaban.

-No, no… escucha… Jale se fue muy mal de la empresa…

-Eso dice ella…

-Pero fue porque la despedí… fue ella quien se me insinuó y decidí echarla…

-Onur… por favor…

-¿No me crees? Sehrazat…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros- ya te expliqué mis motivos… por qué te ofrecí lo que te ofrecí… quería probarte… pero nunca le he pagado a una mujer, ni lo haría… aunque no te hubiese conocido y estuviese solo…

-Onur…- dijo y se soltó- es demasiado doloroso todo esto…- dijo comenzando a temblar.

-Lo sé… mi vida… lo único que me aterra en este momento es que puedas dudar de mí…

-Es que tendría mis motivos para hacerlo, Onur…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Entonces? ¿acaso quieres que cancelemos la boda?

Sehrazat miró hacia abajo y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Él se acercó pero supo que aún no era el momento indicado para abrazarla.

-Mi vida…- le dijo- yo haré lo que me pidas… pero por favor dime que me crees…

-Te creo…- le dijo finalmente, luego de una pausa que a él le pareció eterna- pero no tengo idea de cómo seguir…

-Vamos a casarnos…

-La prensa dirá cosas, cosas que no tengo intenciones de aceptar…

-Hablemos con la prensa entonces…

-¿Qué quieres decirles?

-Si tú me apoyas, podemos decirles que nos casaremos igual, que no creemos todas esas mentiras y que iniciaremos una demanda en su contra…

-¿Tendré que hablar yo?Sé que no te gusta, pero es la forma de que se queden tranquilos…

-Onur…

-No lo haremos si no quieres…

-Este sería uno de los mejores días de mi vida…

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto… no sé que hacer para borrar todo esto… para que desaparezca y vuelvas a ser feliz…

-Eso es imposible, incluso para ti Onur…

-Bien… sentémonos aquí…- dijo y tomó sus manos- piensa y dime qué quieres hacer… yo llamaré a mi abogado para asesorarme…

Sehrazat se tapó la cara con las manos mientras seguía llorando, estaba tan enojada y se sentía tan vulnerable…

* * *

Escuchó vagamente todo lo que Onur hablaba con su abogado y luego escuchó golpes en la puerta…

Onur terminó su llamada y fue él quien se acercó a la puerta para abrir…

Melek lo miró con algo de lástima y miró hacia donde Sehrazat estaba sentada, con la mirada algo perdida…

-Lo siento… vengo a preguntarles si tienen idea de lo que haremos…- dijo la chica bastante apenada.

-¿Podrás esperar un momento? Tengo que hablar algo con Sehrazat…- dijo Onur y Melek asintió y se quedó allí, esperando del otro lado luego de que él cerrara la puerta.

Onur se acercó a Sehrazat y se sentó frente a ella…

-Sehrazat… mírame…- dijo y ella lo miró, como el modo automático, su mente en otro lado- sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado… pero la verdad es que siempre fui sincero contigo… hemos tenido algunas idas y vueltas pero tengo en claro que eres la persona con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida… sin embargo no puedo obligarte a sentir absolutamente nada… por eso te dejo en libertad para elegir…hablé con mi abogado y me dijo que todo lo que te dije es así… mañana temprano presentaremos una demanda por calumnias en contra de Jale y buscaremos la forma de limpiar mi nombre… porque esto no quedará así…

-Onur…

-Pero con respecto a nuestra boda… yo quisiera casarme y seguir adelante con nuestros planes, nuestra vida… pero no puedo obligarte ni a eso ni a que hables… así que depende de ti…

-Onur… te amo… toda esta situación es horrorosa… pero mi corazón me dice que no puedo echarme hacia atrás y cancelar todo, aunque esa hubiese sido mi reacción al principio, porque no les daré el gusto de arruinar mi vida por esto…

-Sehrazat…

-Vamos a casarnos… pero antes hablaré con la prensa y quedará claro que estoy de tu lado y que juntos lucharemos para limpiar tu nombre…- dijo e inspiró hondo, como si recién luego de decir todo esto pudiera volver a respirar tranquilamente.

-Mi vida…- dijo él y la abrazó con suavidad. Ella se aferró a él y decidió no seguir llorando. Onur se separó de ella y se perdió en sus ojos, luego se inclinó y besó sus labios.

-Me compondré, avísale a Melek que saldré a hablar con la prensa…- dijo y sonrió.

Onur la miró con orgullo y la observó irse.

-Melek… por favor, cita a la prensa en algún lado, Sehrazat y yo hablaremos con ellos…

-¿Y la boda?

-Habrá boda…- dijo y vio a Melek sonreír triunfante- pero primero aclararemos las cosas… más que nada por ella…

* * *

Media hora después, luego de llamar a doña Feride y a los más íntimos para explicarles lo que ocurriría, Onur tomó de la mano a Sehrazat y entrelazó sus dedos con ella.

-¿Lista?

-No, pero no importa…- dijo y apretó sus dedos cuando las puertas se abrieron y observaron a todos los periodistas en la sala.

-Buenas tardes…- dijo Onur y comenzaron a sacarles foto- como todos ustedes saben, Sehrazat y yo íbamos a casarnos el día de hoy, sin embargo, no quisimos hacer nada sin hablar para aclarar el desafortunado malentendido que ustedes mismos publicaron hoy, el día de mi boda, el día que tendría que haber sido el más feliz…

-Don Onur… se lo acusa de algo muy grave, ¿qué tiene para decir?- le preguntó un periodista y los demás murmuraron.

-Que se trata de una acusación falsa… que esa mujer tendrá que decir la verdad y que me preocuparé para que eso suceda…

-¿Y usted, señorita Sehrazat?

-Onur Aksal es un hombre intachable… un hombre del que me he enamorado y que he aprendido a amar y respetar… me apena mucho que esa mujer, a la que he tenido oportunidad de conocer poco, lo acuse de algo tan bajo… pero no tengo dudas de que se trata de un engaño, y supongo que tiene que ver con la forma en que ella se fue de la empresa… la señorita Jale entró a trabajar casi al mismo tiempo que yo, pero cuando fue despedida se fue muy enojada…

-¿Está insinuando que se trata de un engaño para arruinarles este momento tan importante?

-¿Acaso le quedan dudas? Hace meses que esto supuestamente ocurrió ¿y ella lo cuenta justo hoy? Además… yo también trabajé con él… y siempre fue muy correcto conmigo…

-Sin embargo, ustedes tienen una relación…

-Eso no es lo mismo… créame… Onur se enamoró de mí y fue muy paciente, porque yo todavía estaba golpeada por la muerte de mi marido… sin embargo con su dulzura y su amor me conquistó… y ustedes y esa mujer intentaron arruinarlo todo…- dijo enojada y Onur apretó su mano.

-Señores…- comenzó a decir Onur y ella lo interrumpió.

-Hemos venido a decirles que la boda se celebrará dentro de un rato, según lo planeado y que el día de mañana, presentaremos una demanda en contra de la señorita Jale, buscando demostrar la verdad…

-¿Entonces habrá boda?

-Nunca estuvo en discusión… nos apena que se manche el buen nombre de mi futuro esposo… eso es todo…- Sehrazat fue categórica y se sintió más liviana al terminar.

Onur alzó la mano para saludar y ambos sonrieron para una foto antes de irse.

No bien cruzaron la puerta y ante la vista de todos, Onur la tomó entre sus brazos y se fundieron en un abrazo intenso, cargado de emoción…

-Te amo… - le dijo él al oído.

-Casémonos ya…- le dijo ella y sonrió cuando él besó sus labios…

* * *

**Bueno, más allá del problema, habrá casamiento, al menos en esta versión. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguirla. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Sehrazat sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando vio aparecer a Onur vestido únicamente con el pantalón de su pijama. Era su noche de bodas, la ceremonia había sido maravillosa, plena de emoción y el incidente previo había pasado al olvido, al menos por esa noche.

Habían bailado hasta el amanecer y luego se habían escapado a su habitación para poder encontrarse realmente, ahora como marido y mujer…-

Ella se había quitado el vestido y se había puesto un camisolín de seda de color rosado y él se dio el lujo de pasear la mirada sin perderse ni un solo detalle…

Él se detuvo frente a ella y extendió una mano hacia delante, rozando sus dedos con su pecho, que reaccionó rápidamente a su caricia y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Casi no puedo creer que estamos aquí, en nuestra noche de bodas… en el mismo lugar en donde estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez… porque en ese momento, más allá de cualquier otra cosa, íbamos a hacer el amor…

-Onur… ya cállate… me muero por sentir tus caricias…- le dijo ella con sus ojos perdidos en los de él.

-Tienes razón…- le dijo y la acercó, tomándola de la cintura, hacia su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió con las manos apoyadas en los brazos de él y Onur se inclinó y capturó sus labios un poco más intensamente de lo que ella se imaginaba…

La escuchó suspirar y ahondó el beso, explorándola con ansiedad y entonces deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y levantó el camisolín lo suficiente como para deslizar hacia abajo su ropa interior.

-Mmmm… - solo pudo decir ella cuando sintió sus caricias directamente sobre su piel.

Onur la levantó y colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, mientras era el turno de ella de explorarlo con intensidad.

Quiso soportar un poco más la necesidad que tenía de ella, pero no pudo, así que se inclinó hacia delante y cayeron suavemente sobre la cama, él sobre ella y Onur se apresuró a quitarse el pantalón para no tener más barreras entre ellos.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y levantó el camisolín para quitárselo, necesitaba tenerla lo más cerca posible…

-¿Mmm?- dijo ella que sentía que no podía concentrarse en ninguna conversación coherente.

-Te necesito… ahora…- le dijo y no esperó a que respondiera para sentirse en ella profundamente.

Ella cerró los ojos con placidez al sentirlo tan íntimamente y luego los abrió, y se perdió unos instantes en los de él.

-Onur…- dijo cuando él se quedó quieto como esperando a que ella le llamara la atención.

-Espera… estoy desesperado… todo se terminará enseguida…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-No tiene nada de malo…- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sehrazat…- se quejó él y ella se desconectó, lo hizo girar y se colocó sobre él- por favor…

-Onur… hemos pasado muchas cosas feas hoy… relájate y disfruta, yo lo estoy haciendo… mucho…- le dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse.

Onur cerró los ojos completamente entregado a ella y cuando los abrió, la vio moverse suavemente, tentándolo a tomar el mando de la situación.

Levantó las manos y acarició su pecho con intensidad y esto la hizo jadear placenteramente e incrementar el ritmo…

Contrariamente a lo que él pensaba, el clímax llegó primero para ella, que se agitó mientras él hundía su cara en su cuello y mordisqueaba allí.

Sehrazat sonrió casi sin fuerzas y se abandonó a él, tratando de recuperarse.

Onur se incorporó un poco y acomodó sus piernas a la nueva posición. Ella solo pudo besarlo húmedamente y al poco tiempo lo sintió explotar cálidamente en ella.

-Eres increíble…- le dijo él al oído, agitado, su voz grave.

-Tú… tú eres increíble…- le dijo ella luego de desconectarse y acomodarse en sus brazos.

Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

* * *

Durmieron unas cuantas horas y cuando él abrió los ojos no pudo reprimir una carcajada, nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ese día…

No se imaginaba la vida lejos de Sehrazat y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para estar a su lado para siempre… ella era su esposa… y pronto sería también la madre de sus hijos… como él era ahora el padre de Kaan…

Se movió apenas y se levantó para ir al baño. Cuando salió, listo para sumergirse en ella otra vez y seguir durmiendo, vio que había varios mensajes en su móvil y no pudo evitar leerlos.

Su abogado le informaba que tenía la demanda lista para presentar y que necesitaba de su aprobación. Le envió un mensaje rápido, pidiéndole que todo siguiera su curso y apagó su teléfono, no le importaba nada más…

Chequeó en el de ella que no hubiese nada importante, sobre todo por Kaan y sonrió cuando vio que no había nada…

La tomó en sus brazos para seguir durmiendo y ella se quejó un poco y se acomodó, suspirando sobre el torso de él, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración…

-Mi vida…- dijo él enternecido y la miró dormir un momento.

Ella se movió un poco y suspiró, él sintió eso como una invitación a explorarla con sus manos…

Al principio solo fueron sus hombros y sus brazos… pero luego no pudo evitar acariciarla con sus labios y se encontró llegando a cada lugar de ella cuando inconscientemente Sehrazat se posicionó boca arriba, aún dormida y deleitada con sus caricias…

-Serhazat abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio con deseo cuando lo vio besando su abdomen y ascendiendo, su erección rozándola…

-Onur…- jadeó para llamarle la atención.

-Buenos días mi vida…- le dijo él sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Dormiste algo?- pudo articular justo antes de que él cambiara su rumbo y descendiera a la zona púbica y la hiciera estremecer.

Por supuesto que no le contestó y ella tampoco se sintió en condiciones de escuchar nada coherente…

Una vez que ella alcanzó el máximo placer, intercambiaron posiciones y fue el turno de él de estremecerse por sus caricias.

Siguieron durmiendo hasta media tarde y cuando ella abrió los ojos, lo observó dormir a su lado y suspiró.

Se acurrucó en sus brazos y sonrió. Pensó en Kaan y en que quería saber de él. Onur abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Buenos días otra vez…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi vida…- le dijo él y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Pensaba en que quizá podría llamar a Kaan, para ver cómo está…

-¿Quieres que lo vayamos a ver?

-Pero… creí que nos quedaríamos aquí hoy…

-Podemos ir a verlo y luego volver…- le dijo dedicándole una mirada intensa.

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo ella y se sumergió otra vez en sus brazos…

Un rato más tarde se levantaron y cumplieron con sus deseos, fueron a ver a Kaan, estuvieron un buen rato con él y luego volvieron al hotel, a pasar la otra noche que habían pactado pasar allí…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue! Espero que les guste, creo que estos dos se merecían un capítulo entero de pasión, ¿ustedes que piensan? Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por leerme! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Onur abrió los ojos y sonrió, buscándola. Ella se había quedado medio dormida la noche anterior y él había planeado despertarse temprano para poder tener su momento a solas…

Hacía casi un mes que se habían casado y ya habían vuelto totalmente a la rutina, Onur no se quejaba, pero Sehrazat tenía más trabajo que nunca y aunque sabía que ella lo disfrutaba porque era su profesión y su vocación, a veces le pesaba no tenerla más tiempo en casa.

Aguzó su oído cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba a su lado, quizá estaba duchándose y entonces él podría entrar a acompañarla.

Pero ella tampoco estaba en el baño. Onur suspiró con algo de fastidio y pensó en ir a su lugar secreto, no porque creyera que ella estaría allí, sino para sentirse un poco más cerca…

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la casa estaba en total silencio y él pretendía que siguiera así…

Encontró un suéter de Sehrazat sobre la cama y lo levantó, llevándoselo a la nariz para aspirar su aroma…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los abrió prestó atención y vio que sobre la cómoda, frente al espejo, había un sobre…

Se acercó y sonrió al ver su nombre allí…

"_Mi vida: Se que estos días han sido un poco distantes entre nosotros. Quiero que sepas que te amo más que nunca y que a mí también, a pesar de que el trabajo me mantenga ocupada, me está afectando no estar contigo. _

_Quizá tendría que habértelo dicho personalmente pero ahora mismo me estoy tomando un avión hacia el interior, para cerrar un contrato. Si todo sale bien, estaré de vuelta esta noche y podré dormir en tus brazos. No te enojes conmigo. Estoy siguiendo mis sueños, los laborales, porque los personales ya los cumplí. Te amo. Intentaré llamarte cuando llegue. Sehrazat"_

Onur suspiró. Sabia que no podía enojarse con ella pero se fastidiaba de que las cosas fueran así, eso no podía negarlo.

Tomó su móvil e intentó llamarla, pero como temía, estaba apagado porque seguramente ella estaba en vuelo.

Se preparó algo de desayunar y despertó a Kaan para ir a la escuela. Se sentía un amo de casa y eso no le hacía mal, al contrario, el único problema era que la echaba de menos a ella…

* * *

Serhazat lo llamó cuando él entraba a su oficina en Binyapi. Él no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó su voz, aunque quería parecer algo distante, para que ella no supiera lo desesperado que estaba por oírla…

-Mi vida… llegué bien, quería avisártelo…

-Bien… me alegra… que tengas un buen día…- le dijo y cuando estaba a punto de cortar, la escuchó seguir hablando.

-Me muero por abrazarte…

-Me levanté con intención de hacerlo esta mañana, pero no estabas…

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

-No lo sé… no supe como lidiar con eso, no quería que te enojaras, y me quedé dormida… me desperté con el tiempo justo para preparar mis cosas y tomarme el avión…

-Bueno… haz tu trabajo, yo haré el mío… nos vemos…

-Onur…

-Dime…

-Te amo…- dijo y él supo que ella estaba algo angustiada.

-Yo también…- le dijo y sonrió apenas.

Cortaron y él suspiró con cansancio. Se enfocó en su trabajo y tuvo un par de reuniones importantes ese día…

Llegó justo a tiempo cuando Kaan llegaba de la escuela en el transporte y lo recibió con un abrazo.

El niño le contó lo que había hecho en la escuela mientras merendaban. Se hizo más tarde y Onur lo envió a bañarse y cuando Firdevs se fue, le dejó algo de cenar

* * *

Comenzaba a preguntarse en qué llegaría ella cuando sintió su móvil vibrar con un mensaje…

"_No podré llegar hoy, mi reunión terminó tarde y perdí el vuelo. Mañana a primera hora regreso. Perdó amo"_

Onur sintió rabia, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Él no quería otra cosa que tenerla en sus brazos. Era su esposa después de todo, no estaba pidiendo nada raro…

Le contó un cuento a Kaan y decidió irse a dormir, quería que la noche pasara lo antes posible.

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada intensa de ella.

-Mi vida…- le dijo y lo vio sonreír.

-Buenos días…- dijo él frotándose los ojos.

-¿Estás enojado?- le preguntó luego de besar suavemente sus labios y advirtiendo que él no le respondía como ella esperaba.

-Debo admitir que un poco me enojé… siento que soy el único que te echa de menos…

-No es así… he estado toda la noche fantaseando con nuestro reencuentro…

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó él de pronto.

-Las 7:30…

-Lo siento, pero nuestro reencuentro tendrá que esperar…- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Onur…

-Tengo trabajo…

-Pero… ¿no puedes llegar un rato más tarde? Eres el jefe después de todo…

-Como soy el jefe, tengo responsabilidades… como tú…

-Bien…- dijo ella algo angustiada- ve a ducharte…

-Sí…- dijo él y se levantó.

Se quitó el pijama delante de ella y lo dejó caer antes de entrar al baño.

Sehrazat lo siguió y se quitó la ropa para acompañarlo…

-Sehrazat… ¿qué haces?- le dijo algo sorprendido cuando ella se reunió con él bajo el agua.

-Aprovecho el poco tiempo que tenemos…

-Te dije que debo irme…- le dijo él y suspiró al sentir la piel de ella rozando la suya, bajo la cortina de agua tibia.

-Lo sé… cuando no tengas más tiempo y debas irte, me detendré…- dijo y comenzó a besar sus hombros y sus brazos. Él cerró los ojos y trató de contenerse, pero su reacción a ella no podía ocultarse y Onur se abandonó a sus caricias un momento.

Deseó poder detenerla, hacerse el malo, tomarse revancha, pero no pudo y cuando ella comenzó a estimularlo, casi pierde la cabeza y un momento después, la hizo detenerse…

La miró unos segundos, ella creyó que le reprocharía algo, él solo pudo inclinarse y besarla intensamente, entonces ella sintió la pared fría contra su espalda mientras él acomodaba sus piernas y lo sentía parte suya…

Onur se enfocó en sentir todo el placer que pudiera y en hacérselo sentir a ella. Y unos cuantos minutos después, ambos se acurrucaron tratando de recuperarse del clímax y él le sonrió.

-Te dije que no tenía tiempo…- le dijo entre besos.

-Imagina lo que habría sido si lo hubieses tenido…- le dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-No me hagas más esto de irte y avisarme por carta… ¿estamos?

-Lo siento… no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto… somos una familia ahora… debo hacerme cargo de mi parte…

-Digamos que una buena parte la haces increíblemente bien…- le dijo él mirándola con complicidad.

-Tú también…- le dijo ella y lo besó en los labios.

-¿Qué tal un desayuno rápido? Me muero de hambre…- le sugirió.

-Creí que tenías que irte…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Soy el jefe, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, posesivo.

Sehrazat fantaseó con que las cosas irían más lejos, pero finalmente salieron de la ducha y se vistieron. Despertaron a Kaan, que le contó a su mamá todas las novedades del día anterior y entre caricias y besos, volvieron a despedirse hasta la tarde…

Ella sonrió mientras manejaba hasta su estudio. Su matrimonio distaba de ser un cuento de hadas pero estaba imposiblemente enamorada de él… no podía ser más feliz…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Onur salió del baño y divisó, en la penumbra, a su mujer hecha un ovillo, dormida…

Se acercó y se acostó a su lado. La tomó entre sus brazos y besó su hombro con suavidad. El aroma de su piel era intoxicante para él.

Sus labios se movieron a su cuello y terminaron en su nuca y Onur cerró los ojos, esos días ella había estado algo esquiva y melancólica, él se había cansado de preguntarle qué le pasaba y ella no había dicho nada… Onur se sentía sin pistas…

-Mi vida…- le dijo al oído y sus manos se colaron por debajo de la tela del pijama…

-Mmmm Onur…- le dijo ella medio dormida.

-Déjame hacerte el amor…

-No… Onur… por favor…- gruñó ella y él suspiró en su oído y ella sintió que su respiración la quemaba.

-¿Por qué no? Me tienes en penitencia… hace un par de días que no me dejas tocarte…

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente y tocó su mano, haciendo que la sacara.

-¿No me dirás qué te pasa? - le dijo y ella giró y quedó boca arriba, mirándolo.

-No estoy de humor, ¿está bien?

-¿Sólo eso?

-Tengo mi período… en realidad casi se termina… nada… estos días estuve molesta…

-Entiendo…

-No, no entiendes…

-Está bien, no lo entiendo porque soy hombre… pero lo intento… si lo hubiera sabido, no te molestaba…

-Onur…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos- ¿cuánto hace que estamos juntos?

-¿De casados?

-Sí…

-Dos meses… ¿me olvidé de nuestro aniversario del mes?

-No… fue hace una semana y lo festejamos…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Ya no eres feliz?

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Tuve un atraso…

-Sehrazat…

-Déjame… quiero contarte…

-Está bien…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Hace un tiempo dejé de cuidarme…

-¿Un tiempo? ¿cuánto?

-Un tiempo antes de casarnos… ¿recuerdas cuando me regalaste esta casa?

-¿Tu cumpleaños?

-Ahí…

-Y tuviste un atraso…

-Creí que estaba embarazada…

-Entiendo… ahora sí… lo siento… ¿querías tener un bebé?

-Por supuesto, Onur… es lo que más quiero en el mundo, un bebé tuyo… y hay otras cosas...

-¿Otras cosas?- Onur sentía que no llegaba a comprenderla totalmente.

-Eso que llaman, reloj biológico… me está matando…

-Bueno, seguiremos intentando…- trató de calmarla él.

-Lo sé… pero me había ilusionado… y es raro porque cuando me propuse quedar embarazada de Kaan…- comenzó a decir y luego se arrepintió.

-Entonces el problema soy yo…

-No, no tiene por qué ser así…

-Tú ya tienes un hijo… el problema tengo que ser yo…

-Onur…

-Veremos a un médico… si podemos hacer algo lo haremos…

-Escucha… yo no quería que te pusieras mal…

-Se trata de pensar un poco… si lo piensas te darás cuenta…

-Pero… hagamos algo… vayamos los dos a ver al médico y así nos quedaremos tranquilos…

-Bien… ¿vamos a dormir?

-Sí…- dijo ella y le sonrió más tranquila.

-¿Puedo abrazarte o me ladrarás?

-No…- dijo ella y lo abrazó.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, ambos despiertos, sin poder conciliar el sueño y finalmente se fueron quedando dormidos…

* * *

Al día siguiente, ella lo sintió algo distante, evidentemente, el haberse sincerado con él había contribuido a hacerlo sentir algo incómodo con la posibilidad de ser él quien tenía un problema…

Le contó a Bennu lo sucedido y ella le dio los datos de un médico que conocía y que era especialista en estos casos…

Esa misma tarde, Sehrazat consiguió una entrevista con el médico y lo fueron a ver…

Onur se notaba serio cuando el hombre los hizo pasar a su consultorio. Sehrazat se sintió algo avergonzada cuando les preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que intentaban ser padres…

-Bueno, es relativamente poco… pero ya teniendo usted un hijo, la realidad es que quizá no debería ser tan complicado…

-Doctor… lo que yo decía es que lo más probable es que el problema sea mío…- intervino Onur.

-Podría ser… o podría tratarse de una incompatibilidad entre ambos…

-¿Quiere decir que no somos compatibles para tener hijos?- preguntó ella alarmada.

-Así es… o solamente podría tratarse de una cuestión de stress… algunas parejas ponen tanto componente emotivo aquí que se pierden de lo más importante que tiene la naturaleza en este sentido… además de la perfección que significa la concepción de un bebé…

-¿Qué es?

-Disfrutar el proceso…- dijo y ambos asintieron.

-Bien… Onur… Sehrazat… si ustedes quieren podemos empezar con algunos estudios de fertilidad… ¿qué les parece?

-Muy bien, doctor… nosotros haremos lo que usted recomiende…- dijo ella luego de mirarlo a él de costado, para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

-Se trata de pruebas relativamente sencillas que medirán el nivel de fertilidad de ambos y nos darán una mejor idea…

-Bien… hagámoslas…- dijo Onur un poco más distendidos.

-Comenzaremos con un estudio para Sehrazat… medirán tu nivel de fertilidad, extrayéndote óvulos… y para Onur… un espermograma… tendrás que ir a entregar una muestra de esperma para que la analicen y así sabremos si hay algún problema…

-Bien… - dijo y la miró de costado a ella.

* * *

Cuando salieron del médico, ella buscó la mano de él y entrelazó los dedos.

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-Sí… siento haber estado así… no sabía como manejarlo…

-Hablando conmigo siempre es la mejor manera… nunca tengas dudas…

-Lo siento, de verdad…- dijo y se detuvo, colocándose enfrente de él y sumergiéndose en sus brazos.

-Mmmm… que lindo es tenerte en mis brazos… si no fuera porque mañana tengo que entregar mi muestra de semen, no te salvabas…

-Es cierto… yo que quería llevarte a casa y pasarme el día encerrada contigo…

-Bueno, podemos hacerlo mañana, luego de la muestra, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Te quedarán ganas?

-Siempre tendré ganas de ti…- le dijo besando sus labios con ternura…

Cada uno volvió a su trabajo y se encontraron un par de horas después en su casa. Kaan estaba contento con un proyecto de ciencias que habían comenzado a realizar en la escuela y ellos lo escucharon y aconsejaron…

Onur se encargó de acostarlo, le contó un cuento y cuando Kaan se quedó dormido, decidió ir a dormir también…

Entró en la habitación y la vio acostada de su lado. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y palmeó su lugar al lado de ella.

-Te estaba esperando…

-Espero que no tengas segundas intenciones… el médico dijo que tres a cinco días sin actividad y mañana es la prueba…

-Y queremos que tus soldaditos salgan perfectos…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y ella le sonrió.

-Bien… entonces nada de besos… nos aguantaremos las ganas de hacer el amor por unas horas…

-Así es…- dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos- buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, mi vida…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

Se quedaron dormidos un par de horas. Él se despertó al amanecer e inspiró hondo al darse cuenta de su estado de excitación. Ella dormía ajena a todo y él casi no podía reprimirse…

Se levantó y se dio una ducha. Miró la hora varias veces y sintió que los minutos no pasaban nunca… la dejó durmiendo plácidamente…

Fue el primero en llegar al laboratorio y le explicaron el procedimiento…

Inspiró hondo al entrar en el gabinete con el frasco en la mano…

* * *

Sehrazat se despertó con el sonido de su móvil y atendió casi sin poder conectar con la realidad…

-Diga… ¿Onur?

-Mi vida…- dijo él un poco agitado.

-Dime… ¿dónde estás?

-Yo… intento hacer la prueba… el espermograma…

-Bien… creo que me quedé dormida… dime…- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-No puedo… quiero decir… todo aquí es tan… poco estimulante… Sehrazat… necesito tu ayuda…-le dijo y ella abrió los ojos, tratando aún de conectar con la realidad.

* * *

**Bueno, no me maten, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les siga gustando. Parece que estos dos harán lo necesario para poder tener a su hijo. Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por leer! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

Sehrazat se sentó en la cama y se quedó en silencio un instante…

-Mi vida… ¿estás ahí?- le preguntó él.

-Sí… dime…

-Pues… dime tú… acabo de decirte que necesito ayuda…- le dijo él algo insistente.

-Onur… ¿qué quieres que te diga? Fantasea con algo… - reaccionó con incomodidad.

-¿Crees que no lo intenté?

-Tú me confesaste tus fantasías no hace mucho… pues inspírate…

-Sehrazat… ¿tanto te cuesta?

-Pues sí… por teléfono es difícil…

-¿Crees que no me gustaría estar ahí contigo? Hace muchos días que me tienes en penitencia…

-Piensa en eso… en todo lo que harías conmigo cuando estemos juntos… piensa en todo lo que me harás cuando regreses…- le dijo con la voz más grave, evidentemente ella también se sentía estimulada por esos pensamientos.

-¿Y tú, qué me harás a mí? - le dijo él entrecerrando los ojos y ella sonrió.

-Tantas cosas…- le dijo y luego suspiró.

-Por favor… un adelanto…- le rogó y ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué te gustaría?

-Ah, no… eso no vale… eres tú la que me tiene en su poder ahora…- le dijo él.

-¿De eso se trata? - le dijo ella cada vez más cómoda con la charla.

-Exactamente…- dijo él y volvió a suspirar.

-Mmmm… se me ocurre que tal vez podría llevarte a nuestra habitación secreta…

-Sí… claro…

-Y sentarte allí, sobre nuestra cama…

-Estoy sentado… ¿dónde estás tú?

-De pie, frente a ti… lo suficientemente lejos como para que no puedas tocarme…

-Mala…

-Me gusta así…

-¿Entonces?

-El otro día me compré algunos artículos de lencería que quizá podrían interesarte…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mucha seda, encaje… colores oscuros que me has dicho que te gustan en mí porque contrastan con mi piel…

-Sehrazat…

-¿No quieres? ¿O prefieres que me los quite lentamente, solo para ti?

-Eso… eso estaría bien…

-Bueno, imagina eso… estoy vestida… déjame ver… ¿de rojo te gusta?

-Me encanta…

-Bien… estoy de espaldas a ti con este diminuto camisolín que apenas me cubre y…

-Sigue…

-Te miro por sobre mi hombro, y se que me deseas porque lo veo en tu mirada…

-Sí…

-Y entonces lo dejo caer y tú me observas… no dices nada… y yo estoy molesta porque necesito que me digas algo…

-Eres hermosa… increíblemente perfecta…

-Así me gusta… entonces giro, para que puedas verme…

-¿Qué llevas puesto ahora?

-Nada… nada más… solo mi perfume…

-Sehrazat…

-No te preocupes… porque ahora me acerco a ti… y puedes acariciarme… por favor, Onur…

-Yo… no…- dijo y ella lo sintió agitado.

-Bueno, quizás ahora no puedas, pero puedo hacerlo por ti… mientras te espero… - dijo y esperó a que él dijera algo, pero no ocurrió, así que continuó- sabes perfectamente cómo hacer… me vuelves loca… casi no puedo esperar para que vengas y me hagas el amor…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía que el máximo placer lo alcanzaba lánguidamente.

-Apúrate Onur… te necesito…- le dijo y cortó la comunicación sabiendo que su cometido había sido logrado.

Sehrazat sonrió y se abanicó con las manos, la realidad era que no podía esperar a que él volviera…

* * *

Media hora después, él golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación secreta y ella le dijo que pase.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y cuando él entró y cerró la puerta, la vio, vestida de rojo, con el camisolín que él había imaginado un rato antes…

-Sehrazat… mi vida…- le dijo y se quitó la ropa mientras ella lo miraba por sobre su hombro, su largo cabello hacia un costado para no cortar su visión.

-Creí que no llegarías nunca…- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-Lo siento… salí de allí lo más rápido posible… pero mis tiempos nunca son los de ellos…

-Claro…- dijo ella y suspiró.

Onur se sentó sobre la cama y la observó.

-¿Quieres quitármelo tú o prefieres que lo haga yo?

-Déjalo caer ya…- le dijo él en voz baja, grave…

Sehrazat lo obedeció y dejó caer la prenda y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Realmente eres hermosa… increíble…

-Onur…- dijo ella algo agitada, casi no podía esperar a sentirlo sobre su piel.

-Ven… acércate…- le dijo y ella se quedó de pie frente a él.

-¿Salió todo bien? - le preguntó y él sonrió.

-Perfecto… gracias a ti… - dijo y deslizó su mano, acariciando su cintura, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Me… me alegra…- le dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-Me gustó mucho todo lo que me dijiste… te sentí conmigo… sentí que te hacía el amor a ti…

-Onur…- dijo casi en un jadeo ella.

-Ven…- le dijo y tiró de su mano y la hizo descender sobre él.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió, finalmente completándola. Él deslizó sus manos acariciando su pecho y la besó lánguidamente, notando su entrega…

-Te amo…- le dijo sobre sus labios Onur y ella asintió, sus ojos perdidos en los de él.

-Yo también… demasiado…- dijo ella y volvió a besarlo.

Se quedaron uno en brazos del otro mientras buscaban el clímax, juntos…

Sehrazat fue la primera en llegar y Onur la sostuvo, apretada en sus brazos mientras ella trataba de normalizar su respiración. Las oleadas de placer continuaban y Onur se quedó mirándola hasta que las sintió él también, momentos después…

Se besaron largamente mientras se recuperaban… y Sehrazat apoyó su frente sobre la de él…

-Te eché de menos…

-No fue por mí…

-Lo sé… yo era quien no estaba bien…

-Pero ahora ya pasó…

-Así es…

-Te amo…

-Yo también, mi vida…- le dijo y él se desconectó de ella con suavidad y la acomodó sobre sus rodillas, de costado.

Onur deslizó una mano hacia abajo y acarició su vientre. Sehrazat se perdió en sus ojos un instante, emocionada…

-Onur…

-Tendremos ese bebé… te lo prometo…

-No prometamos algo que no sabemos si ocurrirá…

-Sigues mal… lo siento…

-¿Tú? No todo es tu responsabilidad Onur…

-No quiero discutir, me moría de ganas de tenerte así… te amo, y mi promesa tiene que ver con hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que podamos tenerlo… yo también tengo la ilusión…

-Bien… entonces acepto la promesa y te prometo lo mismo…- dijo y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo, a ver como sigue esto! Y como siempre, gracias por leer! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

Sehrazat entrelazó sus dedos con los de su marido mientras, sentados frente al médico, esperaban que él mirara los resultados de los estudios que se habían hecho.

El hombre levantó la vista, los miró un momento y sonrió.

-Doctor…- dijo Sehrazat algo ansiosa y Onur apretó su mano, intentando calmarla.

-Todo está bien… para ambos…- dijo y Onur soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta retenía.

-¿Entonces? - se aventuró a decir ella.

-Las células de ambos son normales, no existe ningún impedimento para tener hijos…

-Pero…- insistió, realmente estaba muy ansiosa.

-El problema, seguramente es de compatibilidad…- dijo y Sehrazat miró a Onur con preocupación.

-Doctor…- empezó a decir Onur.

-A ver si me entienden… la incompatibilidad puede darse porque realmente son incompatibles, o porque no están pudiendo relajarse para poder serlo… ¿estamos? Yo, personalmente creo, habiendo pasado muy poco tiempo desde que lo intentaron y con la evidencia de que ya están aquí consultándome por qué no pueden, que se trata del segundo caso…

-¿Qué sugiere? - preguntó Onur.

-Podría decirles que lo siguieran intentando… pero con el diagnóstico de esta leve incompatibilidad… podríamos comenzar por la estimulación ovárica…

-Y eso ¿de qué se trata? - siguió preguntando Onur.

-Bueno…. Sehrazat recibirá una serie de inyecciones hormonales y con eso estimulará sus óvulos… hay casos en que con este procedimiento alcanza para lograr el éxito…- dijo y los vio sonreír.

-Y nosotros seguimos con nuestra vida normal…- dijo ella y el médico sonrió.

-Si con vida normal te refieres al trabajo sí…

-¿Y el resto? - preguntó Onur.

-Con respecto a la intimidad… disculpen la pregunta, pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron relaciones?

-¿Mmm?…- dijo ella haciendo memoria.

-Hace dos noches…- dijo él y sonrió apenas.

-No… Onur… fue anoche… ayer a la tarde, mejor dicho…

-No… Sehrazat… eso… eso no contó porque yo no…- dijo y se miraron con algo de timidez cuando el médico los interrumpió.

-El estudio dice que estás empezando a ovular… es decir que podemos comenzar con el procedimiento ahora mismo… pero al tomar esta decisión sepan que deberán abstenerse…

-Abstinencia sexual…- dijo Onur.

-Al menos cinco días más…- dijo y alzó las cejas, como pidiendo su consentimiento.

-Está bien…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-Y luego vendrán tres días en donde lo principal será encontrarse y tener relaciones para poder lograr el objetivo…

-Dicho así suena a un procedimiento…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-O una maratón…- dijo y el médico lanzó una risita cómplice.

-No sé cuanto tenga que ser para convertirse en maratón, Onur... es un procedimiento a fin de cuentas… Sehrazat… más allá del amor y del deseo, ustedes deben enfocarse en poder lograr el objetivo… y eso no significa que se encerrarán en la habitación durante tres días… pero los encuentros deben ser productivos… ¿estamos?

-Por supuesto, doctor…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Bien… hablen con mi asistente, mañana mismo comenzamos…

* * *

Onur y Sehrazat salieron del consultorio y arreglaron todo para comenzar. No dijeron nada hasta llegar al auto y allí ella lo miró de costado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… digamos que tu miedo era ser tú quien no pudiera tener hijos… y no es así… quizá podríamos intentar relajarnos un poco y ver qué sucede, en lugar de embarcarnos en esto…

-Sehrazat… si lo seguimos intentando y no sale bien, será más difícil iniciar todo de nuevo… hagámoslo, no perdemos nada… ¿o es que tú no quieres?

-No, no… yo quiero, pero no quiero obligarte a ti…- dijo bajando la vista con algo de culpa.

-Escucha…- le dijo él luego de tomarla de la cara con ternura- yo te dije lo que pienso… quiero tener un hijo contigo… por supuesto que no estoy desesperado porque siento que en algún momento eso sucederá… pero me importa tu felicidad y sé que esto te hace feliz… mañana comenzaremos con el procedimiento… así será…

-Onur…- le dijo ella perdida en sus ojos- te amo…

-No… yo te amo más… le dijo él con una sonrisa y besó sus labios con ternura…

Llegaron a su casa y se dedicaron a Kaan, él volvió a la oficina por la tarde, porque tenía unos asuntos pendientes, en cambio ella manejó todo desde su casa.

* * *

Al anochecer, cuando Onur llegó, Kaan se estaba bañando y él entró a verlo y sonrió.

-¿Cómo te estás portando, hijo?

-Muy bien, papá…- dijo y Sehrazat frunció la nariz, sin dudas ella no pensaba lo mismo…

-Sin embargo, tu mamá no parece estar de acuerdo…

-Con mamá… bueno, nos enojamos un poco hace un rato… pero ya estamos bien…

-Es cierto…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Me alegra… iré a ver como está el tema de la cena y Kaan, tú tienes que ir saliendo…

-Pero papá…- protestó el niño- quiero seguir un rato más…

-¿Ves que así no se puede? Debes hacer caso a tu papá, Kaan…- dijo Sehrazat molesta.

-Kaan… hijo, vamos… ya jugaste un rato, ahora tienes que hacer lo que te decimos… ¿estamos de acuerdo? - le dijo con seriedad y el niño asintió bajando la vista.

-Está bien…- dijo y Sehrazat apretó los labios para no sonreír cuando se puso de pie y aceptó la toalla que ella le alcanzaba.

Onur la miró de costado y le sonrió antes de irse. Kaan salió del baño y se encerró para cambiarse. Sehrazat llegó a su habitación buscándolo a Onur para avisarle que todavía faltaba un rato para la cena y vio que estaba en el baño, duchándose.

La puerta estaba entreabierta para que el vapor saliera y ella se acercó para hablarle…

Onur abrió la mampara y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo cuando se asomó al verla.

-La comida… tardará un rato…- dijo y se mordió el labio cuando él sonrió y le dio a entender que la había pescado mirándolo.

-Bien… gracias por avisarme…- dijo y como ella se quedaba allí sin decir nada, y solo lo miraba- ¿algo más?

-Nada…-dijo ella y cuando iba a girar para irse, lo escuchó.

-¿Quieres ducharte tú? Yo iba saliendo ya… te dejaré al agua porque la temperatura es la que te gusta…- le dijo y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Gracias…- le dijo y se volvió para mirarlo mientras él se asomaba otra vez, buscando una toalla.

Sehrazat sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, ¿por qué le costaba trabajo contenerse? Simplemente porque tenía que hacerlo. En otro caso no es que él no le hubiera causado deseo, pero hubiera podido controlarse bien, sabiendo que probablemente a la noche tuviera la oportunidad de estar con él…

Onur pasó a su lado con la toalla anudada a la cintura y Sehrazat comenzó a desvestirse en silencio.

-¿Te molestaría ayudarme con el cierre de vestido? - le dijo ella y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-Ven…- le dijo y ella giró para darle la espalda.

Él deslizó sus dedos por sobre la tela del vestido y cuando bajó el cierre, ella sintió que su piel se erizaba.

El vestido cayó a sus pies y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él sobre su piel, delineando su columna.

-Onur…- jadeó ella con desesperación.

-También me estoy controlando, mi vida… no eres la única que sufre aquí…- dijo él sobre su piel.

-Sin embargo, parecías divertirte…- dijo ella algo molesta, tratando de enfocar sus emociones en el enojo y no en el deseo.

-No es así… disfruto de tu deseo y no hago otra cosa que pensar en que estos cinco días se pasen de una vez para volver a tenerte en mis brazos… - le dijo al oído y ella giró en redondo y miró sus labios.

-Un poco de sufrimiento no viene mal… ¿verdad? - le dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Por supuesto que no, sobre todo porque sé perfectamente lo que viene cuando todo esto pase…- le dijo y besó sus labios lánguidamente un momento, el roce de sus cuerpos se hacía casi insoportable, pero ellos finalmente se separaron- me voy a ver a Kaan… porque sino echaré a perder todo por las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor…

Sehrazat asintió y sonrió. Habían tomado una decisión importante y no había que cometer errores. Su cuerpo aun continuaba sensible a las caricias de él cuando ella se situó bajo la cortina de agua tibia y trató de pensar cuanto tiempo real le quedaba de tortura…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aquí sigo, firme para hacer un poco más ameno el encierro! Gracias a ustedes por estar del otro lado! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

Onur le dio un trago a su café mientras veía a su mujer yendo y viniendo por la habitación, juntando cosas y alistándose para ir a trabajar…

-Onur… ¿has visto la carpeta con los planos que te mostré ayer?

-Mmmm… no… quizá la olvidaste en la empresa… sueles dejar todo sobre el escritorio…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te acabo de decir que te la mostré ayer, Onur… ¿cómo haría la carpeta para quedarse sobre mi escritorio?

-Lo siento… no la vi… - dijo él sintiéndose algo culpable por no prestar la debida atención a lo que ella le decía.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Solo… no dormí bien anoche…

-¿No irás a Binyapi?

-Me encantaría poder quedarme aquí, pero tengo que ir…

-¿Estás seguro? Porque si no te cambias llegarás luego del almuerzo…

-Sí…- dijo él y se levantó como un autómata, y se encerró en el baño.

Sehrazat se mordió el labio y suspiró. Se preguntó si el malestar y el mal dormir de su marido tenían que ver con los nervios del tratamiento y también con su incomodidad, las inyecciones no habían sido precisamente placenteras para ella, pero era el segundo día de tratamiento y ella se sentía esperanzada de que todo iría bien…

Lo vio salir del baño un rato después a medio vestir y no le dijo nada. Pensó en acercarse un poco y fundirse en un tierno abrazo, pero tenía miedo de que él la malinterpretara.

Se fue a despertar a Kaan para prepararlo para ir a la escuela y cuando terminaba de preparar su desayuno, sintió las manos de Onur en su cintura, la nariz en el hueco de su cuello y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas…

-Lo siento, mi vida… de verdad no descansé bien…- dijo en su oído y volvió a ese lugar que sentía como su casa en su cuello.

-Onur..., ¿te pasa algo que no sé?

-No… no es nada… solo estoy algo preocupado porque quiero que esto salga bien… no quiero que sufras…- le dijo al oído y ella se estremeció, se preguntó si era una locura que sus palabras le resultaran estimulantes, o quizá era la forma en que la abrazaba y se mantenía cerca- no me gustó verte dolorida ayer a la mañana…

-Onur… no me obligaste a nada, esto fue decisión mía también… todo saldrá bien… y si no sale bien, saldrá bien más adelante… lo importante es que estemos de acuerdo en esto… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y ella giró entre sus brazos y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Me alegra…- le dijo ella y humedeció sus labios sin darse cuenta…

-No estás colaborando en nada… ¿lo sabías? - le dijo él y ella sonrió comprendiendo a lo que él se refería.

-¿Y tú?- dijo y levantó un poco su rodilla, rozando su pierna contra él.

-Eres mala, Sehrazat…- le dijo él y capturó sus labios con los de él en un beso intenso y húmedo. Ella lanzó un jadeo placentero cuando él la empujó contra la mesada y lo sintió directamente sobre su abdomen.

Sehrazat no se quedó estática, respondió sus besos y lo abrazó mientras él ahondaba la exploración de su boca.

Se separaron ambos agitados y él cerró los ojos para no mirarla, sentía que no podía contenerse más…

-No puede ser que esté tan desesperado…- dijo tratando de calmar su respiración.

-No estás solo…- le contestó ella en el mismo estado.

-Lo sé… lo sé, mi vida… ¿cuánto es que falta?

-Dos largos días…- dijo ella con fastidio.

-Bueno, es menos que cuando empezamos…

-Tú si que tienes pensamientos positivos…

-Me estoy muriendo, Sehrazat… sé que es porque no debo tocarte…

-No debes… pero por decisión nuestra… Onur… podemos dejar este procedimiento de lado cuando quieras… no quiero que esto se convierta en una tortura…

-Una dulce tortura… anoche me quedé despierto, anticipando nuestro reencuentro…

-¿Por eso no dormiste? - le preguntó ella y sonrió, y ella que había creído que había sido por una preocupación.

-Bueno, ya que nos está torturando tanto debería ser especial…- dijo y ella asintió, seguían cerca, él rozándola y ella conteniéndose de acariciarlo.

-Bien… ¿qué pensaste?

-No mucho… porque me distraje recordando nuestra conversación telefónica el día del estudio…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-No… no entiendes… descubrí que tu voz me estimula muchísimo…

-¿Entonces?

-Me gustaría que me hables un poco más…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? - le dijo ella en un tono un poco más bajo, confidente.

-Ahora no porque no respondo…- dijo él y ella lanzó una risita.

-Bueno, de acuerdo… te hablaré un poco más cuando estemos juntos…. Íntimamente…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

Onur se inclinó y la besó otra vez y cuando ella lo abrazaba, otra vez entregada a sus caricias, escucharon la voz de Kaan…

-Mamá… papá…. Tengo hambre…- escucharon y cuando se separaron, algo incómodos y lo miraron, lo vieron tapándose los ojos y Onur sonrió.

-Kaancito, mi vida… ¿qué haces? - dijo Sehrazat divertida.

-Estaban siendo pareja… no quiero ver… los niños no deben ver esas cosas…- dijo y se destapó los ojos.

-Tienes razón, hijo…-dijo Onur y Sehrazat lo codeó tentada.

-Kaan… ser pareja no es nada malo…

-No… pero los niños no deben verlo…

-Así es…- dijo Onur- pero no te preocupes porque nada de lo que sucedía aquí era algo que no podías ver… solo abrazaba y besaba a tu mamá porque el amo… es lindo ver que tus padres se aman…

-Sí…- dijo Kaan y sonrió- pero tengo hambre…

-Sí… - dijo Sehrazat- aquí tienes tu desayuno…- dijo y le entregó su taza de leche y cuando lo vio acomodarse en una silla, colocó un plato con tostadas y un huevo duro…

-No quiero el…

-Cómelo, Kaan…- dijo Onur interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero…

-Hijo…- dijo y asintió al ver que Kaan con algo de fastidio rompía la cáscara con cuidado para poder comerlo.

* * *

Se fueron a trabajar luego de dejar a Kaan en la escuela y cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo.

Incluso Sehrazat decidió salir a almorzar con Bennu, por lo que no se vieron hasta la hora de la salida.

Cuando ella se preparaba, Bennu se acababa de ir, pensó en si él pasaría a buscarla para volver juntos y lo vio entrar por la puerta y mirarla con intensidad…

-Ya falta menos…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Sí…

Onur caminó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Onur…- suspiró ella y besó sus labios con urgencia.

-Mmmm…- dijo él en el beso y ella se permitió besarlo un momento más.

-Ya no aguanto…- le dijo.

-Me preguntaba como hicimos al principio… cuando no estábamos juntos…

-No sabíamos lo que se sentía… era solo deseo…

-Puede ser…

-¿Y cuando estuviste de viaje?

-Bueno, creo que nos echábamos de menos pero no estábamos juntos físicamente… era más fácil…

-Sí… - dijo ella y se quedó pensando.

-¿Piensas que sería mejor que me mude a nuestro lugar secreto, así no nos tentamos?

-Dos noches durmiendo separados...- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Lo haría aún sin quererlo por ti...- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Lo sé…

-Es como si estuviese de viaje… piénsalo… es tu decisión…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura antes de separarse- ¿vamos a casa?

* * *

Volvieron a la casa y prepararon las cosas para cenar. Kaan les contó sobre la escuela y compartieron un rato con él.

A la hora de dormir, él la observó, ella no había hecho comentario sobre su propuesta y no quería ser pesado o molestarla. Ella se encerró en el baño y salió cambiada con su pijama. No era para nada sugerente, sino más bien cómodo, pero él sintió que cualquier cosa que usara lo estimularía de todas formas…

-Mi vida…- le dijo cuando ella lo miró, recostado en la cama, listo para dormir.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Te propuse algo hoy y me gustaría que fueras sincera y me dijeras qué quieres hacer…

-Quiero dormir contigo, Onur… es una tontería dormir separados… no está en discusión ese tema…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió. Ella se sumergió en sus brazos y suspiró contenta.

-Eres un tonto… debemos comportarnos como adultos… es todo… ¿lo harás? Porque yo sí…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y cuando ella se acomodó en sus brazos, dándole la espalda y él sumergió su nariz en su cuello, se atrevió a poner en duda su fortaleza… cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa… difícil pero extremadamente necesario…

* * *

**Bueno, sigo pronto! Espero que les guste y gracias por estar ahí del otro lado! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

Onur sonrió complacido cuando luego de tocar la puerta, vio a su mujer entrar a su oficina. Ella se inclinó sobre el escritorio frente a él y Onur no pudo evitar mirar su escote.

Ya faltaba poco, tan poco que parecía que la ansiedad se llevaría por delante las ganas de estar juntos. Ambos habían pasado por todos los estadíos.

Miedo de que todo saliera mal, angustia por todo lo que vendría, ansiedad por no poder ser libres y estar juntos cuando quisieran, felicidad de saber que estaban haciendo lo correcto por un objetivo mayor y ahora se encontraban en uno de los mejores, aceptación y por supuesto, anticipación…

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza al ver que él la miraba y luego la inclinó dándole a entender que podía quedarse allí todo lo que él necesitara…

-¿Qué me decías?

-No te dije nada… solo vine a verte…

-Bien…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos. Ella se incorporó y le entregó un cd- ¿qué es eso?

-¿Qué te parece que podría ser?- Sehrazat sonrió.

-El proyecto que te pedí…- dijo y suspiró- lo siento, estoy algo distraído…

-En otras circunstancias, te diría que puedo ayudarte a distenderte… pero falta tan poco que no quisiera estropear todo…

-¿Falta poco dices?

-Hoy es el último día…

-Es verdad…

-Claro, no lo recordabas…

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Hace días que me lo vienes recordando cada vez que me acerco a ti…

-Eres increíble… ahora soy yo la que te rechaza… como si no tuviese ganas de arrojarme en tus brazos…

Onur lanzó una carcajada divertida y la hizo sentar sobre sus rodillas…

-No discutamos más… eso también me estimula, Sehrazat… lo sabes…- dijo y besó su cuello hasta terminar detrás de su oreja, aspirando el aroma de su perfume.

-Bien… no discutamos…- dijo ella y sintió la mano de él peligrosamente deslizándose por sobre su pierna y ascendiendo implacable por ella- Onur…- se quejó con voz grave.

-Lo siento… lo siento… ¿por qué no vamos a casa?

-Porque todavía es temprano… faltan como dos horas para que yo cumpla con mi horario…

-Pero soy tu jefe… en todo sentido…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-No juegues… podría demandarte por acoso laboral…

-¿Tú? ¿La que hace un rato me mostrabas tu escote? Además, no podrías, eres mi esposa…

-Lo soy… sí… lo soy…- dijo al sentir que él continuaba sus caricias.

Onur siguió besando su cuello y suspiró en su oído…

-Vamos a casa… son solo unas horas… podemos preparar una rica cena, y esperar la medianoche…

-Tú dices que a partir de las doce de la noche…- dijo y sonrió.

-Técnicamente será mañana…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Crees que no habrá diferencia? - dijo ella inspirando hondo para controlarse.

-Ninguna diferencia… te lo aseguro…- le dijo él y ella se separó de él y se levantó.

-Vamos… ahora…- dijo y él sonrió y se puso de pie para ponerse su saco.

* * *

Cuando iban saliendo, él le ofreció esperarla en el auto mientras ella buscaba sus cosas.

Bennu la vio entrar a la oficina algo apurada y se animó a preguntarle…

-¿Te vas?

-Así es… vuelvo con Onur a casa…

-Se hicieron pesados estos días… me imagino…

-Sí… la verdad es que sí… me siento un poco tonta… como una adolescente que no puede controlar sus hormonas…

-Bueno… estás recién casada…

-Y Onur no colabora mucho…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, Bennu sonrió con empatía.

-Él también está recién casado… y enamoradísimo de ti…

-Lo sé, amiga…

-Bueno… no lo hagas esperar…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de mirarla salir.

Un rato después, entraron a la casa y Sehrazat abrazó a su hijo con ternura…

-Llegaron temprano hoy…- observó el niño.

-Sí… por suerte… no había tanto trabajo…- dijo y le dejó espacio a Onur para que pudiese besar la frente de su hijo.

-¿Podemos ver una película juntos hoy? - dijo y Onur miró a Sehrazat con intensidad, ambos asintieron

-¿Por qué no? Lo haremos si te das tu baño y comes toda tu comida…- dijo Onur y el niño sonrió contento.

Mientras Kaan se bañaba, haciéndole caso a sus padres para cumplir su promesa, Onur entró a la habitación a cambiarse y se encontró con Sehrazat que terminaba de hacerlo…

-¿Te molestaste porque acepté el plan de Kaan? - le preguntó cuando ella solo lo miró y no le dijo nada.

-No, para nada… pero creí que habías dicho que cenaríamos y esperaríamos a la medianoche…

-Lo haremos, pero con Kaan, así será más fácil controlarnos…- dijo él y besó su mejilla con una mezcla de ternura y pasión.

Como habían prometido, luego de cenar, y de ducharse ambos, se sentaron a cada lado de su hijo y vieron por milésima ver Monsters Inc con él…

Sehrazat bostezó alrededor de las 11 de la noche, dándole a entender a Onur cuando casi terminaba la película, que Kaan debía irse a dormir…

-Kaan…- dijo Onur cuando veían las escenas cortadas y graciosas de la película, durante los créditos- hijo… ve a lavarte los dientes y ponte tu pijama así nos vamos a dormir…

-Pero no tengo sueño…

-Mi vida…- dijo Sehrazat- prometimos ver la película y recién terminamos de verla…

-Pero yo no estoy cansado… y mañana es sábado… dijo el niño y Sehrazat miró con desesperación a Onur.

-Hijo…

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? Sólo por hoy… lo prometo…

-Cariño…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Puedes… pero te dormirás ahora… sabes que no me gusta que te quedes despierto hasta tarde… aunque mañana no tengas escuela…

-Está bien…- dijo el niño y salió corriendo a cambiarse.

Sehrazat suspiró y lo miró con algo de tristeza…

-Nos veremos en nuestro lugar secreto a medianoche…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Es una cita…- dijo y se inclinó a besar sus labios.

-Mmmm… qué rico hueles…- dijo él con los ojos entornados.

Tú también…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Se recostaron los tres en la cama, Kaan en medio de ellos y se miraron en silencio mientras Kaan, fue quedándose dormido tan de a poco, que por momentos ellos mismos se quedaban medio dormidos…

* * *

Sehrazat se despertó y miró el reloj, eran las 1:04 AM. Estaba sola con Kaan, Onur ya no estaba.

Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que había faltado a la cita de medianoche, pero todavía podía ir a reunirse con él…

Se encerró en el baño y se puso el camisolín rojo que sabía que a Onur le encantaba y salió en puntas de pie hacia el lugar secreto…

La habitación estaba a oscuras y le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la poca visibilidad…

Finalmente lo divisó, dormido sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo…

Su pulso de aceleró y se acercó con cuidado.

-Onur…- dijo en voz baja y él exhaló con trabajo, estaba profundamente dormido.

Sehrazat se mordió el labio y dejó caer el camisolín al suelo. Se acercó a él y se recostó a su lado. Él sintió su presencia y la atrapó entre sus brazos, suspirando contento…

Ella cerró los ojos, pensó en acariciarlo, estimularlo para despertarlo y que finalmente pudieran hacer el amor, pero sintió lástima, realmente parecía cansado…

No tardó demasiado en quedarse dormida, rodeada por su calor y su aroma…

Onur abrió los ojos unas horas después y la apretó instintivamente en sus brazos. Ella protestó un poco y se acomodó mejor…

Cuando pudo conectar con la realidad, la observó, su cabello todo desordenado le tapaba casi toda la cara y yacía sobre su costado, de frente a él…

Sintió su excitación crecer cuando acomodó su cabello y ella jadeó con placidez por la caricia…

Delineó los rasgos de su cara con suavidad y ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió…

-Lo siento… me quedé dormido esperándote…- le dijo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me quedé dormida con Kaan…

-Parece que estábamos tan desesperados, después de todo…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Así parece…- dijo y miró el reloj.

-Todavía no amanece…- le dijo y ella suspiró.

-¿Estás cansado?

-No mucho… ¿tú?

-Tampoco…- dijo ella y lo vio sonreír.

-Me pregunto qué podríamos hacer para pasar el tiempo…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar su cuello.

Sehrazat sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus caricias. Sus manos descendieron y lo sintieron tan estimulado que casi no pudo controlarse…

-Onur…- le dijo y él se detuvo para mirarla.

-Dime… - le dijo y ella levantó la cabeza para capturar sus labios con los de ella.

El beso húmedo fue una invitación para que él se colocara sobre ella y luego descendiera su boca por su piel lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de piel…

Sehrazat creyó que se volvería loca esperando que él terminara con sus besos y finalmente le hiciera el amor…

Onur la observó con devoción y cerró los ojos cuando se sintió parte suya… habían cambiado posiciones y ella lo miraba desde arriba…

Sehrazat comenzó a moverse a ritmo lento, conteniendo su necesidad por él, Onur se limitó a observarla, retrasando su clímax lo más posible, para que ambos pudiesen disfrutar al máximo…

El encuentro se hizo eterno y luego de que él se incorporara para cambiar un poco el ángulo, la sintió tensarse y finalmente se dejó ir, lanzando un gemido ronco, intentando no hacer tanto ruido…

Sehrazat se perdió en sus ojos, nublados por el placer y sonrió.

Onur se desconectó de ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella rió con felicidad y él besó su frente…

-Fue increíble… pensé que el momento no llegaría nunca…- dijo ella con placidez.

-¿Ahora qué? El médico dijo que no debíamos quedarnos encerrados todo el tiempo…

-Es verdad… dijo "encuentros de calidad".

-Así serán…- dijo él y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos. Nada podría salir mal ahora que habían vuelto a sentirse tan íntimamente…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que la espera terminó... veremos como sigue todo. Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

Al día siguiente, Bennu y Sehrazat estaban conversando sobre el trabajo cuando Kerem se asomó y les sonrió a ambas…

-Bennu… me preguntaba si querías venir a almorzar… Onur me dijo que estaría ocupado y que prefería que pasaras por él en un rato, Sehrazat…

-Bien… gracias don Kerem…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió cuando vio que su amiga se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta- que lo disfruten…

Sehrazat se reclinó un poco en su asiento y suspiró. Se preguntó si eso había sido alguna clase de señal y se dirigió al despacho de su marido con algo de ansiedad…

Golpeó la puerta y él levantó la vista y la miró cuando entró…

-Mi vida…-le dijo en tono un poco más serio que de costumbre.

-Don Kerem y Bennu se fueron a almorzar… ¿qué haremos nosotros?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé… creí escuchar que estarías ocupado…- dijo ella mirándolo con interés.

-Fue porque realmente no tenía ganas de salir con ellos… quería almorzar contigo…

-Bien… yo también…- dijo ella- ¿lo hacemos aquí o quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

-¿Qué prefieres? - le preguntó él, consciente de que ella lo miraba con interés.

-¿Y tú?

-Mi vida… prefiero estar contigo… es lo único que me importa...

-Bien…- dijo ella y se acercó a él y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

-¿Pedimos… quieres pedir comida? - le preguntó dejando que su mirada la acariciara…

-Digamos que en este momento… no me está haciendo falta precisamente la comida…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él en su pierna, suaves, algo tentativos.

-Coincido…- dijo y suspiró.

Onur se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. La tomó de la nuca y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-Dime por qué tengo tantas ganas de sentirte en mis brazos otra vez…- le dijo él y ella sonrió, humedeciendo sus labios.

-No lo sé… pero me pasa lo mismo…

-Mmmm… bueno… pero aquí… digamos que no sería un encuentro de mucha calidad…- le dijo él al oído mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello con suavidad.

-No… por supuesto que no, aún si le dijéramos a Nurayat que no nos interrumpan…- dijo ella sintiendo que su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de sus labios.

-Mi casa de soltero está más cerca que la nuestra…- dijo él y ella sonrió, reaccionando a la idea.

-¿En la hora del almuerzo?

-Ahora es la hora de almuerzo…- dijo él y ella lo miró con intención.

-Por eso lo digo…- y lanzó una risita cuando él se perdió en sus ojos y besó su mano, reprimiéndose de seguir adelante.

Salieron abrazados de la oficina y Nurayat sonrió al verlos.

-Nurayat… probablemente tardemos un rato más de lo normal… por favor registra mis llamados y cualquier cosa me envías un mensaje al móvil…- dijo Onur y Sehrazat sonrió- por favor no me llames…

-Entendido, señor…- dijo la mujer y les dedicó una especie de reverencia a modo de saludo.

Caminaron hacia el auto y ella le empujó el brazo con suavidad…

-Nurayat se dio cuenta de todo…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos recién casados…

-Podrías haber disimulado un poco…- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-¿Crees que se puede disimular todo lo que siento?

-No se trata de eso…- dijo ella y él la miró de costado.

* * *

Entrelazó sus dedos con ella cuando entraban a su casa, rato después. Y ella lo siguió con ansiedad.

-Bueno… aquí estamos…- dijo él y ella le sonrió, abrazándolo por sus hombros.

-¿Comemos?

-¿Comer? - dijo él sorprendido

-Bueno, algo de hambre tengo…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

Iremos después…- dijo y la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta que ella se chocó con la mesada.

-Onur…

-Shhh…- le dijo y levantó una mano, deslizándola por su pierna hacia arriba y ella sintió que su caricia la quemaba.

Sehrazat lo besó mientras sentía que la excitación de él crecía contra su abdomen y que ella también había comenzado a sentirla.

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación? - le dijo él con lo último que le quedaba de cordura.

-Yo estoy bien aquí… como tú quieras…-le dijo ella en un tono que a él se le antojó que guardaría guardar en su memoria para cuando no la tuviese cerca.

-Podemos ir después a la habitación…- dijo él y deslizó la ropa interior de ella hacia abajo.

-Onur…- dijo ella y él hizo un alto en las caricias para mirarla a los ojos.

-Dime…

-Quítate la ropa… necesito sentir tu piel… - le dijo y se quitó el vestido y lo miró con deseo.

Sin dejar de mirarla, él se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y dejó caer sus bóxers.

-¿Así está bien? - le dijo y ella sonrió, acariciándolo con la mirada.

-Perfecto…- dijo y lo recibió en sus brazos.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo sensual y Onur besó todo su cuerpo hasta que ella le rogó sentirlo en ella…

Hicieron el amor allí mismo y se quedaron abrazados un buen rato luego, para poder reponerse de la intensidad con que se habían entregado el uno al otro.

Onur besó su hombro húmedamente y ella soltó una risita de felicidad.

-Creí que iba a ser más complicado esto de encontrarnos…- dijo él luego de suspirar mientras seguía con su tarea de besarla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, nunca es bueno hacer algo por obligación…

-¿Prefieres no hacer nada?

-Claramente entre los dos extremos prefiero este…- dijo y sonrió, besando sus labios.

-Menos mal…-dijo y sonrió, hundiendo su nariz en el hombro de él y perdiéndose en el aroma de su perfume.

Se quedaron un rato así y luego él le propuso comer unas frutas en la cama, aprovechando que era lo único que había allí.

Sehrazat sonrió al verlo subir totalmente desnudo delante de ella, él llevando las frutas y ella dos vasos de agua helada.

Se alimentaron mutuamente en la cama y luego volvieron a hacer el amor antes de volver a irse a la empresa.

-Don Onur…- le dijo Nurayat al llegar- no se preocupe, nadie importante ha llamado… aquí tiene los mensajes…- agregó y le extendió un papel.

-Gracias…- dijo él con una sonrisa y se encerró en su despacho.

Sehrazat se sentó en su escritorio y Bennu la miró de reojo.

-Pensé que no volverías…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Fue una larga hora de almuerzo…

-No tan larga, nos fuimos un buen rato después de ustedes…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó con una sonrisa y Sehrazat asintió.

-Perfecto… dedicados al tratamiento…- le dijo y se tapó la boca para no reírse.

-Entiendo…- dijo Bennu divertida.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sehrazat atendió.

-Diga… Onur…- dijo y cambió el tono de voz- supongo que a las 6 estaré lista ¿por qué lo dices? - dijo y se quedó escuchando- mmmm… bien… estaré lista 5:30 entonces…- Bennu sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse- yo también estaré esperándote… te amo…- dijo y cortó.

-El tratamiento…- dijo Bennu y alzó las cejas.

-Así es…- dijo y la imitó, sonriendo también…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue! Espero que todavía les guste! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por el apoyo que me dan al leer! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza de hoy! Estos días me he dedicado un poco a mi faceta de fan, disfrutando un poco y restándole un poco de tiempo a la escritura. Muchas felicidades para todos aquellos que festejen las Pascuas! **

**Capítulo 44**

Onur entró en la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Escuchó que su mujer se estaba duchando y se dirigió a la cómoda. Encontró el cuaderno con las anotaciones de Sehrazat y se apuró a leer…

Sehrazat llevaba una especie de diario con los registros del tratamiento, todo estaba anotado allí y él quería corroborar sus sospechas sin tener que preguntarle y hacerla poner nerviosa…

Pasó las páginas hasta que encontró el calendario que buscaba. Según las fechas y si ella no le había mentido, tenía un atraso de casi una semana…

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Acaso se había cumplido el sueño de ambos en ese corto tiempo?

Pero no podía decir nada, él no era de los que andaba preguntando esas cosas a su mujer y si preguntaba ella se daría cuenta….

Inspiró hondo cuando escuchó que la ducha se cerraba y ella tarareaba una canción, perdida en sus pensamientos…

Dejó todo como estaba y se apresuró a quitarse la ropa para poder ducharse él también, como le había dicho…

-Onur…- dijo ella envuelta en su bata y mirándolo sin avergonzarse cuando lo vio al abrir la puerta.

Mi vida…- le dijo solamente y le sonrió.

-Creí que te reunirías conmigo…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, preferí dejarte un poco tranquila, estos días hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y…

-Te cansas de mí…

-No, para nada… ¿cómo dices eso? Creí que necesitabas algo de espacio…

-Yo no me canso de ti… - le djo y lo abrazó, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento…- le dijo con algo de culpa- dime que no te enojaste…

-No, por supuesto… ¿estás bien?

-Sí…

-Onur…

-En serio…- dijo él y besó sus labios y la estrechó entre sus brazos un momento.

-Ve a ducharte…- le dijo soltándolo y disponiéndose a vestirse.

-Te enojaste…- le repitió él.

-Te prometo que no…- le dijo ella y le sonrió con ternura.

* * *

Onur trató de olvidarse de todo y se acomodó bajo la ducha tibia. Trató de no pensar en nada, seguramente ella estaba nerviosa por el atraso y quería confirmar su embarazo antes de decírselo…

Sintió una agradable sensación de felicidad cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que ella estuviese esperando un hijo de ambos…

Se obligó a no pensar más y terminó de ducharse…

Cuando entró a la cocina, la vio preparando el desayuno, estaba algo distraída, pasando las hojas del periódico…

-¿Tienes que irte ya?

-En un rato…

-Bien… desayunemos juntos…- le dijo y ella le entregó una taza de café.

No hablaron demasiado durante ese momento y él la respetó. Luego, cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo, y aunque fueron juntos a la empresa, no se vieron mucho en todo el día…

Al volver a la casa, ella se puso a ordenar una ropa que quería donar porque no usaba y él se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre y acariciándola con suavidad…

-Mi vida…- dijo y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Onur…- dijo solamente ella y entrecerró los ojos. Se sentía todo demasiado perfecto.

-¿Cuáles son los planes para estos días?

-¿Los planes? - preguntó ella sin comprender.

-El tratamiento…

-Bueno, ahora podemos relajarnos, no hay necesidad de cumplir con rutinas ni prohibiciones…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estamos esperando los resultados…

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé… que ya podrías estar embarazada…

-Onur… no creo que tenga que explicarte como vienen los niños al mundo…

-No me refería a eso… hablaste de esperar los resultados… ¿te has hecho estudios?

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir algo nerviosa- me refería a que las cartas están echadas, si estoy embarazada lo sabremos pronto…

-Entiendo…- dijo y se permitió seguir acariciando su vientre y ella suspiró.

-Se siente tan correcto lo que haces… si solo supiéramos si allí está nuestro hijo…

-Lo único que importa ahora es que tú estés bien… ¿estás bien?

-Lo estoy… un poco ansiosa, lo admito…- dijo y lanzó una risita.

-Lo entiendo… yo también lo estoy…

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

-Tanto que hoy a la mañana cuando te duchabas, revisé tu diario…

-Onur…

-¿Tienes un atraso? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

-De un par de días, sí…- dijo ella y bajó la voz, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista y Onur inspiró con impotencia, eso era justamente lo que no quería…

Giró su cuerpo y la tomó entre sus brazos, Sehrazat apoyó su cara en el hombro de él y se sintió en libertad para llorar.

Él la sostuvo un buen rato en silencio.

-Dime qué hago, como te ayudo, mi vida…

-Solo acompáñame…

-Aquí estoy entonces…

-Bien… ayer por la mañana me fui a hacer un análisis… no me han llamado… estoy esperando los resultados…

-Bien… bien… los esperaremos lo más calmados que se pueda…

-Lo haremos…- dijo ella y secó sus lágrimas cuando escucharon los golpes de Kaan en la puerta.

-Mamá, papá, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante hijo…- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa.

Kaan entró y abrazó a su madre con ternura, Onur los observó con una sonrisa y luego levantó a su hijo en brazos y besó su cabeza con suavidad…

El móvil de Sehrazat comenzó a sonar y Onur la miró y ella asintió. Onur le pidió a Kaan que se fuera a dar un baño y le avisó a Mihriban que le diera una mano mientras Sehrazat atendía…

-Diga... si, soy yo…- dijo Sehrazat y se quedó escuchando…

Onur prestó atención a la conversación y se quedó mirándola sin comprender…

-¿Entonces? - preguntó y la vio sacudir la cabeza.

-No… fue negativo…- dijo y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, mi vida… lo siento tanto…- le dijo y la abrazó.

Sehrazat se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento… creí que sería más fácil…- dijo ella.

-¿De qué hablas? Es nuestro primer intento con tratamiento, no podemos pretender que salga tan rápido…

-Puede ser…

-Y dime… ¿cómo sigue esto?

-El médico me propuso hacer una prueba más, sino podríamos intentar otra cosa…

-Bien… ¿entonces?

-Tendremos que aguantarnos estos días…- dijo ella y sonrió- lo siento…

-Todo sea por el tratamiento…- dijo él y besó sus labios con ternura…

* * *

**Bueno, habrá que seguir intentando. Espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por seguir esta historia! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

Bennu sonrió cuando vio entrar a su amiga a la oficina.

-¿Cómo te sientes amiga? - le dijo al verla con cara de molestia.

-Estoy bien… hace un rato fui a darme las inyecciones… supongo que no puedo quejarme, yo lo elegí…- dijo resoplando y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Eso es lo más importante… tú lo has elegido… ¿y con Onur como están las cosas?

-Bien… me apoyó mucho cuando me entristecí porque no había resultado…

-Por supuesto…- dijo y sonrió- amiga… siento cambiar el tema, pero quería contarte algo…

-Dime…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió al ver el cambio de humor en su amiga.

-Kerem me propuso casamiento…- dijo y se tapó la boca, sonriendo, pero sin querer levantar la voz.

-¿Hablas en serio? - dijo Sehrazat y se levantó para abrazarla.

-Así es...

-Cuéntame todo…

-Bueno…- dijo con los ojos húmedos Bennu- digamos que fue un momento super romántico, le tomó entre sus brazos y me dijo que no podía vivir sin estar a mi lado y…- dijo y extendió la mano para mostrarle su anillo- me regaló este anillo…

-Y por supuesto aceptaste…

-Antes de que se arrepintiera…- dijo y Sehrazat soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo se podría arrepentir? Es la mejor decisión de su vida… se lleva a una mujer increíble…- dijo Sehrazat y besó su mejilla con ternura.

-Bueno, yo también me llevo a un hombre increíble…

-Pero qué enamorada estás, Bennu…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió al ver entrar a Onur.

-¿Qué sucede aquí que están tan contentas? - dijo Onur y le guiñó el ojo a su mujer.

-Pues… celebrábamos el futuro matrimonio de tu amigo y mi amiga…- dijo contenta Sehrazat.

-Acabo de enterarme, por eso vine a saludar…

-Parece que tendremos una boda…- aplaudió Sehrazat.

-Bueno…- dijo Bennu luego de recibir un abrazo afectuoso de Onur- los dejo, iré a ver a mi prometido…- agregó con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Es lo mejor que podía haber hecho Kerem… Bennu es una mujer maravillosa…- dijo Onur mientras ambos la miraban irse.

-Lo es… tan linda mi amiga…- dijo Sehrazat y luego se quedó mirándolo a Onur cuando la acercó a su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… un poco dolorida…

-Bueno… lo lamento… pero…

-Yo lo elegí…

-Iba a decirte que preferiría pasar por esto para poder evitártelo, pero no puedo… y respetaré si me dices que prefieres no intentarlo…

-Lo más molesto ya pasó… si sigue sin funcionar podríamos intentar otra cosa la próxima vez…

-Bien… como tú decidas…

-Onur… también es tu decisión…

-Yo no soy quien pone el cuerpo, mi vida… y puedo esperar… a mí me alcanza con tu amor y el de Kaan…

-Bueno…- dijo y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Realmente estás bien?

-Lo estoy, sí… tengo momentos en que me entristezco un poco pero supongo que es normal…

-Lo es… y me siento culpable por no poder hacer nada…

-No es así, Onur… tú haces todo… lo siento… siento tu amor y dedicación, y para mí es suficiente…

-Bien…- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz- bueno, te dejaré trabajar, así te distraerás un poco…

* * *

Ese día a la tarde, cuando Sehrazat terminó de trabajar, se acercó a la oficina de Onur porque quería irse, había hecho todo lo que debía hacer, pero estaba medio dolorida y quería volver para descansar

-Me voy, Onur… la verdad es que quiero descansar un poco… ¿nos vemos en casa?

-No, espera… te llevaré, yo también me voy…

-¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó- creí que tenías cosas que terminar…

-Lo único importante eres tú…- le dijo y sonrió antes de levantarse y ponerse el saco para acompañarla.

Llegaron a la casa y se encontraron con que Kaan estaba allí esperándolos. Onur lo entretuvo un rato mientras Sehrazat se daba un baño y se recostaba.

Un rato después, Onur golpeó la puerta de la habitación y al entrar la observó medio dormida, boca arriba con las manos sobre su vientre.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Kaan quiere venir a verte, le dije que te dolía un poco el estómago y se preocupó…

-Dile que venga… - dijo ella y él se inclinó y besó su frente.

-Kaan, hijo… ven… tu mamá está despierta…- le dijo cuando abrió la puerta y Sehrazat escuchó los pasos de su hijo.

-Mamá…- dijo el niño y se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

-No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor…

-¿Es porque voy a tener un hermanito?

-¿Qué dices Kaan? - preguntó Sehrazat un poco sorprendida y miró a Onur que negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender de que no sabía de dónde había sacado eso el niño.

-La mamá de mi amigo está esperando un hermanito y siempre está acostada porque le duele el estómago…

-Bueno, pero este no es el caso, hijo…- dijo Onur.

-Ahhh…- dijo el niño y Sehrazat sonrió.

-Dime Kaancito… ¿tú quieres tener un hermano?- preguntó Sehrazat con ternura.

-Sí…- dijo el niño y sonrió.

-Pues… es una buena idea…- dijo Sehrazat y se mordió el labio mirando a su marido.

-Pero… tendremos que esperar un poco…- agregó Onur.

-¿No podemos pedirlo ya?

-¿Pedirlo? - preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Al lugar donde se piden los bebés…- dijo Kaan con naturalidad.

-Es que…- dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente- hay mucha gente esperando y no es tan fácil…

-Bueno…- dijo Kaan algo desanimado.

-Igual tienes la ventaja de tener a mamá y papá para ti solo… hay que aprovechar… ¿no te parece?- le dijo Onur guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Quién quiere ver una película de superhéroes? - dijo Onur y Sehrazat y Kaan levantaron la mano.

-¡Yo! - gritaron a coro y se rieron.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche juntos y riéndose. Sehrazat se olvidó de sus molestias y Onur se sintió feliz de haber podido contribuir a distraerla…

Cuando llegó el momento de dormir, Onur saludó a su hijo y Sehrazat se recostó con él para leerle un cuento.

Un rato más tarde, Onur se acercó a la habitación, y se quedó escuchando. No se oía nada y cuando entró vio a su mujer dormida, incómoda al lado de Kaan.

La despertó suavemente con una caricia en la cara y ella le sonrió. Estaba agotada y él la levantó en sus brazos y ella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro hasta que él la depositó sobre su cama.

La arropó bien y se acostó a su lado. Cerró los ojos perdido en su aroma y ella protestó un poco, pero se acurrucó en sus brazos…

-Onur…- dijo en voz baja, adormilada.

-Te amo… descansa, mi vida…- le dijo y besó su cabello con ternura…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue pronto! Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por leer! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

Kaan bajó la vista cuando por tercera vez, su mamá lo retó por estar saltando sobre su cama.

-Kaan… por favor, hijo… intento trabajar…- le dijo y el niño se detuvo.

-Pero yo quiero jugar contigo…- insistió.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo dejando su laptop de lado un momento.

-¿Vamos a jugar? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a hablar… tú eres un niño grande y hermoso… tienes que entender que tu mamá tiene cosas que hacer y no puede jugar todo el día contigo…

-Pero no fuiste al trabajo hoy… ¿te sientes mal?

-No… estaba cansada y…

-Y mi papá te dejó descansar… él es un buen jefe…

-Lo es…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió- pero le prometí que trabajaría un poco desde casa y hemos visto una película juntos y jugamos bastante en el jardín…

-Pero…

-Kaan… en serio…- dijo y acarició su cara y besó su frente.

-Está bien… iré a jugar a mi habitación…- dijo y besó su mejilla con suavidad antes de irse.

Sehrazat sacudió la cabeza suspirando y volvió a lo suyo, estaba recostada y no se sentía mal, pero esos días Onur la consentía y ella se lo permitía… e incluso lo necesitaba...

* * *

Un par de horas después, cuando ya anochecía, se puso a preparar algo para cenar, porque aprovechando que tenía el día libre, también se lo había dado a la chica que la ayudaba con la casa...

Escuchó la puerta y él no tardó en aparecer, guiado por el aroma de la comida que ella preparaba.

-Mi vida… pensé que estarías descansando…- dijo al verla atareada en la cocina.

-Descansé todo el día, Onur… además tenemos que comer…

-Pero… podríamos haber salido o…

-Onur… ¿por qué no te relajas? La comida está casi lista… ve a lavarte las manos que yo prepararé las cosas para que cenemos…

Onur se acercó y besó su cuello con dulzura antes de irse y cuando llegaba a la puerta de la cocina, giró y la miró…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Realmente aprovechaste el día?

-Lo hice… luego te muestro los arreglos que le hice al proyecto en el que trabajo…- dijo con una sonrisa y él asintió.

Se sentaron a comer y Kaan se la pasó hablando todo el tiempo, estaba muy ansioso y dos o tres veces Onur miró a su mujer tratando de decodificar lo que le sucedía…

Una vez que terminaron la cena, Sehrazat se dedicó a limpiar un poco y Onur ayudó a Kaan a darse un baño y luego le leyó un cuento antes de dormir…

Cuando entró a la habitación, la vio poniéndose un poco de crema y sus ojos la acariciaron con deseo. Esos días habían sido bastante pesados porque él se moría de ganas de estar con ella, pero ella parecía algo distante… seguramente concentrada en su objetivo…

Onur se había obligado a pensar que su comportamiento se debía a su carácter… ella era de las que no se detenía ante nada en pos de lograr sus objetivos… pero la distancia que ella ponía entre ellos lo estaba afectando…

-¿Kaan se durmió? - le preguntó ella y lo sacó de su estado de inconciencia.

-Recién…- dijo y se acercó a ella con sus ojos perdidos en sus largas piernas.

-Bien…- dijo ella y dejó lo que hacía, frotó sus manos y se levantó de la cama, pasando a su lado y dejando una estela de perfume y fragancia de la crema que usaba.

Onur la detuvo con una mano en su brazo y ella bajó un poco la vista, sintiendo su intensidad.

-Mi vida…- dijo y ella alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

-Dime…

-Tú dime…- le dijo él con calma, pero ella pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en sus facciones.

-Nada… intento estar enfocada en lo que tengo que hacer…

-¿Y nosotros?

-Bueno, mañana por la noche podremos sacarnos las ganas…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Sacarnos las ganas? Pensé que esto era más que eso…- dijo él con seriedad.

-Estoy agotada, Onur… mentalmente agotada… porque últimamente no puedo hacer otra cosa que ejercitar mi cabeza y créeme, no siempre lo hago como debería…

-¿Quieres olvidarte de todo esto? Hagámoslo… a mí lo único que me importa es estar bien contigo… y antes de que me recrimines nada, no me refiero a hacer el amor contigo… disfruto de la anticipación y trato de hacer lo que esperas de mí… pero necesito conectarme contigo desde otro punto… necesito mirarte, tocarte, besarte y que no pienses que se trata estimularte para llevarte a la cama… ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo…- dijo y se mordió el labio con frustración.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé…

-Mi vida…- dijo y la tomó de la cara mirando sus labios- necesito que tomes una decisión sobre esto… y así podremos seguir adelante sin que nuestra relación se vea afectada…

-Lo pensaré…- dijo ella y se zafó con suavidad de sus manos y se encerró en el baño.

Onur suspiró y se quitó la ropa para poder acostarse. Pensó en quedarse simplemente con el bóxer, pero no quiso que ella pensara que la estaba provocando. Realmente no sabía que decirle para calmarla, para que ella comprendiera que lo único que le interesaba a él era su felicidad...

* * *

Un rato después, cuando él se había quedado casi dormido, ella salió del baño y se sentó frente al espejo, ya cambiada y se cepilló el cabello.

Lo miró a través del su reflejo y suspiró. No quería estar así, pero hacía mucho que soportaba la presión que ella misma se había impuesto y eso no daba para más…

Se acercó a él mirándolo y tomó una decisión…

Se arrodilló a su lado y él abrió los ojos y los paseó por ella, sonriendo con dulzura.

-¿Vamos a dormir? - le dijo y ella asintió.

-Onur…- le dijo ella y deslizó un dedo por su torso, por encima de la tela de su pijama.

-Dime…

-Te necesito…- le dijo y se inclinó, buscando sus labios.

Onur no necesitó que ella se lo repitiera y cuando quiso acordar, Sehrazat estaba sobre él y lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Mi vida…- dijo él agitado cuando ella desabotonaba la chaqueta de su pijama.

-Shhhh…- dijo ella y se inclinó a besar su piel, que acababa de dejar al descubierto.

-Escucha…- dijo con lo último que le quedaba de resistencia- si podemos esperar hasta mañana, te prometo que haré que valga la pena…

-No… no quiero esperar más… no quiero torturarte ni torturarme más…- dijo ella y siguió besándolo.

-Mi vida… Sehrazat…- dijo tan agitado que llamó su atención- ¿estás segura?

Ella lo miró y asintió. Onur se incorporó y la tomó de la cara, besándola con pasión… ella se acomodó sobre él y sintió sus manos, liberándola de su ropa interior…

Sehrazat cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió profundamente en ella. Levantó su camisón y se lo quitó, permitiendo que él acariciara su pecho mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

Comenzó a moverse y lo vio dubitativo, seguramente temiendo que ella se arrepintiera…

-Onur…- le dijo también agitada- tomémonos un descanso… nadie nos apura… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto…- dijo él y se incorporó para capturar sus labios y la besó húmedamente mientras hacían el amor.

Cuando todo terminó él la besó y se acurrucaron bajo las sábanas.

-¿Crees que debería llamar al médico para avisarle?

-Yo creo que sí… - dijo él absorbido en acariciar la piel de su cintura.

-Mañana…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él mirándola de cerca.

-Ahora sí…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos para dormirse…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que se tomarán un pequeño descanso. Veremos como sigue! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

Sehrazat acomodó las tazas que ella y Bennu habían utilizado más temprano y cuando iba a girar para volver a su silla, sintió las manos de Onur en su cintura y el calor de su cuerpo cubriéndola…

-Onur…- dijo cuando se percató del lugar en donde estaban.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo y besó su cuello con dulzura.

-Estamos en la empresa, sabes que no me gusta que hagas estas cosas…- le dijo y él la hizo girar, pero la mantuvo cerca.

-Bueno, pero no importa…

-¿No importa lo que yo piense? - dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Sólo venía a buscarte para ir a una reunión, te vi de espaldas, pensé que podría sorprenderte y de paso darme el gusto de olerte, de besarte un momento… ¿está mal? - le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Me haces sentir… ¿cómo se llama la mala de los 101 dálmatas?

-Cruela…- dijo y sonrió.

-Ella… exacto…

-Bueno… solo quería expresar que mis motivos eran nobles y puros…

-Sobre todo, puros…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-¿Te has levantado con ganas de discutir hoy, señora Sehrazat?

-Digamos que sí… un poco…- dijo ella sonriendo, sabía que él tenía razón y que había días en que a ella le daba por discutirle todo.

-Lo noté… -dijo y besó sus labios antes de soltarla.

-¿Vamos a la reunión? - le dijo y él le hizo una reverencia y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para salir caminando hacia la sala de conferencias.

* * *

No dijeron nada por el camino, pero Sehrazat sintió su caricia suave y no pudo evitar enternecerse por tanta dulzura.

Entraron a la sala de conferencias y saludaron a los demás gerentes y compañeros.

-¿Empezamos o deberíamos esperar a don Kerem? -dijo el gerente de finanzas.

-Pues… yo creo que deberíamos esperarlo… dijo que vendría con alguien para presentar… el reemplazo de Bennu, que está atareada con sus planes de boda…- dijo Onur y Sehrazat asintió.

-Yo le dije a don Kerem que podría ocuparme de los proyectos de Bennu…- dijo Sehrazat y Onur la miró de costado.

-Supervisarás al arquitecto que se haga cargo… tampoco es bueno que te recargues de trabajo…- dijo y todos se miraron sonrientes por la forma en que Onur no ocultaba el amor y la preocupación por su mujer.

-Bien…- aceptó Sehrazat y sonrió.

En ese momento, escucharon la voz de Kerem y lo vieron entrar con un hombre sonriente, muy bien vestido y que al ver a Sehrazat se sonrió más…

-Queridos amigos…- dijo Kerem al indicarle un asiento al hombre- quiero presentarles a quien se hará cargo del trabajo de Bennu en este tiempo…

-Osman… no puedo creerlo…- dijo Sehrazat con emoción y Onur la miró sin comprender.

-Sehrazat…- dijo el hombre y estiró su mano para estrechar la de ella.

-Con Osman nos recibimos el mismo día… no estudiamos toda la carrera juntos, pero… algunas materias hicimos…

-Es cierto…

-Lo felicito, don Kerem… por lo que recuerdo es un excelente profesional…- dijo y recién allí soltó su mano.

-Muchas gracias…

-Muy bien…- dijo Onur y extendió su mano incómodo- entonces no será necesario que tú lo supervises, querida…- agregó y Kerem lo miró sin comprender.

-No, pero sería un honor para mí… -dijo Osman y Sehrazat le sonrió.

Se sentaron y la reunión se desarrolló con tranquilidad, pero Onur se sintió bastante incómodo ante la forma en que cada tanto, Osman y Sehrazat se miraban, no porque fuese algo demasiado evidente, sino porque claramente le había molestado la familiaridad con que se habían tratado…

* * *

Al salir, Osman se acercó a ella y le hizo un comentario que Onur no pudo escuchar. Ella le contestó asintiendo con una sonrisa y él se fue.

-¿Osman trabajará en la misma oficina que tú? - preguntó Onur.

-Bueno… si va a reemplazar a Bennu supongo que así será…- dijo Sehrazat que no se había percatado de su incomodidad.

-Así que… fueron compañeros…

-Sí… hace siglos que no lo veía…

-Entiendo…- dijo y ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que mostrarle sus cosas… no creo que Bennu venga hoy…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - le dijo sin pensar y ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Onur… puedo sola…- dijo y se fue sonriendo.

Onur inspiró hondo y trató de calmarse. No podía ser que se pusiera así por una persona totalmente desconocida… al menos para él, porque ella parecía conocerlo a la perfección…

Se fue a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio. Empezó a dar vueltas y vio que había quedado allí un CD con el proyecto de Sehrazat… se levantó sin pensarlo y se dirigió a llevárselo, claro que era una excusa, para poder ver qué era lo que sucedía allí…

Se asomó y escuchó las risas de ella.

-… no puedo creerlo, Osman… todavía sigo teniendo pesadillas con eso…- dijo y escuchó las risas de él.

-Perdón…- dijo entrando y blandiendo el sobre con el CD.

-Onur…- dijo ella y lo miró sin comprender.

-Mi vida… te dejaste esto sobre mi escritorio…

-Ah, sí… gracias… se me ocurrió invitar a comer a Osman a casa esta noche… ¿qué te parece?

-Bien… perfecto… será bienvenido…- dijo Onur y trató de sonreír- ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Disculpa…- le dijo a Osman- ¿podrás ir mirando los proyectos? Cualquier duda me preguntas luego…

-Me parece bien, Sehrazat…- dijo el hombre y se sentó detrás del computador.

Sehrazat siguió a Onur hasta su oficina en silencio y cuando él cerró la puerta y giró para mirarla, se cruzó de brazos con gesto de enojo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Onur?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé… estás como fiera enjaulada…

-Y tú toda sonriente…

-¿Estás celoso de mi colega de la facultad? No puedo creerlo…

-¿Debería estarlo? - dijo y cuando vio que ella sacudía la cabeza sin contestarle siguió- ¿acaso tuviste algo que ver con el tal Osman?

Sehrazat estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas, pero le pareció patético hacerlo.

-No puedo creerlo… de verdad, Onur…

-Deberías ver tu cara cuando estás con él… y la cara de él…- dijo Onur con rabia.

-Con Osman siempre fuimos buenos amigos…

-Y si son tan amigos ¿por qué no lo conocí antes?

-Porque dejamos de vernos… es todo… cosas de la vida…

-Y ahora el destino los volvió a juntar…

-Onur… ¿acaso tienes dudas de mi amor por ti?

-No… no… por supuesto…- dijo él y bajó un poco la intensidad.

-Menos mal… porque esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor… es solo una vieja amistad y si no estás en condiciones de tolerarla, me avisas… ¿estamos?

-Estamos…

-¿Cancelo la cena de esta noche?

-No lo hagas…

-Qué afortunada soy…- dijo con rabia y cuando se iba él la tomó del brazo.

-Lo siento…- dijo y ella miró hacia abajo tratando de calmarse.

-Piensa un solo instante si yo estaría contigo de no quererte lo suficiente… ahora tengo que irme… tengo trabajo pendiente…- dijo y él suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró.

* * *

**Bueno, no se enojen conmigo, prometo que se solucionará pronto. Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

Onur pasó por la oficina de Sehrazat esa tarde, a la hora de irse. Ella no levantó la vista del ordenador cuando se dio cuenta de que él entraba…

-¿Te falta mucho?

-No…- dijo solo ella

-Bueno… mejor… ¿quieres que te espere?

-No hace falta, Osman ya se fue… puedo volver sola en taxi…

-Sehrazat…

-Onur… estoy enojada… supongo que se me pasará… solo necesito aire…

-Pero…

-Ve diciéndole a Firdevs que tendremos invitados esta noche… cuando me desocupe volveré…- ella solo levantó la vista cuando vio que él se iba.

Onur tenía que entender que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Sobre todo porque ella nunca le había dado motivos para celarla… y no estaba bien fomentarlo tampoco…

Simplemente no entendía como había mujeres que hacían cosas para lograr los celos de sus parejas…

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, cerca de una hora después, todo estaba listo y Onur la esperaba…

-¿Cómo estás mi vida? ¿Cansada?

-Estoy bien…- dijo ella y aceptó el beso en la mejilla que él le dio.

-Bien… FIrdevs dejó todo listo y se fue a ver a unos sobrinos… y Kaan lo pasará con sus abuelos… doña Nadide vino a buscarlo…

-Bien, gracias… me iré a duchar…- dijo ella y comenzó a desvestirse no bien llegó a su habitación.

Onur la siguió de cerca, acariciándola con la mirada y ella lo miró por el reflejo del espejo cuando estaba por entrar a bañarse…

-¿Querías decirme algo?

-Solo te miro… ¿no puedo?- dijo mirándola con tanto deseo que la hizo casi flaquear.

-No es el mejor día hoy…- lo miró con algo de frialdad.

-Entiendo…- dijo y se fue algo apesadumbrado.

Sehrazat se mordió el labio, le daba pena tratarlo así, pero quería que entendiera qué podía perderse si actuaba de manera tan estúpida…

Cuando se cambió, optó por un vestido sencillo color verde claro y dejó su cabello suelto, largo…

* * *

Osman llegó con una botella de vino y Onur charló un rato con él… parecía distendido, y Sehrazat se preguntó si no estaba queriendo demostrárselo a ella mas que a él…

Cenaron contando algunas anécdotas divertidas y luego, Sehrazat y Osman se sentaron en el sillón y siguieron charlando…

Onur sirvió unos tragos y cuando terminaron, se levantó y se excusó, diciendo que iría a dormir porque estaba cansado…

Sehrazat se quedó charlando un rato más con Osman y luego acomodó un poco las cosas para no dejarle tanto trabajo a Firdevs el día siguiente…

Cuando entró a su habitación, la luz estaba apagada. Se movió de memoria por la habitación y recordó que Kaan no estaba.

Se quitó la ropa y la fue dejando a su paso, adoraba hacer eso, total al día siguiente podría recogerla…

Suspiró cuando se recostó sobre las sábanas de seda ya desnuda, y se acomodó para dormir…

Sintió una mano cálida de él sobre su cintura y suspiró otra vez…

El cuerpo de Onur irradiaba calor y se amoldó al de ella por detrás…

Él suspiró en su oído y murmuró algo que ella no comprendió…

Onur deslizó su mano acariciando su piel y llegó a su abdomen… Sehrazat cerró los ojos, dejándolo explorarla…

-Onur…- dijo luego de un rato, cuando los dedos de él ascendían hasta su pecho…

-Mi vida…- le dijo y ella giró y él se ubicó sobre ella, rozándola suavemente.

-Te necesito…- le dijo en voz baja, estimulada por las caricias de él.

-Yo también…- le dijo y la besó mientras sentía las manos de ella deslizando su boxer hacia abajo y acariciándolo con intensidad.

Onur se preocupó por hacerle sentir todo su deseo y la acarició donde sabía que ella adoraba sentir sus caricias...

Se entregaron uno al otro por un largo rato, los besos reemplazaron a las palabras, solo se escucharon suspiros y jadeos placenteros de ambos…

Cuando todo terminó, ella se acomodó sobre el torso de él y sonrió…

-Estabas cansado, ¿te desperté? - le dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… de hecho no lo estaba tanto… fue una excusa para darles algo de tiempo para reencontrarse a ti y a Osman…

-Pero dormías cuando volví…

-Me quedé dormido…

-Entiendo… entonces… ¿se te pasaron los celos? ¿o es que intentas convencerme de eso a mi?

-No puedo negar que me molesta un poco que compartas tiempo con otro hombre… pero puedo entenderlo porque confío en ti….

-¿Realmente lo haces?

-Soy celoso, Sehrazat… eso no cambia… pero la verdad es que sé que no puedo quejarme porque no me das motivos… los invento yo… aunque creo que Osman colaboró un poco hoy…

-Puede ser… pero no está mal que me miren un poco… me pasa a mi cuando te miran a ti…

-Ah ¿sí? Cuéntame…- le dijo con interés él y acarició su cara con ternura.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Lo que sientes…

-¿Sabes que siento? En principio deseos de matar… - dijo y rio con alegría.

-Mmmm- dijo él y sonrió también.

-Pero después pienso… que todo lo que fantasean hacer ellas contigo… lo tengo yo en mi casa todos los días… y eso me hace sentir increíble… - le dijo y él la miró con intención.

-¿Entonces?

-Ellas pueden mirarte lo que quieran… pero eres todo mío y no te comparto con nadie…

-Es un buen punto… me gusta…

-Por supuesto… deberías tenerlo en cuenta… sobre todo porque yo soy tu esposa y no pienso engañarte porque estoy enamorada de ti… imposiblemente…

-Me gusta eso...

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estoy igual… no cabe un milímetro más de amor por ti en este corazón…- dijo y ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

-¿Estás muy cansado? - le preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Te dije que no… ¿por qué? - le preguntó y ella sonrió seduciéndolo una vez más.

-Porque podríamos aprovechar para comernos algún postre… aquí en la cama… ¿qué te parece?

-¿Un postre dices?

-Hay… mouse de chocolate que quedó de ayer… ¿no te gustaría?

-Me gustaría comerla de tus labios…- le dijo y se colocó otra vez sobre ella.

-Mmmm… pero tendríamos que ir a buscarla…- le dijo ella protestando alegremente cuando sintió que él ya estaba listo para otro encuentro apasionado.

-Después, mi vida… después hacemos lo que tú quieras…- le dijo y la besó con pasión…

Sehrazat sonrió y cerró los ojos, rendida a las caricias de su marido y agradeció al destino haber podido hablar con él y aclarar todo antes de que las cosas se complicaran más…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo y como siempre, muchas gracias por mantenerse interesados en esta historia! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

Onur entró a la habitación buscándola. Ella había desaparecido temprano de la empresa y aunque le había dicho que estaba a punto de tener una migraña, él la había visto algo extraña…

Ella no estaba ahí, pero sobre la cama había una caja abierta con fotos viejas… todas de Kaan… de cuando era un bebé…

Onur sintió que su corazón se llenaba de dolor… algo le estaba pasando a Sehrazat y tenía que hablar con ella…

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y vio un ramo de flores sobre la cómoda, estaban así, sin poner en agua, y eso le pareció raro…

Cuando pensaba donde podría encontrarla, escuchó ruidos en el baño y abrió la puerta despacio, tratando de no molestarla…

La vio en la bañera, con las manos cubriendo su cara, lloraba amargamente y Onur se asustó…

-Mi vida…- le dijo al entrar y ella destapó su cara y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, como si con eso las ocultara.

-Onur… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué hora es?

-No importa… ¿qué pasa?

-Nada… te dije que no me sentía bien… vine para poder relajarme un poco y sigo sin sentirme bien…

-Claro… la migraña…

-Así es…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y se sentó en la pared de la bañera, acariciando su cara- podré tener cara de tonto, pero créeme, es solo la cara…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque se que hay algo más…

-¿Qué dices?

-Las veces que has tenido migraña llego y estas acostada, toda la habitación a oscuras y ni siquiera has tenido ganas de cambiarte… me parece bien que tomes un baño, pero creo que no es eso lo que te está pasando… ¿puedes ser sincera conmigo?

Sehrazat lo miró con algo de rabia, no tenía ganas de decirle nada… no quería hablar de eso… pero sabía que si se negaba, él seguiría insistiendo y terminaría hablando…

-Cuando salí a almorzar hace unas horas…

-Recuerdo… tenía una reunión y no podía acompañarte…- dijo y por un momento creyó que algo malo le había sucedido por su culpa.

-En el restaurant donde fui… había una niñita vendiendo flores… no podía tener más que la edad de Kaan… Onur… era tan pequeña, tan dulce, tan inocente…

-Entiendo…- dijo y la vio comenzar a llorar otra vez.

-Le compré unas flores…

-Las vi en la cómoda…

-Sí…- dijo y suspiró- le pregunté si tenía hambre y la invité a comer conmigo…

-Qué lindo gesto…

-Me contó sus cosas, Onur… me preguntó si tenía hijos… le conté de Kaan… y… y…- dijo y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-Cariño…- le dijo y de pronto comprendió- ven… sal de ahí… quiero abrazarte…- le dijo y ella se puso de pie y él le alcanzó la toalla y la ayudó a secarse.

Ella se fundió en un abrazo con él cuando se puso una bata y Onur besó su cuello con ternura…

-Te amo, Sehrazat… no sé que hacer para que te sientas mejor… te lo juro…

-Onur… no es que tengas que hacer nada… soy yo quien no está bien…

-Sí, pero entiéndeme mi vida… es muy difícil esto…

-Escucha…- dijo se demoró unos instantes en seguir, como si sopesara si era bueno hablarle de eso…

-Dime… por favor…

-Quiero… me gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo…

-¿El tratamiento dices?

-Sí… Onur… sé que te dije que nos tomáramos un descanso, pero… no se, evidentemente necesito esto más de lo que creía…

-Por mí está bien… - dijo y ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Sehrazat… ¿cuándo vas a entender que quiero tener un hijo contigo tanto como tú? Y que además quiero verte feliz…

-Lo se… mi vida…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-¿Quieres comer algo? ¿qué te parece si hacemos noche de películas y pedimos comida thai?

-¿Y Kaan?

-Podemos pedir unas hamburguesas para él… ver alguna película y luego elegir alguna bien romántica para disfrutar juntos ¿qué te parece?

-Me encanta…- le dijo y lo abrazó con ternura.

* * *

Hicieron lo que habían planeado. Vieron Peter Pan con Kaan mientras cenaban y cuando Kaan se fue a dormir, Onur lo acompañó y le contó algunos detalles de la historia que él había inventado e imaginado alguna vez…

Cuando Onur se reunió con ella en la sala, la vio sentada como indio en el sillón más cómodo, vistiendo su pijama de seda amarillo claro y con un cubo de helado enorme…

-Tardaste una eternidad…

-Veo que no tuviste paciencia para esperarme…

-No, lo siento… necesitaba algo dulce…

-Creí que yo era algo dulce…- le dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella, testeando el sabor del chocolate de su boca.

-Tú eres muy dulce, pero ahora tenía ganas de disfrutar un helado…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Y de mí no tienes ganas? - le dijo y volvió a capturar sus labios, saboreándolos.

-¿Y tú?

-Muchas, siempre tengo ganas de ti…- le dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos- ¿y de helado?

-También…- dijo él y aceptó una cucharada llena de helado que ella le daba.

Pusieron una película vieja romántica y se acurrucaron en el sillón para disfrutarla…

El helado lo comió casi todo ella, pero él consiguió que compartiera un poco cada tanto…

-Dime…- le dijo cuando ella dejó el cubo a un lado y lo miró, al término de la película.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo comenzamos el tratamiento?

-Si mañana o pasado tengo el período, podría pedirle al médico la estimulación y así ya estaríamos en carrera otra vez…

-Bien… hagámoslo…

-Me alegra- dijo ella.

-Y… estaba pensando…- le dijo él alzando las cejas.

-Dime…

-Considerando que tendremos unos cuantos días de aguantarnos por delante…

-Sí, lo siento…

-Está bien… es el tratamiento, haré lo que haya que hacerse…

-Bien… gracias…

-Pero ahora…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Ah… entiendo… - le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice…

-¿Está mal?

-¿Mal? No, técnicamente todavía no comenzamos con el tratamiento…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

Se puso de pie y estiró su mano. Ella la tomó con una sonrisa y se fueron a la habitación. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Kaan durmiendo plácidamente en el medio de la cama.

Sehrazat se tapó la boca con la mano y sonrió. Onur también lo hizo y entonces la miró y se apuraron a llegar a su lugar secreto…

No perdieron tiempo, y a los pocos minutos, estaban uno en brazos del otro, besándose y acariciándose como deseaban hacerlo…

-Te amo, mi vida…- le dijo ella cuando él la abrazaba, luego de que todo pasara.

-Yo también…

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi todo el tiempo…

-Nada que agradecer… me hace feliz estar a tu lado…

-¿Te imaginas un bebé nuestro? - le dijo sonriente y él asintió.

-Todo el tiempo… casi no puedo esperar…

Sehrazat sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Algo le decía que esta vez podrían cumplir su sueño…

* * *

**Bueno, esperemos que esta vez funcione. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

Sehrazat se levantó de golpe y sintió que se mareaba un poco. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y se apuró para atenderlo.

-Onur… me quedé dormida… lo siento…- dijo con preocupación.

-No te preocupes… ¿estás bien?

-Sí… no se qué pasa… no recuerdo haber escuchado el despertador y como te fuiste temprano decidí que quería descansar un rato más…

-Pero si está bien… no debes cansarte de más… te hará mejor para el tratamiento…

-Bien… me tomaré la temperatura en un rato… si te llamo ¿vienes o prefieres que vaya yo?

-Lo que sea más rápido… - dijo él y sonrió.

Cortaron la comunicación y se miró al espejo. Se desperezó y sonrió cuando volvió a bostezar… sacudió la cabeza, últimamente estaba agotada… no era que no hiciera cosas para cansarse, pero no era de las que moría por dormir… a diferencia de esos días…

Comenzó a cambiarse y cuando estaba por salir se tomó la temperatura.

-Maldición…- dijo y tomó el celular mientras salía apurada- Onur… escucha… la temperatura es ideal… estoy saliendo para Binyapi… ¿me esperas en tu oficina?

-Sí, por supuesto… arreglaré todo…

-¿De verdad?

-Ya ven, Sehrazat…- le dijo y sonrió.

Ella tardó unos quince minutos en llegar y cuando entró a la oficina, levantó la vista.

-Mi vida…- dijo él cuando la vio entrar.

-Espera…- le dijo acercándose a la puerta y se asomó- Nurayat… necesito que nadie bajo ningún motivo nos moleste…

-Como usted diga, don Onur…- dijo la mujer y Onur cerró la puerta.

-Bien…- dijo él cuando giró para mirarla y vio que ella dejaba el abrigo sobre uno de los sillones- soy todo tuyo…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella con una sonrisa- suena prometedor…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Ella lo abrazó mientras sentía que él la empujaba hacia la mesa.

-¿Acaso usas mi perfume favorito?

-Ningún esfuerzo es suficiente…

-¿Sabes que no hace falta nada más que tú para que tenga ganas de tenerte en mis brazos?

-Lo se… pero eso no quita que quiera gustarte más…

-Bien… - le dijo él y deslizó una mano levantando su vestido y acariciando su pierna en el proceso mientras la hacía sentar sobre la mesa.

-Onur…- dijo suspirando.

-Dime…- le dijo mientras buscaba su ropa interior para deslizarla hacia abajo.

-¿Y el romance?

-Ambos sabemos para que estamos y también lo queremos… ¿verdad?

-Si…- dijo y cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de él acariciándola para lograr que se relajara…

Onur continuó besándola y acariciándola y cuando sintió que era el momento indicado, aflojó sus pantalones para poder estar listo…

Ella deslizó sus manos acariciándolo también, habían decidido no quitarse la ropa por completo, y ella inspiró hondo cuando lo sintió en ella…

Onur la miró a los ojos y sonrió con ternura cuando ella entrecerró los suyos…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… muy bien…- le dijo y él acercó su boca a su oído.

-Me vuelves loco…- le dijo y ella lanzó una risita feliz.

-Y tú a mí…- le dijo ella y lo besó mientras se entregaban ambos a la pasión durante un buen rato…

Los besos y caricias continuaron y Sehrazat llegó al clímax un rato después…

Él se perdió en sus ojos, observándola recuperar su aliento luego del máximo placer y siguió buscando el propio.

Ella lo miró y suspiró luego de un momento…

-Onur…

-Lo siento… me está costando un poco…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… bien… sólo…- dijo y ella sonrió.

Ella sonrió y lo soltó para deslizar el cierre de su vestido hacia abajo y quitarse el vestido….

-Sehrazat…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio

-Shhh…- dijo y se recostó sobre la mesa.

Onur cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciarla, sus ojos perdidos en cada movimiento que ella hacía…

-¿Mejor?- le dijo cuando lo sintió moverse con mayor rapidez.

-Mucho…- dijo él y se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un beso húmedo mientras sus manos la acariciaban.

Esta vez sí pudo alcanzar el máximo placer y ella lo sostuvo abrazado mientras se recuperaba…

-Lo siento…- dijo cuando ambos volvían a vestirse.

-No lo hagas… soy yo con este tratamiento que te obligo a hacer lo que no es tan natural…

-Hacerte el amor es lo más natural del mundo…

-Pero bajo presión, en un momento determinado quizá te resulte un poco presionante…

-No pienses eso…

-Ya está, estamos bien…- dijo y besó sus labios- fue increíble…

-Lo fue… siempre sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

-Lo intento…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Se despidieron con un beso tierno y ella se fue a trabajar en un proyecto. Las horas pasaron y se mantuvo ocupada con Osman en uno de los proyectos de Bennu…

* * *

Onur pasó a buscarla antes de irse a su casa y la vio trabajando. Ella prometió terminar temprano y Osman quedó en llevarla…

Sehrazat y Osman siguieron trabajando en el proyecto y en un momento, ella le dijo que iría a refrescarse un poco porque se sentía algo aturdida y cuando se levantó volvió a marearse y Osman se levantó a tiempo para atajarla, cuando se caía desmayada…

Osman la llevó a la clínica cuando recuperó la conciencia y ella, en el camino llamó a Onur para avisarle y tranquilizarlo…

Onur llegó a la clínica lo más rápido que pudo y la enfermera que estaba en recepción le indicó donde debía ir…

-Onur…- dijo Osman cuando lo vio.

-Dime… ¿qué pasó?

-Nada… ella está bien… estamos por insistencia mía, porque se desmayó y no quise correr riesgos y la traje…

-Hiciste muy bien, te lo agradezco, Osman…

-Bien… te dejo con ella, el médico debe estar por salir… después avísame como sigue…

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y palmeó su hombro.

Onur se quedó paseando de aquí para allá unos minutos hasta que el médico salió.

-Su esposa está bien… fue solo una baja en su tensión… puede entrar a verla…

-Gracias…- dijo y entró a la habitación.

La observó de lejos, ella estaba recostada boca arriba y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Mi vida…- dijo y ella lo miró.

-Onur…- dijo y sonrió con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal? El médico acaba de decirme que no fue nada importante…

-Bueno… no…

-¿Entonces?

-Onur… ven… - le dijo y extendió su mano.

-No me asustes…

-Escucha…- dijo y lo tomó de la cara- todo esto… lo que me pasó…

-Sí… la baja de tensión…

-Me hicieron estudios… no seguiremos adelante con el tratamiento…

-¿Por qué? ¿no quieres?

-No será necesario… - dijo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- porque ya estoy embarazada…

-¿Cómo?- dijo él casi sin poder comprender lo que ella le decía.

-Estoy esperando a nuestro hijo… finalmente…- dijo y él la abrazó fuerte y lloraron juntos un rato…

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente el deseo está cumplido! Veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

Onur estacionó su auto en la entrada de la casa y se apuró para ir a abrir la puerta de su esposa.

-Gracias…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ven…- dijo él y la ayudó a bajar.

-Onur… estoy bien… por favor, no me trates como si estuviese enferma… el médico dijo que tengo que descansar… ¿estamos?

-Estamos… sí…- dijo él y la abrazó para caminar hasta el pórtico- pero no tiene nada de malo que te cuide un poco…

-No… por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Entraron y fueron a la cocina. Él comenzó a prepararle un té y ella se sentó en una de las banquetas altas y lo observó.

Onur la miró y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… me siento algo rara… no recuerdo haberme sentido así cuando esperaba a Kaan…

-Bueno, alguna vez escuché que no todos los embarazos eran iguales…

-Si… lo importante es que estamos aquí… esperando nuestro hijo…

-Así es…- dijo él y se acercó para besar su frente con ternura.

-Tengo hambre…

-Bien, ¿qué te preparo?

-Una enorme hamburguesa con aros de cebolla fritos… eso me encantaría…

-Pero… es casi medianoche, la hora de la cena ya pasó…

-Sí, pero yo no comí…

-Te prepararé algo, pero no eso… ¿quieres sentirte mal después?

-Está bien…- dijo algo desanimada y él comenzó a prepararle un sándwich.

* * *

Cuando terminó de comer y tomó su té, Onur le ofreció prepararle un baño y ella fue a ver a Kaan, que ya dormía.

Lo acarició y lo arropó mejor. Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, recordando momentos de su embarazo y de cuando era más pequeño y sintió que sus ojos se nublaban de emoción…

El niño se movió un poco y la llamó y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Aquí estoy, Kaancito…- le dijo y acarició su cara y besó su frente.

Se quedó con él un rato, hasta que se durmió más profundamente y entonces volvió a su habitación…

El baño está listo, pero tardaste un poco, espero que no se haya enfriado…

-Está bien… no creo que me quede mucho- dijo bostezando- tengo un poco de sueño…

-¿Un poco? Con solo mirarte me dan ganas de ir a dormir también…- dijo Onur divertido.

-Bien… iré ahora porque sino me quedaré dormida…- le dijo y se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el baño tibio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Onur se cambió para acostarse y esperarla. Le hizo un comentario y le pareció escuchar que ella le contestaba. Pero cuando siguió hablando, al no escuchar respuesta, se asomó para verla y la acarició con la mirada…

Se había quedado completamente dormida, la cabeza estaba confortablemente apoyada en una toalla y tenía una sonrisa en su cara que lo hizo sonreír también…

Onur se acercó y observó que debajo de lo que le quedaba de espuma, las manos de ella descansaban amorosamente sobre su vientre…

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Realmente allí se dio cuenta de cuanto deseaba tener ese hijo con ella.

Se acercó más y se quedó mirándola un buen rato, memorizando la placidez de su rostro, se veía increíble… sintió que le hubiera gustado retratarla, para que pudiera verse luego…

Besó su frente y ella abrió los ojos con mucho trabajo…

-Mi vida… te quedaste dormida… ven… te ayudará…

-Mmmm… si…- dijo ella y él la ayudó a levantarse.

Onur la envolvió en una toalla y luego de ayudarla a secarse, le ayudó a ponerse la bata y la llevó a la cama.

Sehrazat suspiró contenta cuando su cabeza se apoyó sobre la almohada y él sonrió y la abrazó con ternura.

Durmieron casi toda la noche, pero cuando él abrió los ojos, estaba amaneciendo y no la vio a su lado.

Se levantó algo preocupado, creyendo que ella se había sentido mal y por eso no estaba…

La encontró en la cocina, comiendo una porción de tarta de frutillas que había quedado del día anterior y alzó las cejas….

-¿Tienes hambre otra vez? - le dijo sin poder creerlo y ella sonrió con la boca manchada de crema.

-Sí… moría por algo dulce…- le contestó luego de tragar y él se acercó y limpió los labios de ella con su dedo.

-Ya veo…- dijo y cuando él iba a limpiar su dedo y lo succionó con suavidad.

Onur la miró con intensidad y se preguntó si era sólo él quien se moría de deseos de estar con ella o a Sehrazat le pasaba lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos la tarta de lado y nos vamos a la cama un rato más?

-Onur…

-¿Por favor?

-Bien…- dijo y lo miró con una sonrisa provocativa- ¿puedo llevarme mi porción de tarta?

-Me aseguraré de que no te falte dulce…- le dijo sonriendo y ella asintió.

-Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se fueron a la habitación. Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos con placidez.

Onur se dio cuenta de que, si tenía otras intenciones, deberían esperar porque ella parecía seguir demasiado cansada. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a seguir durmiendo un rato más y escuchó la vocecita de Kaan, que entraba en la habitación…

-Mamá… papá… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir con ustedes?

-Kaan… ¿tuviste pesadillas?

-Sí… un sueño feo… con monstruos de cuatro cabezas…

-Mmmm horrible…- suspiró Sehrazat casi dormida.

-¿Puedo? - insistió el niño y Onur palmeó la cama entre ambos para dejarlo pasar.

Kaan se acomodó y lo taparon para seguir durmiendo. El niño levantó una mano y acarició la cara de su mamá ternura y luego lo miró a él y le sonrió.

Onur se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, preguntándose qué sentiría y cómo reaccionaría a la idea de tener un hermano. Porque más allá de que les hubiese dicho que quería tenerlo, no sabrían lo que pasaría cuando finalmente se lo contaran.

* * *

Un buen rato después, Onur se despertó y escuchó que Sehrazat estaba en el baño descompuesta.

-Mamá se siente mal…- dijo Kaan y sacudió la cabeza desde su lado.

-Así parece…- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Irás a ver si necesita algo? Mamá siempre me sostiene la cabeza cuando tengo vómitos…

-Es cierto…- dijo y se levantó.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, Sehrazat la abrió y salió. Estaba pálida, pero intentaba sonreír.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó- porque quizá podría prepararte algo de comer.

-¿Algo de comer ahora? No creo que pueda…- dijo con cara de asco.

-No creo que un trozo de queso y unas frutas te caigan mal en un rato…- dijo y la vio volver a entrar al baño y siguió vomitando- lo siento…- dijo y vio a Kaan sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Creo que no desayunará…- dijo el niño- pero yo tengo hambre…

-Bien… te prepararé algo…- le dijo y se asomó al baño- descansa un poco mi vida…- le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Sehrazat se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes. Se sintió mejor de inmediato y abrió su bata para acariciar su vientre…

-Te amo, hijo… soy muy feliz…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

Onur sonrió cuando entró a la oficina y la vio dormida sobre el teclado de su escritorio. Habían sido días complicados con muchas náuseas y sueño. A él lo divertía ver que Sehrazat siempre estuviese bostezando e invitándolo a una siesta con ella…

Osman le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió trabajando.

-Se quedó dormida hace un rato… me dijo que estaba cansada…- le dijo Osman y Onur asintió.

-Mi vida…- dijo Onur y se acercó a ella y acarició su cara con ternura.

-¿Onur? - dijo ella intentando conectar con la realidad, pero fallando miserablemente.

-Te quedaste dormida…- le dijo él todavía acariciando su cabello.

-Estoy muy cansada…- dijo y levantó la cabeza con mucho trabajo- creí que podría descansar unos cinco minutos… parece que dormí un poco más…

-Solo un poco- intervino Osman y Sehrazat se mordió el labio sintiendo culpa.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa a descansar? Puedes hacerlo…

-No, estoy bien…

-¿Qué hay de mi oficina?

-¿Quieres que use tu cómodo sillón para seguir mi siesta?

-No quieres irte a casa…

-Por ahí esos cinco minutos que me faltan…- dijo bostezando.

Onur sonrió cuando ella se puso de pie y la abrazó para acompañarla. Le pidió a Nurayat que no la molestara y la mujer asintió.

* * *

Cuando salía de la oficina se encontró con Kerem, que lo invitó a tomar un café…

-Te ves cansado, amigo…- le dijo Onur cuando se sentaron frente a frente con sus tazas de café.

-Lo estoy… Bennu está como loca con los preparativos de la boda y se despierta en medio de la noche para llamarme si no estamos juntos o me despierta a mí si estamos en el yate…

-Bueno, tienes que comprenderla… está ansiosa…

-¿Sehrazat también estaba así para la boda?

-Mmmm… ya no lo recuerdo… supongo que sí… pero siento que eso pasó hace siglos…

-Ustedes están bien, ¿cierto?

-En un hermoso momento…

-¿Hermoso? ¿Acaso? - dijo y sonrió.

-Estamos esperando un bebé…

-Amigo… los felicito… ¿el tratamiento?

-Creo que finalmente no… aunque debo reconocer que seguramente influyó…

-¿Cómo está Sehrazat?

-Durmiendo en mi sillón…- dijo y sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo y ambos rieron juntos.

-Estamos muy felices…- dijo y sonrió.

-Me alegra… realmente…- dijo Kerem.

Sehrazat se acomodó en el sillón y abrió los ojos. No podía ser que durmiera todo el día. Se desperezó un poco y cuando se frotaba los ojos y trataba de incorporarse, sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta y luego vio asomar a Bennu…

-Amiga… ¿estás ocupada?

-No, Bennu, entra…- le dijo y le sonrió, bostezando.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Fui a buscarte y Osman me dijo que no te sentías bien y habías venido a descansar…

-Sí… Onur me convenció…

-¿Estás bien? Supe que te habías desmayado el otro día…

-¿También Osman?- preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Sehrazat… estoy temiendo preguntarte para no incomodarte…

-Estoy embarazada, Bennu… finalmente…- dijo con emoción y Bennu la abrazó en el mismo estado.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego Bennu la miró de cerca.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti… y por Onur…- dijo con sinceridad.

-Sí…-dijo y secó sus lágrimas, que no había podido retener por la emoción.

-¿Te sientes bien? Sacando el desmayo y el sueño…

-Hoy estoy bien, pero a veces me pasa que tengo muchas nauseas y asco… pero bueno… lo más pesado es el sueño… te juro amiga que no puedo dejar de dormir…

-Ya se te irá pasando… pero no recuerdo si con Kaan sentiste lo mismo…

-Bueno, no… con Kaan tuve un embarazo muy tranquilo… casi no me di cuenta de que lo tenía… hasta que comenzó a moverse… ahí se puso intenso… aunque algo de sueño sí tenía…

-¿Será que esta vez esperas una niña? - dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Me encantaría… para saber qué se siente ser madre de una niña…

-Ni me lo digas…- dijo Bennu- y pensar que hay mujeres que quisieran tener solo varones por cuestiones de tradición…

-Sí… bueno, yo ya lo tengo…- dijo Sehrazat y se acomodó en el sillón- cuéntame de la boda…

-Todo marcha perfecto… pero a veces creo que Kerem se está arrepintiendo…

-Bennu no digas eso ¿por qué?

-Porque estoy tan dedicada a eso que me olvido del resto de las cosas…

-Bueno, tendrás que aprender a darte tiempo para todo, ¿no crees?

-Así es…

Siguieron la charla un rato más y luego Bennu se tuvo que ir, apurada como siempre.

* * *

Onur pasó a verla un rato después y cuando no la encontró se preocupó un poco.

Sehrazat levantó la vista y sonrió cuando lo vio aparecer apurado en su oficina…

-Pensé que te habías sentido mal…- dijo con cara de preocupación y ella sonrió.

-No… estoy bien…

-¿Pudiste descansar?

-Sí, aunque confieso que hubiese seguido un rato más…

-Bueno… lo siento…- dijo y se acercó.

-No lo sientas… tengo que terminar un proyecto porque mi jefe podría enojarse…

-Entiendo… debería hablar con tu jefe y decírselo…

-Mmm no creo que se entiendan… él es muy autoritario…- dijo ella y arrugó la nariz.

Un buen rato después, Onur la convenció y la llevó de regreso a casa. Kaan compartió un rato con ellos y luego Sehrazat tomó un baño relajante.

-¿Mejor? - le preguntó él cuando entró a verla.

-Estoy muy bien, sí…

-Me alegra…

-Hoy estuve con Bennu, le conté del embarazo…

-Yo también a Kerem…

-Bueno… nos pusimos a hablar y comenzó a bromear con la idea de que como mi embarazo resulta distinto al del Kaan, podría estar esperando una niña…

-Sería muy bonito… aunque si es un varón también me encantaría…- dijo Onur.

-Es cierto, lo importante es que sea saludable…

-¿Tú quieres saber qué será? ¿o prefieres la sorpresa?

-Bueno, no lo había pensado… pero sería lindo sorprenderse, ¿no crees?

-Hagámoslo… me encanta la idea...

-Bien…solo tenemos que recordar decirlo cuando nos hagamos el ultrasonido…

-Estoy muy feliz, mi vida… no me cansaré de decírtelo…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, mojándolo un poco- creo que yo más…- agregó y lo besó con ternura.

* * *

**¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Niña o varón? Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

Sehrazat escaneó con sus ojos a su marido y suspiró. No podía ser que estuviera tan desesperada por él… pero encontraba irresistible observarlo cuando él estaba distraído, haciendo otra cosa y no se daba cuenta de su exploración silenciosa…

Disfrutaba un café sentado en una de las banquetas altas de la cocina, y mientras hojeaba una revista de arquitectura, concentrado en quién sabe qué…

Se acercó casi sin hacer ruido y lo sorprendió acercándose por detrás y abrazándolo apretadamente, su cuerpo pegado al de él…

-Mi vida…- respondió él, luego de sobresaltarse un poco- creí que dormías aún…

-Me desperté y no estabas… creí que te habías ido sin despedirte…

-No lo haría… además creí que vendrías conmigo…

-Sí… pero todavía es temprano…

-Por eso te dejé dormir…

-¿Por qué no vuelves un rato a la cama conmigo? - le dijo y se mordió el labio con intención.

-Sehrazat…

-Solo… un rato… tenemos tiempo, dijiste que era temprano…

-Bueno… de hecho lo es…- dijo y se levantó y ella entrelazó los dedos con los de él para llevarlo a la habitación.

Sehrazat lo empujó un poco entre besos y él cayó sobre la cama. Ella sonrió cuando Onur la miró sorprendido y entonces se posicionó sobre él.

-Mi vida…- le dijo él, al ver que ella acercaba su boca a la de él para seguir besándola.

-Dime…- le dijo ella.

-Estás…

-¿Desesperada? Así es… te necesito… ¿es un problema?

-Para nada… solo… me sorprende el ímpetu…- le dijo él y ella amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes utilizado? - le preguntó y él giró y cambió de posición con ella, quedando sobre su cuerpo.

-Nunca… estoy disfrutando de esto como nunca…- le dijo y la besó intensamente…

Se entregaron a la pasión durante un buen rato, él pendiente de las necesidades de ella y preocupado por satisfacerlas y ella absolutamente en sintonía con él…

Sehrazat se acurrucó en el calor de sus brazos un rato después, satisfecha y sonriente y él acarició su hombro y besó su cuello con suavidad.

-¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó y ella asintió.

-Mejor que nunca…- le dijo ella.

-Bien…- dijo él y luego de besarla un momento, se levantó y ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras buscaba su ropa y se vestía- ¿vendrás conmigo?

-Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque ahora sí es un poco tarde… deberíamos movernos…

-Eres el dueño de la empresa… tampoco es tan grave llegar un rato más tarde…

-Es cierto… pero quiero dar el ejemplo…- dijo y ella se levantó con algo de pesar.

-Bueno…- dijo y él la detuvo y la abrazó.

-No tienes que venir si no tienes ganas o estás cansada…- le dijo él.

-Lo sé… pero me quedaría sola… y tampoco quiero eso…- le confesó y él sonrió.

-Me quieres para saciar tus necesidades…

-No… solo para que me abraces y me acaricies… ¿acaso no es tu deber?

Él se perdió en sus ojos un momento y luego suspiró. La soltó, tomó su móvil de la mesa de noche y marcó un número…

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Me quedo contigo…- le dijo y ella sonrió- le avisaré a Kerem…

Onur se recostó a su lado y luego ambos despertaron a Kaan para ir a la escuela y desayunaron con él…

Se quedaron todo el día en la cama, ella durmiendo de a ratos, en otros momentos charlando con él, haciendo planes…

Cuando anochecía, Sehrazat recibió un mensaje en su móvil, el recordatorio de que al día siguiente tendrían turno para el primer ultrasonido y sonrió.

Por suerte sería a la mañana temprano y luego podrían ir a trabajar… ella sabía que a pesar de todo, de que Onur fuera su jefe, ella estaba un poco atrasada con el trabajo y no le gustaba la idea…

Compartieron un rato con Kaan y se fueron a dormir temprano…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Onur le llevó un café a la cama para despertarla y ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo y acarició su vientre con ternura- a ambos…

-Buenos días…- contestó ella y colocó una mano sobre la de él, ambas en su vientre.

-¿Recuerdas que tenemos el ultrasonido?

-Así es…- dijo y se desperezó con una sonrisa- hoy escucharemos los latidos del corazón de nuestro bebé…

-Mmmm…- dijo él inclinándose y besando la zona de su ombligo- casi no puedo esperar a oírlos…- le dijo y ella lo acarició con ternura.

Saludaron a Kaan antes de irse, que se levantaba para desayunar y lo dejaron con Firdevs antes de salir para el consultorio del médico.

Por suerte para ellos no había demasiada gente y entraron rápido. Sehrazat estaba algo inquieta. Recordaba de la época de Kaan que era una experiencia increíble, pero que la hacía tensarse hasta saber que todo estaba bien…

El médico le preguntó como se sentía y la hizo recostar y descubrir la zona de su vientre. Cuando apoyó el dispositivo, luego de colocar el gel, se quedó mirando un momento el monitor…

-Nos gustaría no saber el sexo…- dijo Onur y Sehrazat sonrió.

-No puede verse el sexo aún, mi vida…- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-Bien… mejor…- dijo Onur.

-Es cierto, no se puede ver aún…- dijo y encendió el audio y ellos escucharon latidos muy rápidos… más rápidos e intermitentes de lo que Sehrazat recordaba.

-¿Ese es el corazón? - dijo Onur algo emocionado y Sehrazat asintió.

-Hay algo que debo decirles…- dijo el médico.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿hay algún problema? - preguntó Sehrazat.

-Está todo bien… pero hay algo importante que deben saber…

-Dígalo, por favor…

-En realidad… no se trata de un bebé…

-¿Cómo que no se trata de un bebé? - preguntó Onur sin comprender.

-Pero… si escuchamos los latidos…- intervino Sehrazat algo preocupada.

-Se trata de dos bebés… están esperando mellizos…- dijo el hombre y vio a Sehrazat abrir los ojos con sorpresa y a Onur pestañear como si siguiera sin comprender…

-Señor… ¿me escuchó? - preguntó el médico.

-Pero… ¿está todo bien? - insistió Sherazat y apretó la mano de Onur que seguía sin reaccionar.

-Todo perfecto…- dijo y vio como Onur se sentaba algo shockeado.

Sehrazat miró a Onur con lágrimas en los ojos y el médico les mostró los dos bebés tan diminutos y tan importantes para ellos…

Ella escuchó con atención las indicaciones del médico y cuando salieron, entrelazó los dedos con Onur y apretó su mano. Él no había hecho ningún comentario, ella sabía que estaba impactado…

Onur… ¿estás bien?

-¿Mellizos?- dijo y Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada.

-Mellizos…- dijo y se detuvo, lo abrazó y besó sus labios con ternura- ¿eres feliz?

-Muy… muy feliz…- dijo Onur y la abrazó, deslizando sus manos para acariciar su vientre con tanto amor que Sehrazat se sintió agradecida de haberlo elegido como el padre de sus hijos.

-Yo también… - dijo y se quedó allí un buen rato, entregada a la calidez de sus brazos…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Mellizos para Sehrazat y Onur. Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por leer! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

Onur salió del baño envuelto en su bata y se quedó mirándola a su mujer. Sehrazat estaba frente al espejo, con una sonrisa imborrable, acariciando su vientre de costado, como si quisiera imaginarse como se vería cuando estuviese más abultado…

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó y ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Mejor que nunca…- dijo y él la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició la zona de su obligo con ternura.

Onur hundió su nariz en el cuello de Sehrazat y suspiró. Ella cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y ambos acariciaron su piel…

-¿Hablaste con el médico? - le preguntó, su voz haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel de su hombro.

-Lo llamé hace un rato… se sorprendió un poco… me dijo que la estimulación ovárica podría haber funcionado para producir esto… y que está muy satisfecho de que ya hayamos podido conseguirlo…

-Entiendo… porque hasta donde sabíamos, el tratamiento no había funcionado…

El médico dice que ese procedimiento de estimulación pudo haber colaborado no con haber conseguido el embarazo, eso fue mérito nuestro…- dijo y él la miró por el reflejo del espejo y alzó las cejas- sino por el hecho de que sean dos bebés…

-Sigo sorprendido… pero estoy tan feliz, mi vida…- le dijo él y besó su cuello con ternura.

Se recostaron y él la abrazó con ternura para dormir. Ella se quedó dormida casi enseguida, el cambio hormonal aún la hacía vivir con sueño casi permanente.

Onur se quedó mirando el techo, pasó por momentos de emoción profunda en los que sintió lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos, y otros en los que tuvo miedo de tantas cosas… temió por la salud de Sehrazat, y de sus hijos, y temió no ser el padre que debería ser… porque no sabía como hacerlo…

Finalmente, muy entrada la madrugada, consiguió conciliar el sueño y se quedó dormido…

Kaan los despertó un par de horas después, saltando en la cama…

Sehrazat protestó, le costó volver a la realidad y miró sin comprender a su hijo. Vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos…

Onur se frotó los ojos y los miró a ambos sin comprender, estaba muerto de sueño…

-Nos quedamos dormidos, Onur…

-Olvidé poner el despertador…- dijo Onur sintiéndose algo culpable.

-¿No iré a la escuela?

-No… ya es tarde, cariño…- dijo Sehrazat y suspiró.

-¿Puedo seguir durmiendo con ustedes? - preguntó el niño y Onur lo abrazó sin decir nada y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo…

-Pero… son las 9 de la mañana… Onur… ¿no tienes que ir a la empresa?

-Puedo ir un poco más tarde… necesito dormir un poco más…- dijo con los ojos cerrados y Kaan sonrió con complicidad cuando Sehrazat alzó las cejas y volvió a acostarse al lado de ambos, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

* * *

Siguieron hasta el mediodía y se despertaron cuando el móvil de Onur comenzó a sonar.

-Diga…- dijo Onur con una voz tan ronca por el sueño que Nurayat se arrepintió de haberlo llamado.

-Don Onur… disculpe… me pidió don Kerem que chequeara si todo estaba bien con usted y doña Sehrazat… siento molestarlos…

-No se preocupe, Nurayat…- dijo Onur y frotó sus ojos- ayer nos dormimos muy tarde, es todo… y nos quedamos dormidos… ¿tenía alguna reunión pendiente para hoy?

-En una hora, señor…

-¿Podrías llamar y disculparte en mi nombre? Creo que recién iré un rato a la tarde…

-No hay problema, me encargaré… ¿se siente bien, don Onur?

-Estamos bien… no se preocupe…- dijo con una sonrisa cuando cortó, miró a su mujer y a su hijo, que medio despiertos ya, se abrazaban y se acariciaban con ternura.

-Mmmm…. buenos días… otra vez…- dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando sintió la mano de él, tierna sobre su mejilla.

-¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó él con suavidad.

-Muy bien… pero tengo hambre…

-Iré a preparar algo…

-¿Desayuno en la cama?

-Yo diría desayuno y almuerzo a esta hora…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

Onur bajó las escaleras buscando a Firdevs y le pidió que les preparara algo rápido.

-Don Onur… ¿les fue bien ayer con el estudio?

-Muy bien, Firdevs…

-Me alegra tanto… estoy muy emocionada con la posibilidad de que haya otro niño en casa…

-Pues… tendrás que prepararte…- le dijo Sehrazat al entrar a la cocina con una sonrisa- porque no será otro niño… sino dos…

-¿Dos? - dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así es… serán mellizos…- dijo Sehrazat y Onur la abrazó con ternura.

-Qué alegría… realmente estoy muy sorprendida…

-Nosotros también lo estamos… Firdevs… tanto que todavía no se lo hemos contado a nadie… - dijo Onur.

-Eres la primera en enterarte…

-Es un honor…- dijo y se permitió deslizar su mano suavemente por el vientre de Sehrazat que le sonrió con cariño

* * *

Luego de almorzar, Kaan pidió sus tareas a sus compañeros del curso y sus padres fueron a la empresa a trabajar.

Sehrazat entró a su oficina y se encontró con que Bennu estaba en su escritorio.

-Amiga... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no estabas de licencia por los preparativos de la boda?

-Sí… pero me aburro… ya está casi todo en marcha y Kerem insiste con que no tendría que venir… le pedí a Osman que me dejara el escritorio y vine a controlar el trabajo… ¿tú, cómo estás?

-Bien… ayer tuvimos el ultrasonido…

-Es cierto… ¿cómo les fue? Cuéntame...

-Bueno… digamos que fue bastante sorprendente… porque estamos esperando mellizos…- dijo y Bennu abrió los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Mellizos?

-Así es…- dijo contenta Sehrazat y aceptó el abrazo de su amiga.

-Pero… ¿estás bien? dime que podrás estar presente en mi boda porque sino cancelo todo…

-Bennu, no te hagas la loca… ¿cómo harías eso? Yo quiero estar y haré lo posible… además no creo que pase nada extraño en este mes… ya queda poco… tendría que suceder algo malo para que no pudiese ir y no pasará…

-Te cuidaremos mucho… tienes que estar ahí conmigo…

-Prometo estar…- dijo y sonrió cuando vio entrar a Onur…

Esa noche fueron a visitar a doña Feride, querían que se enterara por ellos y no que Kerem cometieran una infidencia y le mujer se molestara por ser la última en enterarse…

Feride abrió la boca y no pudo decir mucho durante un buen rato. Sehrazat sonrió, había aprendido a quererla, pero el hecho de haberla dejado un rato muda no tenía precio…

Luego de cenar, tomó las manos de su nuera entre las suyas y la miró con ternura.

-Me haces muy feliz, querida… me alegra que seas tú quien me dio mis primeros nietos… y quiero que sepas que quiero a Kaan como si también lo fuera…

-Me alegra que lo quiera, doña Feride… porque él también lo es…

La mujer la abrazó con emoción y luego de tomar un café y compartir un rico postre preparado por ella, partieron hacia su casa.

* * *

-Mamá… ¿puedo pasar? - dijo Kaan luego de golpear la puerta de su habitación, mientras Onur preparaba un vaso de leche para ella.

-Sí, hijo…- dijo Sehrazat y lo vio entrar a su hijo- dime…

-Cuando estábamos en lo de la abuela Feride…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… escuché algo… y no entiendo…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Yo… creí que iba a tener un hermano…- dijo y Sehrazat le sonrió. A pesar de su corta edad, Kaan estaba siempre muy atento.

-¿Y qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¿Ustedes dijeron que serían dos? ¿al mismo tiempo?

-Así es Kaancito… estoy esperando dos hermanitos…

-¿Y cómo caben ahí dentro? - le preguntó y Sehrazat lo abrazó con ternura y el niño se apoyó contra su pecho.

-No te preocupes, aquí dentro hay suficiente espacio para los dos…

-¿Y qué serán?

-Aún no lo sabemos…- dijo Onur desde la puerta y le sonrió a Sehrazat.

-Y queremos que sea una sorpresa…- dijo Sehrazat y el niño apoyó su mano sobre su vientre y la acarició con suavidad.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Mmm…. Todavía falta bastante…- dijo Onur y se recostó con ellos en la cama.

Sehrazat miró de reojo a Onur y suspiró tranquila. Sabía que en unos meses estaría atareada, complicada y sobre todo, cansada, pero la felicidad de tener hijos con Onur y que ellos fueran los hermanos de Kaan, formando una hermosa familia, eran todo lo que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que lo sigan disfrutando! Gracias por leer! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

Onur sonrió con ternura cuando vio el gesto de desaprobación de Sehrazat al mirarse al espejo, habían pasado casi dos meses y esa noche era el casamiento de Bennu y Kerem. Ella se había cambiado dos o tres veces sin estar satisfecha de su apariencia…

-Llegaremos tarde si no te decides, mi vida…

-¿Te parece que este vestido me queda bien? - le dijo ella sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que él decía.

-Tan bien como todos los otros que te has probado, Sehrazat…

-Estás mintiendo … todos son un desastre porque estoy gorda, Onur…

-No lo estás… has subido de peso, es cierto, pero solo porque es lo normal… estás embarazada de mellizos, cariño… eso no puede ocultarse…

-Pero no es solo el embarazo, es el sobrepeso distribuido por el cuerpo…

-Escucha…- dijo y la abrazó por detrás y hundió la nariz en su cuello.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Él deslizó sus manos por sobre su vientre con suavidad y luego la soltó. Sehrazat sintió que sus hormonas se disparaban y de inmediato enfocó su atención en otra cosa…

Se dejó ese vestido y salieron para no perderse la ceremonia.

Tanto Sehrazat como Onur, fueron los testigos de la boda y se emocionaron mucho durante la ceremonia.

* * *

Onur la tomó entre sus brazos con ternura mientras los veían a sus amigos felices. Al terminar la ceremonia, los sentaron en una mesa con un par de clientes de la empresa porque Onur los conocía y entonces se sentirían más cómodos con ellos… la fiesta fue enorme y había muchos invitados.

Kerem y Bennu se acercaron a saludarlos y ellos aprovecharon para desearles felicidades otra vez…

-Amiga… me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir… se te ve increíble… ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, por supuesto… te imaginarás que no podría venir si no estuviese totalmente bien…

-Estoy muy feliz… siento que no podría haberme casado si no estabas…

-Bueno, pero esto no se trata solo de mí… ¿estás bien?

-Estoy en el momento más feliz de mi vida…- dijo Bennu y la abrazó con ternura.

Cuando vino el momento del baile, Sehrazat apoyó una mano sobre la pierna de él y lo miró con interés. Onur la miró sin decir nada, cómplice… Sehrazat se mordió el labio dándole a entender su deseo…

Onur la observó no pudiendo creer que ella estuviese tan interesada en él…

Se levantó para ponerse a bailar con ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, bajando la vista para observar sus labios…

-Me muero por besarte…- le dijo ella y él suspiró.

-Mmmm…- dijo él y rozó sus labios con los de ella y luego apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

Onur la sintió agitada y ella no hacía otra cosa que mirar sus labios…

-Mi vida…- le dijo algo preocupado.

-Lo siento…- dijo y se soltó de él- creo que iré al baño a refrescarme…

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

-Si quieres…- dijo ella y él la siguió.

Sehrazat entró al baño y se refrescó un poco, sentía que sus mejillas ardían y que su deseo por Onur era casi incontenible…

Se quedó mirándose al espejo un momento, tratando de controlarse, pero estaba tan arrebatada que le tomó más tiempo de lo que creía…

Onur, que se había quedado esperándola afuera, entró al baño y cuando la vio, ella alzó las cejas…

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué crees? - le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

-Bien… te esperaré afuera entonces… tómate tu tiempo…- le dijo y cuando estaba por irse, ella lo llamó…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo en un tono muy bajo y Onur sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas- cierra la puerta, por favor…

Él se acercó a ella y Sehrazat lo tomó de la solapa del saco y lo besó húmeda y profundamente…

Onur la empujó contra el espejo con suavidad y ella jadeó al sentir la fría superficie del vidrio allí… en la tela fina que la separaba de la piel de su espalda…

-Esto es una locura, lo sabes…- le dijo entre besos y ella lo calló con más besos y caricias.

-Onur…- dijo y deslizó una mano hacia abajo para acariciarlo.

-Dime…- jadeó él con los ojos casi cerrados, ella lograba hacer que se sintiera desesperado.

-Me muero por ti… se siente increíble poder acariciarte…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de él danzando sobre su piel, justo donde más atención necesitaba.

-Mi vida…- él no quería pensar, ella lo había envuelto con sus besos y ahora era él quien no podía parar.

-Onur…- jadeó cuando él tironeó de su ropa interior y ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo parte suya un momento más tarde…

Él se movió buscando el placer de ambos y se sorprendió de lo rápido que ella se estremeció en sus brazos, luego de alcanzar el clímax…

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo mientras él gruñía al seguirla hacia el abismo, unos cuantos minutos más tarde.

Se miraron agitados y sonrientes cuando todo terminó y luego de un par de abrazos y besos tiernos, se acomodaron la ropa y se compusieron para volver a la fiesta…

* * *

Bennu los miró de lejos cuando reaparecieron, por un momento creyó que su amiga se había sentido mal y por ello habían tenido que irse…

-Amiga… desapareciste…- le dijo con una sonrisa y Sehrazat sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Bueno… no me sentí bien… pero estoy mejor…

-¿De verdad? Porque si necesitas algo….

-No te preocupes Bennu, está solucionado…- le dijo y apretó la mano de Onur, que sonrió con felicidad a su lado…

Sehrazat entrelazó los dedos con Onur y siguieron charlando con los invitados en su mesa. Un rato después, cuando la fiesta casi terminaba, decidieron irse luego de que Bennu y Kerem se retiraran y se despidieran de todos…

Llegaron a casa y ella se cambió, estaba bastante cansada.

Cuando Onur se acostó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella suspiró…

-Onur…

-Dime mi vida…

-Sé que lo que sucedió hoy no es lo esperable… pero realmente no pude controlar mi necesidad de ti...

-Fue maravilloso, aunque un poco impetuoso, sobre todo por donde estábamos… pero nadie se dio cuenta, estamos a salvo…-le dijo con una sonrisa- y la verdad es que lo disfruté mucho…

-Sentí que lo hiciste…- le sonrió ella con complicidad.

-Así es…- dijo y besó su frente y luego sus labios.

Sehrazat se quedó quieta un momento y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él y ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre, a un costado del ombligo.

-¿Sientes eso?- dijo y Onur sonrió al sentir unos pequeños golpecitos.

-Mis hijos…- dijo con emoción y besó la zona en donde había apoyado su mano.

-Soy muy feliz, mi vida…- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y él la miró y acarició su cara con ternura.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy yo… - le dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos.

Sehrazat suspiró y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, se sentía en su lugar en el mundo…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy! Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir esta historia! **


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

Onur abrió los ojos y miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, las 4:15 A.M., desvió su mirada hacia un costado para focalizarse en Sehrazat y sonrió al apoyar una mano en el vientre ya bastante abultado de su esposa y sentir el movimiento intenso de sus dos hijos.

Ella, que dormía plácidamente se agitó un poco y eso lo hizo sonreír aún más a él.

-Hey…- les habló acercándose un poco, como si fuese en secreto- mami está descansando, ¿pueden quedarse un poco tranquilos? - agregó acariciando la zona del ombligo.

-Onur…- la escuchó decir a ella y la cara de placidez se tornó en una cara de molestia.

-Dime, mi vida…- le dijo él y ella, sin abrir los ojos, jadeó algo incómoda.

-Me duele un poco… está muy tensa la piel aquí…- dijo tocando a los costados de su abdomen.

-Te pondré un poco de crema ¿te parece? - dijo buscando la botella de crema favorita de ella en su mesa de noche.

-Por favor…- pudo decir ella, doblegada por el cansancio.

Onur sonrió y embebió sus manos con crema, las apoyó sobre su piel y comenzó a masajearla suavemente.

Sehrazat sonrió con placidez y se dejó masajear mientras intentaba concentrarse para seguir durmiendo, no había abierto los ojos, cosa que auguraba que pudiera lograrlo…

Una vez que terminó con sus suaves masajes, Onur besó la zona y sintió unos pequeños golpecitos del otro lado que lo hicieron sonreír.

Se acomodó a un costado y mirándola, deleitado con las líneas del perfil de su mujer, se quedó dormido también…

El despertador sonó y Sehrazat se levantó de golpe. Sintió una leve molestia en la zona baja del abdomen y se tomó unos segundos antes de encerrarse en el baño para cambiarse…

Se miró al espejo y tuvo que hacer malabares para tapar sus ojeras. Sintió el aroma de la piel de su abdomen y recordó las caricias de Onur en mitad de la noche, haciéndole masajes.

Se mordió el labio, emocionada por sus cuidados, él podía ser el hombre más amoroso de todos...

Sintió golpes en su puerta y él se asomó adormilado.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó.

-Sí, mi vida…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Te quejaste un par de veces anoche… creí que no te sentías bien…

-Tuve como contracciones… la piel se tensaba demasiado… pero ya pasaron, no te preocupes…

-Bien, iré despertando a Kaan, así nos vamos todos juntos, ¿te parece?

-Sí, bien…- dijo ella.

* * *

Media hora después, los tres desayunaban para luego irse cada uno a sus actividades. Llevaron a Kaan a la escuela y se fueron a Binyapi.

Osman estaba atareado en el proyecto de Bennu, que todavía gozaba de su merecida luna de miel junto a Kerem y la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó mirándola analíticamente- te ves algo pálida…

-Y eso que no me viste hoy al levantarme…- dijo ella con una sonrisa- estamos bien… yo estoy solo un poco cansada…

-Bien…. siéntate… ¿un té?

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y se puso a trabajar.

Se dedicó a su trabajo y pronto se olvidó del malestar que de vez en cuando la asaltaba para compenetrarse con su tarea…

Onur pasó a verla al mediodía y ella se negó a salir a almorzar, era mucho lo que tenía pendiente, por lo que Onur le trajo una vianda y se sentó a compartirla con ella.

-Te he dicho que no tengo hambre…

-Tienes dos personas más que alimentar, mi vida… ¿no te das cuenta? - le dijo y sonrió.

-Es cierto…- le dijo ella concentrada en la pantalla de su computador y comiendo unos bocados para dejarlo tranquilo.

Cuando el día terminó y se subieron al auto, Sehrazat se tomó la panza y sintió un dolor agudo, casi una puntada y se asustó. Apretó los ojos mientras jadeaba, sin saber si eso la ayudaría, pero consciente de que no había mucho por hacer.

Onur, que había dado la vuelta, luego de ayudarla a subir, la vio en ese estado y sacudió la cabeza…

-Te llevaré al médico… más vale que nos digan que exageramos a que pase algo…- le dijo él y ella asintió.

-Kaan…- dijo Sehrazat entre jadeos y Onur asintió.

-Le pediré a Firdevs que se encargue de recibirlo…

-Tendrá que ir a buscarlo a lo de su amigo… se irían después de la escuela… la dirección está en mis contactos…- dijo y le extendió el móvil.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, luego de que estacionara el auto, Onur tenía todo controlado, había llamado a Kaan, a lo de su amigo, le había avisado que Firdevs iría a buscarlo y por supuesto le había dado las directivas a Firdevs.

Un enfermero salió deprisa con una silla de ruedas y cuando Sehrazat se levantó del asiento del auto, Onur vio que había una mancha de sangre…

Sehrazat notó su cara e inspiró hondo para aguantar el llanto cuando vio la mancha…

-Estarás bien…- le aseguró Onur cuando caminaba al lado de la silla de ruedas, apretando su mano.

-Tengo miedo, Onur…- le dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Todo saldrá bien…- le dijo antes de que se separaran…

El enfermero la hizo entrar a un consultorio y él tuvo que esperar afuera. Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaría si algo le pasaba a ella o a sus hijos. No podía entender por qué, a pesar de tantos cuidados, las cosas podían salir mal…

Un rato más tarde, el médico salió a hablar con él y Onur lo recibió con algo de nerviosismo…

-Don Onur… su esposa está muy bien… tuvo una pequeña pérdida… los embarazos de más de un bebé implican más peso, y por consiguiente, mayores cuidados…

-¿Los bebés están bien? - le preguntó debido a que no había nombrado a sus hijos.

-Los niños están bien… por suerte no pasó nada… fue un susto… pero Sehrazat deberá cuidarse…

-¿Tiene que hacer reposo?

-Por unos días… luego podrá retomar por un tiempo su actividad, siempre y cuando no se exija, porque no es que falte tanto para el nacimiento…

-Es cierto… - dijo con una sonrisa Onur, un poco más relajado.

-Puede entrar a verla… la dejaremos en observación esta noche, así nos quedamos tranquilos, luego puede volver a casa…

-Muchas gracias, doctor…- dijo y estrechó su mano.

Onur golpeó con cuidado la puerta y entró. La vio acostada boca arriba, observando el techo y cuando lo miró, sintió que no podía contenerse más y se puso a llorar.

-Mi vida…- le dijo él y la abrazó con ternura- te dije que todo saldría bien… ya pasó…

-Sí… pero tuve miedo… creí que podría perderlos… o que algo me sucedería a mí y los dejaría a ti y a Kaan solos…

-Eso no ocurrirá… - dijo acariciando su cara y ella asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

-Tendré que quedarme aquí… ¿irás a ver a Kaan? Que no se preocupe…

-Llamaré a Firdevs, le diré que le diga que tuvimos que viajar, así no se preocupa… pero me quedaré contigo…

-Pero…- protestó ella.

-Mi vida… no te dejaré sola… quiero cuidarte… entiéndeme…

-¿Cómo anoche con la crema?

-Así es… tranquila…- dijo y besó su frente con cariño.

-Lo estoy… ahora si…- dijo ella.

Luego de cenar algo liviano, Sehrazat se quedó dormida, le habían administrado un calmante natural muy suave para que pudiese descansar bien…

Se despertó en mitad de la noche y sonrió al ver que él tenía su mano entre las suyas y la acariciaba incluso mientras estaba medio dormido, intentando velar sus sueños…

* * *

**Un pequeño susto para esta familia, pero ya pasó. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

Sehrazat se puso una bata sobre el camisón y salió procurando no hacer ruido de su habitación. Había bastante silencio, pero la casa era enorme, así que eso no le garantizaba que no hubiese nadie…

Se escabulló hacia la habitación que hacía las veces de oficina y escritorio para trabajar y se sentó en la silla, frente a su ordenador….

Le había pedido a Osman que estuviese en línea para pasarle algunos archivos que necesitaba para trabajar y su amigo cumplió con ella.

-Gracias, Osman… no es mi intención traerte problemas, pero necesito seguir con este proyecto…

-Te entiendo, pero debes cuidarte, Sehrazat… todos queremos que tu embarazo llegue a buen término y esos mellizos nazcan bien…

-Así será… además, necesito distraerme un poco, sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en el trabajo y si administro un poco mi tiempo, entonces podré hacer las cosas bien… de a poco, y no dejarlas en manos de alguien más…

-Cuídate, prométeme eso, por favor…- dijo él y luego de que ella lo prometiera, cortaron.

Sehrazat se puso a trabajar y se pasó un buen rato acomodando todo para poder hacerlo…

* * *

Cuando había logrado todo lo que quería y al poco rato de ponerse a trabajar en su proyecto, escuchó la voz de Firdevs llamándola con preocupación y con algo de enojo se levantó de la silla y salió de su oficina y la encaró en el pasillo…

-Firdevs… ¿qué ocurre?

-Señora Sehrazat… disculpe, pero ¿dónde estaba? Don Onur me pidió que la cuidara y que no la dejara hacer otra cosa que descansar…

-Firdevs… entiendo que sigues sus órdenes, pero yo también soy la dueña de esta casa y…- dijo y la mujer pestañeó, dándose cuenta de que las cosas se le irían de las manos.

-Señora… piense en esos pequeños que lleva en su vientre, don Onur tiene razón en pretender que usted se cuide…

-Escucha… yo conozco perfectamente mi cuerpo… me he tomado una semana en la que no hice absolutamente nada, pero ahora necesito despejar mi mente haciendo lo queme gusta… no quiero discutir contigo… entiendo tu preocupación y te la agradezco, pero soy consciente de mis limitaciones y no me expondré…- le dijo y la mujer asintió en silencio.

-¿Quiere que le prepare algo de comer?

-Sí, sería muy bueno, algo bien sano…- le dijo y sonrió.

Firdevs se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo y muy en su interior, a pesar de sentir que quebrantaba su fidelidad a don Onur, supo que Sehrazat tenía razón, ya se había recuperado y no estaría mal hacer algunas cosas para no sentirse tan abrumada por el reposo… ella era una mujer muy activa y tener que quedarse durante mucho tiempo mirando el techo, aunque pudiera darse el lujo de hacerlo, no era una opción…

Sehrazat almorzó con Kaan, que llegó temprano de la escuela y lo ayudó con sus tareas. Cuando Onur regresó esa tarde, la encontró en el sillón de abajo, leyendo un libro y sonrió…

Se acercó, besó su frente y ella lo abrazó, acercando su boca a la de él para poder recibir también un beso en los labios…

-¿Cómo fue tu día? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por lo visto no tan bueno como el tuyo…- le dijo él, sorprendido por su actitud. Esos días había estado bastante molesta y aburrida, pero hoy se la veía hermosa, de muy buen humor….

-Bueno…. digamos que hoy comencé a trabajar un poco…

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo él, su expresión cambió totalmente.

-Digo que tenía algunos trabajos pendientes y de a poco los iré completando… no me quedaré largas horas trabajando, solo un par, por la mañana y cuando me sienta mejor podría usar también unas horas por la tarde…

-Pero Sehrazat… debes hacer reposo….

-No puedo quedarme el resto del embarazo en una cajita de cristal, Onur… no me forzaré… no iré a las obras, ni a la empresa, solo me quedaré en casa trabajando un rato con mi computador…

-El médico dijo…

-Que cuando me sienta mejor podría recuperar mi vida normal… ni siquiera pido eso… mi trabajo puede ser arduo por momentos, pero esos momentos los mantendré controlados… lo prometo…

-Bien… no creo que pueda decir nada más para convencerte…- dijo y se sentó a su lado con algo de frustración.

-Mi vida… tampoco es que soy una agente secreta poniéndome en peligro…

-Serías una hermosa agente secreta… me encantaría ser interrogado por ti… estoy seguro de que me sacarías hasta el último dato que fuera necesario…

Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada divertida y lo abrazó. Onur deslizó sus manos por su vientre y sonrió cuando sintió los golpecitos acostumbrados, esos movimientos que lo hacían olvidar de todo lo malo…

-¿Kaan?

-Está jugando en su habitación, hicimos la tarea hace un rato… estaba algo cansado…

-Bien…- dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella- ¿en qué estuviste trabajando?

-¿Recuerdas ese nuevo shopping en el lado europeo de la ciudad?

-Sí… por supuesto…

-Bien… cuando quieras te lo mostraré…

-Me gustaría mucho… hace rato que no lo veo… me había olvidado…

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la escalera. Giró en redondo y lo pescó mirándola… él se puso de pie y la siguió. Sehrazat entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y comenzó a subir lentamente, tomándose su tiempo…

Llegaron hasta la oficina y ella le mostró lo que había estado haciendo…

Onur observó el trabajo y le hizo un par de preguntas… ella, que se había quedado de pie a su lado se las contestó y él tiró de su brazo y la hizo sentar sobre sus rodillas.

Perdió su nariz en su cuello y suspiró. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió que sus hijos se movían levemente, como en sintonía con esa hermosa sensación de que ellos estuviesen juntos…

-Siento que esta es mi casa… y no me refiero al edificio, al lugar en donde vivimos…- le dijo él.

-¿A la familia que formamos?

-Así es… y a este lugar en tu cuello…- dijo y volvió a hundir su nariz allí.

Ella continuó con los ojos cerrados y sintió que las caricias de él se iban tornando más intensas, al igual que su respiración, eso le indicaba que él tenía intenciones de seguir adelante…

-Mi vida… ¿acaso te dijo el médico si podemos? - dijo y la miró a los ojos, ella sonrió con ternura y acarició su cara.

-Supongo que, si logramos que sea suave y placentero, no creo que haya problemas…

-Créeme, lo será…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Onur deslizó la bata hacia atrás y comenzó a besar su piel… Sehrazat se abandonó a sus caricias un momento y luego se levantó de la silla y lo tomó de su mano, conduciéndolo fuera de la oficina para llevarlo hacia su lugar secreto…

Se entregaron a la pasión rápidamente, pero él la cuidó en todo momento y la llevó con cuidado y tomándose su tiempo hasta alcanzar el máximo placer…

Sehrazat sonrió complacida cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos una vez que todo se terminó…

-¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a Firdevs de que no me dijera nada? - le dijo después de un rato.

-No lo hice… simplemente le expliqué que sabía perfectamente lo que tú querías, pero que me conocía y sabía como manejarme…

-Entiendo…

-Me alegra…- dijo y se quedó medio dormida, acariciando el torso de él, que suspiró y la apretó entre sus brazos, feliz de que todo estuviera mejor con su salud…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue! Espero que les continúe gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

Sehrazat sonrió y tomó lo que le quedaba del té de un sorbo. Bennu había regresado de su luna de miel con Kerem y había ido a verla...

-Me hace feliz escuchar que la luna de miel fue lo que esperabas, amiga…

-Bueno, digamos que, si no era lo que esperaba, tendría que haberme replanteado el por qué de mi matrimonio…

-No, Bennu…- dijo y se tapó la cara con ambas manos- me refería a que podrían haber pasado cosas, complicaciones, e incluso alguna discusión tonta que les impidiera pasarlo de la mejor manera…

-Todo estuvo perfecto, créeme…- le dijo Bennu y alzó las cejas.

-Me alegra tanto…

-¿Qué hay de ti? Te has recuperado bien de esa pérdida… pero no has vuelto a trabajar…

-Bueno… trabajo desde aquí, desde casa… sabes que no es lo que preferiría, pero Onur insiste y como hemos acordado algo de libertad para dedicarme aquí, trato de no quejarme… pero estoy aburrida y para lo único que salgo es para ir a los controles médicos y una vez por semana para mi clase de yoga…

-¿Yoga para embarazadas? Me encanta…

-Es muy relajante… me mantiene en forma porque con todo el peso del cuerpo ya me cuesta un poco moverme con naturalidad…

-¿Pero no salen a cenar… a algún lugar lindo… romántico?

-La realidad es que no… espero… supongo que Onur recordará que mañana es nuestro aniversario y quizá tenga suerte y podríamos ir a cenar a algún lado...

-Amiga ¿por qué no se lo dices? Quizá él planea regalarte una pulsera o unos pendientes… y tú te desilusionas…

-No… amiga… nunca es una desilusión cualquier cosa que Onur me regale porque significa que está pendiente de mí y eso me llega como una caricia para el alma…

-Bien… pero si le dices que te gustaría salir a comer no creo que haya tanto problema…

Sehrazat se quedó pensando y luego continuaron hablando de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo.

* * *

Cuando Onur volvió de la empresa, la encontró tomando un baño relajante y fue a verla. Ella le sonrió con ternura al recibir el beso en su frente y él se sentó a su lado para contarle su día y escuchar sobre el suyo…

Varias veces, Sehrazat estuvo a punto de proponerle una salida, pero lo conocía tanto que creyó que, si él había pensado en algo, se frustraría de que ella se lo echara a perder….

Él se mostró contento en todo momento y ella supo que alguna sorpresa para el día siguiente tendría preparada… por supuesto que ella también había conseguido lo que quería para regalarle y estaba satisfecha, sabía que a él no le hacía falta nada, pero quería que fuera como un símbolo del festejo de ese amor, cuya unión cumplía un año….

Cenaron con Kaan un rato después y luego lo acompañaron viendo una película para compartir un rato con él…

Cuando se fueron a su habitación, dispuestos a dormir, y luego de leerle un cuento a Kaan, Onur la vio bostezar y desperezarse mientras él se cambiaba.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

-Un poco… creo que me he acostumbrado a dormirme más temprano últimamente…

-Quizás estás más agotada…

-Es posible…- dijo ella mientras se quitaba la ropa y él se quedó mirándola y entonces ella alzó las cejas, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Lo siento… no puedo dejar de mirarte… es tan tierno y a la vez estimulante verte así… imaginarte con nuestros hijos en tus brazos…

-Onur…- dijo ella con emoción.

-No me hagas caso, probablemente la paternidad y el aniversario me tienen un poco emocional…

-¿Cómo dejaría de hacerte caso? Quizá yo también esté así… emocional…

-Pero en tu caso, las hormonas lo justifican… ¿cuál es mi excusa?

-¿La felicidad? No es fácil y si estás logrando algo de eso es normal que te emociones… ¿no crees?

-Es posible… ven aquí…- le dijo y ella se abandonó a sus brazos mientras él acariciaba con suavidad su vientre y lanzaba una carcajada feliz al sentir los movimientos de sus hijos, como contestándole a sus caricias…

-Cuéntame… ¿cuáles eran tus planes?

-¿Mis planes?

-Comenzaste la conversación preguntando si estaba muy cansada… cuando me preguntas eso es porque tienes planes ¿me equivoco?

-No… bueno… no tengo nada concreto… pero me preguntaba si quizá podríamos hacer algo hasta la medianoche y así podríamos empezar juntos y despiertos nuestro aniversario…

-Es una buena idea…- dijo y sonrió.

Lo llevó a la cama y se recostó en sus brazos…

-¿De verdad no quieres dormir?

-No falta mucho, y sería lindo poder besarte a la medianoche y recordar lo feliz que soy a tu lado y la cantidad de cosas que todavía nos faltan concretar….

-Una muy importante ya la logramos…

-Es cierto…- dijo y sonrió, besando sus labios con suavidad.

Se quedaron hablando bajito durante buena parte del tiempo y para sorpresa de Onur, fue él quien sintió que sus ojos se cerraban justo un rato antes de la medianoche…

Sehrazat sonrió con ternura al verlo con los ojos cerrados, con una leve sonrisa, apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama, sentado casi y lo besó cuando la alarma musical que ella había programado para la medianoche comenzó a sonar…

-Feliz aniversario, mi vida… - le dijo y él abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de ella.

-Muy feliz… tanto que me siento culpable de quienes no pueden experimentar esta sensación…- dijo y ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Onur… mi vida… ¿de verdad?

-Por supuesto… hace un poco más de un año, sentía que no podría ser feliz en una pareja… estaba desilusionado, me sentía engañado, por los libros, las novelas románticas… consideraba que todo eso no era posible, no existía… y luego llegaste a mi vida y fue como una gran bofetada en mi cara…

-Y ahora crees en el amor…

-¿Te parece que no podría?

-Yo creo que sí…- dijo y tanteó en su mesa de noche y sacó un paquete rectangular y él la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Para mí?

-Así es… he estado buscándolo por algún tiempo… espero que te guste…- y se quedó esperando a que él abriera su regalo.

Onur rompió el papel y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se encontró con un ejemplar muy viejo y gastado, escrito en el idioma original y traducido a lengua turca de "Las Mil y Una Noches"

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto? - dijo hojeándolo con avidez- he intentado comprarlo hace siglos…

-No revelaré mis fuentes, pero me costó bastante trabajo… convencí a bastante gente de que en tus manos es donde mejor podría estar…

-Gracias, mi vida…- dijo y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-¿Te sorprendí? - le preguntó ella y él dejó el libro de lado y la tomó de la cara.

-Mucho… gracias…- dijo y volvió a besarla.

Onur la tomó entre sus brazos y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron un rato en esa posición y luego fue su turno de tantear en su mesa de luz y le entregó un pequeño estuche…

-Por suerte tengo un par de sorpresas para poder acercarme a cubrir la tuya… este es un adelanto…- le dijo y la miró con intención para darle a entender que esperaba que lo abriera.

-Son increíbles…- dijo ella cuando vio los pequeños pendientes de brillantes en forma de corazón que él había elegido para regalarle…

-¿Los usarás para mí mañana?

-Por supuesto…- le dijo ella y él sonrió y recibió su beso.

Dejaron los regalos de costado, conscientes de que debían descansar porque se levantarían temprano al día siguiente, se abrazaron para dormir y lo último en lo que pensó Onur antes de quedarse dormido fue en que quería que todo lo que había planeado para el día siguiente saliera bien…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando! Veremos qué tiene planeado Onur para sorprender a Sehrazat! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

Sehrazat se levantó y sonrió con ternura cuando vio una rosa sobre la almohada de Onur y una nota.

"_Espero que no te enojes porque te dejé dormir. Descansa, hay unas cuantas sorpresas para hoy, lo necesitarás"_

Sehrazat alzó las cejas y sintió que sus hijos se movían. Acarició su vientre para aquietarlos un poco y ellos respondieron enseguida. Se había creado una especie de código y eso la hacía sonreír…

Se levantó y desayunó, aunque era casi media mañana. Se puso al día con un par de correos que debía contestar de unos clientes y cuando volvió a su habitación, recibió la llamada de Onur…

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo y ella sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba.

-Buenos días…

-¿Descansaste?

-Dormí hasta las 10 de la mañana…

-Me alegra…

-Entonces… ¿cuáles son esas sorpresas de las que me hablas?

-Mmmm… buen intento… pero son sorpresas… así que deberás ser paciente…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Onur…- se quejó y lo escuchó reír alegremente.

-Tendrás que esperar… te aseguro que valdrá la pena…- le dijo y ella suspiró.

-Bien…

-Otra cosa… te llegará algo más tarde… por favor sigue las instrucciones, todo forma parte de la sorpresa…

-Lo haré… ¿saldremos?

-Lo haremos… pero no puedo adelantarte nada…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió. Lo único que le importaba era que saldrían como ella quería.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo trabajó un rato más y fue a darse un baño de inmersión. Rodeada de espuma y sales de sus aromas favoritos se relajó allí y cuando salió encontró que había una caja sobre la cama, era bastante grande y cerrada con un moño rosado…

Leyó la nota, que le pedía que no hiciera preguntas y se pusiera ese vestido, y que estuviera lista a las 7:30.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con un vestido modelo de los años ´50, no tan largo, blanco a lunares negros y se mordió el labio. Miró su móvil descansando sobre la mesa de noche y recordó que él le pidió que no hiciera cuestionamientos…

Se preparó preguntándose si el lugar al que irían sería de esos en los que la gente tiene que vestirse de determinada manera y sonrió… sería divertido, pero sobre todo porque había sido idea de él…

A las 7:30 pasó a saludar a Kaan, que sonrió al verla vestida y se tapó la cara con las manos…

-No puedo decir nada…

-No digas nada…- le dijo y besó su mejilla con cariño.

Cuando Onur la pasó a buscar, tenía puesto un traje azul, muy al estilo de esa década y sonrió complacido al ver que ella vestía como le había pedido y que Kaan le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? - le dijo y tomó su mano luego de besar su mejilla con cariño…

Onur manejó hacia un barrio más alejado y llegaron a una hermosa casa, muy bien iluminada en el jardín y que parecía casi un palacio…

* * *

Al entrar, Onur la condujo hacia la planta alta y ella lo siguió, con algo de curiosidad. Entraron a una lujosa habitación y él la hizo dejar su abrigo…

-Onur…

-No digas nada… en el salón de abajo habrá una fiesta… no me atreví a que fuera totalmente sorpresa porque tuve miedo de que te sintieras mal… se me ocurrió invitar a nuestros amigos y familia para festejar este amor… y la llegada de nuestros hijos… por supuesto….

-Onur…- dijo ella y su voz cambió.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

-Perfecto…- dijo ella asintiendo y sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que cuando la fiesta se termine, nos quedaremos aquí a pasar la noche, podremos relajarnos, hay un enorme jacuzzi en el baño y mañana volveremos a casa… ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que, si querías sorprenderme, lo has logrado…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Eso quería escuchar…

-¿Por qué la ropa?

-Porque me pareció divertido… todos estarán vestidos con la misma moda retro y todo en honor a nosotros…

-Bien… me gusta… ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora bajaremos… a disfrutar…- le dijo y cuando le extendió el brazo, ella lo tomó de la cara y lo besó con suavidad.

-Te amo…- le dijo y él le sonrió con dulzura.

Salieron de la habitación y Sehrazat se emocionó cuando, al llegar a la escalera y prepararse para bajar, vio a todos sus amigos y familiares, la mayoría de los que habían asistido a su boda, allí abajo, esperándolos y vestidos tan particularmente, para homenajearlos…

Kaan corrió hacia arriba para abrazarlos y luego de besar a su madre. Onur lo levantó en sus brazos y los tres bajaron divertidos, moviéndose un poco al compás de la música…

Los que esperaban abajo los aplaudieron con emoción y cuando ellos terminaron de bajar, se acercaron a saludarlos…

Sehrazat sonrió cuando Bennu y un par de amigas de la facultad y de la empresa parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para acariciar su vientre y luego de hacer un brindis, y de comer un poco, se pusieron a charlar alegres…

-¿No te imaginaste nada de esto, amiga? - le preguntó Bennu con una sonrisa.

-Nada… estoy muy feliz…- le dijo y la abrazó.

Onur observó de lejos a su esposa que hablaba con sus amigas y se sintió en paz por las decisiones que había tomado…

Bennu se acercó a él sonriente y Onur la abrazó con cariño…

-Me alegra que te hayas animado a hablar conmigo, Bennu…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Me alegra haberlo hecho… Sehrazat se merecía todo esto… aunque ya lo tuvieses planeado…

-Así es...- dijo y asintió, sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, él había podido enterarse de la inquietud de su esposa.

* * *

Una música muy pegadiza comenzó a sonar y Onur le hizo señas desde lejos a Sehrazat…

Ella se acercó y lo tomó de la mano. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y los rodearon, esperando que hicieran ese primer baile juntos…

Él le sonrió con dulzura y empezaron a moverse, algo tímidos al principio, hasta que finalmente se soltaron y se divirtieron un montón, sin soltarse, él haciéndola girar y atrayéndola a su cuerpo para besar sus labios y ella sonriendo con regocijo, emocionada por esa muestra de amor…

Se quedaron bailando, luego todos juntos y la fiesta se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche…

Onur y Sehrazat se quedaron hasta el final y cuando el último de los invitados se fue, volvieron a su habitación arriba y él les preparó a ambos un baño de espuma… quería que se relajaran…

La ayudó a desvestirse y se sumergieron abrazados en el agua… él la tomó entre sus brazos y la escuchó suspirar.

-¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que soy a tu lado? - le dijo él y ella asintió.

-Igual de lo que yo soy al tuyo…- le dijo ella y echó su cabeza hacia el costado para poder besar sus labios.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

-Fue la mejor sorpresa que podías darme…

-Feliz aniversario, mi vida…

-Feliz aniversario, me encantó todo…

-Bien… digamos que llegué a emparejar tu regalo…

-Digamos que sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Y esto sigue…

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella y él alzó las cejas.

-Ahora viene la parte en que salimos del baño y te doy unos masajes relajantes…

-Mmmm ya quiero salir…- dijo ella y él sonrió cuando tomó su mano y la apoyó sobre su vientre para hacerle notar a sus hijos que se habían vuelto locos moviéndose.

El baño no se extendió mucho más, luego él la llevó hacia la cama y cumplió con su promesa, y finalmente se entregaron a la pasión, brevemente, porque ella estaba agotada por la fiesta…

Ella se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente y él veló su sueño durante un buen rato, relajado, feliz… pleno, tal como ella…

* * *

**Bueno, me pareció adecuado emular un poco ese fantástico video que Bergüz nos regaló no hace mucho. Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por leer!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

Onur entró en la habitación y vio a su mujer recostada. Esos días habían sido más complicados porque había tenido muchas contracciones y el médico le había recomendado hacer reposo porque evidentemente los mellizos nacerían en cualquier momento…

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le dijo y ella se quitó los auriculares porque no lo había oído.

-Estoy bien… tratando de calmarme… es complicado quedarse quieta y a juzgar por la revolución en mi cabeza, creo que no estoy en mi mejor momento…

-Bueno… creo que esto podría ayudar… mira lo que encontré…- le dijo y levantó un libro con tapas de cuero oscuro y Sehrazat lo observó bien antes de darse cuenta de lo que era…

-¿Mi diario íntimo? - le dijo y se tapó la boca con ambas manos- ¿lo leíste? - le preguntó con incomodidad- ¿Onur?

-Bueno… no... apenas pasé unas páginas…

-Onur…- se quejó ella.

-Disculpa… me dio curiosidad… pero te juro que no leí nada…

-¿Curiosidad dices? ¿Sobre mí?

-Me dio curiosidad saber qué habías escrito de mí… pero no leí nada…

-¿Seguro? - dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Poco y nada…

-Onur…

-Te amo, mi vida…

Sehrazat se tapó la cara con las manos, considerablemente sonrojada y él sonrió.

-Podríamos leer algunas partes, las que tú quieras, las que puedas compartir conmigo… ¿qué te parece?

-Mmmm… la curiosidad te está matando, ¿verdad?

-Sí…- confesó él y ella sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y pasó algunas páginas, sonriendo mientras releía alguna parte.

-¿Compartirás algo conmigo?

-"Querido diario: hoy tengo una sensación rara de que algo bueno ocurrirá. Kaan se siente mejor desde que pudimos hacerle el tratamiento. Probablemente toda la vida me sentiré en deuda con don Onur… Onur… ¡cómo me gusta perderme en esos ojos azules que cada día me quitan más el sueño!" - dijo y rió con algo de timidez.

-Mis ojos… - dijo y alzó las cejas- ¿qué hay de cuando nos conocimos?

-Mmm… déjame ver…- le dijo y fue más atrás.

-¿Escribiste algo?

-Creo que sí… no es que me sentara todos los días a escribir…

-Entiendo…- dijo y se quedó mirándola mientras ella releía para buscar lo que compartiría.

-Aquí está… "querido diario: hoy entré a trabajar en Binyapi. La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa porque Bennu, a pesar de estar segura de que no tendría problemas, me había dicho que la entrevista con don Onur sería difícil. Me dijo que él sería muy exigente y que debía conquistarlo para conseguir el puesto. Debo decir que me impactó la forma en que me trató, con tanto respeto, tanto profesionalismo. Sin embargo, sus ojos me miraron de una forma que nunca había visto. Sentí ternura, calidez, interés y cuando él se acercó y me extendió la mano para darme la bienvenida a la empresa, sentí un estremecimiento que me recordó a cuando conocí a Ahmet… una tontería, uno no puede enamorarse a primera vista…" ¿yo escribí esto?

-¿Te enamoraste de mí a primera vista?

-No se si amor es la palabra, pero estoy segura de que me gustaste…- dijo ella sonriendo y él asintió.

-A mí me pasó algo muy parecido… lo sabes…

-Lo sé… espera… -dijo y siguió buscando.

-Al final te gustó compartir esto conmigo…

-Algunas partes…

-Bien…- dijo él y se sentó a su lado.

-"Querido diario: ¿Se puede sentir rabia y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo por alguien? Porque eso es lo que me pasa ahora con don Onur… no quiero hablar y decir porqué tengo rabia, me da mucha vergüenza… pero debo decir que me sorprendió su arrepentimiento y su actitud al sincerarme y contarle para qué necesitaba el dinero que le estaba pidiendo prestado… y me sorprendió también que me lo prestara de todas formas… siento que todo lo que me pasa con él es recíproco… y también siento que será difícil volver a confiar en él… pero tengo esperanzas…"- Onur puso una mano sobre la de ella y Sehrazat se perdió en sus ojos.

-Lo siento tanto… - le dijo y ella sonrió Se levantó con una poco de trabajo para ir al baño y giró para mirarlo.

-Onur…- le dijo con una cara algo rara y él la miró con temor.

-¿Estás bien?

-No… quiero decir… creo que los bebés ya vienen…

-¿Cómo que ya vienen? ¿Ahora, dices? - dijo y vio el charco debajo de donde ella estaba de pie.

-Escucha… iré al baño y me asearé un poco… prepara el bolso y avísale a Firdevs para que se quede con Kaan…- dijo y al ver que él no se movía- Onur… mi vida… los bebés…

-Sí… sí…- repitió él y se levantó de golpe.

Sehrazat se encerró en el baño y trató de calmarse, aunque sabía que tenía tiempo, quería hacer todo lo necesario antes de irse y llegar bien a la clínica.

* * *

Un rato después, salieron algo apurados y se subieron al auto… él tomó su mano mientras salían del estacionamiento de la casa y apretó sus dedos con suavidad…

-Todo saldrá bien, mi vida… estarás bien…

-Lo se…- dijo ella y trató de respirar porque comenzó a sentir contracciones.

Llegaron a la clínica unos minutos después y la hicieron sentar en una silla de ruedas mientras le avisaban a su médico que había llegado. Por suerte Onur se había comunicado con él…

-Sehrazat… estás bien dilatada y parece que hiciste casi todo el trabajo de parto en tu casa…

-Así parece…- asintió ella y Onur le sostuvo la mano cuando sintió otra contracción.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien, doctor…

-Me alegra… bueno… las contracciones ya son bastante seguidas… intentaremos unos pujos, veremos como sale todo… trata de relajarte…

-Te amo, mi vida…- le dijo Onur y ella asintió, sonriendo con emoción.

Un buen rato después, y luchando bastante nació el primer bebé…

-Es una niña…- dijo el médico y luego de entregársela a la enfermera para que la envolviera en una manta y cortar el cordón, se la dio a Onur, que con lágrimas en los ojos besó su cabecita y miró con emoción a Sehrazat que respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio.

-Leyla…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Leyla… bienvenida…- le dijo Onur a su hija y Sehrazat besó su cabecita también.

Onur sostuvo un rato a su hija y luego comenzó el trabajo para poder ayudar a nacer al otro bebé…

Leyla quedó en brazos de una de las enfermeras que asistían el parto y después de unos cuantos pujos y palabras de aliento de Onur a Sehrazat que estaba agotada, el segundo bebé nació…

-Es otra niña…- dijo médico con una sonrisa y Onur le sonrió a su mujer cuando se la entregaron.

-¿Puedo? - le dijo y ella asintió- Denis…

-Denis…- repitió Sehrazat agotada.

-Bienvenida hija…- le dijo besándola con ternura y dejando que su madre la besara también.

Onur acompañó a sus hijas para que las revisaran y tomaran su peso y altura mientras terminaban con el alumbramiento.

* * *

Sehrazat sonrió media hora más tarde cuando lo vio entrar ayudado por una enfermera con las dos cunas y una sonrisa imborrable…

Una de las niñas se puso a llorar y Onur la levantó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos cuando la apoyó contra su cara, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla ya en sus brazos.

-Papi… entrégale la bebé a su mamá… después discutirán para ver quien la tiene en sus brazos… ahora debe comer…- dijo la enfermera, que era una señora que podría haber sido la abuela de las niñas.

-Sí…- dijo Onur y se la puso en los brazos a Sehrazat que la acomodó sobre su pecho y la niña comenzó a alimentarse con tranquilidad.

Sehrazat sonrió cuando la miró y acarició sus manitos con ternura.

-Mi vida… Leyla…- dijo y Onur la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo supiste que era Leyla?

-Solo lo sé…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió, sintiéndose importante.

La otra niña comenzó a llorar un momento después y Onur la sostuvo, absorbido por su belleza, mientras la otra terminaba de alimentarse.

Cuando las dos volvieron a quedarse dormidas, Onur se acercó y besó la frente de Sehrazat…

-Es raro que no haya venido nadie…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Es que preferí que nos dieran algo de intimidad la primera noche… así cuando todos vengan mañana habremos descansado un poco…

-Hiciste bien…

-Debemos llamar a Kaan… yo ya hablé con él y le dije que lo llamarías luego…

-Bien…- dijo y tomó su móvil.

Habló con Kaan y se emocionó un poco, extrañaba mucho a su hijo y no podía esperar para abrazarlo otra vez…

-Descansa…- dijo Onur acariciando su brazo, yo te despertaré cuando las niñas tengan hambre…

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto…- le dijo él- creo que no me cansaré de mirarlas…

Sehrazat se relajó un poco y trató de dormir. Pero se despertó con los llantos de Denis a las pocas horas, miró hacia un costado y vio a Onur despatarrado, durmiendo en el sillón…

Suspiró y se levantó como pudo para atenderla… se quedó mirándola y también a Leyla… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y supo que no podría ser más feliz…

* * *

**Bueno, las mellizas ya están con sus papás, veremos como sigue esta historia! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

Onur abrió la puerta de su casa, llevaba a Denis en sus brazos y Sehrazat lo siguió con Leyla… Firdevs se acercó emocionada detrás de Kaan, que corrió a abrazarlos…

-¿Puedo tenerla en brazos? - dijo casi desesperado cuando Sehrazat se agachó para besar su cabeza.

-Ahora no, Kaan…- dijo Onur.

-Pero yo quería…- dijo el niño y Sehrazat fue hacia el living

-Señora…- dijo Firdevs con emoción- son hermosas esas niñitas… estoy aquí para ayudarla en lo que necesite…

-Muchas gracias, Firdevs… no te preocupes que me ayudarás mucho…

-Mamá… ¿puedo?

-Kaan… siéntate…- dijo Sehrazat y cuando Kaan se sentó en el sillón, acomodó a Leyla en sus brazos y la niña hizo un ruidito que lo hizo sonreír a Kaan.

-Le caigo bien…- dijo y miró sonriendo a su mamá.

-Por supuesto… eres su hermano mayor…- le dijo con ternura Sehrazat y Onur asintió.

Onur se sentó a su lado, consciente de que el niño necesitaba un poco de atención. Firdevs reclamó a Denis y entonces ambos se quedaron observando a Kaan…

Sehrazat sacó la cámara de fotos de su cartera y la preparó.

-Kaan… pon tu cara de hermano mayor…- dijo y Kaan la miró serio y luego sonrió.

-Hermosa foto…- dijo Onur espiando el visor.

-¿Puedo cargar a las dos? - preguntó Kaan y Sehrazat sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Son muy pequeñas Kaan…- dijo Onur y cuando Sehrazat tomó a Leyla que comenzaba a llorar en sus brazos, Kaan se levantó del sillón y corrió a su habitación, enojado.

-Onur…

-Hablemos con él…- dijo Onur y Firdevs acompañó a Sehrazat a la habitación y cuando dejaron a las niñas en sus cunas, vigiladas por ella, Sehrazat y Onur se acercaron a la habitación de Kaan…

-Hijo…- dijo Onur cuando entraron y lo vieron acostado boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el acolchado de autos que tenía sobre su cama.

-Kaancito…- dijo Sehrazat y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo quería cargarlas a las dos...

-Mi vida…- dijo Onur y lo palmeó suavemente en la espalda.

-Estoy enojado… si soy el hermano mayor puedo cargarlas…- dijo y se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados, con cara de enojo.

-No es que no puedas… pero no me atrevo a cargarlas yo que soy un adulto…- dijo Onur- hay que acostumbrarse…

-Además, son muy pequeñas… queremos cuidarlas…

-Ustedes ya no me van a querer porque las tienen a ellas…- dijo y se puso a llorar.

-¿Cómo dices eso? - le dijo Sehrazat y lo abrazó, mirando a Onur con preocupación.

-Es verdad… yo ya soy grande y no les importo más…

-Escucha…- dijo Onur e hizo que lo mirara- tú eres nuestro hijo mayor… a ti te queremos desde antes… a ellas las queremos ahora y como son pequeñas quizá necesiten de nosotros más que tú… pero el amor es el mismo…

-¿Entiendes Kaancito?

-Sí… si entiendo…- dijo asintiendo y Sehrazat sonrió y besó su mejilla.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí…- dijo Kaan.

-Bueno… porque tú eres nuestro príncipe… y necesitamos de tu ayuda y estamos orgullosos de ti… ¿entiendes? - dijo Sehrazat y Kaan la abrazó llorando un poco, estaba bastante angustiado y Sehrazat se recostó a su lado. Onur se quedó un rato con ellos y luego fue a ver a Firdevs porque creyó escuchar que las niñas de habían despertado…

* * *

Volvió al poco rato con Denis en brazos, que se había despertado y entonces se la entregó a Sehrazat y Kaan se quedó mirando como ella la alimentaba…

-¿Cuándo comerán huevos, y frutas… y pizza? - dijo Kaan y Sehrazat sonrió.

-En unos meses comenzarán a comer su comida, pero nada que tengan que masticar porque aun no tienen sus dientitos… luego comerán todo eso contigo…

-Ya quiero que coman…

-Falta un poco Kaan… ten paciencia…- le dijo y luego de unos minutos, puso a la niña contra su hombro y comenzó a palmearla con suavidad.

Onur apareció con Leyla un rato después y Sehrazat la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Por que los mellizos son todos iguales?

-Algunos no lo son realmente… solo son parecidos…

-Ellas si…

-Por ahora si…- dijo Sehrazat divertida.

Kaan se quedó un rato compartiendo con ellos y luego Onur le propuso jugar una partida de play y entonces la dejaron a Sehrazat con las dos niñas en su habitación…

Ambas estaban despiertas y Sehrazat se quedó mirándolas mientras las tenía una al lado de la otra, sobre la cama…

-Me alegra tanto poder verlas… tocarlas, besarlas…- les dijo con ternura.

Comenzó a llorar, no sabía si sentía tristeza o era emoción. Le parecía que las echaba de menos, moviéndose como locas en su panza. Quiso secarse las lágrimas, pero cada intento daba paso a nuevas lágrimas y desistió…

Sintió unos golpecitos en su puerta y FIrdevs entró con unas mudas de ropa que ella le había pedido…

-Señora… Sehrazat…- le dijo y se acercó a ella con algo de pena- se por lo que está pasando y la comprendo… pero estas niñitas han sido muy esperadas… amadas antes de saber quienes eran y sus nombres… lo que usted siente es muy normal… pero disfrútelas, querida… sea feliz…- le dijo y puso una mano sobre su hombro con suavidad.

Sehrazat inclinó su cabeza y sintió la suave caricia de FIrdevs sobre su cabello… necesitaba tanto de su madre o al menos de su tía, de los consejos de alguien que ya hubiese vivido esa situación…

-Gracias…- dijo y le sonrió.

* * *

Esa noche, después de cenar, y de acompañar a Kaan a la cama, las niñas se quedaron dormidas casi enseguida y Onur convenció a Sehrazat de darse un baño para relajar tensiones…

Se quedó medio dormida un momento y se secó, se cambió y decidió irse a dormir.

Onur la tomó entre sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida. No habían pasado más de tres horas cuando Sehrazat sintió que alguien la sacudía y cuando tomó consciencia, se dio cuenta de que las dos niñas lloraban a los gritos y que Onur, medio dormido, intentaba despertarla…

Sehrazat tomó a una en sus brazos y como la otra también lloraba, se acomodó entre dos almohadas y las alimentó a ambas al mismo tiempo… Onur se quedó mirándolas con una sonrisa, pero al poco rato se quedó dormido y ella no tardó en seguirlo…

Un rato después, fue ella quien lo despertó a él para que la ayudase a cambiar a las niñas… le entregó a Leyla y él la besó con ternura.

-Mi vida… ¿vamos a cambiarnos con papi, Denis? - dijo llenándola de besos y escuchó la risa de Sehrazat…

-Es Leyla…

-Me siento un tonto… no entiendo como es que me las confundo tanto…

-Podríamos ponerles un distintivo…- dijo Sehrazat divertida y él alzó las cejas algo enojado.

-Si no tuviera tanto sueño…- le dijo y ella lo miró desafiante.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… pero me da rabia no reconocerlas…

-Ya lo harás… hay gente que tiene talento para reconocer mellizos…

-No soy de esos, claramente…- dijo él y suspiró.

Cambiaron a las niñas y él sonrió al ver que Sehrazat se había quedado dormida con Denis en sus brazos…

Se la sacó con cuidado y la acostó en su cuna… casi sin hacer ruido, se acostó a su lado y se quedó dormido… al menos tres o cuatro horas más, pensó antes de perder la noción de todo…

* * *

**Bueno, las mellis está en casa. Veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62**

Onur entró en puntas de pie a su habitación y sonrió al ver a Sehrazat en la cama, dormida profundamente y a las dos niñas despiertas, moviendo sus bracitos, de alguna manera observándola, velando su sueño…

Se acercó despacio, besó suavemente a sus dos hijas y luego se inclinó y se recostó detrás de Sehrazat, amoldando su cuerpo al de ella…

Ella suspiró con suavidad y cuando él hundió su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, la escuchó protestar, estaba cansada…

-Mmm… Onur… tengo sueño…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Duerme… descansa mi vida… estoy aquí…- le dijo y se quedó mirándolas a las tres con una sonrisa.

Un rato más tarde, Denis empezó a llorar y Sehrazat tuvo que despertarse. Se sentó y comenzó a amamantarla…

-Bennu me dijo que pasaría esta noche a verte… quería venir a ver a las niñas y acompañarte un rato…

-Bien…- dijo Sehrazat aún demasiado dormida como para poder decir algo más…

Los días habían sido bastante normales, pero las niñas eran bastante demandantes y ya tenían casi un mes, el mes más agotador de la vida de Sehrazat y también de la de Onur, aunque en menor medida, por supuesto…

Cuando terminó de amamantar a Deniz, Leyla se despertó y fue su turno, Onur se quedó con ella e hizo dormir a cada una…

Sehrazat se dio una ducha rápida y se preparó un poco para recibir a Bennu, sentía que, si no lo hacía, se pasaba la vida en pijama y eso no estaba bien…

Los primeros días era entendible, porque sufría de depresión post parto y no tenía ganas ni de asomarse al resto de la casa, pero ahora se sentía un poco más entera y aunque todavía no salía mucho a la calle, disfrutaba un poco más de su casa…

* * *

Abrazó a Bennu con ternura cuando la vio y su amiga la comprendió, no se veían mucho el último tiempo, antes por el reposo y ahora porque las niñas eran pequeñas y se echaban de menos…

-Te veo más repuesta, amiga…- le dijo no bien se sentaron y Firdevs les trajo un té y una porción de torta a cada una.

-Pero debo dejar de comer cosas dulces, me están perdiendo…

-Todo a su tiempo… te ves increíble…

-Mmmm me está costando bajar de peso, aunque no aumenté mucho… por suerte…

-Ya pasará, estoy segura de que Onur no se queja…- le dijo sonriéndole de costado.

-No… no lo hace… aunque…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo dejo acercarse…

-¿No lo dejas? ¿por qué?

-Bueno, digamos que sí lo dejo abrazarme, besarme… pero no hemos tenido intimidad todavía…

-¿No lo deseas?

-No es eso, Bennu… estoy como en otra dimensión ahora, me cuesta concentrarme, estoy dedicada a las niñas… la madre en mí tapa a la esposa… ¿entiendes?

-Es cierto, pero ¿qué hay de tu pareja? ¿él te lo reprocha?

-No abiertamente, pero alguna que otra vez lo escuché un poco frustrado porque le digo que estoy cansada…

-Claro… amiga… tienes que hacer el esfuerzo… estoy segura de que terminarás disfrutándolo, además, debes cuidar tu pareja con él… debes hacerlo… ya pasó un mes desde que tuviste a las niñas, ahora debes retomar tu vida, lo más normal posible…

-Bueno, él no insiste demasiado, quizá ya se cansó o tal vez le pase como a mí, está cansado y sin ánimo para el romance…

-Yo en tu lugar lo intentaría… ustedes siempre han tenido buena piel, no te arrepentirás…- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Cuéntame de ti…- le dijo ella luego de alzar las cejas y ponderar la idea.

-Todo bien… estamos en un muy buen momento con Kerem… pero… tengo la impresión de que en un par de meses, tendremos alguna novedad…

-Bennu…- dijo y se tapó la boca sonriendo con sorpresa- ¿en serio?

-No, todavía no está confirmado, pero tengo sospechas de que estoy embarazada…

-Amiga…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

-Sólo es un atraso, pero he tenido algunos síntomas y creo que si…- dijo y bajó la vista, estaba un poco emocionada.

-¿Cuándo tienes la confirmación?

-Mañana o pasado… así me dijeron en el laboratorio…

-Bien… estaremos atentas…- dijo y besó su mejilla con cariño.

Bennu se quedó un rato más y aprovechó para sostener a sus dos sobrinas entre sus brazos, que se despertaron demandando su comida y luego se fue…

* * *

Luego de cenar, las niñas se quedaron dormidas y como era usual, Sehrazat se recostó para descansar un poco, sabiendo que, pasada la medianoche, probablemente se despertarían…

Su corazón se aceleró cuando lo vio a él, en la penumbra, quitándose la ropa para ir a ducharse…

Se levantó despacio y lo siguió al baño. Lo acarició con la mirada mientras lo veía entrar al cubículo de la ducha, y luego a través de la mampara de vidrio…

Entrecerró los ojos y sintió que tenía deseos de estar con él. Miró su pijama medio manchado y quiso llorar. Ya no era la que había sido, seguramente él le diría que sí, pero ella había cambiado y simplemente, ya no se sentía confiada… y sabía que no se trataba solamente de una cuestión física, sino también mental…

Bennu tenía razón, ella debía cuidar un poco su pareja, y no lo estaba haciendo, no podría culpar a Onur si se enamoraba de alguien más… trató de recordar si esto le había sucedido con Ahmet y no pudo, casi no lo recordaba, solo algunos momentos, y el más doloroso, por supuesto…

La voz de Onur, que se secaba y la había visto allí, parada en el marco de la puerta, la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Sehrazat… ¿estás bien? - le preguntó.

-Sí, si…- dijo y pestañeó, sin poder evitar seguir acariciándolo con la mirada.

-¿De verdad? - le preguntó y se acercó a ella.

-Solo… pensaba…

-¿En qué?

-En el tiempo que hace que tú y yo no somos los que éramos…

-¿No lo somos?

-Sabes a qué me refiero, Onur…- dijo y salieron del baño hacia la habitación.

-Ah… sí…- dijo finalmente él- pero… ¿acaso tú quieres? Porque todo este tiempo sentí que no…

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, digamos que intento acompañarte…

-¿Sin presiones?

-¿Quieres que te presione? - preguntó él sorprendido.

-Quiero que seas tú… mi marido…-le dijo ella y él asintió, la tomó en sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello. Sehrazat suspiró y se dejó llevar, sentía que su cuerpo le ardía, hacía mucho que no se encontraban, piel contra piel…

Onur levantó una mano y la deslizó por su cintura, apretándola más a su cuerpo. Sehrazat cerró los ojos, abandonada a él…

Las dos niñas comenzaron a llorar y Onur apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, ninguno de los dos se quejó…

-Escucha…- le dijo antes de que ambos se acercaran a las cunas- hagamos esto bien… planeemos una cita romántica… nos lo debemos…- le dijo y besó sus labios luego de verla asentir sonriendo…

Y se dedicaron a cuidar a sus hijas, confiados en la promesa de ese reencuentro…

* * *

**Bueno, tratando de volver a la normalidad... de a poco! Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Capítulo 63**

Sehrazat se miró al espejo y trató de sonreír ¿a quién quería engañar? Seguía estando agotada, la única diferencia era que, a la presión de encargarse de sus hijas, había agregado la de verse lo mejor posible para cuando tuviera su cita con Onur, y no era que le molestara, pero no se veía bien… aún no estaba satisfecha con su apariencia…

Sin embargo, todo estaba arreglado. Había dejado leche suficiente para alimentar a sus hijas, había hablado con Bennu que le había prometido hacerse cargo de Kaan y ayudar a Firdevs a cuidar a las niñas…

Terminó de arreglarse, pasó a verlas y sonrió al notar que seguían dormidas en la misma posición que las había dejado…

Bajó las escaleras y vio que Onur se quedaba mirándola embelesado. Hizo una nota mental de recordar esa mirada cuando tuviera dudas de que su marido estaba enamorado de ella tal como el primer día…

Onur se acercó a recibirla no bien llegaba a él y sonrió…

-Estás hermosa mi vida…- le dijo y besó su mano, cual príncipe.

-Ahora comprendo el concepto de que el amor es ciego…- bromeó y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Será que los años me ponen tierno y seductor…- dijo sonriendo y escucharon el timbre.

-Debe ser Bennu…- dijo y unos minutos después, la vieron entrar, acompañada por Firdevs.

Bennu se acercó sonriendo y Sehrazat le hizo señas, preguntándole silenciosamente si había novedades.

-Iré a buscar mi saco…- dijo Onur y Bennu se acercó a Sehrazat y asintió, algo emocionada.

-¿En serio? - dijo y la abrazó con emoción.

-Todavía no se lo dije a Kerem…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Amiga… te felicito… tanto…- le dijo y cuando vieron que Onur volvía se separaron, sonrientes.

-Mi vida… Bennu se podrá encargar de los niños, no te preocupes…- dijo ajeno a toda la conversación.

-¿Lo harás? - le dijo apretando las manos de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, ustedes dedíquense a disfrutar…- le dijo y Sehrazat besó su mejilla con ternura.

* * *

Luego de dejar recomendaciones a Bennu y Firdevs, Sehrazat se relajó un poco y salió con Onur.

Fueron a un bonito restaurante italiano y pidieron unas pastas. Onur se enfocó en distraerla con asuntos de la empresa, tratando de no hablarle de su casa y sus hijas, para que no pensara tanto en ellas.

Cuando salieron, decidieron dar un paseo caminando por la ribera y él la abrazó con ternura.

-Fue una hermosa salida…- le dijo perdida en sus ojos- honestamente no me sentía confiada de que podríamos relajarnos, al menos yo, pero lo pasé increíble…

-Bien… porque esto recién empieza…

-Onur…

-Dime, mi vida…

-¿Cómo que recién empieza? Yo creí que…

-Sehrazat… ¿recuerdas el contexto en el que dijimos que tendríamos esta cita?

-Lo recuerdo… sí…

-Bueno… necesito tenerte entre mis brazos, hacer el amor contigo, volver a reencontrarnos físicamente… ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo… creí que volveríamos a casa para eso…

-No… reservé una habitación en el Marriot… así estaremos tranquilos y sobre todo, no pendientes de las niñas…

-Pero…

-Shhh… calla y no discutas… Firdevs y Bennu saben que no volveremos… lo supieron siempre…

-Onur…- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír, y ella que creía que él no estaba tan interesado en reencontrarse con ella…

-Vamos…- le dijo luego de besar sus labios con suavidad.

* * *

No bien entraron a la habitación, Sehrazat se quedó admirada por el lujo y sonrió al sentirlo pegado detrás de ella, su cuerpo cálido, invitándola a dejarse llevar…

-¿Brindamos?

-Hagámoslo…- dijo ella- pero no puedo tomar mucho, porque…

-Estás amamantando… lo sé… tampoco quiero que te emborraches…

Onur destapó la botella de champagne y sirvió ambas copas. Las chocaron entre sonrisas y él la vio entrecerrar los ojos, como si estuviese pensando en algún deseo…

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos…

-Estoy agradecida… es todo… feliz de tener a mis hermosos hijos y a ti… que eres mucho más de lo que creí que me merecía…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Tú te mereces todo lo bueno, mi vida… y te han pasado tantas cosas… me hace feliz saber que puedo hacerte un poco feliz a ti…- le dijo y ella dejó la copa y lo apretó entre sus brazos, su nariz en su cuello, casi mimetizada con él…

Onur la separó un momento después de su pecho y besó sus labios con pasión… la empujó un poco hacia la cama y luego la hizo girar para bajar el cierre de su vestido…

Sehrazat cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos suaves sobre la piel de su espalda y el contacto de sus labios con su cuello…

-Onur…

-No digas nada… eres hermosa, mi vida… lo serás siempre… y ahora además eres la madre de mis hijos…- le dijo y ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que el vestido cayó…

Onur la hizo girar y se quedó mirándola, acariciándola con la mirada… ella lo atrajo a su cuerpo y le quitó la ropa ella misma…

Sus manos no descansaron hasta que acariciaron su piel y ambos suspiraron cuando se abrazaron piel contra piel… finalmente…

Onur la hizo recostar y besó su cuerpo, deleitado en su aroma y en la forma en que ella reaccionaba, estremeciéndose ante cada caricia…

Hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutándose y cuando todo terminó se quedaron dormidos… con sus cuerpos entrelazados, agotados y satisfechos…

Sehrazat abrió los ojos a las pocas horas y sonrió de felicidad al sentirlo tan imposiblemente cerca…

Él abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de ella, adormilado y eso la hizo sonreír…

-¿Te desvelaste? - le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-No… solo disfruto de esto… hacía tanto que no teníamos una noche así…

-Deberíamos repetirlo, al menos una vez al mes…- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

Onur la cubrió con su cuerpo y la escuchó suspirar.

-Mi vida…- le dijo y ella lo silenció con un beso.

-No digas mas nada…- le dijo ella y siguió besándolo- ya no hables más…- agregó y volvieron a entregarse a la pasión…

Se quedaron dormidos un rato más para despertarse casi al mismo tiempo y luego de abrazarse y besarse tiernamente, pidieron el desayuno y tomaron un baño antes de prepararse para regresar…

-Todo está bien, amiga, no te preocupes…- le dijo Bennu por teléfono cuando Sehrazat la llamó antes de salir del hotel.

-Bennu, lo siento, te juro que no sabía que nos quedaríamos la noche fuera…

-Me alegra que lo hayan hecho… necesitabas descansar… o no tanto…- dijo y escuchó la risita cómplice de su amiga.

Cuando volvieron, Sehrazat abrazó a Kaan con ternura que se iba a la escuela y luego fue a ver a sus hijas y se quedó mirándolas, como si volviera a descubrirlas…

-¿Te sientes culpable? - dijo Onur besando su hombro por detrás de ella y aprovechando para mirarlas también…

-Un poco…- dijo y sintió sus manos en su cintura, acariciándola con ternura.

-Pero al menos descansaste y nos relajamos un poco…

-Por supuesto…- dijo y giró la cabeza hacia él- fue increíble…- agregó y él suspiró y sonrieron ambos al ver que Leyla abría los ojos y comenzaba a moverse…

* * *

**Bueno, hubo reencuentro. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Nos vemos pronto, gracias por leer!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64**

Onur abrió los ojos y se los refregó un poco, estaba cansado. Escuchó los suaves ruiditos de una de sus hijas amamantándose y sonrió. A su lado, Sehrazat cabeceaba mientras la sostenía en sus brazos con suavidad.

Sintió una ternura infinita. Siempre había fantaseado con saber cómo era Sehrazat como madre porque se la había perdido al principio, cuando Kaan había nacido y ahora se daba cuenta de que era tan adorable como se había imaginado…

Tocó su hombro con suavidad y se inclinó para besar la cabecita de su hija…

-¿Qué pasó? - dijo Sehrazat adormilada y sobresaltada cuando él la despertó.

-Nada, nada… creo que Leyla ha terminado de alimentarse…- le dijo él en voz baja.

-Sí… Ven mi vida…- dijo y la apoyó sobre su hombro, para quitarle los gases.

-¿Deniz no tuvo más fiebre?

-Voy a chequearlo… ¿te encargas de Leyla?- le dijo y se la pasó a Onur que la tomó en sus brazos y Sehrazat se quedó mirándolos con ternura.

-¿Qué? - le preguntó él mientras perdía su nariz en el poco y suave cabello de su hija.

-Nada… me encanta verte con ellas…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios y cuando se levantaba, Deniz se puso a llorar y se apuró a buscarla.

-Cuando la levantó de la cuna y apoyó sus labios contra su frente, lo miró a Onur con preocupación…

-Tiene mucha fiebre…- dijo y la abrazó algo angustiada.

-El médico te dijo que estaría así unos días…

-Lo sé… pero como anoche no tuvo, creí que ya se le había pasado…

-Tranquila…

-Iré a prepararle unas compresas…

-¿No puedes darle uno de esos remedios?

-La última vez no le hizo bien, ¿te acuerdas?

-Esa fue Leyla…

-No, mi vida… fue Deniz…- dijo y Onur se rascó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón…- le dijo y estiró el brazo libre- ¿quieres dejármela?

-La llevaré conmigo… si puedes encargarte de cambiar a Leyla…

-Lo haré… tranquila…- dijo y le tiró un beso cuando la vio abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir apurada con Deniz todavía llorando…

* * *

Sehrazat se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y cuando llegó a la cocina vio que Firdevs acababa de levantarse…

-Buenos días, señora…- le dijo y Sehrazat la miró con preocupación.

-Te levantaste temprano hoy...- le dijo Sehrazat.

-Estaba un poco desvelada...- dijo la mujer.

-Lo siento...- dijo tratando de calmar un poco a la niña que seguía llorando.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa niñita hermosa? - le preguntó.

-Está con bastante fiebre… le prepararé unas compresas…

-Yo lo haré… usted descanse, querida… tiene cara de agotada…

-No dormí casi nada… Leyla se despertó hace un buen rato y ahora Deniz…

-No se preocupe… déjeme prepararle las compresas y cuando lo haga me quedaré con ella, así podrá irse a descansar…

-No hace falta… yo puedo, Firdevs…

-Señora… está pálida…y don Onur me dijo que hoy iría a la empresa un rato…

-Así es… debo ir a una reunión… pero volveré enseguida…

-Está bien… pero vaya a descansar…

Sehrazat bostezó y se sintió agradecida por la ayuda de Firdevs. Si bien quería hacerse cargo de sus hijas en todo momento, realmente estaba cansada y la reunión había sido pactada desde hacía varios días…

Cuando acomodó a la niña en brazos de la mujer y colocó la compresa sobre su frente, viendo que dejaba de quejarse, sonrió, besó su manito y le sonrió a Firdevs antes de irse, arrastrando un poco los pies con cansancio.

Entró a la habitación y vio que todo estaba a oscuras, tanteó su lugar en la cama y cuando se acomodó, escuchó el llanto de Leyla…

-Onur…- dijo y él se sobresaltó.

-Si… si…- dijo y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

Sehrazat sintió deseos de ponerse a llorar con su hija, pero la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó un buen rato hasta que se calmó y se quedó dormida. La depositó en la cuna y se aseguró de que estuviera profundamente dormida y finalmente se acostó y cerró los ojos…

* * *

La alarma sonó como una tortura un par de horas más tarde y Sehrazat tanteó su móvil para apagarla…

Se desperezó y notó que estaba sola, Leyla tampoco estaba. Suspiró y se sintió culpable por ese sentimiento de alivio, pero la realidad era que estaba demasiado cansada…

Se levantó, se duchó rápidamente y cuando salía con la bata para cambiarse, vio a Onur entrando con una bandeja en la mano…

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Buenos días- le respondió ella y bostezó, para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Dime… ¿pudiste descansar?

-Algo… muy poco… pero no puedo dejar de ir a la reunión…

-Lo se… por eso te traje el desayuno… Kaan acaba de irse a la escuela, te dejó un beso y las niñas duermen, acaban de alimentarse y a Deniz le bajó la fiebre…

-Gracias, gracias mi vida… a veces pienso que dormiría durante 48 horas seguidas…

-Desayuna… luego te llevo a la empresa y después te dejo el auto para que vuelvas…

Sehrazat se sentó a desayunar y cuando terminó se cambió y se arregló para ir. Besó a sus hijas y le dejó unas recomendaciones a Firdevs para después salir apurada hacia el auto…

Onur arrancó y le sonrió de costado, era imposible no admirar su belleza y sobre todo ahora, porque ella no se arreglaba tan seguido, por estar más que nada dedicada a sus hijas…

Apretó su mano cuando llegaron y la tomó de la cara antes de bajar del auto…

-Te amo… te prometo que esta noche me dedicaré un poco más a complacerte y te cuidaré como te mereces…

-Onur…- le dijo mirando sus labios- no hace falta… sé que también estás cansado y me encanta que te preocupes por mi…

-Hace falta, eres mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué más argumentos necesitas?

-Bien, acepto entonces… cuéntame… ¿de que se tratan esos cuidados?

-Mmmm… ya te enterarás…- le dijo y sonrió antes de abrir la puerta- se te hace tarde para la reunión…- protestó cuando vio que ella iba a insistir preguntándole.

Sehrazat sonrió y suspiró antes de bajarse del auto. Se alistó para entrar al edificio de Binyapi y cuando estaba por entrar a la sala de reuniones para encontrarse con los clientes, su móvil vibró y sonrió al leer que en casa, todo estaba bien con sus hijas…

-Buenos días…- dijo y Bennu, que ya estaba con los clientes le sonrió con dulzura.

-Buenos días…- dijeron casi a coro los clientes.

-Lamento llegar sobre la hora, tengo dos hijas casi recién nacidas…- empezó diciendo y uno de los hombres le sonrió y asintió.

-La señora Bennu ya nos explicó, parece que la familia de Binyapi se está agrandando…

-Así es…- sonrió Sehrazat y vio que Bennu palidecía y trataba de sonreír.

-Disculpen…- dijo la pelirroja y salió corriendo, tratando de ocultar las náuseas que tenía…

-¿Comenzamos?- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Adoro esta historia, pero la actualizaré menos seguido, precisamente porque quiero seguirla sin aburrirlos. Espero que lo entiendan y la sigan leyendo. Gracias!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65**

Sehrazat abrió los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo, tenía la impresión de haber dormido durante días… pero, aunque eso no sea posible, no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecha de haber podido descansar…

Se desperezó y miró hacia las cunas de sus hijas, estaban vacías, por supuesto… ella recordaba haber llegado de la reunión y amamantarlas, ambas habían estado bien y Deniz ya no tenía fiebre… luego recordaba haber comido algo y luego nada más…

Se refregó los ojos y suspiró. Se sintió algo culpable de estar disfrutando de ese momento a solas, pero supo que, si realmente sus hijas necesitaran de ella, Firdevs la habría venido a buscar…

Inspiró hondo, se sentó en la cama y se puso en posición de meditación, hacía siglos que no lo intentaba, pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba desesperadamente poner su mente en blanco… no pensar en nada…

_"Nada… no pienso en nada… estoy en paz…"_ pensó con los ojos cerrados y se quedó un buen rato en esa posición…

Decidió que abandonaría ese estado de relajación y justo en ese momento sintió golpecitos en su puerta y el llanto de sus hijas del otro lado…

Se apresuró a levantarse y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Firdevs la miró con algo de culpa y le entregó a una de las niñas mientras trataba de calmar a la otra…

-Ven…- le dijo y se sentó en la cama para amamantarla a Deniz, y cuando terminó de acomodarla, se ocupó de Leyla.

Firdevs sonrió agradecida cuando Sehrazat le dijo que se fuera a descansar un poco y se quedó con las niñas…

* * *

Una hora más tarde, sonrió al verla a ambas cambiadas, acostadas en su cuna, aunque despiertas, pero tranquilas…

Sintió los golpes en su puerta otra vez y le abrió a Kaan, que quería contarle sus cosas y pedirle ayuda con una tarea y lo retó un poco para que no levantase la voz y las niñas se pusieran a llorar otra vez…

Onur llegó cuando ella discutía con el niño, enviándolo a darse un baño y él quejándose de que quería algo de tiempo para jugar…

-Kaan… hijo… ¿por qué no le haces caso a tu mamá?

-Porque quiere quedarse con mis hermanas y darles besos y hacerles cariños…

-Kaancito… no es así… ya te lo hemos explicado... amamos a las niñas tanto como te amamos a ti… la única diferencia es que ellas son más pequeñas y necesitan más atención…

Kaan se cruzó de brazos y miró a su papá…

-¿No le dirás nada? - le preguntó y Onur tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué piensas que debería decirle?- preguntó divertido.

-Que yo fui su hijo primero…- el enojo de Kaan resultaba divertido, si no fuera porque realmente estaba enojado.

-Es cierto…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió- y te amo con toda mi alma… pero a tus hermanas también… ahora… Kaan… ¿por qué no te vas a dar un baño y juegas con la moto de agua que te regalamos?

-Está bien…- dijo el niño y luego de suspirar audiblemente, haciéndose el dramático, se fue.

Onur lo imitó y eso hizo sonreír a Sehrazat. Luego besó sus labios y después se acercó y besó a sus hijas. Ella se quedó mirándolo, simplemente no podía dejar de disfrutarlo, ver la interacción de él con las mellizas era increíble…

-¿Te quedas con ellas? - le preguntó desde la puerta del baño- iré a darme una ducha…

-Sí… ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

-Bien… llegué justo…- dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y él la miraba con interés.

-¿Justo?

-Pobre… Bennu se sintió mal… está con muchas náuseas…

-Menos mal que estabas…- dijo acariciándola con la mirada.

-Onur… ¿puedes dejar de mirarme como si fueras a comerme?

-Créeme que lo haría si pudiera…- le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla y ella sonrió antes de entornar la puerta.

Onur se levantó y vio que una de las niñas se había quedado dormida. Acunó a la otra y se la llevó y fue a ver qué ocurría con Kaan…

Le encargó a Firdevs que estuviese atenta al niño y cuando regresó a la habitación, Leyla, que estaba en sus brazos, se había quedado dormida.

La acomodó en la cuna junto a su hermana y las miró unos segundos. Enfocó su mirada hacia la puerta del baño y se quitó la ropa.

* * *

Sehrazat lo recibió en sus brazos cuando se reunió con ella y él la besó intensamente.

Las caricias lánguidas no llegaron mucho más lejos y Sehrazat se preguntó si él no estaría muy cansado también…

Le hizo señas de que las niñas dormían y cuando ella se estaba por quitar la bata para ponerse el pijama, él la detuvo…

-¿Recuerdas que hoy te dije que te cuidaría y me dedicaría a complacerte?

-Lo recuerdo, sí…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Bien… recuéstate…

-Onur…

-Hazlo…

Ella le hizo caso y él se arrodilló sobre su cama y comenzó a masajear sus pies con suavidad. Sehrazat cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, sentía que su piel estaba ultrasensible y que querría disfrutar más…

Onur se perdió en sus facciones mientras continuaba con su tarea y cuando terminó. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y lo vio buscar en la mesa de noche.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te daré unos masajes con aceites aromáticos…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella y suspiró cuando el aroma a cerezas inundó sus sentidos.

La hizo girar y comenzó a masajear su espalda con suavidad al principio y luego aplicando presión en los lugares indicados. Sehrazat cerró los ojos y se abandonó a él. Durante un rato, él se enfocó en masajear sus hombros, sus brazos y su espalda…

-Onur…- la escuchó decir él, su voz era grave, relajada pero algo necesitada.

-Dime, mi vida…

-Te necesito…- le dijo y él la hizo girar y descendió sus labios sobre los de ella, que lo besó con urgencia.

Sehrazat tiró del lazo de la bata de él y sonrió cuando pudo acceder a su piel.

-¿Te relajaste?

-Mucho…- le dijo y lo acarició, estimulándolo, deseando que él estuviera de humor para un encuentro más íntimo.

Onur se recostó, llevándola con él y ella sonrió cuando lo sintió, tan motivado como ella.

Descendió sobre él y cerró los ojos con placidez...

Hicieron el amor intensamente, tomándose su tiempo y en silencio, cuidando de que las niñas no se despertaran.

Onur sofocó un gemido al alcanzar el clímax y mordisqueó su cuello y ella rio con suavidad… algo agitada…

Cuando le llegó su turno a ella, apretó los labios y sonrió, perdida en sus ojos…

Él la abrazó con ternura un momento…

-Deberías dedicarte a complacerme más seguido…- le dijo ella con sus dedos entrelazados en los cabellos de su torso.

-Cuando quieras…- le dijo él y besó su frente.

Ambos cerraron los ojos un momento y escucharon que una de las niñas, Leyla, se había despertado. Onur la buscó, ella se vistió y él la puso entre ambos…

-¿Tendrá hambre otra vez? - dijo mientras se vestía también.

-No creo…- dijo y ambos se quedaron mirándola.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que estas niñas ya estén aquí con nosotros…

-Es cierto… es una sensación rara… no recuerdo que me sucediera con Kaan…

-Soy muy feliz… contigo… con las niñas, con Kaan…

-¿Aunque no sepas lo que es el descanso últimamente? ¿aunque yo huela a vómito la mayor parte del tiempo?

-Si antes te amaba, ahora te amo más… cada día te amo más...

-Es bueno saberlo… porque me pasa lo mismo…- dijo y se inclinó a besar sus labios. Deniz se despertó y aterrizó en la cama con ellos.

* * *

Un rato después, golpearon la puerta y fue Kaan quien se reunió con ellos y se recostó al lado de su mamá, que lo llenó de besos.

Comieron en la cama, riéndose a carcajadas y luego miraron una película hasta que tanto Kaan como las niñas se quedaron dormidos.

Onur se encargó de distribuirlos y luego se reunió con Sehrazat en la cama…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, él también estaba agotado…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo, que espero que sea pronto! Gracias por leer! **


	66. Chapter 66

**Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo con esta historia! Quizá la habían echado de menos, yo sí lo hice así que volvemos a actualizarla. **

**Capítulo 66**

Un par de años más tarde, Deniz y Leyla comenzaron a ir al jardín y entonces la rutina de la casa se transformó bastante.

Sehrazat pudo volver definitivamente al trabajo y se dedicó exclusivamente a los proyectos relacionados con los clientes de Dubai, que habían firmado un jugoso contrato con Binyapi pero a cambio de la exclusividad de Sehrazat trabajando con ellos…

Bennu había decidido seguir en su puesto, se sentía cómoda allí, pero la realidad es que estaba tapada de trabajo y su hijo Azad le demandaba bastante tiempo porque no había querido enviarlo a ninguna guardería…

Una noche en que las niñas se habían quedado tranquilas y Kaan había accedido a cuidarlas y entretenerlas, con la ayuda de Firdevs, para permitirles salir a cenar, Sehrazat lo vio algo preocupado a Onur…

-Onur…- le dijo y buscó sus ojos.

-Dime…- dijo él como saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Te veo ausente… ¿qué pasa?

-Nada… de verdad te extraño en la empresa…

-Estoy en la empresa…- le dijo ella y sonrió con ternura.

-No me refería a que sigas trabajando para Binyapi sino a tu puesto… nos pasa que Bennu no puede con todos los proyectos y de verdad necesito a alguien que trabaje conmigo como lo hacías tú…

-Entiendo…- dijo Sehrazat tratando de comprenderlo, la realidad era que ella estaba dedicada al ciento por ciento a los clientes de Dubai y hasta tenía que viajar de tanto en tanto para cumplir con ellos- ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-No… no es eso… bueno… hemos decidido entrevistar a algunos candidatos para el puesto…

-Ah…- dijo Sehrazat con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo de celos- ya lo tienen solucionado entonces…

-Solucionado estará cuando encontremos a un buen arquitecto como lo eres tú...

-Onur…

-En serio, mi vida… ya no da para más… necesito a alguien en quien confiar los proyectos a mi cargo….

-Está bien, lo entiendo… no es que no… me da un poco de nostalgia, pero no puedo hacer nada…- dijo y trató de comprenderlo.

La cena continuó con ellos hablando de otros temas, principalmente los relacionados con sus hijos y sobre todo las niñas que se habían adaptado bastante bien a la escuela…

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando se levantaron, Deniz se había estado peleando con su hermano y Leyla, que era la más tranquila, lloraba porque no quería que lo hicieran…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿por qué lloras cariño? - le preguntó Onur a la niña y Sehrazat puso los ojos en blanco por la sensación de fastidio.

-Kaan y Deniz discutieron y ella está así…- dijo Sehrazat y miró a Kaan, alzando una ceja.

-Mi vida… ellos siempre discuten, pero se quieren mucho… ¿verdad Deniz?- intentó Onur.

-No…- dijo la niña y se cruzó de brazos.

-Deniz… hija… siempre te estás peleando con tu hermano y después se la pasan jugando juntos…- dijo y Kaan sonrió, sabía que su mamá tenía razón.

Se prepararon para ir a la escuela y cuando los dejaron de paso para la empresa, Kaan ayudó a sus hermanas a bajar del auto y los tres saludaron antes de entrar a la escuela y dirigirse con sus maestras…

Al llegar a Binyapi, Onur le sonrió a Sehrazat antes de que entraran. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de presidencia, Sehrazat besó sus labios con suavidad y lo dejó allí.

Se dirigió a la que era la oficina de Kerem enfrente de la de Onur, porque él se había mudado a otra en el piso de abajo cuando había estado enyesado luego de un accidente esquiando…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando terminó con una llamada que tenía pendiente, escuchó la voz de Bennu que charlaba con Nurayat y decidió salir a saludarla…

-Amiga…- le dijo y la saludó con un cálido abrazo.

-Dime ¿cómo están mis sobrinas?

-Bien… contentas con la escuela… deberías pensarlo para Azad…

-Lo sé… supongo que en algún momento deberé hacerlo…

-¿Pasó algo?

Vine a acompañar a la que me parece la candidata ideal para tu puesto…

-¿No me digas? - dijo con seriedad, se sentía algo extraña de que todos estuvieran tan decididos a reemplazarla, aunque si lo analizaba pudiera comprenderlo.

-Es muy buena en lo suyo, me hace acordar a ti… sus ideas son extraordinarias…

-¿Cómo se llama? Quizás la conozco…

-No… no creo… es muy nueva en la profesión… como lo eras tú… su nombre es Neylan… me la recomendó una ex compañera de la facultad…

-Bien… está en la entrevista…

-Sí, con Onur…- dijo y sonrió, alzando las cejas. La chica le había caído bien y quería trabajar con ella, suponía que podría tomarla bajo su ala y enseñarle todo aquello que necesitara…

-Bueno… me voy con lo mío…- dijo Sehrazat y Bennu, que la conocía lo suficiente, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-… te pregunto porque te veo inusualmente seria…

-No es nada… solo algo de nostalgia por mi puesto…

-Amiga… estás en un lugar mejor… los clientes de Dubai te tienen en un pedestal…

-Por las torres de Asia… lo sé… bueno, a lo mío…- dijo y cuando se retiraba, escuchó la puerta de Onur abrirse y no pudo evitar mirar, sentía curiosidad por la nueva arquitecta.

Vio salir a Onur con una sonrisa cortés y la arquitecta se quedó mirándola, como intentando reconocerla…

-Bennu, tenías razón… la señorita Neylan comenzará a trabajar con nosotros mañana mismo…- dijo Onur y asintió cuando Sehrazat le dirigió una mirada de alegría.

-Bien… me alegra mucho, felicidades…- le dijo palmeando su hombro Bennu.

Bueno… muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz de trabajar aquí con ustedes en Binyapi…

-Neylan… déjame presentarte a Sehrazat…- dijo Bennu.

-Sehrazat Evliyaoglu… sí… por supuesto…- dijo la chica y sonrió.

-Bueno, ya no más Evliyaoglu… ahora es Aksal…- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, lo siento… qué torpe soy… pero, de todas formas, es un placer conocerla…- le dijo y estrechó su mano con suavidad.

Sehrazat le devolvió la sonrisa y miró por encima de ella a Onur que sonreía. No tenía idea de si se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad y lo estaba disfrutando o era que Neylan le había caído demasiado bien o quizá que estaba ostentando ser su esposo…

-Bueno, ahora que están presentadas, permíteme acompañarte a Personal… para que terminamos de hacer los trámites…- dijo Bennu y se la llevó.

-Hasta mañana señorita Neylan…- le dijo Onur y la chica le sonrió.

Sehrazat lo miró de costado y luego de sonreírle, cuando él se perdió en sus ojos, le hizo señas de que iría a su oficina…

Onur asintió y se quedó conversando con Nurayat, le resultaba gracioso, hasta casi sexy que ella se pusiera celosa de una joven creyendo que él desviaría su atención hacia ella, y seguramente, cuando tuvieran la posibilidad de aclararlo, se lo dejaría saber…

Sehrazat cerró la puerta de su oficina y se sentó en su sillón, reclinando la cabeza… inspiró hondo y sintió un nudo en la garganta… no quería estar celosa, pero no podía evitarlo…

* * *

**Bueno, las cosas se reacomodan en Binyapi, veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por seguir esta historia! **


	67. Chapter 67

**Capítulo 67**

Sehrazat sonrió cuando corroboró que ambas niñas se habían quedado dormidas, usualmente Deniz era más revoltosa, pero se dormía más rápido y Leyla se quedaba mirándola con sus ojitos claros y finalmente caía rendida…

Besó sus frentes con ternura y las arropó bien. Pasó a ver a Kaan y se sorprendió de encontrarlo dormido, esos días había tenido mucha actividad física por sus torneos de volleyball…

Lo arropó también y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando entró a su habitación, se mordió el labio al verlo a Onur recostado, se había quedado dormido…

Se quitó la ropa despacio, se dio una ducha rápida, adoraba irse a dormir con el aroma del gel de baño sobre su piel…

Con el cabello apenas húmedo y un camisón bastante sugerente que sabía que a él le encantaba, salió del baño y se acostó a su lado.

Él se movió un poco, entre dormido y ella se acercó a él, sonriendo con ternura. Hacía algunos días que sus horarios venían siendo complicados y cuando no era uno, era el otro que llegaba tarde a la casa o se quedaba dormido… pero esta vez, ella había decidido que era el momento propicio para un reencuentro y entonces se puso en campaña para lograrlo…

Deslizó un dedo por su cara y él protestó un poco y se colocó boca arriba. Sehrazat lanzó una risita placentera y se posicionó sobre él, pero sin pesarle, apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas, observándolo…

Descendió sus labios sobre el cuello de él, con tanta suavidad que lo escuchó suspirar. Luego se incorporó y desabotonó la parte superior de su pijama y besó su torso, húmedamente, sabiendo que eso le gustaba y mucho…

Sintió las manos de él sobre su espalda y levantó la vista, acercando su cara a la de él al verlo despierto…

-Mi vida…- dijo él con una sonrisa adormilada- me quedé dormido… estoy muy cansado…

-Lo sé… Onur…- dijo y besó sus labios, tentativamente, dándole a entender que lo necesitaba.

-Vamos a dormir…- le dijo y la hizo mover para acurrucarse en sus brazos.

-Pero…- dijo ella con algo de desilusión, porque tenía otros planes.

-Casi no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos… tardaste una eternidad…- le dijo con los ojos cerrados y cuando ella quiso contestarle, se dio cuenta de que dormía profundamente.

Sehrazat bufó con fastidio, pero supo que quizá el tenía razón, entre las niñas y el baño, se había hecho tarde. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmar la ansiedad de estar con él que tenía, quizá si se despertaba temprano, podría tener un encuentro con él, al estar más descansado…

* * *

Abrió los ojos muy temprano, al día siguiente, eran las 6:30, tendrían el tiempo justo para disfrutarse mutuamente. Giró para despertarlo y él no estaba. Escuchó ruido en el baño y se dio cuenta de que recién salía de la ducha.

Sonrió al verlo salir con la toalla anudada a la cintura…

-¿Te desperté? - le dijo él con culpa.

-Me desperté con ganas de disfrutar un poco contigo en la cama… ¿vienes?

-Lo siento, mi vida… pero tengo que irme…

-¿A esta hora? ¿por qué tan temprano? - preguntó sin comprender.

-Tengo una reunión por un proyecto…

-¿Clientes?

-No… con Bennu y Neylan… parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para hacerme madrugar…- dijo mientras se vestía.

-Entiendo…- dijo Sehrazat- bueno, me ocuparé de los niños y luego iré a trabajar…

-Gracias mi vida… prometo convencerlas de que no nos reunamos tan temprano…- dijo Onur y besó su frente, un momento después, cuando terminó de vestirse y se disponía a irse.

Sehrazat se quedó un poco contrariada con su mala suerte, pero no pudo culparlo, no era que él se estuviese divirtiendo en lugar de estar con ella, se trataba de los intereses de la empresa, que eran intereses comunes a los de ella.

Durmió un rato más y luego se levantó para atender a sus hijos.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la empresa y se dirigió a su oficina, vio salir de la de Onur a Bennu, muerta de risa...

-¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó, algo contagiada por la forma en que Bennu se divertía.

-Nada… es solo que… Neylan es muy graciosa…

-¿Graciosa?

-Nos contó unas anécdotas muy graciosas de la universidad…

-Entiendo…- dijo y alzó las cejas- Bennu, ¿por qué tan temprano la reunión de hoy?

-No lo sé… pensé que había sido Onur el de la idea…

-¿Onur? Él me dijo que lo habían citado, tú y Neylan…

-¿Habrá sido ella? - dijo Bennu confundida.

-No importa…- dijo Sehrazat y golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Onur.

Cuando entró lo vio sonriente, y a Neylan a su lado, mostrándole unos planos. Sintió una punzada de celos al verse reflejada allí, tan cerca de su marido y recordó los tiempos en que ambos aprovechaban esa cercanía para seguir enamorándose cada vez más…

-Sehrazat…- dijo Onur y se puso serio.

-Mi vida…- le dijo ella y miró a Neylan, saludándola con la cabeza.

-Dime…

-Quería conversar contigo sobre algo relacionado con los clientes de Dubai…- le dijo.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia…- dijo Neylan y Sehrazat la miró con algo de fastidio- pero ¿acaso hablan de cosas de trabajo en su casa?

-No mucho…- dijo Onur con una sonrisa.

-En realidad, es complicado no mezclar las cosas… a veces hablamos un poco, pero en nuestra casa tratamos de dedicarnos a nosotros y nuestros hijos… es un delicado balance… y creo que lo hacemos muy bien…- dijo Sehrazat y miró a Onur con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Eso es bueno…- dijo la chica y asintió.

-Nos vemos luego…- le dijo Onur a Neylan cuando ella enrolló los planos para irse.

* * *

Sehrazat esperó a que Neylan se fuera y sonrió, inclinándose para besar los labios de su marido.

-Dices no mezclar las cosas, pero me parece que no te estás portando muy profesional aquí, señorita Sehrazat…- le dijo alzando las cejas.

-Señora… gracias a ti…- le dijo y se sentó sobre el escritorio- además… estamos a solas… y recuerdo muy bien que las cosas a menudo se mezclaban bastante, sobre todo aquí…

-Así es… pero entonces ¿a qué vino todo ese discurso del delicado balance y no mezclar las cosas?

-¿Qué querías que dijera? Querida Neylan… si estas cuatro paredes hablaran…- dijo con una sonrisa y él la miró y achicó los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada… nada de nada…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Probablemente tenga que viajar el fin de semana a Dubai… ¿qué te parece si nos hacemos una escapada?

-¿Solos?

-Sí, Onur… solos… necesito un reencuentro…

-Bien, está bien… haré todo lo posible…

-¿Harás todo lo posible?

-Mi vida…- dijo y tomó su mano- este sábado es el cóctel de empresarios de la construcción… de hecho creí que me acompañarías…

-Me temo que no será posible…- dijo y se tragó el resto de las palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza "podrías pedirle a mi reemplazante de lujo que te acompañe".

-No te enojes, mi vida… te juro que encontraremos la forma…- dijo y besó sus manos con ternura.

-Espero que sí…-dijo y luego de que él la soltara se levantó y le sonrió medio por compromiso antes de se irse.

Onur se quedó mirándola, preguntándose qué le pasaba y por qué estaba así… definitivamente ella estaba incómoda por algo… y él tenía que descubrir qué era…

* * *

**Bueno, son cosas de la vida. Los celos, los malos entendidos. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Capítulo 68**

Sehrazat terminó de ordenar sus papeles sin decir nada, estaba demasiado enojada, demasiado dolida con todo lo que estaba pasando como para poder ver las cosas con claridad…

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y cuando creyó que era Onur, la que apareció fue Bennu…

-Amiga… me enteré que te ibas…- le dijo con cautela.

-Así es Bennu, me voy a Dubai… sola…- dijo acomodando unas carpetas con fastidio.

-Bueno… piénsalo de estar manera… podrás relajarte… tomarte un descanso de la rutina diaria…

-Necesitaba un reencuentro con mi marido, Bennu… pero al parecer lo necesitaba solo yo… él no…

-Sehrazat… no digas eso… sabes que Onur haría lo imposible… pero este cóctel de empresarios de la construcción es una oportunidad que se da una sola vez por año… en donde realmente se conoce gente importante en el ámbito de los negocios y él es el personaje esperado…

-Claro… claro… solo falta que me digas ahora que también irá Neylan y mi felicidad será completa…- dijo y se quedó mirando a Bennu que de repente encontró que el suelo era más interesante que la mirada de su amiga.

Sehrazat sintió un golpe en su corazón. ¿Acaso Bennu le ocultaba algo?

-Escucha, amiga…- le dijo Bennu tomando coraje, sabía que lo que había que decir no era placentero- prefiero que te enteres por mi así no hay malos entendidos…

-¿Qué me entere de qué? - preguntó Sehrazat algo irritada por el tono de su amiga.

-Bueno… nos pareció conveniente que Neylan estuviera en el cóctel… tú sabes… es la cara nueva y sería genial que pudiera contactarse con toda la gente relacionada con el negocio… pasó contigo también en tu primer año, ¿recuerdas?

-Perfecto…- dijo con fastidio y tomó su abrigo.

-Sehrazat…

-Amiga… ¿acaso no me conoces?

-Esto no fue para hacerte sentir molesta… te lo juro…

-Claro… y mientras yo estoy en Dubai sola, mi marido está del brazo de la chica nueva, que es más bella, joven e inteligente que nadie en el mundo…- dijo y la miró con rabia.

-Sehrazat…

-Nos vemos a la vuelta, Bennu…- dijo e inspiró hondo antes de irse.

Bennu se quedó bastante angustiada. Comprendía a su amiga más de lo que pensaba. Lamentablemente no se le había ocurrido que ella podría molestarse tanto simplemente porque Bennu creía que Onur no podía tener ojos para nadie más…

* * *

Sehrazat llegó a su casa, se cambió luego de ducharse y finalmente, luego de armar su bolso, se quedó un rato con sus hijos, y se despidió para irse al aeropuerto.

Onur llegó justo en el momento en que su taxi la pasaba a buscar…

-Creí que el vuelo salía en un par de horas… pensaba llevarte…- le dijo con tacto, Bennu le había contado algo de lo que sucedía.

-No te preocupes… me voy por mi cuenta…- le dijo y él la retuvo un momento en sus brazos.

-No estés enojada… de verdad hubiera querido acompañarte… pero estaré pensando en ti…- le dijo y buscó sus labios.

-No me alcanza… pero gracias por intentarlo…- dijo y lo besó brevemente antes de irse.

Onur se quedó mirándola irse y luego se fue a ver a sus hijos…

Sehrazat llegó al aeropuerto y se quedó un rato allí, leyendo un libro, o pretendiendo que leía… no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Bennu y lo injusto que era todo…

Cuando se embarcó se había autoconvencido de que todo eran suposiciones de ella, causadas por los celos… pensó en llamarlo, pero tuvo que apagar su móvil hasta que le avión llegara a Dubai.

Trató de distraerse en el vuelo, le tocó al lado una anciana que le sacó conversación y a pesar de que no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, lo pasó más ameno…

Al llegar a Dubai y luego de hacer todos los trámites, intentó llamarlo, pero él no la atendió…

Suspiró con cansancio… probablemente él se hubiera molestado por la forma en que ella lo había tratado y tenía algo de razón…

Decidió enviarle un texto avisándole que había llegado, quizás así él le contestaría…

Sin embargo, no fue así… intentó llamarlo otra vez antes de la cena con los empresarios, pero no logró hacer que él la atendiera…

Registró vagamente lo que los empresarios le planteaban, estaba preocupada… los fantasmas de un Onur enojado y una Neylan demasiado cerca de él en un momento poco propicio la acecharon…

Escuchó que le decían que no tendría que viajar tan seguido porque ahora tenían un representante de ellos en Estambul y se sintió agradecida…

Chequeó su reloj cuando salió. Seguramente estaban en medio del cóctel… de pronto sintió ira, se sintió una tonta por no defender lo que era suyo, deseó estar allí para marcar territorio…

Se sintió sola y como la cena había terminado, se dirigió al bar del hotel y se sentó en la barra…

Estaba bien arreglada, con un lindo vestido y algunas miradas acaparó cuando entró.

Se pidió un trago y lo tomó casi sin respirar…

Miró su móvil, creyendo que quizá él la había llamado y ella no lo había oído… nada…

Tomó un segundo, tercero y cuarto trago… intentó llamarlo otra vez pero sus movimientos eran algo torpes por el alcohol y no pudo lograrlo…

Se puso a llorar, sentía que nada le salía bien… se sentía culpable por desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser feliz por un ataque de celos y que eso terminara convirtiéndose en realidad…

Se consoló un poco pensando que Onur debería entenderla un poco, porque eran muy parecidos en eso…

Se lo imaginó en el cóctel, intercambiando esas miradas que solo eran para ella con Neylan… y a ella sonriéndole… tan bella como siempre… hablándole al oído, haciéndolo sonreír…

* * *

Onur entró al hotel buscándola, quería sorprenderla, decirle que todo había sido un malentendido… que estaría allí con ella porque había decidido pedirle a Kerem que lo reemplazara…

Preguntó en la recepción por su habitación y le dijeron que ella estaba en el bar…

Cuando pasó la puerta la vio a lo lejos, sentada en la barra, de espaldas a él. Sus ojos la acariciaron, sentía que hacía una eternidad que no la veía, y solo habían pasado unas horas…

Se acercó despacio, pensando en cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo allí… anticipando su reencuentro…

Ella se puso de pie, tratando de ganar fuerzas para irse y él la tomó de la cintura justo cuando ella se caía, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo y hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su perfume, contento de tenerla pegada a él.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos ante el intenso contacto y sintió que añoraba sus caricias ¿acaso se había desmayado y soñaba con él?

-Mi vida…- escuchó en su oído y sintió un beso húmedo en su cuello y las manos de él firmes, sosteniéndola para que no se cayera.

-Onur…- murmuró y él la hizo girar en sus brazos, se perdió en sus ojos húmedos y ahora también sorprendidos- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - le dijo y sintió que su lengua se trababa.

-Creí que querías que viniera… estoy aquí por ti…- le dijo y ella suspiró cuando los labios de él alcanzaron los suyos en un beso intenso, lleno de pasión y deseo…

* * *

**Bueno, como siempre digo, no tardaré en seguir esta historia porque aprecio mi vida! Gracias por seguirla! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69**

Sehrazat jadeó en el beso y Onur recordó de pronto dónde estaban. Se separó suavemente, lo que menos quería era que ella malinterpretara eso…

Se perdió en sus ojos que lo miraban con un dejo de melancolía…

-Deberíamos ir a la habitación…- le dijo en voz baja y ella arrugó la nariz.

-No dejaré que te quedes conmigo…- dijo en un tono que intentaba sonar enojado.

-¿Por qué no? ¿no era eso lo que querías?

-Estoy enojada, Onur… me haces sufrir… prefieres estar con esa… esa nueva arquitecta…

-No, no… mi vida… creí que entendías que cumplo con mis obligaciones… nuestra empresa está pasando por una crisis y… solo no creí que te pudiera afectar así…

-Pues… estabas equivocado…

-Lo estaba… por eso vine… a pedirte perdón… a estar contigo…

-¿Qué hay de esa…? ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Neylan… es una chica agradable e inteligente… pero no puedo sentir nada por ella…

-¿No puedes? - preguntó y se tambaleó un poco en los brazos de él.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti, mi vida… mi corazón está cerrado a todas las demás mujeres…

-¿Estás seguro? - sus rasgos se habían suavizado.

-Segurísimo…- dijo y besó la punta de la nariz de ella- ¿vamos a nuestra habitación?

-No tan rápido…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Mi vida… estás un poco borracha…

-No tiene nada de malo…

-No, por supuesto… pero te conozco y si seguimos aquí, probablemente mañana te arrepientas…- dijo y la apoyó contra su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar.

-En eso tienes razón…- dijo ella levantando el dedo mientras sus piernas luchaban por caminar decorosamente en forma recta.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación y Onur la hizo apoyar contra la pared mientras buscaba la tarjeta para entrar en su bolso. El cuerpo de él la sostenía y Sehrazat se perdió en el aroma del cuello de él, comenzándolo a desear casi con desesperación…

Logró abrir la puerta y la abrazó para ayudarla a entrar. Ella miró sus labios y cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba, él la apretó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

-Onur…- balbuceó ella.

-No hablemos más…- le dijo él sobre sus labios y la besó con urgencia.

Sehrazat suspiró y sintió que todo ocurría en cámara lenta, él estaba sobre ella, sus manos acariciándola, se deseo evidente, rozándola, estimulándola increíblemente...

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, Sehrazat sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con cada caricia de él y luego, con torpeza al principio, pero luego con mayor determinación, fue su turno de devolverle sus caricias y Onur cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndola tan íntimamente…

El clímax les llegó a ambos al mismo tiempo y cuando se separaron, agotados, él besó sus labios y la abrazó para dormir…

Sehrazat se despertó y sonrió al sentirse abrazada cálidamente con Onur. Por un momento se sintió algo perdida, no recordaba todos los detalles de la noche anterior, pero recordaba la pasión y la entrega de ambos… eso estaba claro…

Sintió algo de náuseas y se levantó para ir al baño. Había tomado demasiado la noche anterior. Se tomó un analgésico y pidió el desayuno para ambos…

Se acercó a la cama cuando el desayuno llegó y acarició la cara de su marido con ternura. Él abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa adormilada…

-Mi vida… buenos días…- le dijo.

-Mmmm…- dijo mientras besaba sus labios- buenos días…

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Perfectamente… me acabo de tomar un calmante, me duele la cabeza… pero estoy bien…

-Tomaste bastante anoche…

-Me sentía triste…

-Pero ya no…

-Ya no…- dijo y volvió a besarlo.

-¿Podemos pedir el desayuno? Creí que cenaríamos juntos ayer, pero llegué tarde y no comí nada…

-Mmm pobrecito…- le dijo y el beso se tornó más húmedo y urgente.

-Mi vida…

-Hace unos minutos llegó, ya lo pedí… iré a traerlo…- dijo y se dirigió a la mesita con ruedas que le habían dejado.

Onur se sentó en la cama y ella lo miró con deseo al verlo apenas tapado por la sábana, sentía que cada fibra de su cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

-Un café sería increíble…- dijo y ella se lo sirvió, mientras él se frotaba los ojos.

-Pedí tostadas también… ¿te preparo una?

-Por favor… ¿tú no desayunas?

-Me pedí un té claro… digamos que tengo el estómago revuelto…

-Lo siento…- dijo él y acarició su cintura con suavidad, la bata era demasiado fina y ella se estremeció.

* * *

Luego del desayuno y de que ambos se repusieran un poco, decidieron salir a recorrer la ciudad y Onur prometió acompañarla al almuerzo con los clientes.

Se quedaron mirando el mar durante un rato y él la abrazó.

-Realmente necesito que estemos bien, Sehrazat… yo siento que somos felices… y que ambos tenemos temperamento fuerte y que a veces chocamos, pero yo te amo y amo la familia que formamos… necesito que nos digamos todo… así podremos solucionar las cosas que se nos presenten…

-Yo también te amo… pero no me sentí bien… ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-La verdad de lo que te está pasando…

-Estoy celosa… lo soy… tú lo sabes… es chica nueva Neylan… todos la adoran, dicen que se parece a mí… y tengo pánico de que te enamores de ella…

-¿Cómo puedes desconfiar tanto de mis sentimientos hacia ti?

-No es que desconfíe, son celos, soy así… de repente todos aman a la chica que ocupa mi puesto y me dio miedo, es todo…

-Bueno… ten en claro que es solo un miedo tuyo, porque lo único que hay entre nosotros es un buen clima de trabajo…

-Como lo había cuando nos conocimos…

-No lo había… porque yo me enamoré de ti cuando te conocí… y no supe manejarlo…

-Entiendo…

-Sehrazat… espero que no me pidas que la despida… no se entendería y no creo que quieras que se sepa que fue por celos…

-No… no hace falta que lo hagas…- dijo y bufó con fastidio.

Luego del almuerzo con los clientes, que se pusieron contentos de ver a Onur allí, volvieron al hotel y se comunicaron con Firdevs, que le contó que todo estaba muy bien con las niñas y que estaban portándose bien. Luego hablaron con Kaan, que les contó un par de cosas y luego Sehrazat llamó a Bennu para contarle que estaba con Onur y que todo estaba bien…

Escuchó ruido de agua que corría en el baño y como la puerta estaba abierta, se asomó y lo vio sumergido en la tina, tomando un baño de espuma…

-¿Vienes? - le dijo alzando las cejas.

-Voy…- dijo y sonrió.

Sehrazat se quitó la ropa mientras él la acariciaba con la mirada y luego, se sumergió en el agua y en sus brazos… al principio las caricias fueron tenues, románticas.

Ellos adoraban tomar baños juntos y últimamente no lo hacían tan seguido… enfrascados, más que nada en la rutina diaria…

Pero el deseo ganó la batalla y al poco rato, decidieron salir del agua para entregarse uno al otro, un poco más cómodos, en la cama…

-Mmmm… el avión sale en dos horas…- le dijo ella entre risas cuando se abrazaban con ternura bajo las sábanas.

-Habrá que volver a la realidad…- dijo él y besó su cuello con ternura.

-Así es… pero fue una escapada increíble… aunque algo accidentada…

-Es cierto… deberíamos hacer esto más seguido…- dijo con una sonrisa…

Llegaron justo a tiempo para subir al avión y volvieron a casa. Llegaron tarde, Kaan los esperaba y los abrazó con ternura, los había echado de menos…

Entraron a la habitación de las niñas y se quedaron mirándolas un buen rato, Onur entrelazó sus dedos con ella y se fueron a dormir… las cosas ahora estaban en paz…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	70. Chapter 70

**Casi no puedo creer estar publicando el capítulo 70 de esta historia! Gracias por el apoyo! Es fundamental para que siga inspirada! **

**Capítulo 70**

Sehrazat lanzó una risita placentera cuando sintió los labios de su marido en su cuello… ella estaba en su oficina, de espaldas a la puerta y evidentemente, como solía hacerlo el último tiempo, él encontraba la forma de entrar sin ser escuchado y la sorprendía…

-Onur…- dijo luego de un suspiro y de que él apoyara sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y ella pudiera sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

-Mi vida… ¿te falta mucho? Ha sido una semana agotadora…- le dijo al oído y ella sintió que sus piernas se le aflojaban. Realmente había sido una semana terrible, llena de trabajo sobre todo para ella y acababa de terminar…

Las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor que nunca, sobre todo porque luego de volver de Dubai, Onur se había esforzado por demostrarle a cada rato lo que ella significaba para él y lo hacía enfrente de cualquiera que los viera…

Sehrazat se sentía un poco incómoda a veces, pero apreciaba la forma en que él le hacía saber que el amor y la pasión entre ambos seguía intacta…

-Solo me quedan unas llamadas… necesito dormir tres días seguidos…

-Un poco de aire puro…- le dijo él sin moverse de su posición, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

-Suena increíble…- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Bien…- dijo él y besó su cuello para dejarla luego atender- te esperaré a que termines… - agregó y se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio.

Sehrazat le sonrió un par de veces mientras se ocupaba de sus llamadas y mientras estaba en una registró que golpeaban la puerta y vio a Neylan aparecer, que al verla al teléfono levantó la mano y los saludó, despidiéndose hasta el lunes…

Un rato después pudo liberarse y mientras juntaba sus cosas, lo vio sonreír a Onur y no pudo evitar preguntarle…

-No es nada… bueno, se me ocurrió que tal vez mañana, luego de que descanses, velaré tu sueño si es necesario…- dijo y ella alzó las cejas- quizás podríamos irnos a acampar con los niños…

-¿Acampar dices? - dijo e inspiró hondo, estaba cansada y sabía que dormiría incómoda, pero la idea del aire puro y pasar tiempo con sus hijos era muy tentadora… demasiado…

-Conozco un lindo lugar… podríamos armar dos carpas, una de chicas y otra de chicos…

-Mmmm… puede ser…- dijo pensativa y salieron hacia su casa.

Cuando llegaron, ella terminó aceptando la propuesta del campamento y se la comunicaron a sus hijos. Kaan se puso feliz, las niñas también, pero al ser más pequeñas, no se daban tanta cuenta…

Lugo de cenar, Sehrazat se dio una ducha y decidió acostarse. Onur se encargó de acostar a sus hijas y quedarse con ellas un rato. Las niñas le pidieron un cuento y él prometió contárselos al día siguiente…

Cuando volvió a la habitación la vio durmiendo y sonrió. Observó sus rasgos, se enamoró un poco más de ella, si fuera posible. Porque a pesar de todos los desencuentros, los problemas y las crisis que habían ocurrido entre ellos, ese amor que compartían era inmenso… y él estaba orgulloso de la familia en la que se habían convertido…

Se acostó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella protestó un poco y lo hizo sonreír…

-Descansa, mi vida…- le dijo al oído.

-Te amo…- dijo ella entre sueños y se acomodó en sus brazos.

Se quedó un rato despierto, pero luego el sueño ganó la batalla y se durmió.

* * *

Fue el primero en despertarse y sonrió con placidez cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba con su espalda apoyada en él… todavía dormida…

Se preguntó si estaría de humor para un poco de pasión, pero sintió golpes en su puerta y dejó pasar a Kaan, que ya estaba despierto, listo para irse a acampar…

Se tomaron su tiempo para salir, Sehrazat quiso estar preparada para todos los inconvenientes que pudieran suceder y luego del almuerzo salieron…

El lugar no estaba tan alejado de la ciudad y cuando llegaron, encontraron un buen emplazamiento para armar las carpas…

Onur se puso a armar las carpas con Kaan mientras Sehrazat vigilaba a sus hijas que correteaban y juntaban flores silvestres…

-¡Papá!- dijo Kaan cuando la carpa que venían armando se cayó por tercera vez- dijiste que sabías hacer esto…

-Lo sé… te juro que lo se hacer…- dijo Onur y miró de lejos a Sehrazat que soltó una risa divertida.

-Tu papá tiene años de experiencia en campamentos…- acotó y Onur la miró y achicó los ojos.

-Podrías venir a ayudar en lugar de juzgarme…- le dijo y ella se acercó, un poco reticente, pero terminó siendo de ayuda.

Un rato más tarde tenían todo armado y decidieron preparar la cena. Hicieron unas salchichas asadas y cuando llegó el momento de ir a dormir, y mientras las niñas jugaban con Kaan dentro de las carpa, Onur se quedó un rato hablando con Sehrazat al lado del fuego que habían encendido…

-¿Te sientes bien, mi vida?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y se reclinó sobre él, que la abrazó con ternura- tuviste una gran idea… solo espero que podamos descansar…

-Lo haremos… prometido…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Papá… Deniz tiene sueño… ¿nos cuentas la historia? - preguntó Kaan y Onur besó la frente de su esposa.

-Voy…- dijo y más alto y luego bajó la voz- es una bendición que Deniz tenga sueño…- agregó y Sehrazat besó sus labios.

-Iré a mi carpa a descansar un rato… si se duermen avísame y te ayudaré a pasarlas…- le dijo y sonrió.

Onur se recostó, tenía a Kaan de un lado y a las niñas del otro. Leyla levantó su manito y acarició su cara. Onur sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas, esa niña era tan tierna siempre… la otra también, pero tenía un temperamento más inquieto…

Comenzó a contar la historia y luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que los tres estaban dormidos…

Cerró los ojos, se sintió increíblemente feliz de tenerlos a todos tan cerca. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que podría dejarlos allí, total estaban a un paso y así podría estar con su mujer…

Los dejó arropados y descansando, Leyla se había acurrucado con Kaan, que, aún dormido la acariciaba…

Los miró un momento y luego, al entrar a la otra carpa, encontró a Sehrazat durmiendo…

Se acostó a su lado y ella suspiró. Casi no se veía nada, pero ella giró y lo besó húmedamente, y aunque parecía despierta, no lo estaba…

Onur comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, pero pronto sintió que ella respondía a sus caricias con más besos y perdió la cabeza…

-Onur…- dijo ella cuando recobró la conciencia.

-Las niñas y Kaan se quedaron dormidos en la otra carpa… vine a pedir asilo…- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella lo besó con deseo.

Todo se puso más intenso y Onur se posicionó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo…

-¿Crees que podríamos…? - le dijo en voz baja y ella jadeó suavemente.

-En silencio…- le dijo y sintió las manos de él comenzando a desvestirla…

El encuentro fue intenso, pero fugaz y silencioso… Onur todavía sonreía cuando la apretó entre sus brazos, un momento, antes de que se vistieran otra vez…

-Y yo que creí que estabas dormida…- le dijo y ella deslizó un dedo por el torso de él y sonrió.

-Lo estaba…- dijo y alzó las cejas- Onur…

-Dime, mi vida…

-Creo que deberíamos acampar más seguido…

-Lo que tú digas, cariño…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


End file.
